Reina de Corazones
by n1god
Summary: Lyandri estará en problemas además de su amada pues alguien indebido se entero de la boda que se llevara en Equestria, precisamente en Canterlot. Solo que a diferencia de la primera vez no habrá fallas. Pero sabrán que hay veces que no debes meterse con alguien pues ese alguien puede ser muy peligroso cuando se meten con el y la yegua a la cual quiere. M-H 1
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota importante del Autor: Si recuerdan bien el primer Fic, Sabrán que Spike, y las CMC como otros personajes que eran niños crecieron, hago esto pare recordarles este pequeño dato importante. Spike tiene la altura de un poni, mientras que las CMC la altura de un poni normal.**_

Faltaban unas semanas para que el invierno terminara, PonyVille estaba en completa calma, nubes en el cielo mientras copos de nieve caían del cielo, todos los ponis llevaban consigo bufandas, abrigos o cubre bocas, incluso había uno que otro que no llevaba nada, había ponis moviendo nieve para poder hacer camino para las carretas, mientras que algunos ponis comenzaban a abrir sus negocios.

Spike: Ahhh no entiendo porque levantarnos temprano…=Dijo harto pero algo adormilado mientras caminaba=

Twilight: Te había dicho que tenemos que acostumbrarnos para que cuando tengamos que recoger el invierno no tengamos pereza.=Dijo mientras caminaba hacia un puesto de fruta= al recoger.

Spike: Pero ese es trabajo de…

No acabo de decir la palabra cuando Twilight miro de manera severa a Spike, quien solo se puso nervioso tratando de hablar para completar otra palabra.

Spike: todos, además ¿a quien le gusta el invierno?=Dijo encogiéndose de hombros=

¿?: ¡A mi!

Tanto Twilight como Spike voltearon a ver a Pinki quien estaba en el suelo de espaldas moviendo sus patas delanteras y traseras creando un ángel de nieve en el suelo, al poco tiempo ella dio un salto sin la necesidad de moverse quedando en cuatro patas mirando su obra la cual tenía el diseño que ella quería.

Pinki: Quedo Bien=Dijo complacida al mirar su obra= Holiwys ¿Adónde se dirigen?

Twilight: Primero hola. Y luego vamos a recibir a Lyandri dijo que vendría a PoniVille.

Pinki: ¡Lyandri va a venir! ¿¡Cuando, Donde, A qué Hora!?=Dijo emocionada=

Spike: Bueno…=mostro un pergamino= Solo dijo que a las 10 de la mañana lo esperáramos en la fuente de PonyVille.

Pinki: ¡Puedo ir! ¡Puedo! ¡Puedo! ¡Puedo! ¡Puedo! ¡Puedo!=Dijo mientras daba saltitos emocionada frente a Twilight= ¡Puedo! ¡Puedo! ¡Puedo! ¡Puedo!.

Twilight: Ah…=Suspiro= Esta bien…

Pinki: ¡SI!=Dijo victoriosa=

Twilight: Solo que recuerda que no le gusta que saltes sobre de el lo olvidas?

Pinki: Las otras veces fueron justificadas.

Twilight: Bien…

Pinki: También esta lo será.=dijo mientras daba saltitos en dirección a la fuente= Descuida.

Mientras Pinki se adelantaba Spike volteo a ver a Twilight quien comenzó a caminar con dirección a la fuente, al poco tiempo el dragon dijo.

Spike: No dijo para que quería venir?

Twilight: No… Pero puedo aprovechar para que me ayude a entender su magia.

Spike: Te cansaste de intentar su magia?

Twilight: Me canse que mi rostro siempre estalle cada vez que trato de hacer uno de sus círculos mágicos.=Dijo mientras se sobaba su rostro=

Spike: Te dije que no practicaras algo que no entendías pero la necia "NOOOOOOOOOO" Yo puedo todo.

Twilight: No es necedad es…

Spike: Terquedad?=Completo antes que ella=

Twilight: No, es no darse por vencido.

Spike: ¿Qué diferencia hay?=Dijo confundido=

Al llegar a la fuente solo había ponis caminando de un lado a otro, ponis iban y venían, al poco tiempo una luz blanca encegueció a Twilight y a Spike mientras que Pinki llevaba un par de lentes negros mientras esperaba ansiosa la visita de su amigo, pero al poco tiempo que la luz dejo de estar presente, solo había un unicornio negro, de crin y cola larga roja en dos tonos, Rojo oscuro y rojo claro, de ojos color rojo carmesí y una Cutiemark de un circulo verde fosforescente mientras que en medio de este estaba una estrella blanca la cual parecía expandirse. Pinki un poco decepcionada a no ver a su amigo se deprimió, volviendo su pelo lacio.

Twilight: Eh… ¿Lyandri?=Dijo un poco dudosa=

El poni negó con la cabeza y fue hasta con Twilight le entrego un pergamino, ella extendió el pergamino con ayuda de su magia para poder ver que decía.

Twilight: Twilight el es Clear Mind, Es actual estudiante de la Academia de Magia Geffen, está aquí para hacer un reporte sobre la magia de los unicornios y los elementos mágicos que existen, estoy seguro que podrás enseñarle lo esencial para su reporte, para que el pueda pasar al siguiente nivel de sus estudios. Se que dije que iria, pero… Ocurrió un par de cosas en el Imperio de Cristal…

En el imperio de cristal…

Podemos ver a una Alicornio Azul cielo de crines azules, quien miraba a un sinfín de diferentes pasteles de boda frente a ella, pero ella miraba de un lado a otro mirando cual de todos escoger pero por mas que trataba de elegir otro le llamaba la atención. Al lado de ella se encontraba un Bípedo Humano, de cabello rubio, Ojos verdes y lentes, con su ya identificado traje de siempre, que esperaba impaciente a que su amada eligiera.

Zafire: Ly, ayúdame a elegir no solo te quedes ahí.=Dijo mirando un libro en el cual se miraban un sinfín de pasteles=

Lyandri: Todos son iguales,=Dijo algo harto= lo que importa son los sabores que les vamos aponer, elige el que sea.

Zafire: ¡No! Tu también tienes que ayudarme a Elegir, el pastel es para los dos, no solo para mi.

Lyandri: Zafi llevamos media hora aquí, solo elige el que sea.

Zafire: Pues ayúdame.

Lyandri: Bueno ese.=Selecciono uno al fondo el cual se miraba por los pisos que tenía=

Zafire: No crees que es muy… ¿Clásico?

Lyandri: ¿Bueno querías mi ayuda o no?

Zafire: Si pero… ¿Ese?=Lyandri solo se llevo una mano a la cara mientras dejo salir un largo suspiro=

En PoniVille.

Twilight: =Continuo leyendo el pergamino= Iré cuando me desocupe, hasta entonces les encargo mucho a Clear Mind…

Pinki al escuchar que se trataba de un poni nuevo y sobre todo alguien que conocía a Lyandri, su pelo se volvió a esponjar al instante.

Pinki: ¿¡Conoces a Lyandri!?

Clear: No precisamente=Dijo una vez de un adolecente= Es un maestro, solo escuche de el pero no lo conozco directamente…

Twilight: Entonces… ¿estás aquí para aprender sobre la magia Ecuestre?

Clear: Asi es señora=Dijo animado=

Twilight: (S-señora?)=Pensó algo enojada para sus adentros=

Clear: Lyandri solo me pidió que viniera aquí con ustedes… De hecho el me transporto aquí.

Pinki: ¡Pues muy bien! Ven vamos a mostrarte el pueblo.

Clear: Claro señorita.

Twilight: ¡Y PORQUE A ELLA SEÑORITA!=Grito algo enojada=

Tanto Spike, Pinki Y Clear miraron de manera extrañada a la unicornio quien estaba respirando frustradamente.

Clear: E-es que…ella=Señalo a pinki= sebe más joven… y luego bueno… su corte de cabello hace mucho que lo dejaron de usar… de hecho mi abuelita lo usa…=Dijo algo nervioso el potro=

Twilight: Pero ella es un año mayor que yo.=Dijo indignada=

Clear: No parece…=Miro a Pinki= ¿Puedes mostrarme el pueblo?

Pinki: Claro ven sígueme=Dijo mientras daba saltitos=

El potro solo se extraño por la forma de hacer sus saltos por lo cual solo la siguió, pero dando saltos igual que ella, alejándose de Spike y Twilight.

Spike: Pfff.=Se tapo la boca= Vieja…PFFFFFF AHHHH AHAHAHAHAHA=Comenzó a reír a carcajadas=

Twilight: ¡Cállate!

Spike: Es que si Twilight ese corte por Celestia cámbialo.

Twilight: Mi madre lo usa.

Spike: Y su madre y la madre de su madre… ¿cuántas generaciones crees que lo usaron? Descuida, no es que seas vieja. Pero tienes gustos de viejos jhahahahahaha

Twilight solo frunció el ceño mientras su cuerno comenzó a brillar haciendo que una bola grande de nieve callo sobre Spike, la unicornio satisfecha al no escuchar más las carcajadas del dragón se fue de ahí, pero al poco tiempo escucho un eructo del dragón derritiendo la bola de nieve y apareciendo un pergamino. Que cayo en la cabeza den dragon.

Spike: Para la anciana, Pfff ahahaha.=Lo tomo en sus garras=

Twilight enojada tomo el otro pergamino, y lo extendió para leerlo.

Twilight: Es de la princesa.

Spike: Valla hacía tiempo que no te mandaba una carta, después del cambio de gobierno.=Dijo mas tranquilo pero aun con las ganas de reírse en cualquier momento=

Twilight: Twilight… hemos tenido reportes, de que algunos simuladores están rondando por Equestria, te pido que tu y tus amigas estén atentas a cualquier cambio entre los ponis que están con ustedes, sea la forma de ser o la actitud, si llegan a sospechar de alguien por favor infórmamelo, la nueva guardia deberá saber de estos simuladores… Es todo.

Spike: Crei que la Reina Crysalis estaba del otro lado del mundo.

Twilight: Es posible… pero eso no significa que sus súbditos hayan ido con ella…

Spike: ¿Entonces ahora que?

Twilight: De momento sigamos con lo nuestro, ve a la biblioteca y prepárame los libros del volumen 1 al 7 de la magia Star, creo que será suficiente para empezar el reporte de Clear Mind.

Spike: Claro…=Dijo mientras se retiraba= Anciana= Susurro= ¡AHU OYE!=Volteo enojado hacia con Twilight quien le había arrojado una bola de nieve=

Twilight: ¿Quieres otra? Aquí tengo para sustentar una guerra.

Spike: Grrrr, Solo porque no uso magia… Aunque…=Sele ocurrió una idea=

Spike inhalo hasta el fondo y cuando estaba a punto de escupir fuego, una bola de nieve entro en su boca antes de que ocurriera eso. Spike tocio con fuerza para tratar de quitarse la nieve de la boca, una vez que lo logro dijo.

Spike: ¡No es justo!

Twilight: La vida no es justa. Ahora ve por lo que te pedí.

Spike, a regañadientes fue a la biblioteca, maldiciendo al agua por apagar su fuego cuando pensaba que podría ganarle con derretir el hielo alrededor de Twilight.

Twilight: No estoy vieja… ¿Osi?

¿?: Naaa… Podrías estar mejor si hicieras ejercicio ¿sabes?

Twilight: Rainbow, ¿no deberías estar ayudando al equipo del clima en Yeguadelphia?

Rainbow: Sip=Aterrizo a lado de la unicornio= Pero acabamos antes de tiempo, solo es cuestión de esperar para envolver el invierno.

Twilight: Al menos veo que tu eres energética con eso.

Rainbow: Claro es divertido envolverlo, además este año nos ayudaran los Wonderbollts, porque no estaría energética?=Dijo un tanto emocionada=

Twilight: creo entender tu estado, pero ati que no te toco otro sector de PoniVille y a los Wonderbollts otro?

Rainbow: Twili… Yo pienso en todo, ya cambie lugares con Fluttershy, le pedi que si cambiábamos de lugar para estar yo en su sector y ella en el mio, asi podre estar en el mismo que los Worderbollts, ¿Crees que dejo todo a medias?=Dijo orgullosa=

Twilight: No, pero ¿Fluttershy estuvo de acuerdo?=Dijo dudosa=

Rainbow: Claro que si. Bueno por un saco de comida para animales.=Dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza= Bueno fueron dos… Nunca creí que ella se aprovecharía de esta situación.

Twilight: sabes que ocupa comida, no todos sus animales invernan.

Rainbow: Hablando de animales, ¿quien era ese potro que iba con Pinki?

Twilight: Un estudiante de un amigo de Lyandri, me pidió que le ayudara con su reporte de magia.

Rainbow: ¿Y nada mas?

Twilight:=Trato de hacer memoria= Ah y que lo cuidara de mientras.

Rainbow:=Se llevo una pesuña a su cara= ¿Que lo cuidaras?

Twilight: Si.

Rainbow: Y dejaste que se fuera con ¿Pinki Pie verdad? ¿Que tan seguro crees que el pueda estar?

Twilight: Vamos Rainbow sabes que Pinki no haría…=Rainbow Dash miro con el seño fruncido a Twilight=

Rainbow: Es Pinki de quien hablamos.

La unicornio comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, por lo cual solo se fue corriendo tras los pasos de Pinki y Clear mientras una estela de Humo era lo único que Rainbow podía ver, la pegaso siguió su camino mientras que con Pinki y Clear, estaban en la escuela pasando frente a la escuela de PonyVille, justo en ese momento el timbre de salida de la escuela sonó con fuerza, la puerta se abrió dejando salir a mucho ponis adolecentes que, pero se podía identificar un trió de amigas ponis que, eran Una terrestre, una Pegaso y una Unicornio, ambas miraron a Pinki y la saludaron.

Apple Bloom: Hola Pinki.=Dijo amigable=

Pinki: Holiwis chicas=Dijo parando frente a las tres=

Scootaloo: ¿Que haces aquí?=Dijo curiosa=

Pinki: Ah mostrándole a Clear Mind el pueblo.

Sweet bell: ¿Quien es? el no veo a nadie que venga contigo.=Dijo mirando atrás de ella=

Pinki: Como que no está atrás de…=Volteo a tras pero no miro nada, de hecho solo estaban ellas cuatro= Jajajaja Que gracioso Clear, ¿donde estas?

Apple Bloom: Pinki… Eh, enserio es un poni de verdad?=Dijo un tanto nerviosa=

Pinki: ¡Claro que es real! Tan real como tu como yo como ella como ustedes como nosotras Como ¡Jesús el que está ahí!=Señalo a un rincón donde no había nadie=

Las tres potras se pusieron un tanto nerviosas por este "Problema" por lo cual comenzaron a dar pasos hacia atrás temiendo de los problemas Psicológicos de la poni rosa.

Sweet Bell: Bueno… Te dejaremos a ti y a tu nuevo amigo, tenemos que hacer un trabajo en grupo y se nos esta haciendo tarde=Dijo nerviosa=

Scootaloo: Si fue un gusto verte Pinki

Pinki: ¡No me creen!=Dijo indignada=

Apple Bloom: No es que no te creamos, si no que… bueno no hay nadie contigo.

¿?: ¡Pinki!=Se escucho una voz a lo lejos=

Las cuatro voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y vieron a Twilight quien venia trotando hasta ellas.

Twilight: Pinki… ¿Donde esta Clear Mind?=Volteo de un lado a otro buscando un rastro de el=

Pinki: Bueno hace un momento estaba a mi lado=Dijo con simpleza y una sonrisa inocente=

Twilight: ¿Donde esta?

Pinki: ¿Me crees capas de perderlo? Pues has de saber que soy incapaz de perder algo mucho menos aun poni.

Twilight: Bueno entonces… ¿Me puedes decir donde esta ahora?=Dijo un tanto impaciente=

Pinki: Ah…ah… Puedo decirte donde NO está=Dijo nerviosa=

Twilight: Ahí pinki… Tendremos que buscarlo por todo Poni Ville.=Dijo asustada tratando de ver de un lado a otro=

De entre las CMC Clear Mind paso y se puso frente a Twilight.

Clear: Perdón, pero me quede hablando con la maestra de la escuela, esperaba que ella supiera algo de magia pero no sabe nada.

En el momento que Sweet Bell, y Apple Bloom, vieron a Clear prácticamente su mundo se volvió de colores al ver a este potro, por otro lado Scootaloo se extraño por las miradas que sus amigas tenían, las dos dejaron salir un largo suspiro al tiempo que llamaron la atención del potro quien volteo a verlas.

Clear: ¡Holiwys!=Dijo animado saludando moviendo su casco de izquierda a derecha=

Pinki: ¡Ves no estaba perdido!, solo se había ido.

Twilight: Ah=Suspiro aliviada= avísanos cuando quieras ir a un lugar, ven te voy a ayudar con tu reporte de la magia Ecuestre.

Clear: Si seño…=Miro que Twilight lo miraba con el seño fruncido= ¡RITA!=Completo rápido de manera nerviosa=

Twilight:=Sonrio= Ya vas entendiendo=Dijo feliz= Ven sígueme.

Clear: Claro.=Fue tras ella=

Pinki: ¡Adiosirijillo!

Cuando Clear Y Twilight se fueron, Pinki volteo a ver a las CMC quienes tenían una cara de enamoradas, mientras que de su alrededor salian corazones, Pinki solo se encogió de hombros y siguió su propio camino mientras daba saltitos.

Sweet Bell: Ahhh=Movió su cabeza para tratar de estar consiente a lo que las demás hicieron lo mismo=Es lindo…

Scootaloo: ¿Quién?

Apple Bloom: Pudo ser mas alto pero… Es mas que perfecto…

Sweet Bell: ¿Perdón?=Volteo a ver a Apple Bloom=

Apple Bloom: Lo que escuchaste…

Sweet Bell: Ah nooo atranca tu carreta, yo lo vi primero.=Se puso frente a ella=

Apple Bloom: Claro que no el quedo a un lado mio y yo lo mire primero que tu.=Dijo haciendo frente=

Scootaloo: Eh… Chicas no creen que…=Trato de hablar pero no la escucharon=

Sweet Bell: y porque dices que tu lo viste primero si el apareció entre nosotras dos?

Apple Bloom: No pienso dejar que tu te lo lleves.

Sweet Bell: No yo no pienso dejar que tu te lo lleves.

Scootaloo: Chicas esto es tonto, dudo que el nisi quiera sea de…

Apple Bloom: ¡SERA MIO!=Dijo mientras corria siguiendo las huellas de Twilight y Clear=

Sweet Bell: ¡NO MIO!=Dijo siguiendo a la terrestre=

Cuando Scootaloo quedo sola solo dijo.

Scootaloo: Pero iríamos a comer a Sugar Cube…=Dijo desanimada=

En la biblioteca de Twilight ella tenia un pizarrón, mientras que Clear estaba sentado un un pequeño banco, mientras a un lado de es estaban 7 libros gruesos, el potro tenia levitando con su magia un pergamino y una pluma en la cual anotaba todo lo que se encontraba en el pizarrón, al poco tiempo este dejo de usar su magia y acomodo el pergamino en el suelo.

Clear: Listo.

Twilight: Bien deja borro esto, toma el volumen 2 y busca la pagina 1521.

Clear: Bien…

Twilight: Ahora recuerda que para poder darle poder mágico a un objeto este tiene que estar expuesto a tu magia por lo menos 48 horas, pero no tendrá mucho poder al menos que lo hagas con mucha frecuencia. ¿Entiendes?

Clear: Si… Pero solo tengo que hacer un reporte no aprender todo esto.=Dijo señalando los libros.=

Twilight: Para hacer un buen reporte tienes que saber que es lo que necesitas.

Clear: Pero…

Twilight: Ya llegaste a la pagina?

Clear: SI pero…

Twilight: Continuemos.

Clear solo dejo salir un suspiro resignado a que esta unicornio seria quien la ayudaría.

Clear: Me agradaba mas la poni rosa…

Twilight: ¿Disculpa?=Dijo mientras seguía anotando palabras en el pizarrón=

Clear: Que cuando llega el receso?=Dijo nervioso=

Twilight: Dos horas mas…

El potro solo gruño enojado mientras comenzaba a anotar lo que Twilight escribía en el pizarrón, pero… en muchas ocasiones Clear tenía la sensación de que alguien lo vigilaba, ocacionalmente cuando Twilight no le ponía atención volteaba a las ventanas pero solo llegaba a mirar bultos Rojos y rosas, fueron dos horas en las que Clear tubo que estar sentado escuchando la monótona voz de la aburrida profesora ante sus ojos, pero cuando acabo el tiempo.

Twilight: ¿Bueno creo que de momento es suficiente, puedes salir pero procura estar aquí en una hora mas o menos esta bien?

Clear emocionado asintió mientras se dirigía a la puerta, al abrirla dos bultos grandes cayeron frente a el, cayendo asi al suelo, cuando miro con atención se trataba de dos de las tres potras que había visto en la salida de la escuela.

Clear: Eh… Hola supongo…

Las chicas se quitaron se encima de el apenadas permitiendo que Clear se pusiera de pie.

Clear: Si buscan un libro ahí adentro esta la bibliotecaria=Dijo mientras se retiraba= Solo que a la próxima toquen antes de entrar. No querrán que vuelva a pasar otra vez.

Apple Bloom: Que vuelva a pasar…=Dijo para sus adentros=

Sweet Bell: ¡Oye!=llamo la atención de potro= adonde te diriges?

Clear: A comer algo.

Sweet Bell: ¡Que coincidencia! ¿te parece si vamos juntos?

Apple Bloom: ¿!QUE!? No…=Trato de pensar algo= ¡TU tenias que pedir un libro para Rarity! Que tal que vas lo pides y nos vemos luego en Sugar.

Sweet: ¡CLARO QUE NO! Tu solo quieres irte con el. Además mi hermana no está en Pony Ville.

Bloom: Y ¡TU NO!

Para cuando se pudieron dar cuenta, Clear Mind se había ido, de hecho estaba dondo saltitos junto a la poni rosa que el había conocido quien lo llevaba en dirección a Sugar Cube, ambas tan rápido como pudieron fueron tras el pero apenas iban a entrar por la puerta de Sugar Cube, pero la puerta se cerro teniendo un letrero el cual decía "Cerrado" ambas potras tocaron la puerta mientras dijeron.

Apple Bloom: ¡PINKI! ABRE.

Pinki: Lo siento pero ya acabamos.

Sweet Bell: Eso lo notamos, pero si esta cerrado porque Clear Mind está contigo.

Pinki: Porque le dije que le mostraría como hacer un pastel.

Resignadas solo se quedaron esperando en la entrada…

DOS HORAS DESPUES…

Cuando la puerta se abrió Clear Salio junto a unos pastelillos, los cuales levitaba con su magia, pero solo miro en el suelo a las dos potras que estaban en el suelo dormida, el solo dio un salto para pasarlas, cuando estuvo listo fue en dirección a la biblioteca, mientras el se iba del lugar Pinki salió gritando.

Pinki: ¡BUEN PROBECHO CLEAR!

Ante esto las chicas se pusieron de pie pero solo vieron a Pinki quien estaba extrañada porque las chicas estuvieran ahí.

Pinki: Ya se fue.

Sweet Bell: Dinos algo que no sepamos.

Pinki: que ya se va.

Apple bloom: P-PERO Acabo de llegar.

Pinki: Si solo por estudios. Si se van tal vez lo alcancen.

Dicho esto ambas potras salieron corriendo hasta la biblioteca, pero se toparon con que también estaba cerrada, ambas tocaron la puerta barias veces hasta que la puerta se abrió, frente a ellas estaba Spike quien estaba extrañado por la visita de las potras.

Spike: Hola chicas, ¿no es un poco tarde para venir a la biblioteca?

Apple Bloom: ¿Donde esta Clear?

Spike: Recogiendo sus co…

No acabo la frace cuando ambas entraron de golpe tumbando a Spike quien solo fue pisoteado por las potras, al poco tiempo llegaron al centro de la biblioteca donde se encontraba Twilight, junto al potro quien llevaba con el cuatro pergaminos.

Clear: Muchas gracias señorita Twilight, con esto mi reporte debe quedar concluido.

Twilight: De nada…=Miro a las potras=Hola chicas en que puedo ayudarles?

Apple Bloom: ¿Porque tiene que irse no puede quedarse un poco mas?

¿?: No se puede…

Todos los ponis voltearon a ver a un bípedo el cual era Lyandri quien apareció atrás de Clear.

Clear: Hola maestro, ya acabe el reporte.

Lyandri: Bien Shi-En te está esperando en la Academia, ¿Listo?=Dijo apunto de chasquear sus dedos=

Clear: Sip…

Sweet Bell: ¡NO!=llamo la atención de Lyandri= No puede irse.

Lyandri: y ¿porque no?=Dijo extrañado=

Sweet Bell: Bueno… es que…=Se puso roja=

Apple bloom: N-nos gusta…=Se puso roja=

Lyandri: ¿Seguras que les gusta?=Dijo algo confundido= El solo tiene 8 años. Ustedes casi los 16

El mundo de ambas potras se rompió en cientos de pedazos mientras miraban al potro desilusionadas pues era de casi su misma estatura.

Apple Bloom:P-pero es casi de nuestra altura como…

Lyandri: Tiene familia alta, creo que es El Editarlo.

Sweet Bell: Eh… ¿Alguien más escucho vidrios romperse?=Dijo triste=

Lyandri: Bueno si es todo…=Chasqueo los dedos= Me saludas a Shi-En, Clear.

Clear: Si profe.

Una luz blanca hizo desaparecer al potro, Lyandri miro a Twilight quien dijo.

Twilight: ¿Pudiste resolver el problema que tenias?

Lyandri: Si… Solo queda hacer los ensayos para la boda, dile a tus amigas que vallan a Canterlot una semana después de primavera.

Twilight: Claro…

Lyandri: ¿No gustan ir Chicas?=Miro a las dos potras=

Sweet Bell: Si… de momento solo quiero recostarme en mi cama esperando a que otro poni llegue…

Apple Bloom: Lo mismo digo…

Lyandri: Anímense, al menos llegara el dia de envolver el invierno. Bueno faltan unas semanas, de momento…=Miro a Twilight= Me retiro.

Twilight: Oye Lyandri…

Lyandri: ¿SI?

Twilight: C-Crees poder enseñarme algo de tu magia?

Lyandri: Lo siento pero ya me jubile de maestro.=Dijo aliviado=

Twilight: P-pero Clear te dijo maestro.

Lyandri: Si porque fui maestro. No significa que lo sea ahora. Con tu permiso.=Chasqueo los dedos.=

Ly desapareció de la biblioteca dejando a Twilight sola.

Twilight: Ah… bueno quizás si… ¡Porque no le dije a Clear, que le dijera a Shi-En que me enseñara!

Pinki: ¡NOOOO!=Grito metiendo su cabeza por una ventana= Quiero decir… ¡SIIIIII!

Mientras tanto en el imperio de Cristal… Zafire Hearth se encontraba en una habitación junto a Rarity quien tenia una cinta de medida, la cual pasaba de un lado a otro en el cuerpo de Zafire, Rarity se encontraba tomando apuntes mientras ella sostenía la cinta con su magia al igual que su pluma y papel.

Rarity: Tranquila querida, ya casi acabo de tomarte las medidas.=Dijo calmada mientras seguía midiendo=

Zafire: Gracias me estaba cansando…

Rarity: Sabes…=Se rio divertida un momento= Viendo tus medidas, no culpo a Lyandri de haberse enamorado de ti. Me atrevo a decirte que usaste todo lo que tenias a tu favor para enamorarlo.=Dijo mientras anotaba=

Zafire:=Se sonrojo= En parte tienes razón.

Rarity: ¿Dime como ah tomado esto de la boda?

Zafire: Bueno… El al igual que yo esta nervioso, pero impaciente.

Rarity: Es normal querida…=Guardo sus cosas en sus alforjas las cuales estaban en una mesa de trabajo= Listo, ya con esto podre comenzar tu vestido.

Zafire: Muchas gracias Rarity.

Rarity: No es nada.

Zafire: ¿Gustas quedarte hoy en el palacio?

Rarity: Me encantaría=Dijo alegre=

Zafire:=Sonrio= Bien, le dire a un guardia para que te lleve a una de las habitaciones.

Rarity: Por cierto… ¿Cuándo serán los ensayos para la boda?=Dijo curiosa=

Zafire: Una semana después de primavera en Canterlot.

Rarity: De acuerdo.

Zafire: Nos vemos luego Rarity.

Zafire salió de la habitación el la cual se encontraba, llegando asi a un gran pasillo en el cual se miraba otras puertas las cuales daban a diferentes lugares, ella comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hata toparse con un guardia de cristal el cual hacia su rutina diaria pero el problema era que no parecía estar solo, el guardia platicaba con otro, guardia el cual era un pegaso gris, estos guardias al ver a Zafire solo se inclinaron un poco, mientras seguían con su plática, Zafire bajo por unas escaleras altas y alargadas las cuales daban al primer piso del palacio, al llegar solo se encontró con Shining Armor quien estaba hablando con un Pegaso Naranja con armadura dorada.

Zafire: Hola… ¿Ocurre algo?=Noto un poco de inquietud en ambos=

Shining: Si… Que dice el mensaje de Canterlot Flash Centri?

Flash: Se nos pide que estemos atentos porque últimamente se han encontrado simuladores rondando por Equestria. Se cree que podrían llegar al Imperio de Cristal.

Shining: Es extraño… ¿Cuánto falta para su boda?=Miro a Zafire=

Zafire: Dos meses aun… Pero… Estos Simuladores… Creo a verlos escuchado anterior mente, la verdad su nombre no me suena mucho que digamos.

Shining: Si me permite, quisiera poner guardias y unos unicornios en las estaciones para comprobar que no llegue aquí ningún simulador.

Zafire: Claro adelante… Pero si llegasen a capturar a uno, por favor háganmelo saber.

Shining y Flash: Si Reyna…=Dijeron ambos mientras se retiraban=

Zafire solo suspiro cansada, al poco tiempo sintió que alguien llego a su lado mientras una voz conocida le hablo.

¿?: ¿Trabajando fuera del horario?

Zafire: Es la costumbre cariño…=Volteo a ver al bípedo= Y tu Clear ya regreso a su casa?

Lyandri: Si… ¿Dime ya pensaste en donde pasar la luna de miel?=Dijo mientras la abrazaba=

Zafire: Aun no… Crees que pudiera… Pedirte algo.=Dijo con una voz tierna=

Lyandri: Eso depende.

Zafire: ¿Depende de que?

Lyandri: De tus modales… y… de cómo me Pagés después=Dijo en tono picaro=

Zafire: Bueno… Quisiera que, pensaras en un lugar para pasar nuestra Luna de Miel.

Lyandri: Habiamos acordado que…

Zafire:Shhh… Deja acabo… Quiero que me lleves de paseo a un mundo que sea de tu agrado. A algún lugar que te encante… Un lugar solo para ti y para mi… ¿Puedes hacerlo cariño?

Lyandri:=Sonrio= Solo necesitaría que me des un adelanto…

Zafire: Oh… Puedo pagarte completo=Dijo en tono seductor=

Lyandri: Aun mejor. ¿Gustas acompañarme a Cenar primero?

Zafire: Bueno…=Dijo mientras se separaba de el, y comenzó a caminar= ¿No vienes?

Lyandri: Eh… ¿No podrán llevarnos la comida al cuarto?

Zafire: Esto no es un hotel Ly.

Lyandri: ¿Y?

Zafire: Bien… ¿Pero solo por esta vez, esta bien?

Lyandri: y ninguna mas.=Dijo mientras subia las escaleras=

Zafire: Oye Ly…=Dijo algo apenada mientras lo seguía=

Lyandri: ¿Si?

Zafire: ¿Que es lo que mas te gusta de mi?=Dijo sonrojada=

Lyandri: Sabes la respuesta de que sirve que te conteste.

Zafire: ¿Es eso o estas indeciso?=Arqueo usa ceja=

Lyandri: ¿En qué aspecto?

Zafire: Físico.

Lyandri: ¿No pudo ser facial O Emocional?=La yegua negó con la cabeza, esperando la respuesta= ¿Necesitas una respuesta ahora o puedo dártela mas tarde?

Zafire: Lyandri…

Lyandri: Ehhh… ¿Tengo que?

Zafire:=Se sentó en el suelo cruzada de brazos= Si.

Lyandri: tsfncs.=Murmuro en vos baja para que ella no escuchara.=

Zafire: ¿Que?=Dijo extrañada=

Lyandri: tsfncs…

Zafire: ¡Habla no murmures!

Lyandri: ¡Tus Flancos!=Se tapo la boca=

Zafire por su parte estaba enojada, pero a la vez sonrojada y avergonzada en cierta forma esto ultimo.

Lyandri: Estas enojada cierto…=Dijo cubriéndose con sus brazos esperando un golpe de parte de la yegua=

La alicornio solo negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que se puso de pie, con ayuda de sus patas traseras, se puso a la altura de Lyandri, apoyando sus patas delanteras en el pecho de este.

Zafire: Me enoja que no hables claro…

Lyandri: ¿Soy un Zoofilico verdad?

Zafire: Pero eres mio, que es lo importante.=Dijo complacida=

Lyandri: Siendo ese el caso… Las damas primero.=Dijo abriendo una puerta=

Zafire: ¿A dos de tres caídas?=Dijo en tono retador=

Lyandri: El que pierde le toca traer la comida.

Zafire: ¡Sin trampas Kisnara!=Aclaro=

Lyandri: Tienes mi palabra=Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla=

En otro lado del castillo, había dos guardias uno era un terrestre y el otro un pegaso, ambos caminaban con sumo cuidado, cuidando que nadie lo siguiera, repetidas veces volteaban a los lados por lo mismo, cuando estuvieron solos uno dijo.

Terrestre: ¿ya sabes cuando la reina se ira a Canterlot?

Pegaso: Si una semana después de primavera.

Terrestre: Bien ve y avisa al resto y que no sete olvide nada ¿de acuerdo?

Pegaso: Claro.

Dicho esto el pegaso emprendió vuelo saliendo por una de las ventanas dejando al terrestre, pero al poco tiempo otro Guardia pegaso llego.

Terrestre: Capitan Flash, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

Flash: Venga conmigo estamos poniendo guardias en la estación de trenes, necesitamos interceptar a los simuladores que pasen.

Terrestre: Si señor… La reina Zafire ya sabe de esto?

Flash: Si, fue quien nos permitió hacer este movimiento, asi que valla a la estación de trenes el Sargento Strong lo esperara.

Terrestre: Asus ordenes JEE-FEEE.

Fin del cap.

 _ **Nota del autor: Chiste para los que ven Cantinflas, hoy hice muchas referencias lo siento pero, conforme iba escribiendo me parecían graciosas ponerlas en el fic.**_

 _ **Nota Donas: Necesito Oc`s ¡Aclaro solo saldrán como máximo un capitulo, si tienen suerte dos! Estos OC`S serán para guardias. Es todo gracias por su preferencia en la lectura.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Era un dia calmado, sin embargo en todas las estaciones de las ciudades de Equestria y del Imperio de Cristal, había guardias, estos iban en grupos de cuatro, conformados por un Unicornio , dos terrestres y un pegaso, los Unicornios serian quienes descubrieran con su magia a los Simuladores. Mientras que los otros tres irían como "Refuerzo" en caso de problemas mayores, inclusive había mas movimiento de guardias por las calles, igual en grupos de cuatros, ya sea Equestria o el Imperio de Cristal, en cualquier ciudad era lo mismo, los militares estaban atentos, sobre todo en las estaciones de trenes.

En la estación del Canterlot se encontraba un grupo de cuatro guardias comandados por un Pegaso de pelaje Azul oscuro, crin y cola negra con una línea roja, con una Cutiemark en forma de Cometa con destello azul brillante, este pegaso llevaba una armadura distintiva de color naranja casi tocando el rojo, Responde al Nombre de Comet Galaxy. El resto de los guardias eran un guardia unicornio y dos pegasos los tres eran blancos, pero sus armaduras cubrían casi todo su cuerpo.

Al poco tiempo un tren llego a la estación, este fue parando poco a poco, cuando se detuvo por completo las puertas se abrieron, inmediatamente los grupos de guardias que habían fueron a comprobar a los que habían llegado, con excepción de uno.

Comet: Bien venido Capitan Armor. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?=Dijo amigable=

Shining: Pudo ser mejor… ¿Como esta todo aquí?

Comet: Desde los reportes de Simuladores estamos alertas, ¿No hay problema con que este aquí verdad?

Shining: No, en el imperio también hay otro capitán, además aquí también ocupan ayuda.

Comet: Bueno acompáñenos lo escoltaremos hasta el castillo.

El grupo guio por un camino recto que llevaba directo al castillo, era la calle principal del castillo, sobre todo porque era ancha y había mucho comercio por ese lugar, a diferencia de antes, ya no había ponys Aristócratas, pues el cambio de gobierno hizo que solo hubiera "Diputados" "Cenadores" "Jueces de distrito", Incluso ahora mismo se esta creando…

Comet: ¿Supo ya de la Separación de Poderes?

Shining: La verdad, eh estado muy ocupado en el imperio, no eh tenido tiempo para estar altanto de lo ocurrido desde el cambio de gobierno que hicieron las princesas…

Comet: Entonces déjeme ponerlo al tanto ¿vale?=Shining asintió=La separación se hizo de esta forma… El poder ejecutivo es una de las tres facultades y funciones primordiales del Estado consiste en dictar y hacer cumplir las leyes que suele aprobar el gobierno o el propio jefe del Estado.=Giro un poco confundido la cabeza el unicornio=

El poder legislativo a una de las tres facultades y funciones primordiales del estado, consistente en la aprobación de normas con rango de ley. Es una de las tres ramas en que tradicionalmente se divide el poder de un Estado.

El Poder Judicial es aquel poder del Estado que, de conformidad al ordenamiento jurídico, es el encargado de administrar justicia en la sociedad, mediante la aplicación de las normas jurídicas, en la resolución de conflictos.=Explico orgulloso Comet al poder memorizarse tal cosa que le había tomado dos noches=

Shining: A veces pienso que la Monarquía no sonaba tan mala idea sabes?=Dijo divertido=

Comet: Es entendible después de todo con el alza de la Democracia todo esto se tiene que hacer… Después de todo, el pueblo primero.

Shining: Concuerdo con eso…

Al llegar al castillo Los guardias que acompañaban a Armor se retiraron con excepción de Comet quien lo siguió escoltando.

Comet: ¿Su esposa vendrá?

Shining: Dentro de unas semanas mas… para los ensayos de la boda, de momento estará en el imperio ayudando a la reina…=Dijo entrando por una puerta la cual daba a la antigua habitación de trabajo que tenia= Supongo que regreso a lo de diario.

Comet: Si, le conseguire unos papeles que serán los archivos de los guardias que estarán a su disposición=Dijo retirándose hasta la puerta pero se detuvo y dijo= ah y me dijo el jefe de estado que si no podrá estar aquí, que es bueno que busque a alguien a quien darle el puesto de Capitan de la guardia.

Shining: Estaba pensando en eso…=Dijo algo harto= casi cada fin de semana tengo que estar viniendo a Canterlot. Tráeme los papeles.

Comet: Enseguida.=Se retiro=

Mientras tanto en otro lado del castillo, mas precisamente en el comedor, se encontraban ambas hermanas comiendo tranquilamente, solo ocasionalmente se dirigían la mirada, el silencio entre ellas reinaba, solo hasta que Celestia miro a Luna quien comía un cereal junto a una cuchara, Celestia por un momento pensó en hablarle, pero Luna estaba tan adentrada a su desayuno que no le presto atención alguna, por lo cual solo siguió comiendo, Justo cuando Luna estaba apunto de tomar una cucharada de cereal escucho.

Celestia: ¿Pero porque no?

Luna: Porque no=Dijo harta dejando la cuchara volteando a ver a su hermana=

Celestia: Dijiste que me acompañarías hoy al teatro.

Luna: Eso fue antes de que dijeras que la obra de teatro seria de Opera y yo detesto la opera. Me quedo dormida.

Celestia: ¿y que piensas hacer toda la tarde? ¿Nada?=Dijo algo preocupada=

Luna: No pero… Eh estado tomando unas clases de artes nocturnas… y bueno quería tratar practicar un poco la pintura.

Celestia: Solo vamos a salir, no veo nada de malo Luna.

Luna: No me gusta salir…=Dijo mientras seguía comiendo=

Celestia: Grrr…

Cuando Luna estaba apunto de tomar otro bocado, algo la había empujado hasta el tazón de cereal que tenia, metiendo toda su cara en el, para cuando Luna saco su cabeza del tazón miro con enojo a su hermana quien tenia una sonrisa inocente junto a una aureola en la cabeza.

Luna: Asi que con esas estamos…=Dijo mientras la leche escurría de su melena por su rostro hasta caer en la mesa=Ese juego se juega de dos.

Celestia: ¿De qué juego?=Dijo extrañada mostrando suma inocencia=

Habia una tarta pequeña en medio de la mesa, una aura azul oscuro levito esta tarta al tiempo que se dirigió de forma amenazante hasta con Celestia.

Celestia: ¡NO LUNA!=Suplico usando sus cascos delanteros para cubrirse= Sabes que tardo mucho en limpiar mi melena.

Luna: Debiste pensar eso antes de aventarme contra el cereal.=Dijo maliciosa mientras su cuerno brillaba=

Afuera del comedor se encontraban dos guardias ambos terrestre de leja gris y ojos verdes, al poco tiempo el pegaso azul oscuro llego a la puerta del comedor.

Guardia: Sargento Comet.=Se puso firme=

Comet: ¿Están las princesas dentro?

Guardia: Si están almorzando deje abrimos la puerta.

Ambos guardias abrieron la puerta, pero antes de que se abriera solo escucharon un gran "ZASP" "Paow" los guardias se extrañaron pero siguieron abriendo la puerta, cuando Comet entro al comedor solo miro a ambas princesas en el suelo, Luna arriba de Celestia sujetando con un casco delantero la tarta mientras que Celestia solo secubria con sus cascos delanteros para evitar el golpe de Luna.

Comet: ¿Qué pasa aquí?=Dijo extrañado al verlas en el suelo=

Luna: Ella empezó.=La señalo con su otro casco=

Comet: Solo vengo a informar que el Capitan Armor esta aquí, con su permeso=Se dio media vuelta y se retiro=

Celestia: ¡NO ESPERA!=Suplico para que se quedara=

Comet había salido del comedor mientras las puertas detrás de el se cerraron, en ese precisomomento Luna había dejado caer la tarta sobre la cara de Celestia.

Luna: Ahora si estamos en Paz…=Dijo mientras se quitaba de encima de Celestia= Ire a dormir.=Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta=

Celestia: Ah… Mi melena…=Dijo mientras miraba los pedazos de la tarta entre su crin= Maldicion… y la obra empieza en media hora…

En Poni Ville, todo parecía normal, había ponis comprando su comida del dia, mientras llevaban sus bufandas por el invierno, Fluttershy quien caminaba junto a unas alforjas que llevaba encima de ella miro hacia arriba y observo a un ser volador conocido, el cual se poso en el lomo de la pegaso.

Fluttershy: ¿Ah? Que sorpresa Lyrina, Pensé que estarías en el sur para no estar con este frio.

Lyandri: Si,=Dijo la fénix dorada= pero todos los pajarracos allà me deja en paz. Además que mas de uno solo me estuvo coqueteando y acosando…

Fluttershy: Bueno… esperaba que ya a tu edad tuvieras, no se… algún Fenix a tu lado.

Lyrina: Em… No, no tengo interés por ningún macho.

Fluttershy: S-Solo decía…=Dijo algo tímida=

Lyrina: Lo se.

Fluttershy: ¿Y adonde te dirigías?=Dijo mientras seguía caminando por la calle=

Lyrina: Al imperio… Pero, de momento me gustaría quedarme contigo ¿no importa?=Dijo algo nerviosa=

Fluttershy: No claro que no, puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que quieras.=Dijo amable=

Lyrina: gracias… y tu… ¿adónde te dirigías?

Fluttershy: Iba con Twilight para entregarle un libro que me prestó…

Lyrina: ¿Animales debo suponer?

Fluttershy: No, de plantas, ocupaba unas plantas medicinales para los animales, y ya pude identificarlas.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la entrada de la biblioteca, peso escucharon gritos de aquella unicornio, la cual parecía estar frustrada y enojada, por un momento Fluttershy pensó en venir en otro momento pero la fénix usando su pico toco tres veces la puerta, en ese momento dejaron de escuchar los gritos de la unicornio, al momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una Unicornio quien parecía tener tizne en la cara y una pequeña flama en su cuerno la cual comenzaba a hacerse mas grande.

Twilight: ¡Oh! Hola Fluttershy que sorpresa.=Dijo nerviosa tratando de cerrar la puerta solo para que s mostrara su cara=

Fluttershy: ¿Ocurre algo Twilight?=Dijo tratando de ver dentro de la biblioteca=

Twilight: ¿Queee? No para nada, es solo que estoy tratando de arreglar la biblioteca.

Fluttershy: Otra vez? El otro dia hiciste lo mismo=Dijo extrañada=

Twilight: Si pero… Spike trompeso y choco con el estante y tumbo muchos de los libros y bueno trato de…

Fluttershy: Tu cuerno…=Señalo su cuerno el cual estaba completamente en llamas=

Twilight: ¿Eh?=Movio sus ojos hacia arriba, pero lo que hiso fue solo mover su cabeza con fuerza haciendo que la llama se apagara= ¿Que tiene?

Fluttershy: B-bueno… Solo vengo a entregarte esto…=Dijo sacando el libro de sus alforjas con su boca y entregándoselo a Twilight=

Twilight: ¡ah faltaba este! Gracias=Cerro la puerta=

Lyrina: Y Lyandri es el raro…=Dijo suspirando pesadamente=

Fluttershy solo se encogió de hombros, pero al poco tiempo la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió dejando ver a Twilight.

Twilight: =Miro a la fénix= ¡Lyrina querida amiga!=Dijo con algo de nerviosismo y un pequeño Tic nervioso en su ojo derecho=

Fluttershy: Q-que quieres de ella?=Dijo Alejándose con ella=

Twilight: Nada es solo que hace mucho que no la veo… ¿Puedes dejar que se quede?=La fénix negó con la cabeza barias veces hacia la pegaso quien solo dijo=

Fluttershy: No se… Ella cabo de llegar de muy lejos y…

Twilight: ¡SI GRACIAS!=Tomo a la fénix con su magia y entro a la biblioteca cerrando la puerta con seguro=

Fluttershy: Bueno no creo que le pase nada…=Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y seguía con su camino=

Dentro de la biblioteca, había libros tirados y muchas hojas de papel las cuales parecían estar algo quemadas junto a pequeños círculos que estaban hechos con lápiz y uno que otro a pluma, la fénix miro de un lado a otro el desorden que había dentro, Twilight coloco a la fénix en el suelo mientras ella se recostaba al lado de ella.

Lyrina: ¿Que se supone que has estado haciendo?

Twilight: Solo tratar de recrear la magia que utiliza Lyandri, y el cómo sin usar un cuerno lo hace.=Dijo con algo de velocidad= además me llamo la atención esos círculos que anteriormente había usado en la gala y en el imperio. Pero no eh podido si quiera hacerla sin que fracase.

Lyrina:=Inclino un poco la cabeza= ¿Y de que sirve que yo este aquí?

Twilight: Bueno… Eres amiga muy cercana de Lyandri, creo que puedes ayudarme ¿no?=Dijo esperando ansiosa la respuesta=

Lyrina: Conozco algunos hechizos pero yo no tengo magia… Lo poco que se es que ellos usan el poder de la mente sobre la materia y otras cosas mas pero no se de ellas.

Twilight: Y… ¿Nada mas?

Lyrina: tendrías que ir a la academia a la que fue Lyandri, pero hoy en dia… No hay profesores en esa academia=Dijo algo triste=

Twilight: ¿Porque?

Lyrina: Lyandri es el último maestro de esa academia…=Dijo triste= Con excepción de Kredox… Siendo solo dos…

(Nota: Si gustan pongan la canción Sigo Aquí, de la película El planeta del tesoro)

En el imperio de Cristal…

Lyandri se encontraba sentado en una banca en las afueras del palacio viendo pasar a los ponis de cristal y a uno que otro poni normal, las calles tenían una liguera capa de nieve, al igual que los techos de las casas. Un brisa hizo que Lyandri mirara hacia el balcón del palacio de cristal donde Zafire lo miraba con una sonrisa, Ly mando un saludo al tiempo que ella hizo lo mismo, hasta que un guardia se le acerco haciendo que Zafire se fuera del balcón, Ly bajo la mirada para ver a los ponis que iban y venían de un lado para otro. Al poco tiempo el se puso de pie, y fue con dirección al corazón de cristal.

En poni ville

Lyrina: Esto sucedió un dia que la escuela fue atacada, pero por los caballeros de la guardia Imperial… A pesar de poner a salvo a los estudiantes… Solo Kredox y Lyandri fueron los únicos que pudieron detener el avance de la guardia, pero… Dias después, supieron que uno de los maestros era parte de la guardia imperial y dio el lugar de donde se escondían los estudiantes y los maestros, haciendo que otros guardias mataran tanto a estudiantes como a maestros… Despues de ese dia… Lyandri y Kredox, no pudieron seguir en ese planeta…encontraron otro, en el cual se dominaba la magia y decidieron quedarse ahí, sin embargo Lyandri a partir de ese día no quiso impartir clases a nadie…

Twilight: Yo… No sabía Lyrina…=Dijo apenada=

Lyrina: tranquila… Es por eso que el te dijo que no quería ser tu maestro… tubo muchos alumnos, desde humanos, dragones, unicornios y seres que no te imaginas… pero desde lo ocurrido en su Escuela… No quiso volver a dar clases.

Twilight: ¿Y que paso después? ¿Lyandri que hico con la guardia imperial?

Lyrina: Me pidió que investigara el porque fue el ataque, estuvo mas o menos 2 meses tratando de conseguir información en las ciudades grandes… Hasta que descubri que el ataque fue causado porque, los reyes pensaban que el incremento de magos haría peligroso el futuro, siendo que ellos serian el futuro para una vida mejor…

Twilight: ¿Se lo dijiste?

Lyrina: Tuve que… Pero no fue para hablar, ni pelear, de hecho dio por perdida cualquier esperanza de que entendieran los reyes, después de eso, nunca mas volvimos a nuestro verdadero hogar…=Dijo melancólica= A veces me gustaría regresar solo para mirar las grandes montañas en las cuales naci…

En el imperio de Cristal…

Lyandri paro en la estación de tren esperando la llegada de este, al poco tiempo llego, cuando se abrieron las puertas, se miraron un total de diez ponis terrestres y un humano, eran solo 3 yeguas y 7 sementales, todos venían con armaduras iguales con excepción de las yeguas quienes llevaban solo armadura en sus patas y pecho, el otro humano llevaba una armadura roja con dorado mientras una espada "Catana" se posaba en un cinturón que llevaba.

Lyandri: Hola chicos. Que bueno que lleguen. ¿Que ocurre Shi-En aun o dominas la transformación?

Shi-en (Humano): No, para tu mala suerte no.=Dijo divertido=

En poni Ville…

Twilight: Y ¿que pasa con los amigos de Lyandri?

Lyrina: El los conoció en el nuevo mundo el cual nos quedamos, conocían de magia y lucha, pero Lyandri era solo adepto a la magia, y encierta forma les agrado a estos, en un principio ellos le pidieron que le enseñaran pero, al igual que contigo se negó a enseñar… solo les dijo como podían mejorar su magia de ahí en mas no les enseño nada.

Twilight: Y ¿que paso con Kredox?

Lyrina: se quedo, cuando nosotros partimos a explorar mundos, se quedo, supimos que se se caso y que tubo hijos pero… Hace mucho que no lo visitamos…

En el imperio.

Kizan: Que bueno verte=Dijo un semental de pelaje negro= Y ¿dinos donde esta la chica?

Acetis: Si ¿donde esta?=Dijo una yegua roja=

Lyandri: Vengan esta en el palacio.

El grupo siguió a Lyandri.

En poni ville.

Twilight: Ya entiendo… entonces… no hay oportunidad que aprenda su magia ¿verdad?

Lyrina: Me temo que no Twilight, lo siento.

Twilight: Pero tu estabas siempre con el, ¿no abras escuchado algo de las clases que el infundia o que le hayan dado cuando era estudiante?=Dijo esperanzada=

Lyrina: No… nunca entraba, siéndote sincera eran clases aburridas y prefería quedarme dormida un poco más en la cama.

Twilight: Bueno… Igual gracias… Supongo que dejare esto.

Lyrina: Seria lo mejor Twily…

En el imperio.

Lyandri entro a una gran sala junto a todos sus acompañantes, Zafire se encontraba en la sala junto aun guardia pegaso naranja, Zafire Vio con alegría a todos los acompañantes que venían con Lyandri.

Zafire: Que bueno verlos a todos de nuevo.=Dijo feliz=

Kagemusha: Es agradable volver a verla.

Nemtis: Cuanto tiempo ah pasado querida.=Dijo feliz=

Zafire: Vengan les explicaremos como será el ensayo.

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Si no se acuerdan de los nombres busquen en el fic anterior a este en el capitulo. 23.


	3. Chapter 3

Semanas después de la llegada de los amigos de Lyandri, ellos fueron a Canterlot donde fueron recibidos por la guardia real, al parecer Shi-En, pudo lograr una transformación Equina transformándose también en un poni terrestre, lo que ellos harían en Canterlot seria preparar lo necesario para los ensayos. Las princesas quienes se encontraban en el castillo se enteraron de la llegada de los amigos de Lyandri, por lo cual lo que pudieron hacer fue recibirlos en la sala principal del palacio en el cual se encontraban todos ellos, sin embargo algo que llamo la atención a las princesas fue…

Luna: Hermana… Son todos, ponis terrestres…=Le murmuro al oído=

Celestia: Lose… Ustedes deben de ser los amigos de Lyandri ¿verdad?

Shi-En:=Un semental rojo= Si princesa, nos dije que viniéramos aquí para preparar lo necesario lara los ensayos y la boda misma.

Kizan:=Un semental Negro= Espero no haya problema.

Celestia: No para nada… Solo… ¿Nos ocuparan en los ensayos a nosotras? Porque como lei la carta de la Reina Zafire…

Yaichi:=Un semental Azul= En efecto, ustedes serán dos de las tres madrinas de la reina Zafire.

Luna: Por mi no hay problema alguno.=Volteo a ver a su hermana= Y tu hermana?

Celestia: Bueno…=Aclaro un poco su garganta= Pensaba que yo seria quien daría la ceremonia.

Acetis:=Una yegua blanca= No princesa de ese se encargara Shi-En, ya que el antiguamente fue… un viejo juez y partidario de un culto religioso.

Kagemusha:=Dijo un semental Café= ¿No hay problema verdad?

Celestia: No, es solo que…. Bueno=Dijo algo timida= Normalmente yo hago estas ceremonia.

Shi-En: Si gusta, puedo cederle el lugar solo tendría que hablar con Lyandri y Zafire ya que ellos me pidieron que yo fuera quien hiciera la ceremonia de la boda.

Celestia: No, si ellos te lo pidieron, esta bien…

Shi-En: Como guste… Iremos a mirar el salón de la ceremonia y el jardín donde se hará la fiesta.}

Luna: Si adelante.

Todos ellos cruzaron una puerta grande, dejando a ambas princesas solas, al poco tiempo Luna dijo.

Luna: No es para tanto hermana, además=Sonrio= Dijo que Zafire te quería de madrina igual que yo.

Celestia: Es solo que… hace mucho que no soy madrina… No desde que Blueblood llego…=Dijo algo melancolica=

Luna: Tranquila hermana los guardias aun lo siguen buscando.=Dijo tratando de animarla=

Celestia: Han pasado varios meses Luna…

Luna: Oye tu me dijiste que el desde un principio iria en contra nuestra, que incluso te lo restregó en cara, en lo personal se lo tiene mas que merecido que se haya ido.=Dijo en un tono firme=

Celestia: No entiendes Luna… A pesar de lo que el hizo… siempre fue alguien a quien yo apreciaba.=Dijo mientras se retiba=

Luna solo miro como su hermana salía de la sala cabizbaja, ella solo se limito a suspirar pesadamente mientras fue hasta una ventana la cual daba una vista a los jardines del palacio, ahí podo ver al grupo de ponis que miraban el jardín, mientras uno que otro de ellos apuntaba en ciertas partes, como diciendo que seria lo que se pondría en el lugar.

Luna: Al menos no estare ausente en esta boda.

En el Imperio de Cristal el incremento de guardias era muy notorio, mas en la entrada del imperio, donde guardias inspeccionaban a cualquier poni que bajaba del tren para entrar al imperio, pero en un rincón no muy alejado de la estación se miraba una yegua de pelaje blanco de crin verde, quien había podido cruzar la línea de seguridad del imperio.

Yegua: Idiotas.

La yegua comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del imperio de cristal donde se topo con dos ponis uno era un guardia pegaso gris y el otro un terrestre.

Terrestre: Que bueno que pudo pasar mi reina…

Yegua: Ahg porque dejaste que pusieran mas guardias, tuve que transfórmame 5 veces para pasar desarpersivida.

Pegaso: Esos dos capitanes lo hicieron, trate en muchas ocasiones quitarles su puesto, pero siempre había guardias mirando…

Yegua: da igual.

Terrestre: Le llegaron todos los datos?

Yegua: si, ¿donde esta ahora esa tal reina?

Pegaso: Consu marido como siempre, su horario de trabajo termino hace unos minutos… De momento venga la llevare a un hotel hasta que llegue el dia bien?

Yegua: Y el resto?

Terrestre: En Canterlot tomando posiciones,

Yegua: Bien, vámonos no me gusta que esos unicornios pasen sercas.

Dentro en el palacio Lyandri y Zafire se encontraban en el comedor, curiosamente Zafire llevaba su melena recogida en cola de caballo, no estaban separados, si no que comían juntos como era su costumbre. Al poco tiempo despues de terminar.

Zafire: Ly, se me olvido decirte que ire un dia despues de lo acordado a Canterlot.

Lyandri: ¿Porque? Sabes que tenemos que hacer los ensayos.

Zafire: Lo se querido, pero me llego un mensaje desde el reino grifo y uno de sus ministros vendrá para hacer un acuerdo comercial. Fue de ultima hora, además el ministro no podría otro dia porque tu y yo estaríamos en Canterlot.

Lyandri:=Suspiro= Bueno, es tu trabajo. Como quiera ensayaremos hasta que llegues.

Zafire: Solo será un dia de retraso Ly. No será nada grave.

Lyandri: Es cierto, puede que aproveche el dia para poder pensar en un lugar para pasar la luna de miel.

Zafire: Aun no te haz decidido?=Dijo arqueando una ceja=

Lyandri: Es difícil mas cuando se trata de tus gustos.=Dijo divertido= Los cuales no son para nada baratos.

Zafire: ¿Me estas reclamando algo?=Dijo alzando un poco la voz=

Lyandri: No solo te comento que…

Zafire: ¿te cuesto mucho?=Dijo cruzada de brazos=

Lyandri: Si, ¡digo! No en ese aspecto.=Dijo nervioso=

Zafire: Ustedes los hombres solo piensan en dinero…=Dijo un tanto enojada mientras se ponía de pie y se iba del lugar= Buenas noches.

Lyandri: Zafi…=Solo se escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse al momento que Zafire salio= Ya se enojo…

Cualquiera diría, solo aléjate un momento una mujer enojada es como un huracán, te mandara a volar, al momento que Lyandri salio del comedor se encontró con un guardia pegaso Naranja quien se acerco a Lyandri.

Flash: Que bueno que lo encuentro, quería hablar con la reina Zafire pero… Solo me ignoro, asi que se lo dire a usted… La Portadora de la Generosidad Rarity ya tomo el Tren que iría a PoniVille.

Lyandri: Quienes escoltaron a Rarity?

Flash: Dos guardias un pegaso y un terrestre. Descuide son de confianza.

LyandrI: Bueno… ¿Algo mas? Que deba saber Zafire?

Flash: No de momento es todo.

Lyandri: Te comento porque no me gusta que entren a la habitación por la madrugada.

Flash: No es todo. Con su permiso.

Dicho esto el pegaso dio media vuelta y se retiro, Lyandri solo se rasco la cabeza tratando de pensar que haría para quitarle el enojo a Zafire aun que en mas de una ocasión Zafire solo se enojaba para llamar mas la atención de Lyandri y en todas ellas funcionaba mas que bien, Ly comenzó a caminar por los pasillos topándose con mucamas, guardias y uno que otro mayordomo. Cuando estuvo cercas de una puerta grande la cual tenia como simbola la Cutiemark de Zafire pensó por un momento en no tocar pero al final termino haciéndolo, no recibió contestación alguna si no que la puerta estaba entre abierta, abrió la puerta entrando en la habitación, pero estaba oscura.

Miro hacia una puerta la cual se podía mirar que debajo de ella salía luz, con algo de curiosidad Ly se acercó, pero sin hacer ruido, una vez que estuvo cercas acerco su cabeza en la puerta para escuchar pero solo escucho la voz de Zafire.

Zafire: Ah…=Se escuchó un suspiro largo= al menos tengo algo de tiempo para un baño caliente…

No se le ocurrió a Ly mejor forma de molestarla que entrando al baño, asi que abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un cuarto de baño bastante grande, había una gran tina de agua caliente, la cual era parte del mismo suelo en medio de esta habitación, todo estaba prácticamente hecho de cristal, en todo el baño se podía ver una liguera capa de vapor, y a una Alicornio la cual estaba dentro de la tina con los ojos cerrados como si disfrutara su momento de "Privacidad".

Lyandri: ¿Relajada?

Zafire al escuchar esa voz solo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa mientras se cubría con sus cascos delanteros parte de su cuerpo que estaba sobre el agua como si tuviera vergüenza de que el la viera asi.

Zafire: ¡Nunca tocas!=Dijo mientras se ponía roja=

Lyandri: Jmjm, no entiendo porque te avergüenzas no es la primera vez que te veo desnuda.

Zafire: ¡por favor salte!=Dijo mientras le señalaba la puerta por donde Ly entro=

Lyandri: Hmmm ¿y si no quiero?=Dijo mientras se acercaba a la gran tina=

Zafire: Sabes que no me gusta que me miren mientras me baño.=Dijo mientras tomaba gran cantidad de burbujas, con sus cascos desesperada para que la cubrieran=

Lyandri: Pareces una potra sabes?=Dijo chasqueando los dedos=

Hecho esto, hizo que el vapor fuera mucho mas abundante haciendo que Zafire perdiera de vista a Lyandri, ella comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, mas que nada por la cantidad de veces que Lyandri le gustaba jugar con Zafire. Tras unos minutos Zafire solo escucho el sonido del agua, al poco tiempo volteo a su derecha encontrándose con el rostro de Lyandri quien le había dado un beso en los labios a la alicornio, lejos de querer apartarlo la alicornio lo acerco mas a ella, mientras se dejaba llevar por el beso del bípedo, ella comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Lyandri, mientras el solo la tomaba de la espalda con sus brazos.

Después de unos minutos ambos se separaron del beso, mientras un pequeño sonrojo los invadía.

Zafire: Nunca me dejas bañarme tranquila…=Dijo con una voz suave=

Lyandri: ¿No disfrutas mi compañía?

Zafire: Sabes que si…=Dijo mientras frutaba su hocico con el rostro del bípedo como muestra de cariño=

Lyandri: Zafi… Por lo de hace rato… yo…

Zafire: Descuida, la verdad si tengo gustos un tanto caros. Ademas sabes que de esta forma…=Sonrio inocente= llamo tu atención.

Lyandri: y el inmaduro soy yo ¿verdad?=Dijo mientras pasaba su mano por los costados de la alicornio=

Zafire: Esa mano mas arriba=Lo detuvo con su casco= al menos espera a que salgamos del baño.

Lyandri: ¿Tenemos que?

Zafire: Entre a des estresarme…

Lyandri: Yo puedo quitártelo.=Dijo de manera picara=

Zafire: ¿Enserio?=Dijo en tono seductor=

Lyandri: No pero… Podemos… Intentarlo.

Zafire: Por eso te quiero.=Dijo mientras lo tomaba con sus cacos para darle un delicado beso en los labios=

Lyandri al estar recargado, Zafire solo se acomodo arriba de Lyandri, quien solo la abrazo contra el.

Zafire: Me cuesta creer que realmente nos vamos a cazar mi amor…

Lyandri: ¿Te estas retractando?

Zafire: Sabes que no… Es solo que… Aveces pienso de como hubiera sido nuestra boda si no hubiera pasado todo esto…

Lyandri: A que te refieres con "Todo esto"?

Zafire: Bueno… La desaparición del imperio hace miles de años… la tuya cuando te convertiste en piedra… Todo seria muy diferente si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Lyandri: Es cierto, pero, lo importante es que despues de mucho…=La tomo de la mejilla= pudimos estar juntos.

Zafire: Ly… Nunca en mi vida esperaba enamorarme de un ser miy diferente a mi… Pero ¿sabes?, Me alegra que haya sido asi mi vida…=Dijo en tono tierno= No la cambiaria por nada, conoci al hombre mas dulce… Tierno… Amable y sobre todo… un buen Semental.=Dijo con una sonrisa picara= y amante.

Lyandri: Describirte en una palabra es imposible… Pero, pero por algo… Eres mi reina…

Zafire: ¿La única para ti?

Lyandri: La única en la vida.

Zafire: ¡Ahí LY!=Dijo feliz= No digas cosas asi que me la creo.

DIAS DESPUES EN PONY VILLE.

Era de madrugada, el sol apenas estaba asomándose desde el orizonte, y una unicornio estaba dormida en su cama, hasta que su despertador comenzó a sonar, ella apago el despertador y se levanto de la cama revelando que había dormido con botas una bufanda y un abrigo.

Twilight: ¡Spike! Arriba que hoy es el dia.=Dijo animada mientras movía un poco al dragon el cual dormía en otra cama un poco mas pequeña que la de ella=

El dragon el cual estaba cobijado hasta el cuello solo se movio un poco mientras dejaba salir un par de gruñidos en tono de negación, haciendo que la unicornio se impaciente y le quitara las cobijas.

Spike: ¡Twilight! Son las cinco y media de la mañana.=Dijo irritado con algo de cansancio=

Twilight: Te dije que hoy despertaríamos temprano, porque envolveríamos el invierno.

Spike: Aja…

Al poco tiempo la unicornio le aventó un abrigo, bufanda unas botas al dragon y dijo.

Twilight: No tardes estaré afuera.=Dijo mientras salía de la habitación=

El dragon solo se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama para poder seguir durmiendo mientras aventaba todos objetos que le había dejado Twilight, cuando la unicornio salio, miro que ya había ponis con diferentes chalecos, los cuales indicaban el sector que les tocaba limpiar, por parte de Twilight llevaba un chaleco multicolor junto a una lista y una pluma.

Twilight: ¡EMPESEMOS!=Dijo animada=

Mientras ahí hacían lo de cada año, en el imperio de cristal, en una habitación de hotel se encontraba una yegua terrestre blanca de crin verde, mientras que a su lado se encontraban sus dos acompañantes, un terrestre y un pegaso gris.

Yegua: Bueno al menos pudieron capturar a una portadora.=Dijo volteando a ver a Rarity quien estaba en el suelo amarrada de patas, con los ojos vendados y con un pequeño aniño de metal en su cuerno, mientras una cuerda estaba enrollada en su hocico para que hablara=

Pegaso: Fui fácil el capitán Flash nos dejo a nosotros escoltarla…

Yegua: y su remplazo?

Terrestre: no se preocupe, otro de los infiltrados, ya estaba en Pony Ville justo ahora debe estarse haciendo pasar por esa unicornio.

Yegua: Bien… y que hay de la reina Zafire?

Pegaso: Afortunadamente, un embajador del reino Grifo vendrá y atrasara su ida a Canterlot, podremos aprovechar ese momento para que usted tome su lugar.

Yegua: Bien… Pero esta vez no la quiero escondida o raptada, no quiero que halla errores como el intento en Canterlot.

Terrestre: Entiendo, y ¿que hacemos con la portadora?

Yegua: En caso de que todo llegue a salir mal ella nos podrá ayudar.

Pegaso: No podrá hacer lo mismo si tenemos también a la Reina Zafire?=Dijo algo extrañado=

Yegua: Lo ultimo que quiero es que pase lo mismo que hice con Cadence. Además… quisiera encargarme de Zafire personalmente

Pegaso: Si asi quiere hacerlo mi reina… Sera como usted desee, nos encargaremos de quitarle la guardia de encima, desde lo ocurrido, Zafire tiene guardias en todo momento.

Yegua: No será problema, solo transfórmense en algún oficial y denle cualquier orden, de ahí en mas, se seguirá según lo planeado.

Terrestre: De acuerdo Chrysalis.

Yegua: y que pasara con su marido cuando se ira a Canterlot?

Pegaso: El dia acordado, según pude escucharlo hablar con la reina, el se ira primero dejadola sola.

Yegua: Bueno sigan con lo suyo y cualquier cosa que escuchen que pueda ser ventajoso para nosotros háganlo saber.

Ambos se salieron de la habitación dejándola sola con Rarity quien miraba desde el suelo con enojo.

Yegua: Ah tranquila querida, no muerdo…=Sonrio= A veces. Si te portas bien no tendremos que hacerte nada.

Esta yegua le quito la soga que tenia Rarity en su hocico.

Rarity: Debí imaginarme que alguien como tu regresaría.=Dijo con cierto recelo=

Yegua: Ah gracias, por cierto dime, el vestido que me hiciste esta vez cómo es?=Dijo con algo de cinismo y burla= Sabes que me gusta que tenga una cola larga.

Rarity: Si pudiera moverme te pondría en tu lugar.

Yegua: Error querida, si pudieras moverte saldrías corriendo, como ya lo había visto. Pero tranquila, si todo resulta según lo planeado no pasara nada. Al menos para Equestria y el imperio de cristal=Dijo mientras le ponía de nuevo la soga en su hocico= En unas horas vendrán por ti tendré que mantenerte cercas, solo como plan de contingencia.=Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.=

Fin del cap.

Nota del Autor: Ahi se pone dura la cosa... Sigo reclutando OC´S Para los guardias, No son para que mueran, sino para que hagan papel en la historia, repito solo se mencionaran una que otra vez por capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

En Pony Ville, los días ya eran normales, no había nieve pues eran los primeros días de primavera, el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, sin ninguna nube a la vista por ningún lado, en el suelo se encontraba un dragon purpura caminando hasta lo que es la Boutique de Rarity, pues habían pasado unos días y ella no había salido para nada de la casa, Spike llevaba una pequeña canasta con algunas frutas que Applejack le había dado para que el se las diera a Rarity, unos pastelillos que Pinki le dio y un libro de una novela de parte de Twilight, cuando Spike estuvo enfrente de la puerta toco tres veces, espero un momento a que la dueña del lugar abriera la puerta, pero grande fue su surpresa con que Sweetiebell abrió la puerta.

Sweetbell: ¿Oh? Hola Spike, que haces.

Spike: Bueno, venía a visitar a Rarity, estos días desde que llego del imperio de Cristal no ah salido y pensábamos que se había puesto enferma así que le traje esto, se lo mandan las demás chicas.=Dijo entregándole la canasta=

Sweetiebell: Si, lo curioso es que tiene pendiente con algunos vestidos que tenía que hacer antes de la boda.=Dijo algo extrañada= y lo peor es que no ah querido salir de su habitación, y cuando lo hace, no quiere hablar conmigo.

Spike: Que extraño, no es normal de ella…=Dijo mientras tenía una pose pensativa=

Sweetiebell: ¿Quieres pasar un momento?

Spike: ¿Eh? Si, tratare de hablar con ella.

Sweetiebell: Haber si tú tienes mejor suerte…=Dijo invitándolo a pasar, haciéndose a un lado=

Spike al entrar, solo se topo con que todo el lugar, estaba recogido, no está el desorden que normalmente el ve cuando Rarity esta trabajando. Todos los maniquíes tenían una manta azul para cubrirlos, el por la curiosidad solo levanto una manta, pero solo se topo con que el maniquí ni siquiera estaba vestido, lo mismo paso con los demás, ninguno tenía ningún atuendo, de hecho si mirabas con atención la manta tenia incluso polvo, además que las telas que estaban acomodadas en unos rincones estaban igual de polvorientas.

Spike: ¿Donde esta Rarity?

Sweetiebell: en el segundo piso, en su cuarto.

Sweetiebell entro a la cocina para dejar la canasta, mientras que Spike subió a ver qué era lo que pasaba, al subir solo se encontró con un pasillo alargado, el cual daba a dos puertas, una a la habitación de Sweetiebell y la otra a la de Rarity, por lo cual el dragón fue hasta la habitación de Rarity, al llegar a ella toco cuatro veces y escucho del otro lado, una voz un tanto molesta y irritada.

¿?: Te dije que me dejaras Sweetibell.=Se escucho del otro lado=

Spike: R-Rarity, s-soy Spike=Dijo tímido= vine a ver si te encontrabas bien, estos días no has salido para nada. Todos estamos preocupados.

¿?: Todo esta bien Spike, solo estoy algo enferma.

Spike: Q-quieres que le hable al ¿Doctor Whooves? Sabes que el puede venir a revisarte.

¿?: Solo es algo pasadero Spike… No hay necesidad de eso.

Spike: P-pero tienes encargos aun no has empezado.

¿?: Solo dejame descansar.

Resignado, se fue del lugar sabia de antemano que era difícil convencer a Rarity. Al bajar por las escaleras se encontró en la planta baja a Sweetiebell quien lo esperaba.

Sweetiebell: ¿Y bien?

Spike:=Nego con la cabeza= No quiso…

Sweetiebell: Démosle tiempo, quizás solo es algo de unos días.

Spike: Si, supongo, bueno iré con Twilight a avisarle de esto.

Sweetiebell: Si es raro, le dije también que no se olvidara de la boda en Canterlot, pero solo dijo que a lo mejor se recuperaría para poder asistir.

Spike: Allá ella…=Fue hasta la puerta= nos vemos luego.

En las calles de PonyVille Rainbow Dash se encontraba volando tranquilamente hasta que miro abajo y observe a pinki dar saltos en dirección a la biblioteca, por la curiosidad bajo hasta estar a la altura de pinki pero sin dejar de volar.

Rainbow: ¿Adónde vas Pinki?

Pinki: Con wilight, para decirle que ya es momento de irnos a Canterlot.=Dijo Alegre mientras seguía saltando=

Rainbow: ¿Que ella no era quien nos diría cuando irnos?

Pinki: No seas BOSA, Como nos diría cuando irnos si a mí me llego la carta=Dijo mientras de su crin saco un pergamino con un listón azul=

Rainbow: Supongo que tengo que avisar a las demás.

Pinki: Por favor y gracias.=Dijo mientras tocaba a la puerta de la biblioteca=

Dicho esto Rainbow emprendió el vuelo alejándose de Pinki al momento que Rainbow se fue Twilight había abierto la puerta, encontrándose con la fénix dorada en su lomo.

Twilight: ¿Hola pinki ocurre algo?

Pinki: Ya nos podemos ir a Canterlot=Dijo mostrándole la carta=

Twilight: ¿C-como te llego a ti, si era a mi a quien tiene que llegar primero?

Pinki: Eh no se una poni cartera me la dio, era una pegaso. A lo mejor se equivoco, pero da igual, ya podemos ir a Canterlot.=Dijo emocionada=

Lyrina: ¿Supongo que es sobre la boda verdad?

Pinki: Claro, ¿no lo sabias?

Lyrina: Tuve que viajar al sur, no aguanto mucho el frio, por eso no eh estado al tanto de muchas cosas.

Pinki: Bueno… ¿¡NOS VAMOS!?

Twilight: solo deja que empaque mis cosas, y le avise a Spike.

Pinki: ¿Aun no a regresado de con Rarity?

Twilight: No debe de tardar, de momento ve a avisarles a las demás, tengo que empacar.

Pinki: Bien no tardes, nos vemos a las 4 en la estación.

 _ **En el imperio de Cristal.**_  
Las cosas seguían como siempre, guardias por do quien en grupos de 4, conformados por un unicornio, un terrestre, un pegaso y un guardia de cristal, estos grupos patrullaban todo el imperio en busca de los simuladores, sin embargo pareciera que no había ninguno por donde ellos buscaban. De la entrada del palacio de se miraba a Zafire quien era acompañada por dos guardias de cristal, frente a ella se encontraba Lyandri.

Lyandri: No vallas a tardar, recuerda que tenemos los ensayos.

Zafire: Si papá.=Dijo divertida= Mejor vete, recuerda que tienes que recibir a Twilight y a las demás en la estación de Canterlot.

Lyandri: Tengo tu palabra ¿no? Acabando vas a Canterlot.=Dijo mientras la miraba=

Zafire: Sabes que si, tratare de terminar lo antes posible para poder llegar al ensayo de nuestra boda querido.=Dijo mientras estiraba su cuello para darle un beso=

Lyandri: Bueno=Correspondió= Me retiro. Estas segura que no quieres que…

Zafire: Ya vete Ly. Y no no quiero que te quedes.

Lyandri: El intento se hizo.=Chasqueo los dedos= Te espero en la estación a las 12.

Una luz blanca hizo desaparecer a Lyandri del lugar dejando a Zafire y a sus guardias solos.

Guardia 1: Mi reina tenemos que recibir al ministro en la estación.=Informo=

Zafire: Bien, vamos no hay que hacerlo esperar.

Zafire comenzó a caminar seguida por los guardias, quienes en ningún momento se separaron de ella, al llegar a la estación de trenes, un grifo de edad media de plumaje muy café en su cuerpo y en su cabeza plumas blancas, llevaba un traje oscuro de corbata roja junto a un maletín cris.

Zafire: Es un gusto tenerlo en el imperio de cristal ministro Rollando.=Dijo a mable=

Rollando: El gusto es mio Reina Zafire.=Dijo también amable=

Zafire: Estoy segura que disfrutara su estancia con nosotros.

Rollando: Pues no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo, tengo otros asuntos que atender y aun tengo que viajar a Yeguadelphia por otros asuntos.

Zafire: Siendo ese el caso, vamos por loque usted vino aquí ministro.

Dicho esto el grifo siguió a la yegua y los guadias por las cayes de cristal, el grifo miro algo asombrado por la cantidad de guardias que había en cada lugar del imperio.

Rollando: ¿ve muy necesario esta cantidad de guardias en toda la ciudad?

Zafire: Se nos informo que había simuladores cerca… es solo cuestión de seguridad para todos aquí en el imperio.

Rollando: Ya veo… Bueno deje le voy explicando cómo estará hecho el acuerdo comercial ¿le parece bien?

Zafire: Adelante.

 _ **Mientras tanto en Pony Ville**_ , Todas las portadoras incluyendo a Rarity, se encontraban en la estación de trenes, junto a las CMC, Lyrina quien estaba en el lomo de Twilight y Spike. Las demás chicas trataron de hacer hablar a Rarity pues había algo extraño con ella.

Rainbow: ¿Espera solo eso traes de equipaje?=Dijo sorprendida mirando solo una maleta la cual la modista había traído=

Applejack: Si que pasa, esperaba que trajeras mas de lo esperado… No se… Algo que te cubriera por si fuera a llover.=Dijo extrañada=

Fluttershy: O si te da frio en la noche…

Pinki: ¡O SI TEDA CALOR UN TRAJE DE BAÑO!=Voltearon a verla= ¿Qué? Era una opción.

Twilight: Vamos rarity que ocurre, normal mente estarías emocionada por una visita a Canterlot y mas de una boda.=Dijo tratando de animarla=

Rarity: No eh estado de mucho humor que digamos. Mejor entremos al tren solo quiero descansar.

Por parte de las CMC, ya sabían del estado de la unicornio blanca, incluso ellas trataron de animarla pero, al igual que todos, fracasaron miserablemente, al entrar al tren todas fueron tomando asiento en diferentes lugares, en especial Rarity quien se sentó en un lugar apartado de todas ellas, extrañando a todo el grupo.

 _ **Horas después en Canterlot**_.  
Un pony con traje de personal del tren, anuncio la llegada a la ciudad de Canterlot, todos los pasajeros fueron bajando, algunos emocionados, algunos tomando su respectivo equipaje, al salir del tren junto a una gran cortina de humo gris, pudieron notar una figura alargada, no tuvieron problema en saber de quién se trataba.

Pinki: ¡Hola Lyandri!=Dijo dando un gran salto sobre de el tumbándolo en el piso=

Lyandri: ¡Pinki!

Pinki: ¿Sipi?=Dijo mirándolo=

Lyandri: Quítate de enzima.

Una vez que Pinki se hizo aun lado Lyandri se sacudió un poco la ropa que tenia una vez que estuvo de pie miro al grupo que tenia frente suyo.

Lyandri: Que bueno que llevan=tomo su reloj de bolsillo=Con Quince minutos de retraso.=Guardo su reloj, al tiempo que lo hizo miro a Twilight quien llevaba a la fénix en su lomo= Hola mi niña.=Dijo feliz de verla=

La fénix fue hasta el hombro derecho de Lyandri donde se puso de pie mirando al bípedo.

Lyandri: ¿Como estuvieron tus vacaciones?=Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza=

Lyrina: Pasables.=Dijo mientras golpeo con su ala la parte trasera de la cabeza de Lyandri= ¿Porque no me avisaste con anticipo de la boda?

Lyandri: Lo habría hecho pero…

Mientras ellos discutían Rainbow se le acerco a Twilight y le dijo.

Rainbow: ¿Eso a que te recuerda?=Dijo divertida= ¿eh Twilight?

Twilight: A mi hermano… Mejor vamos al castillo, quizás el este ahí.

Ignorando que Lyandri y Lyrina se seguían peleando, todos fueron hasta el castillo dejando a Lyandri y a Lyrina en la estación de trenes, mientras este grupo caminaba miraron el gran cambio que ha habido desde el cambio de gobierno de las princesas, ya no había lugares donde solo los Aristócratas solo podían pasar, incluso los lugares donde eran los barrios bajos, ya eran lugares un poco mas sociables, con esto me refiero que ya no se parecían a un barrio bajo, Twilight desvio la mirada a una casa la cual estaba asu derecha.

Twilight: Chicas… ¿Les molesta si me quedo un momento aquí?=Dijo con melancolía=

Applejack: Para nada. Les diremos a las princesas que viniste a visitar a tus padres.

Twilight: Gracias, ¿vienes Spike?

Spike: Claro.

Rainbow: Nos adelantaremos mientras.

Todas siguieron avanzando, hasta llegar al castillo donde tres guardias que custodiaban la puerta uno un unicornio y los otros terrestres, el unicornio hizo brillar su cerno al tiempo que pasaba de una por una a las ponis, pero el problema era…

Pinki: ¿Oigan donde está Rarity?=Dijo mirando atrás de ella donde estaba el resto de las ponis, ella miro a todas menos a Rarity=

Applejack: Muy mala con nosotras, pero estupendo cuando llega a Canterlot.=Dijo algo enojada=

Rainbow: Bueno que sele va hacer, vengan.

Los guardias una vez que inspeccionaron a las ponis, abrieron la puerta. No tuvieron problema con encontrarse con un semental de color rojo el cual llevaba consigo una carreta en la cual llevaba varios adornos.

Pinki: ¿Qué es esto?=Dijo sacando su cabeza de los adornos=

Shi-En: Tu debes ser Pinki, bueno llegas a buena hora estamos acomodando los adornos, ¿gustas ayudarnos?

Pinki: ¿Hay pastel?

Shi-En: Eh si eso creo.

Pinki: ¿Que si quiero ayudarlos?=Dijo con suma felicidad= ¡Clarin!

El semental tiro de la carreta con Pinki a dentro.

Applejack: La esta secuestrando…=Dijo mientras miraba como Pinki miraba los adornos dentro de la carreta=

¿?: Hola chicas.

Todas voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz, al voltear a tras suyo miraron a la princesa Celestia.

Fluttersht: H-Hola princesa.

Celestia: Que gusto verlas de nuevo…=Miro extrañada el grupo= ¿Pero, donde están Rarity y Twilight? Y ¿Spike?

Applejack: Twilight fue a visitar a sus padres y Spike fue con ella, en cuanto a Rarity, debe andar por ahí en alguna tienda de ropa como siempre.

Celestia: Jajaja, es típico de ella.=Dijo algo alegre=

Rainbow: Ni tan típico que últimamente a estado actuando de manera muy extraña.

Celestia: ¿Extraña?

Fluttershy: Desde que llego del imperio de Cristal, no habla mucho.

Sweetiebell: Si, además que no salió de su habitación para nada, no se puso al corriente de sus trajes que debía de entregar, y luego le comente sobre los ensayos que tenía que hacer para la boda pero tampoco me contesto.

Celestia: Ya veo… Avísenme cuando Rarity venga, ¿de acuerdo?

Rainbow: Claro.

La princesa se fue del lugar con dirección hacia dondel el Semental rojo había ido…

 _ **Mientras tanto en el imperio de Cristal.**_  
Rollando y Zafire habían terminado su reunión, se encontraban en los pasillos del palacio junto a Cadence quien escuchaba la conversación junto a Zafire.

Rollando: Bueno, seria todo… informare sobre el acuerdo comercial y publicidad de ambos reinos para el beneficio de ambos.

Zafire: Muchas gracias por venir Rollando.

Rollando: Es trabajo después de todo…=Tomo su maleta= Con su permiso, tengo que ir a Yeguadelphia y no quiero perder el último tren.

Dicho esto el grifo abrió sus alas y salió por una de las grandes ventanas que había en las paredes, Cadence volteo a ver a Zafire y dijo.

Cadence: Eso fue todo por hoy.

Zafire:=Suspiro cansada= Si… Bueno solo falta irnos a Canterlot.

Cadence: El tren saldrá en una hora mas… ¿Quieres que comamos algo en lo que los guardias llevan el equipaje?

Zafire: Si no tuve tiempo para comer…

Ambas Alicornios enfilaron al comedor donde se encontraron con un guardia pegaso de color naranja y armadura dorada.

Flash: El ministro se acabo de ir… Sus guardias de escolta las esperaran en la salida del castillo.

Cadence: Muchas gracias Flash.

Zafire: Cuando obscurezca den el toque de queda.

Flash: Claro… El tren real estará en la estación en 45 minutos… Con su permiso.

Dicho esto el Pegaso se retiro del lugar, dejando a ambas Alicornios solas.

 _ **En Canterlot**_ …  
Twilight estaba saliendo de la casa de sus padres junto a Spike quien parecía limpiarse la cara, la cual tenía marcada con muchos besos.

Twilight: Nos extrañaban.

Spike: Lo note…=Dijo tallándose su mejilla= Porque tu madre usa labial rojo… No se quita…=Dijo poniendo más fuerza en su garra para quitarse el beso=

Twilight: Vamos Spike, Sabes que ella también te quiere.

Spike: Pues me abria gustado solo un abraso, no cientos de estos besos en mi cara… Pasare toda la tarde tratando de quitarme esto.

Twilight: ¿Oye no es Rarity?=Señalo a lo lejos con su casco=

Spike: ¡DONDE!=Dijo volteando de un lado a otro=

Al poco tiempo divisaron a la unicornio caminar junto a otros dos ponis, parecía platicar tranquilamente ellos dando vuelta en una esquina.

Twilight: Supongo que debe estar mejor.

Spike: Si vamos a hablar con ella.

Trataron de seguirla pasando por todos los ponis que había en el lugar, cuando dieron la vuelta, solo miraron que ese trio dio vuelta en un callejón, al principio ambos se extrañaron, pero siguieron atrás de ellos… Callejón tras callejón que parecía ser un laberinto, comenzó a poner a ambos nerviosos, terminaron en un lugar sin salida, solo una gran pared en la cual se miraba una puerta derrumbada de lado.

Spike: Tengo un mal presentimiento Twilight…

Twilight: Tampoco a mi me gusta adonde lleva esto…

Spike: Mejor regresemos. Avisemos a Celestia de esto. Dijo que si había un comportamiento extraño en algún poni que se lo reportáramos.=Dijo un tanto nervioso=

Twilight: Buena idea.

Spike: Vámonos pues.

Twilight: No, tu ve y avísale del comportamiento a Celestia, yo voy a ver adonde lleva esto.

Spike: P-pero y si te captura o, si te meten en una maquina de torturas=Dijo aumentando su voz= o si son los ¿¡Poniminaty Y ella es parte de ellos!?=

Twilight: Spike los Poniminaty no existen.

Spike: Eso es lo que quieren que ellos piensen.

Twilight: Solo ve y avisa a Celestia voy a ver que pasa ahí adentro=Dijo mientras caminaba hacia dentro de la puerta=

Spike solo miro nervioso como Twilight entro, sin embargo aun con el susto enzima suyo siguió a Twilight en silencio, a diferencia de los ponis Spike podía ver mucho mejor en la oscuridad, después de todo era un dragon. Pero Twilight tuvo que iluminar el camino con ayuda de su magia, solo topándose con ratas y desperdicios que había en aquel lugar que parecía que ningún conserje fue a ese lugar… Encontró unas escaleras en espiral las cuales llevaba a pisos subterráneos. Con el nerviosismo enzima suyo, comenzó a bajar las escaleras con cuidado pero en una que otra dejando escuchar un chillido, asustando a la poni pues ella quería llegar sin ser escuchada, por lo cual comenzó a bajar con mas cuidado.

Tras unos minutos termino frente una puerta de metal en la cual se podía mirar una luz verdosa salir de los bordes de la puerta, Twilight abrió muy lentamente la puerta topándose que dentro de ella se encontraban varios simuladores en una gran habitación, mientras que arriba en el techo se podían ver una especie de huevos grandes de color verdoso, en los cuales dentro de ellos, se miraban unos cuantos guardias. Pero en uno de ellos Twilight pudo observar a su amiga Rarity quien parecía estar dormida.

Twilight: No… No otra vez…=Dijo asustada=

Uno de los simuladores que estaban ahí, volteo a la puerta haciendo que Twilight solo retrocediera, y comenzara a subir las escaleras lo mas rápido que ella pudo, llegando hasta el ultimo escalón para poder salir, solo se topo con un simulador grande, el cual bloqueo el camino de la unicornio.

Simulador: ¿Estas perdida?=Dijo una voz masculina=

Antes de que Twilight pudiera usar su magia otro simulador la tomo por la espalda y usando sus alas, se acerco al vacio de donde estaban las escaleras en espiral, Twilight comenzó a forcejear para liberarse del agarre del segundo simulador, pero este solo la dejo caer al vacio… Solo se escucharon vidrios romperse y un gran golpe de metal…

Adolorida Twilight trato de ver en donde había caído, prácticamente estaba dentro de un gran contenedor de basura, al alzar la mirada solo vio a un simulador el cual haciendo brillar su deforme cuerno, con un aura verdosa fosforescente, hizo dormir a la unicornio.

Por parte de los simuladores la cargaron, para meterla dentro de la habitación, pero escucharon como una boterra de vidrio rodo hasta los cascos traseros de un simulador, ambos voltearon a ver y vieron a un dragon el cual solo sonreía nerviosamente.

Spike: Yo… Este… ¿Sacando la basura?=Dijo nervioso= Es bueno tu sabes el lugar aquí es un asco y… y… Ya me iba…

Simulador: No te vallas…

Spike: ¡Que dando!=Completo la frase mientras comenzó a correr=

Adonde pudo haber ido Spike siendo que uno de los simuladores solo lo detuvo con su magia. Al tiempo que también lo hizo dormir.

Simulador: Estuvo cercas…

Simulador 2: Cuando venga la reina le diremos que tenemos a otra portadora.

Simulador: Bien, ve a hacer guardia, y da la señal para que venga alguien a tomar el lugar de esta unicornio.

Simulador 2: ¿y que hay del dragon?

Simulador: No creo que sea de gran importancia… Ademas ¿te puedes convertir en uno?=Dijo viéndolo con la ceja en alto=

Simulador 2: No…

Simulador: Me lo suponía… Los llevare a las Crisálidas, tu ve a hacer lo que te pedí.

 _ **En el imperio de Cristal**_.  
Zafire y Cadence ya habían terminado de comer, la cual era casi cena, eran alrededor de las ocho y media de la noche, estaban a punto de salir del castillo de cristal, donde dos guardias, un terrestre y un pegaso gris, los esperaban.

Terrestre: ¿Todo listo Altezas?=Ambas asintieron=

Pegaso: Bueno vámonos.

Al salir del palacio de cristal, las puertas se cerraron, no había nadie en las calles, salvo por una Yegua blanca la cual estaba frente a ambas Alicornios.

Cadence: Disculpa pero no puedes estar fuera de tu casa en estos días.

Yegua: Oh lo siento, es solo que soy nueva en la ciudad.

Zafire: Se dio un toque de queda, el cual se hace a partir de las ocho, como ah estado habiendo incidentes con simuladores, se hace por seguridad.

Yegua: Saben es irónico que digan eso… porque… Son ustedes quienes no cuentan con seguridad, además que también deberían estar dentro del palacio=Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa=

Ante los ojos de Zafire, era como ver a cualquier poni, pero ante Cadence, quien miro detenidamente los ojos cafés de esta yegua, pudo mirar que por un instante los ojos cafés de la poni se volvieron verdes oscuros. Sorprendida a tope Cadence volteo a ver a sus guardias que las acompañaban, pero no eran ya ponis sino un par de simuladores con las armaduras puestas.

Cadence: ¡Chrysalis!=Dijo con cierto enojo=

Yegua: Qué bueno que te acuerdes de mi…

Ambas alicornios solo vieron que un fuego de color verdoso, rodeo a esta yegua de pies a cabeza, dejando mostrar el cuerpo de un simulador mucho mas grande, de patas un poco mas alargadas, mostrando casi la misma estatura que Zafire, siendo que la simuladora es más grande aun. Con la sorpresa enzima suyo Zafire estaba a punto de llamar a sus guardias pero…

Chrysalis: Ni te esfuerces… en esta parte del imperio no se podrá escuchar y ver nada. De eso me encargue yo.=Dijo con cierto orgullo=

Zafire: ¿Que es lo que quieres?=Dijo en tono firme=

Chrysalis: Que te parece si te lo explica ella.=Dijo señalando a Cadence=

Zafire volteo a ver a Cadence quien no dejaba de ver con malos ojos a Chrysalis.

Zafire: ¿De que habla Cadence?

Cadence: Ella es una simuladora… Se alimentan de los sentimientos que tenemos hacia los que mas amamos… ¿Piensas hacer lo mismo que hiciste con Shining Armor y conmigo?

Chrysalis: Mhhh… Con respecto a quedarme con su marido…=Sonrio de manera maliciosa= Si… En cuanto algo parecido a tu caso… Me temo que no.

Zafire: ¿De que hablas?

Cadence: Cuando Shining Armor y yo nos íbamos a casar… Ella se hizo pasar por mi para cazarse con el. Ella solo me escondió en las mazmorras de Canterlot.

Chrysalis: Si… ese fue mi error y esta vez…=Su cuerno comenzó a brillar= No pienso cometer esos errores.

Chrysalis hizo que una brillante luz encegueciera a ambas Alicornios, o al menos eso debía de parecer, para cuando Cadence abrió los ojos, observo que estaba en el suelo, sujetada por ambos simuladores que se habían hecho pasar por los guardias, uno de ellos tenia sus patas arriba del cuerno y Cadence mientras que el otro precionaba en su pecho, evitando que ella se moviera.  
Pero cuando Cadence alzo la mirada solo observo que tanto Chrysalis como Zafire, habían chocado sus cuernos con enojo, una contra la otra, Mientras se miraban de manera muy severa, Zafire empujo con fuerza para alejar a la simuladora a lo que esta dijo.

Chrysalis: Al menos te defiendes mejor Celestia.

Zafire: Si piensas que voy a dejar que te quedes con ¡Mi Lyandri! Estas muy equivocada.=Dijo con enojo=

Dicho esto el cuerno de la alicornio azul se ilumino de un color dorado, a lo que la simuladora solo sonrio satisfecha, un rayo de color azul fue directo hacia la simuladora quien con ayuda de su cuerno formo un escudo, de color verdoso, el cual solo hizo que el golpe de la alicornio fuera regresado hacia ella, sin alcanzar a defenderse de este último, fue golpeada en su pecho lanzándola a apenas un par de metros, cuando Zafire se recupero, miro su cuerpo y vio que estaba sangrando de supecho.

Chrysalis: Ahorita te atiendo…=Volteo a ver a Cadence= En que nos quedamos la ultima vez Cadencia…

Cadence solo gruñía con enojo, pues al tratar de usar su magia, el simulador que estaba con ella solo golpeaba con fuerza su cuerno para evitar que hiciera nada.

Chrysalis: Ah ya recuerdo…

La simuladora hizo brillar su cuerno nuevamente.

Zafire: ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!= Exclamo furiosa, pero algo dolida=

Lejos de hacerle caso a la alicornio, la simuladora solo lanzo un rayo hacia a Cadence. Una luz blanca la encegueció por un momento dándose cuenta de que estaba recostada aun lado de Zafire sin embargo Cadence no se había salvado del todo, pues al mirar su cuerpo, miro que parte de su cerno estaba roto, imposibilitando su uso…

Chrysalis: Aferrada a la vida…

La simuladora comenzó a caminar de manera amenazante hasta donde se encontraban ambas Alicornios, por parte de Zafire levanto un escudo de color azul que cubrió a ambas, Chrysalis solo rio un momento al tiempo que volvió a lanzar otro rayo, para tratar de romper este ultimo intento de la Alicornio azul… Con forme pasaba el tiempo Zafire comenzó a ceder y el escudo comenzó a agrietarse, Zafire trato de pensar en una forma mas de salvarse, pero por mas que miraba de un lado a otro solo tenia claro una cosa… Miro a atrás de la simuladora y miro el corazón de Cristal

Zafire: C-Cadence… Lo siento…=Dijo dolida=

Cadence: Descuida… Ellos entenderán… =Dijo triste=

Zafire: Perdon Ly…=Dijo entre lagrimas=

Chrysalis termino destrozando el escudo, haciendo que su rayo terminara destrozando todo lo que había dentro de este escudo, Una cortina de humo se levanto impidiendo ver a la simuladora su logro, ella se acerco hasta el lugar del impacto y solo miro manchas que mostraban quemaduras en el piso… Con una sonrisa de victoria y de satisfacción dijo.

Chrysalis: Vámonos, no quiero perder el tren.

Terrestre: Claro mi reina…=Dijo mientras se ponía aun lado suyo.=

Un fuego de color verdoso rodeo a la simuladora, de pies a cabeza tomando la apariencia de una alicornio alta, de pelaje azul cielo, crin y cola en dos tonos de azul, marino y eléctrico, un par de ojos azul zafiro y una Cutiemark, que consistía en un corazón de Zafiro con dos alas blancas, cruzado por dos espadas.

Chrysalis: Creo que terminare acostumbrando a este cuerpo.=Dijo con cinismo=

Pegaso: Váyanse yo limpiare esto antes de que alguien lo vea.

Chrysalis: bien cuando termines vas a Canterlot.

Pegaso: Claro…

 _ **Horas después... En Canterlot.**_  
Eran las doce de la noche, una media Luna se encontraba en un cielo completamente despejado, el único que se encontraba en la estación de trenes era Lyandri quien estaba sentado en una silla alargada para un total de 15 ponis, al poco tiempo Ly diviso a lo lejos una luz, no era difícil saber que era el tren que venia desde el imperio de Cristal. Un tren prácticamente hecho de cristal se fue estacionando lentamente en la estación, junto a una cortina de humo blanco, Ly se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta del primer vagón.

Lyandri: Que impuntuales son los trenes hoy dia…=Dijo mirando su reloj de bolsillo= Tendremos que arreglar eso…

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: ¡SU PICHE MADRE COMADRE! ¿Cómo me quedo? Algo largo el capitulo… Demaciado para mi gusto de hecho. XD. Supongo que es mejor, ¿no?


	5. Chapter 5

Era de noche en la ciudad de canterlot, eran alrededor de la media noche, no había ponis salvo uno que otro guardia acompañado de otro que hacían sus rutinas nocturnas, al igual que algún BatPoni que vigilaba el cielo. Todo en calma en esa noche en la cual había media Luna en el gran cielo nocturno junto a incontables estrellas, había una pequeña niebla la cual pasaba entre las calles.  
En la estación de trenes se encontraba un tren hecho prácticamente de cristal, había un humo blanco el cual daba anuncio de que el tren se había estacionado, frente a la primera puerta estaba Lyandri esperando a que la puerta se abriera, al poco tiempo una Alicornio de color azul cielo salió por la puerta junto a un guardia terrestre, por parte del terrestre sabia que Lyandri los esperaría ahí, pero por parte de la Alicornio, solo mostro algo de sorpresa en su rostro al igual que algo de nerviosismo.

Lyandri: Tarde como siempre… Esto sete está volviendo una costumbre Zafi.=Dijo mirando a la alicornio=

Por su parte la Alicornio solo volteo a ver al terrestre como si buscara respuestas, como si dijera "¿Quién es el?" El terrestre le susurro al oído.

Terrestre: Es el comprometido de la Reina Zafire…=Dijo en un tono de voz inaudible=

Lyandri: ¿Ocurre algo querida? Estas muy callada.

Zafire: N-no nada,=Sele dificulto hablar= E-es solo que estoy cansada por el viaje es todo.

Terrestre: llevare en un momento las maletas.

Lyandri: Bueno, ven es demasiado tarde y mañana tenemos que empezar con los ensayos.=Dijo invitándola a seguirlo=

Zafire: Si… Te sigo.=Dijo caminando al lado de el=

Zafire solo volteo a ver a su guardia mientras se alejaban a lo que el guardia quien se encogió de hombros, al poco tiempo el guardia dio una señal con su casco para hacer marchar al tren quien con el característico sonido del silbato, comenzó a alejarse de la estación de trenes. Dejando solo unas maletas en la estación al lado de guardia terrestre.

Lyandri: Que paso con Cadence, dijiste que vendría contigo.

Zafire: Bueno ya sabes cómo es ella, dijo que tenía que acomodar unos papeles más antes de venir a Canterlot.=Dijo un poco mas calmada=

Lyandri: Bueno solo espero no se tarde, con eso de que es una de tus damas de honor.

La Alicornio solo permaneció callada, pensante con algo de sorpresa por lo que el bípedo había acabado de decir, preocupándola aun mas, debía de pensar en algo para sustituir también a Cadence siendo el caso de que seria también su dama de honor en la boda…

Lyandri: ¿Dime como les fue con el Ministro del reino grifo?

Zafire: Bien… No hubo problema…

Lyandri: ¿Estas muy distanciada ocurre algo?

Zafire: No…

Lyandri: supongo que debe ser parte del cansancio.=Dijo mientras miraba a dos guardias en la entrada del palacio quienes abrieron la puerta de par en par pada dejar pasar a amos.= Bueno ve a descansar, le avisare a Shining Armor que Cadence vendrá otro dia.

Zafire: ¡NO!...=Se tapo la boca= Digo… ¿N-No crees que eso, puede esperar para mañana? De seguro debe estar dormido.

Lyandri: Quizás tengas razón… Vamos a dormir.

Ly se adelanto mientras la Alicornio lo seguía, dejando salir así un suspiro de alivio, tras unos momentos de caminata y subir por unas escaleras, había una habitación la cual Celestia le había ofrecido a Lyandri. Zafire fue la primera en entrar a la habitación mirando el lugar el cual estaba iluminado por la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana y una que otra vela encendida en una mesa de trabajo, una puerta la cual daba a un baño, una puerta de cristal con cortinas transparentes las cuales daban a un balcón y una cama grande, la cual se encontraba en una esquina. Ly solo cerró la puerta mirando como la Alicornio fue hasta el balcón, no tardo mucho tiempo mirando desde ahí, pues fue hacia la cama recostándose, pero al hacerlo miro al bípedo el cual estaba de brazos cruzados.

Extrañada, la Alicornio solo miro como el comenzó a acercarse dejando sus lentes en la mesa de trabajo, apagando las velas con el dedo índice y el pulgar.

Zafire: ¿Voy a terminar durmiendo con este bípedo?=Dijo para sus adentros= Que gustos tiene esta.=Siguió pensando para si misma=

Ly termino sentado a la orilla de la cama, al tiempo que comenzó a quitarse prenda por prenda, solo quedando prácticamente con su pantalón, acomodando todo lo demás en una silla.

Lyandri:=Volteo a ver a Zafire= Y pensar que dentro de poco nos vamos a casar…=Dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de la Alicornio=

Zafire: Solo sigue el juego como antes…=Pensó para si misma= ¡Ahí OYE!=Dijo Indignada=

Ly ha había jalado para que ella hubiera quedado arriba de el, por un momento el rostro de la Alicornio mostro un gesto de disgusto, pero sus pensamientos le decía que tenia que segui solo hasta que…

Lyandri: Vamos querida… No es la primera vez.=Dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de la Alicornio=

Zafire: Por los dioses… voy a hablar con estos idiotas.=Pensó para sus adentros= Lo sé querido…=Dijo recostando su cabeza en el pecho del bípedo= es solo que estoy demasiado cansada…

Lyandri: ¿Eso debe afectarnos?=Dijo en tono pícaro=

Zafire: ¿¡Que!?=Dijo sorprendida pero a la vez indignada a la vez que ponía sus cascos delanteros en el pecho del bípedo para alejarse=

Lyandri: Lo que oyes mi amor…=Dijo en tono tierno mientras la abrazaba para evitar que se fuera=

Ante lo que Ly había dicho Zafire había dejado salir solo un gemido de satisfacción al igual que una sonrisa, mientras que su lengua pasó por su labio superior, mientras tomo con sus cascos delanteros la cabeza del bípedo solo para darle un beso, haciendo que el bípedo terminara correspondiéndole.

Zafire: Bueno… Hace mucho que no me alimento hasta quedar satisfecha… =pensó para si misma=

Cuando estaban a punto de separarse del beso, la Alicornio evito esto solo acercando mas al bípedo para evitar que se separaran, con algo de esfuerzo Ly se separo del beso de Zafire, quien tenía los ojos aun puestos en el bípedo mientras un jadeo se notaba en la Alicornio, al igual que su lengua la cual sobre salía de su boca colgando.

Lyandri: ¿Tan ansiosa estabas desde un principio?

Zafire: Mhhh puede ser…=Dijo en tono seductor= ¿Podemos seguir?

Lyandri: Ve mas calmada querida, pareciera que me quisieras comer.=Dijo en tono divertido=

Zafire: ¿Eso debería afectarnos?=Dijo dándole una mirada coqueta=

Lyandri: Por eso te quiero…=Dijo acariciando el rostro de Zafire= Mi reina…

Zafire: Y yo a ti…

Al Día siguiente…  
Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana, y "Zafire" apenas se estaba despertando, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz solo miro que las cortinas se movían por el viento que entraba desde el balcón, ella solo se llevo una pesuña a su estomago al tiempo que dijo.

Zafire: Ah=Dijo feliz= no comía tanto desde…

No acabo la frase cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse mirando aquel ser bípedo el cual ya estaba vestido, este miro a Zafire quien estaba despierta y dijo.

Lyandri: Buen día dormilona…=Dijo divertido mientras se acercaba a ella=

Zafire: ¿Que haces despierto?

Lyandri: Voy a ver cómo van las decoraciones en el jardín, Kizan me dijo que fuera para elegir los colores… Pero tu sabes que no tengo mucha experiencia con esto… ¿Podrías ir tu?

Zafire: Claro, ¿pero adonde iras?

Lyandri: Con Acetis, Nemtis iremos a elegir las flores… Me dijiste que querías Orquídeas y Rosas ¿verdad?=Dijo algo confundido=

Zafire: Si.

Lyandri: Bueno…

Antes de irse se acerco hasta donde estaba Zafire, dándole un beso en los labios, Zafire al tenerlo cercas solo lo tomo del traje jalándolo hacia ella, Ly termino poniendo sus manos en la cama para no caer encima de ella, cuando pudo separarse del beso dijo.

Lyandri: Estas muy cachonda querida.

Zafire: ¿Tiene algo de malo?=Dijo mientras colocaba sus cascos delanteros alrededor de su cuello=

Lyandri: Ni en lo mas mínimo.

Zafire: ¿Entonces?=Dijo mirándolo de manera tierna= ¿Podemos?

Lyandri: Veamos… Me acabe de bañar… Me acabe de vestir para la ocasión… Quitarme todo, sudar en el acto, bañarme volverme a vest…=Miro a Zafire= Ya entiendo porque no te gusta hacerlo después de que te arreglas.=Dijo riendo de lo ironico=

Zafire: ¿Me vas a dejar asi?=Dijo de manera triste pero tierna=

Lyandri: Vamos querida, tenemos que preparar todo para la boda.

Zafire: Puede esperar un momento… Vamos querido.=Dijo levantando un poco su pesuña para acariciar el rostro del bípedo= Por mi…

Ly quedo mirando los ojos de la Alicornio perdido en su color tan hermoso, sin embargo pudo notar un cambio versos en estos, el decidió no darle la menos importancia por lo cual dijo.

Lyandri: Como negarme a algo asi…

Horas después…  
Pinki Pie, se encontraba en el jardín del palacio junto a otros ponis los cuales eran los amigos de Lyandri, todos ellos tenían diferentes cosas, desde listones, hasta pequeños adornos los cuales los hacían a bese de flores que iban trayendo dos yeguas, una Azul y otra blanca estas eran Acetis y Nemtis.

Pinki: ¿Tienen que ser Orquídeas?=Dijo mirando una carreta que había traido la poni roja=

Acetis:=Dijo la yegua Blanca= Es la flor que mas le gusta a Zafire. Al igual que las rosas.

Pinki: Y ¿donde las ponemos?

Nemtis:=Dijo la yegua Azul= Estas mal pinki, no vamos a ponerlas en ningún lado.

Pinki: ¿Ah?

Acetis: Lo que vamos a hacer es quitarles a todas los petalos, los pondremos en lo alto del castillo y los dejaremos caer de poco a poco para que parezca una lluvia de pétalos.=Explico=

Pinki: ¡oh ya entiendo! Y luego podremos dejar caer los globos

Nemtis: Eso será en la fiesta, esto se hará cuando acabe la ceremonia.

Kizan:=Dijo un Semental Negro= ¿Donde esta Yaichi? Tiene que ir por los demás listones… Y ¿Zafire?

¿?: Aquí estoy…

El grupo volteo a ver a Zafire quien caminaba tranquila hasta ponerse frente al Semental Negro.

Kizan: Hasta que. Dime ¿que colores quieres que sean los Listones para decorar el jardín?

Zafire: Colores vivos… Usen el Rojo, Azul, Amarillo y blanco.

Kizan: Bueno, solo deja encuentro a este…=Volteo a ver que un poni azul marino= Que bueno que llegas ve a comprar listones.

Yaichi: P-pero acabe de llegar del centro de Canterlot.=Dijo indignado=

Acetis: Por eso te dije que esperaras a que Kizan te dijera que ocupaba.

Yaichi: Pero…Yo… Los globos y luego… Ahhh esta bien=Dijo resignado= ¿Que ocupas?

Mientras ambos ponis hablaban…

Acetis: Dime Zafire=llamo la atención de la Alicornio= ¿Ya esta listo tu vestido para la boda?

Zafire: Si.

Nemtis: Ah luego nos avisas queremos verlo querida. De momento…=Miro a un poni= Oye Enishy, ven acompáñame a traer algo de comer para todos.

Enishy:=Dijo un semental verde= Dame un… ¡MOMENTO!=Dijo subido en una escalera colocando adornos en un árbol, los cuales parecían ser una especie de cilindros de diferente color= ¡Listo! Ahora si.=Dio un salto hacia el suelo= Vámonos. Que van a querer todos?

Zafire hizo caso omiso a lo que ellos iban pidiendo, por lo cual se fue del lugar, saliendo del castillo, habían guardias que se ofrecían para acompañarla pero ella les dijo que no ocupaba, o que solo quería estar sola un momento, al salir del castillo camino tranquila hasta lo que parecía ser un restaurante, llamando la atención de todos los ponis de las calles de Canterlot, al estar frente al restaurante, ella lejos de entrar tomo asiento en una de las mesas que se encontraban afuera del restaurante, al poco tiempo vino el mesero para pidiéndole la orden, a lo que solo le dijo Zafire.

Zafire: Solo un café…

Mesero: Enseguida=Dijo un Pegaso blanco=

Un poni terrestre de pelaje gris tomo asiento frente a la Alicornio, quien miro con cierto enfado al poni terrestre.

Terrestre: ¿Porque tiene esa cara mi reina?

Zafire: ¿Porque? =dijo con recelo= Me hubieran dicho que el marido de esta, no era un poni. Me fui pensando que era un poni de quien esta reina se había enamorado.=Dijo con enfado al poni.=

Terrestre: ¿No se lo dijo el otro? Fue quien le dio a usted la información.=Dijo extrañado=

Zafire: No, No lo hizo.

Terrestre: Bueno supongo que no hubo problema en adaptarse ¿verdad?

Zafire: Tengo demasiada experiencia con esto… No puedo creer que esta se case con alguien que ni siquiera es de su misma especie…=Dijo negada=

Terrestre: Bueno asi pasa cuando sucede lo acontecido=Dijo divertido=

Zafire: Como digas… Quien se hara pasar por Cadence.

Terrestre: Una de las simuladoras que están aquí en Canterlot… por cierto mi reina… También tenemos a la portadora de la Magia.=Dijo en un tono un poco mas bajo=

Zafire: =Sonrio= ¿Enserio?

Terrestre: Asi es, ayer por la tarde la capturaron al igual que a ese dragón que siempre la acompañaba.

Zafire: Bueno, al menos una piedra menos en el camino. Esa potra me causo muchos problemas la primera vez.

Terrestre: Como ah tomado todo su comprometido?

Zafire: No se dio cuenta de nada… De hecho, se lo tomo todo muy bien.=Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción=

Terrestre: me alegro, de momento voy a suplantar a Twilight.

Zafire: bien ten cuidado con los guardias unicornios están muy activos últimamente.

En el palacio de Cristal se encontraba la Princesa Celestia junto a un grupo de guardias, uno era el Sargento Comet, mientras que el resto simples guardias, pero había un segundo, era un ex-pegaso pues había perdido sus alas en un accidente, era un pegaso de pelaje azul, de crin y cola negras, sus ojos no se podían ver pues llevaba unos lentes oscuros, como Cutiemark llevaba un ojo negro, mientras que dentro de su pupila había una pirámide blanca en el.

Celestia: Los convoque porque la portadora de la Generosidad ah estado actuando de manera extraña. Creo que un simulador tomo el lugar de ella… Quiero que vallan y la busquen al igual que Twilight, ya hable con sus padres y dijeron que ella debió haber venido aquí ayer… Quiero que la busquen por todo Canterlot. ¿Cuento con ustedes? ¿Sargento Comet Galaxy? ¿Sargento Sonic Rush?

Comet: Considérelo hecho princesa, en este momento mis hombres están siguiendo un rastro que tubo la portadora de la magia. Ayer por la tarde. Me informaron que entro en los callejones de los barrios de clase media.

Rush: En cuanto a los ponis que hayan tomado a ponis, de eso me encargare yo… Siempre eh tenido un buen ojo para todo.=Dijo con una sonrisa confiada=

Celestia: Les encargo esto por favor.

El grupo de guardias solo se inclino un poco al tiempo que dieron media vuelta y salieron por la puerta, al salir se toparon con un guardia pegaso el cual tenia un pelaje rojo sangre.

Pegaso: Tengo mas o menos la ubicación de donde pudo haber estado la portadora de la magia, necesito ayuda para buscar en los callejones del barrio medio. Cercas del soco.

Sonic: Bueno, Comet tu y tu equipo que nos cuiden desde el cielo, yo y los demás investigaremos desde las calles.

Comet: Me parece bien. Pero… ¿No seria mas rápido que te quitaras los lentes y vieras quien realmente es un simulador y quien no?

Sonic: Si… Pero eso significaría ver a todos… Incluyéndote, y lo último que quiero es darme cuenta que siempre eh estado al lado de ponis malos o mentirosos.

Comet: El que nada debe nada teme… Pero bueno, es tu decisión si quieres hacerlo de la manera tradicional.

En el Restaurante.  
Zafire seguía ahí esta vez estaba por comer. Apenas iba a dar el primer bocado cuando sintió que alguien la tomo por la espalda, tomandola por sorpresa. Zafire estuvo a punto de hacer un escándalo de no ser por ver el rostro de Lyandri quien le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Lyandri: Hubieras visto tu cara, fue como si no me conocieras. Vamos querida no estés tan amargada=Dijo tomando asiento en una silla al lado de ella=

Zafire: ¿Como esperabas que reaccionara? Si me tomaste desapercibida.=Dijo algo molesta=

Lyandri: Esta bien no te molestes, solo fue una broma… Fuit=Chiflo al mesero el cual venia pasando= Dame una malteada de freza y una de vainilla.

El mesero asintió al tiempo que fue a dentro del Restaurante.

Lyandri: Por cierto ya llego Cadence.

Zafire: ¿Enserio?=Fingió sorpresa=

Lyandri: Si ya debe estar dentro del palacio.

Zafire: y que me cuentas de Shining Armor ¿cómo se lo tomo?

Lyandri: Al parecer le sorprendió verla tarde… con eso que el esperaba que tu llegaras con ella, por eso quizás.

Zafire: Ya veo.

Zafire uso su magia para levitar la comida la cual era un emparedado el cual tenia en su plato, pero lo que sorprendió de cierta manera a Lyandri, fue que en vez del aura dorada que siempre ve cuando Zafire hace su magia, miro un resplandor verdoso fosforescente el cual estaba también en su cuerno. Al poco tiempo, después de darse cuenta de la mirada de Lyandri Zafire dejo de usar su magia, asustada por lo que el bípedo había visto.

Lyandri: ¿Que le paso a tu color?=Dijo algo preocupado= Normalmente es Dorado.

Zafire: Y-yo… Bueno ocurre que…

Lyandri: Des cuida, había leído en la biblioteca de Alejandría que ocurre cuando alguien esta bajo presión, estrés, nervios o ya en tu caso por lo que esta pasando, tu sabes la boda.

Zafire: B-bueno eh estado con un poco de todo.

Lyandri: ¿Quieres que te lleve con Mizuo? Sabes que ella es una muy buena doctora y mas cuando se tratan de estas cosas… yo también pero=Rio un momento= No tengo el certificado.

Zafire: Esta bien cariño, es solo algo pasajero. Veras que mañana estare bien.

Lyandri: ¿Estas segura?=Dijo mientras llevaba su mano hasta el cuerno de Zafire= Porque podría…

Zafire: Esta bien.=Dijo quitando su mano de su cuerno= No es para tanto.

Lyandri: Como quieras…=Dijo algo confundido=

Mientras tanto en el barrio medio de Canterlot.  
Se encontraban Ponis jugando, mas que nada potrillos, ya sea con pelotas o con algunos juguetes, los guardias comenzaron a pasar llamando la atención de los potros quienes miraban asombrados a estos guardias, al mirar al cielo se podían ver a otro grupo de guardias, los cuales buscaban desde el cielo anomalías en tierra.

Rush: Ustedes busquen por allá, el resto síganme.

Divididos en grupos de 3, los guardias comenzaron a entrar en diversos callejones los cuales en muchas veces lo hacia encontrarse entre si, solo uno que otro pasillo llevaba a otras casas subterráneas, como planes de seguridad por si llegase a haber una guerra, Rush y su grupo encontró una puerta la cual estaba derrumbada de lado, dejando abierto el lugar.

Rush: ¡hey Comet que los guardias patrullen este lugar, por si alguien que no sea nosotros lo atrapen!

Comet: ¡bien!=Dijo el pegaso al lado de tres mas, aterrizando en el techo de las casas mirando desde arriba al grupo de Rush=

El grupo de Rush comenzó a bajar lentamente por unas escaleras en espiral, hasta toparse con un apurta hecha de metal, en la cual se podía ver un resplandor verdoso, los guardias tomaron una guardia alta, al igual que tomaban en sus cascos sus lanzas, Rush respiro antes de abrir la puerta. Al abrirla lo que los guardias vieron fueron a centenares de Simuladores, mientras que arriba en el techo se miraron muchas crisálidas de color verde en las cuales había diferentes ponis, entre ellos las portadoras.  
Los simuladores al ver a los 4 guardias, tomaron una postura defensiva al tiempo que escucharon.

Rush: Cabo… Avísele al Sargento que ocupamos refuerzos…

Pegaso: Enseguida.=Dijo emprendiendo el vuelo=

Rush: Encontramos una colmena…

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Como se les hizo cortante, como si faltara mas XD.


	6. Chapter 6

Las calles de Canterlot estaban hechas un caos total, muchos ponis civiles corrían para resguardarse del enfrentamiento que había entre Guardias y Simuladores.  
Como cual colmena los simuladores salían de su escondite dispuestos a atacar a los pocos guardias que estaban en ese momento, sin embargo a pesar de que los guardias eran pocos se mantenieron firmes a evitar el avance hacia las calles de los Simuladores, por miedo a que estos solo tomaran cualquier otra forma y escaparan. Si las cosas estaban mal en el suelo, en el cielo la cosa era mucho peor, puesto que muchos de los simuladores comenzaron a escapar del lugar, solo muy pocos de estos eran atrapados por la guardia Pegaso que custodiaba los cielos.

Aun que los Simuladores no tuvieran armas o armaduras, los superaban en numero, pero aun asi ellos no estarían dispuestos a permanecer ahí pues era la capital de Equestria y era obvio que muchos mas guardias irían al lugar. Como cual mensaje hecho por Hermes, mas guardias fueron llegando al lugar, pero había sido tarde pues muchos o mas bien casi todos los simuladores habían escapado de Cantelot con dirección desconocida, algunos se habían ido para el norte otros al sur… En simples palabras no había rumbo fijo de ellos.

Shining: ¿Que ocurrió aquí Sargento Rush?

Rush: Pues…=Aventó al suelo a un simulador frente al capitán= Encontramos todo un Enjambre lleno de estos insectos debajo de los edificio Subterráneos.

Comet: Revisamos el resto del perímetro en busca de mas Simuladores,=Explico poniéndose a un lado de Rush= pero solo encontramos ese lugar, de momento tenemos a todos los Unicornios trabajando para detectar a cualquier simulador.

Shining: Tenemos órdenes del jefe de estado de inspeccionar a cada poni de Canterlot, sin exepciones. Háganle saber a sus subordinados que es lo que harán ahora.

Rush: Claro capitán.

Shining: ¿Que mas encontraron?

Comet: Crisálidas… En este momento las estamos sacando.

Shining: Bien… Por cierto, ¿encontraron a Twilight?=Dijo algo preocupado=

Rush: Si, se encontraba ahí, le informaremos cuando la saquemos de la Crisálida.

Shining Armor se dio media vuelta y se retiro del lugar junto a otros dos guardias, dejando a Rush y a Comet.

Rush: Págame mi grupo la encontró.=Dijo estirando su casco con una sonrisa maliciosa=

Comet: Grrr.=Gruño molesto entregándole una bolsa café con monedas= Aun falta encontrar al simulador que suplanta a la portadora de la Generosidad.

Rush: Si, ve con tu escolta al castillo y arresta a la portadora, me quedare a aquí interrogar a los Simuladores que atrapamos.

Comet: Me parece mas que bien.=Dijo abriendo sus alas de par en par y alzando vuelo junto a otros tres guardias pegasos=

En el palacio Lyandri y el resto de sus compañeros se habían enterado de lo acontecido en Canterlot, sin embargo no fueron precisamente para ir a ver de que trataba ni ayudar. Todos se encontraban en los jardines del palacio sentados comiendo tranquilamente, solo escuchando el viento que hacia que las hojas de los arboles se movieran.

Misuo: Kizan=Dijo la yegua roja= no es nuestro planeta para que ni andes de Chismoso como siempre.=Dijo mientras comía lo que parecía ser una torta de jamon=

Kagemusha: Eso es cierto=Dijo el poni café= son problemas que tienen que resolver estos ponis. No nosotros.=Dijo mientras colocaba verdura en su torta al igual que queso=

Enishy: En lo personal=Dijo el semental Verde= solo quiero que acabe esto para irme… No lo tomes a mal Lyandri pero sabes que también tenemos cosas que hacer.

Lyandri: Si lo se… Esto también en cierta manera me inquieta. Oye Misuo,=Volteo a ver a la yegua= Tu que sabes un poco mas sobre anatomía de muchas criaturas… Corrígeme si me equivoco.

Misuo: A ver dispara.=Dijo mientras tomaba un vaso de agua de limón=

Lyandri: ¿El color de aura de los Unicornios y Alicornios puede cambiar verdad?

Misuo: Si… Bueno siempre y cuando el portador a si lo desea=Explico= por lo general se hace para encontrar un color que le agrade a este. Aun que ahí casos en los que cambia de color por si solo. Como el estrés, el nerviosismo, la presión, el humor del poni o persona o el caso en el cual se este… ¿Porque lo preguntas Ly?

Shi-En: Si, ¿que ocurre?=Dijo el semental Rojo=

Lyandri: Nada en particular… Solo me llaman la atención estos simuladores.

Zanji: Si parecidos a los Doppel Gangers=Dijo el poni amarillo= tu sabes con eso que se tansforman en cualquier persona, solo que los Doppel son Propiedad oscura y son considerados demonios…=Explico=

Yaichi: ¿Sospechas de alguien?=Dijo el poni azul apunto de comer=

Lyandri: No quisiera pensar eso pero si.

Kizan: Bueno, no eres el único… De hecho ahora que estamos tocando ese punto también tengo mis sospecha.=Dijo señalando arriba en un balcón=

Cuando todos alzaron la mirada, vieron a Cadence y a Zafire juntas.

Kizan: han estado muy juntas últimamente desde que Cadence llego.

Todos continuaron mirando hasta que ambas yeguas entraron de nuevo a lo que era su habitación, en donde era la habitación de Zafire y Lyandri.

Zafire: Es el colmo, ¿!cómo es posible que unos guardias encontraran el escondite!?=Dijo enojada=

Cadence: al parecer algunos guardias seguían a Twilight desde que había llegado a Canterlot.

Zafire: ¿Sacaste al que suplanto a la portadora de la Generosidad?

Cadence: Si.

Zafire: lo ultimo que quiero es que le saquen información.

Cadence: y ¿que haremos con la original? Ella sabe demasiado incluso del mismo plan, nos terminara delatando cuando ella despierte.

Zafire: Yo pienso en todo…=Dijo con una sonrisa= Ella aun que tenga las intenciones de delatarnos, no podrá si quiera recordar el dia en que la tomamos como rehén

Cadence: veo que todo lo tiene pensado Alteza. Por cierto… ¿Ya pudo tomar la mente del marido de la Reina Zafire?

Zafire: No… Trate de hacerlo en la noche misma, pero su poder mágico es mucho mayor que el mio… Me atrevo a decir que incluso mas que los elementos de la armonía.=Escucharon la puerta=

Cadence: Sera mejor que me valla…=Dijo retirándose=

Cadence abrió la puerta encontrándose con Lyandri quien miro de forma extraña a Cadence.

Cadence: ¿Ocurre algo?=Dijo con una voz suave=

Lyandri: No nada… me sorprendí que estuvieras aquí.

Cadence: Ya me iba de hecho.=Dijo saliendo de la habitación= Nos vemos.

Lyandri cerró la puerta quedando solo con Zafire quien, miro de manera coqueta al bípedo quien solo se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa de trabajo que había en la habitación.

Zafire: ¿Que ocurre querido?=Dijo extrañada por el comportamiento del bípedo=

Lyandri: Con la noticia que me trajeron los guardias…=Dijo cansado=

Zafire: ¿Sobre los simuladores?=Dijo poniéndose a un lado de el=

Lyandri=Asintió= Hable con los chicos.

Zafire: ¿Sobre que?

Lyandri: Bueno, dependiendo de cómo estén las cosas, es posible que nuestra boda se posponga para otro dia.

Zafire: E-espera ¿¡Que!?=Dijo indignada= ¿Hablaste con ellos pero no lo consultaste conmigo antes?=Dijo algo enojada=

Lyandri: Zafire tranquila, No lo vi necesario porque se que tu estarías de acuerdo=Dijo confundido ante la reacción de la alicornio= Pero por lo que veo me equivoque.

Zafire: Claro que te equivocaste. ¿Piensas que yo estoy pintada de colores? =Dijo encarando al bípedo= No quiero posponer la boda, casi todo está listo.

Lyandri: Lo se mi vida, pero con las cosas como están ahorita, no podemos dejar que alguien resulte lastimado en la boda misma… Lo siento.=Se puso de pie= Pero la boda tendrá que esperar.

Zafire: Oye hemos estado esperando por esto…=Dijo algo nerviosa pero a la vez algo desesperada= ¿N-No podemos solo… Ignorar esto y continuar con la boda?

Lyandri: ¿Que te pasa Zafi? Tu no piensas asi.=Dijo confundido, pero entrando en desconfianza=

Zafire: Es que no es justo.=Dijo dando un pisotón en el suelo con su pata delantera=

Lyandri: Tampoco es justo de tu parte que solo pienses en ti. Y si vas a estar con esa actitud Zafire, será mejor que me valla.=Dijo dándose media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero conforme lo hacia comenzó a recibir regañías de la Alicornio azul=

Zafire: ¿Y solo asi?=Dijo indignada= ¿Solo porque ¡Tu! Quieres vas a cancelar la boda? ¡Oye regresa!

Zafi miro que Ly paro de golpe, volteo a ver a Zafire, pero no con buenos ojos.

Zafire: Quédate, aun tenemos mucho de que…=La interrumpió=

Lyandri: No hay nada de qué hablar… =Le dijo en tono serio=Todo está más que claro Zafire, esta vez no pienso cumplirte un capricho tuyo. Si no estás dispuesta a posponer la boda… Entonces no habrá Boda ni para ti ni para mi. Es más… La boda misma se cancela.

Zafire: ¡Claro que no, No la cancelaras!

Lyandri: Pos a ver como haces una boda sin el novio, Zafire.=Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Zafire=

Zafire: ¡No te quiero volver a ver en el imperio de cristal para nada en la vida me escuchaste! ¡NUNCA!

Lejos de contestarle Ly solo cerró la puerta dejando a la alicornio en la habitación, respirando agitadamente, al poco tiempo solo se sentó sobre sus patas traseras gruñendo enojada, tal fue su enojo que comenzó a golpear el mismo suelo con su casco.

Zafire: ¡AH MALDITA SEA!=Exclamo enojada= ¡Como aguantaba esta reina a ese idiota!... Descuida… Tranquila… Si no tienes el amor de el… Al menos te quedaste con el imperio de cristal después de todo.=Dijo un poco mas calmada=

En el Hospital de Canterlot  
En una camilla se encontraba Twilight, mientras que a un lado suyo en otra camilla, se encontraba Rarity. Paso un tiempo y la Unicornio purpura comenzó a abrir los ojos, solo notando el lugar en el cual se encontraba, ella miro aun lado suyo y noto a su hermano y al resto de sus amigas las cuales estaban dormidas sobre unas sillas recargando sus cabezas la una contra la otra.

Twilight: Shining…

Shining: Que bueno que despiertas Twilight…=Dijo acariciando su cabeza= ¿Te sientes mejor?

Twilight: Me duele todo el cuerpo…

Shining: Las encontraron a ti y a Rarity en el escondite de los Simuladores, dentro de unas Crisalidas.

Twilight: Hermano… Ellos tienen planes para la boda de Lyandri…

Shining: ¿Como dices?

Twilight: Alcance a escucharlos cuando estaba a dentro de la Crisalida… Y… Y…=Comenzó a ponerse triste= C-Cadence… Ocurrió de nuevo hermano…=Dijo mientras lo abrazaba=

Al escuchar la voz de Twilight el resto de sus amigas comenzaron a despertar para verla.

Apple jack: Que bueno que despiertas…=Miro que ambos estaban abrazados= Bueno creo que mejor los dejamos solo un…

Shining: !No!=llamo la atención de todas= Ustedes queséense, tengo que ir al palacio.

Rainbow: Pero cuál es la prisa Twi acabo de despertar.

Twilight: Chicas, ocurrió lo mismo que la boda de mi hermano…

Fluttershy: ¿C-como dices?

Apple Jack: Por mis corrales, ya se me hacia que las cosas marcharían bien… Supongo que Zafire es una Simuladora.

Twilight: No lo se… Solo escuche que tenían planes… y vi que alguien había tomado la apariencia de Cadence…

Shining: háganme el favor de permanecer aquí, mandare a un grupo de guardias para que las cuiden.

Rainbow: Pero nosotras podemos defendernos solas.

Shining: Lo último que quiero es que otra portadora sea capturada, recuerden que sin ustedes para usar los Elementos, no podremos hacer mucho.

Twilight: ¿Hermano que hay de Spike?=llamo la atención=

Shining: Descuida esta en el Palacio de Canterlot.

En el palacio de Canterlot.  
Lo que era Zafire y Cadence, caminaban por los pasillos hacia la salida, acompañadas por cuatro guardias, con dirección al despacho de Celestia, donde al abrir la puerta se encontraron con la susodicha, al parecer estaba sentada junto a Lyandri, quien al mirar a la Alicornio azul, solo pudo desviar la mirada de manera indiferente.

Celestia: Zafire… Entiendo el cual estés molesta pero, no es para que terminen la relación solo por la ira misma.

Zafire: Celestia, no se meta en los problemas que no le incumben por favor. El problema es entre el y yo y ya fue decidido. Solo vine a decirle que me voy de Canterlot.

Cadence: Entiendo. No te detendré…

Al querer salir de la habitación, Zafire había chocado con un guardia de lentes oscuros, los cuales se cayeron al suelo exponiendo la vista del poni azul, un par de ojos negros vieron con horror a Zafire quien ante los ojos, punto de vista del guardia de lentes, miraba una figura Roja como la sangre igual de alta de Celestia, como si saliera del mismo cuerpo de Zafire, pero lo que este poni miraba no era mas que una simple aura que se desprendía de ese cuerpo.

Era por eso que el Poni llevaba siempre sus lentes oscuros. Su habilidad de poder ver ponis buenos y males le daban en cierta forma ventaja. Rush dio unos pasos hacia atrás mirando con sorpresa a la Alicornio azul, por no querer mirar a otro lado, vio también a Cadence quien al igual que Zafire, desprendía un aura color rojo sangre, mostrando el cuelo de un simulador el cual quedaba de lado al de Cadence.

Celestia: ¿Sargento Rush?=Pregunto preocupada por la mirada que el poni tenia=

Rush: Simuladoras...=Dijo con una expresión pálida señalando a ambas alicornios con su casco=

Lyandri: ¿Como dices?=Dijo poniéndose de pie=

Rush: ¡Estas son simuladoras!=Dijo tomando su espada de un costado=

Cadence: Has de estar mas que siego guardia.

Celestia: Siegas estarán ustedes dos… El conoce a todos con la simple mirada.

Un silencio incomodo a todos, pero solo es cucharon un "Click" un chasquido de dedos que venia de Lyandri, pero… El problema era que Tanto Zafire y Cadence ya no se encontraban en el Despacho de Canterlot, si no en unos pasillos hechos de cristal, inclusive a donde quiera que ellas miraran era el imperio de cristal… Ambas alicornios estaban en el suelo, al levantar ligeramente la mirada se toparon con los pies del bípedo, con forme su mirada subia cada vez mas, notaron que tenia una cara de enojo… mientras que en su mano izquierda apunto de chasquear los dedos.

Lyandri: "Click"=chasqueo los dedos= Depende de su respuesta…=Dijo de manera seria pero fría= Sera como continúe tu existencia misma… ¿Donde esta Zafire Hearth?

Al chasquear los dedos ambas alicornios solo tomaron la forma de dos criaturas oscuras, alargadas, de ojos negros con excepción de la más grande, quien tenía ojos verdosos.

Lyandri: Asi que tu eres Chrysalis…=Dijo acomodándose los guantes que llevaba=

Ambas simuladoras miraban con algo de miedo al bípedo el cual, coloco sus dedos apunto de chasquearlos.

Lyandri: ¿Dónde esta Zafire Hearth?, Donde esta mi verdadera esposa.=Dijo con enojo, pero no hubo respuesta alguna= Siendo ese el caso… "Click"=Chasqueo los dedos=

Todos aquellos que estaban en ese momento en el palacio de cristal, aparecieron en las calles de la ciudad cristalizada, extrañados del porque habían aparecido afuera del palacio, cuando ellos voltearon a ver vieron que una capa de color blanca la cual brillaba, cubría al palacio como cual telaraña, haciendo que todo lo que estuviera dentro del palacio perdiera su magia.

Lyandri: Aquí el único que hará magia seré yo…

Chrysalis: Crees que te dire en donde se…

No acabo de hablar cuando recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, la cual la paralizo por escasos segundos, mientras su cuerpo comenzó a tener movimientos in voluntarios, haciendo que la simuladora solo gritara por el dolor. Por su parte la otra simuladora solo miraba con miedo las manos de Lyandri, en las cuales se podía ver como de una mano se miraba un destello eléctrico de color azul mientras que de la otra mano de color Rojo.

Lyandri: Que le hiciste… ¡Responde!=Dijo apunto de chasquear los dedos=

En las afueras del palacio, muchos ponis de Cristal miraban con sorpresa el color blanco que había tomado el palacio, pero entre todo eso… Se miro a un corazón de cristal el cual si uno ponía la suficiente atención se podía ver una gota de agua la cual comenzó a resbalar desde un borde hasta la punta cayendo en el suelo.

¿?: No Ly…

Fin Del Cap.

Lo se corto, pero no era muy relevante algunas cosas.


	7. Chapter 7

Nora del autor: XD error humanizado XD...

En Canterlot las cosas no parecían las mejores, puesto que Celestia se encontraba desconcertada en su despacho junto al Guardia Sonic Rush, aquel guardia de lentes oscuros.

Celestia: Tenemos que ir de inmediato al imperio antes de que Lyandri cometa una calamidad.=Dijo en tono firme, mientras se levantaba de la silla=

Rush: ¿Esta segura que esta en el imperio princesa?

Celestia: Lo tengo mas que claro… A demás… Si Chrysalis muere… La misma raza de los Simuladores se extinguirá.=Dijo preocupada= Dado que ella es la única quien puede dar a luz a mas simuladores… o al menos hasta que se designe otra reina.

Rush: ¿Pero que no es algo bueno eso?=Dijo un tanto indiferente=

Celestia: No… Los actos que cometió Chrysalis hizo no les concierne a muchos de los simuladores… Ve si las portadores se encuentran mejor. Tenemos que ir de inmediato al imperio.

Rush: Enseguida.

Lejos, muy lejos en el lejano Imperio de Cristal. Todos los ponis que estaban de turismo, guardias, o incluso los mismos habitantes, miraban con preocupación el palacio del imperio, pues desde que aquella magia saco a todos los que se encontraban en el palacio, preocupo a la mayoría, además que los ponis de cristal comenzaban a mandar su preocupación al mismo corazón de cristal, el cual tenía un color un poco naranja. Pero al poco tiempo ese color se fue, dejándolo tal y como estaba, sin embargo, dentro del mismo palacio Lyandri se encontraba caminando,, por los pasillos siguiendo a aquella Simuladora, la cual solo miraba con miedo al bípedo, sin mencionar que le dificultaba caminar, pues por lo que miraba la Simuladora tenía heridas en la mayoría de su cuerpo.

Chrysalis termino chocando con una pared la cual le impedía ir a otro lado, volteo a ver a su ejecutor el cual, no miraba con buenos ojos a la simuladora, ella solo trato de cubrirse con sus cascos mientras que de sus ojos salian lagrimas pidiéndole que se detenga.

Chrysalis: D-Detente…=Suplico mientras se cubría con sus cascos agujerados= N-No me lastimes mas.

Lyandri: Entonces responde… ¿Donde está Zafire?=Dijo parando de caminar mirando hacia abajo, en donde se encontraba la simuladora tirada en el suelo=

Como decirle… Prácticamente hacerlo sería firmar su misma sentencia de muerte, a donde quiera que ella mirara era una yegua muerta, no hablar seria seguir con aquella tortura, decirle… Sería una muerte segura.

Chrysalis: Y-Yo… Ella…=Trago saliva=

No podía hablar pues sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, mas que nada el miedo que tenía al ver las manos del bípedo a punto de chasquear los dedos le asustaban, Ly solo frunció el seño al tiempo que chasqueo los dedos dejando es cuchar solo un "!Clic!". Rápidamente una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la simuladora, lejos de gritar esta solo chillo de dolor, mientras abria sus ojos dejando que estos comenzaran a sangrar… Cuando aquella corriente dejo de recorrer su cuerpo, se podía ver una pequeña estela de humo el cual salía de los mismos poros de la simuladora… Ella solo comenzó a llorar por el dolor que había tenido en ese momento tratando de levantar la mirada, pero lo hacía con miedo a que este solo volviera a Chasquear los dedos…

Lyandri: Me seria mas fácil solo leer tu mente. Pero quiero escucharlo de tu voz propia… Te lo diré por última vez… ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amada Zafire?=Dijo con tono firme pero severo=

Lejos de contestarle Chrysalis solo permaneció callada tratando de alejarse lo mas posible del bípedo, pero la pared se lo impedía, ella en incontables ocasiones trato de usar su magia pasa salir de su problema, pero por mas que su cuerno brillara este no tenia ningún efecto hacia nada. Ni siquiera para ella misma.

Lyandri: Ya te dije… Yo soy el único que puede usar magia.

Antes de que Lyandri chasqueara los dedos una mancha negra había saltado sobre su cabeza, golpeándolo varias veces, tumbando al bípedo el cual cayo al suelo de espaldas tratando de quitarse aquella criatura que había saltado sobre de el.

Simuladora: ¡Salga de aquí!=Exclamo=

Era la otra simuladora que estaba con Chrysalis, con algo de dificultad, ella se puso de pie tratando de correr, pero ella comenzó a cojear de una de sus patas mientras iba dejando un rastro de sangre cuando caminaba… Una vez que el bípedo logro quitarse de enzima a la simuladora, ella trato de ir en contra del bípedo quien antes de que se le acercara había chasqueado los dedo haciendo que esta simuladora fuera envuelta en una gran bola fe juego, la cual consumió por completo a esta simuladora.  
Para cuando las llamas desaparecieron, Lyandri solo miro aquella simuladora la cual apenas y podía moverse, todo su cuerpo mostraba quemaduras, sus alas ya no estaban puesto que se consumieron gracias al fuego. Esta simuladora solo levanto la mirada observando que el bípedo comenzó a alejarse de ella.

Simuladora: N-No la lasti…me…=Suplico con escasa fuerza=

Ly muy poco atención le puso a la simuladora, de hecho solo la dejo ahí mientras seguía el rastro de sangre que había dejado Chrysalis. Solo se escuchaban los pasos que Lyandri hacia al caminar, eran pausados pues la sangre que había dejado la Simuladora, era un rastro que Ly utilizaría.

Lyandri: No te escondas Chrysalis… Si no sales tendré que subir el voltaje del la Electricidad y el tiempo que permanezca en tu cuerpo.

¿?: ¡Ly!

Lyandri volteo con sus dos manos a punto de chasquear los dedos pero, a quien vio frente a el lo dejo asustado y sorprendido… en una esquina se podía mirar a una Alicornio azulada de crines Azules, un par de ojos color zafiro que miraban a Lyandri con miedo… Pero a la vez como si esta pidiera ayuda misma, esta Alicornio solo cayo al suelo al tiempo que Ly se vio tentado a ayudarla pero estaba completamente confundido, no sabia si ir en su ayuda o solo pensar que era una trampa de aquella simuladora.

Zafire: Ayúdame…=Dijo entre lagrimas=

Miraba a la pobre Alicornio lastimada a mas no poder… Por simple ayuda… Por simple humanidad misma Ly fue hasta donde se encontraba la Alicornio pero paro en el momento al notar un color extraño en los ojos de la Alicornio, pues estos se habían cambiado por un momento de color verdes. Ly solo retrocedió un par de pasos mientras la rabia volvía a apoderarse del bípedo. La Alicornio solo miro como el bípedo levantaba su mano a la altura de sus hombros mientras se preparaba para chasquear los dedos. "Clic" fue lo único que se escucho, al tiempo que una corriente eléctrica cruzo todo el cuerpo de esta Alicornio… Quien al poco tiempo después de que la Electricidad dejo su cuerpo, tomo el cuerpo de aquella Simuladora la cual estaba inmóvil en el suelo, mientras uno que otro espasmo la hacia moverse involuntariamente.

Chrysalis: ¿L-Le harías esto a tu esposa sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces?=Dijo con una voz quebrada y muy devil=

Lyandri: Tu no eres ella… Lo único que hiciste fue echarle mas leña al fuego mismo.=Dijo con sumo enojo=

Afuera del imperio de cristal se encontraban Celestia y Luna, junto a las demás portadoras. Siendo que Twilight y Rarity llevaban una que otra vendan en sus cuerpos. Todas vieron el palacio en el cual tenia un brillo diferente.

Guardia de Cristal: Princesas, no se acerquen a la entrada.=Advirtió el guardia=

Luna: ¿Que ocurre ahí adentro?

Mayordomo: No lo sabemos, estábamos haciendo las labores diarias… y de la simple nada todos aparecimos afuera del palacio.

Mucama: Tratamos de entrar pero ni con magia misma se puede.

Luna: ¿Trataron de transportarse dentro del palacio?

Guardia Unicornio: Si princesa, y es inútil… Pero lo que mas me preocupa es el corazón de cristal…

Celestia: ¿Que tiene?

Guardia de Cristal: Bueno… Sera mejor que lo vea.

Los guardias guiaron al grupo hasta el corazón de cristal en el cual ahora miraban un brillo un poco azulado, cosa que extraño tanto a las portadoras como a las princesas… pero tras estar un momento ahí escucharon, algo… Casi como un susurro del mismo viento.

¿?: Tia…

Celestia solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa al igual que Luna quienes fueron, las que escucharon aquella voz, una voz tan parecida a la de Cadence, que ellas no dudaron que fuera ella.

Celestia: ¿C-Cadence?=Miro con sorpresa al Corazón=

Luna: ¿Como terminaste ahí?

Los portadoras y los guardias se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar las preguntas de ambas alicornios quienes no pusieron atención a su alrededor, solo al Corazón de cristal.

¿?: Tia… Zafire está aquí conmigo… Pero esta muy débil para poder sacarnos del corazón de cristal.

Luna: Sparkle=rápidamente miro a las portadoras= sáquenlas de ahí.

Twilight: Pero no habrá corazón de cristal si lo hacemos… ¿Está segura princesa?=Dijo algo confundida=

Celestia:=Asintió= Si Twilight…

Junto a sus amigas, ellas tomaron la decisión… cada una se coloco su respectivo elemento en su cuello, en el caso de Twilight la tiara, al poco tiempo la unicornio purpura comenzó a iluminar su cuerno con aquella aura que tanto la caracterizaba, esto basto para que cada elemento brillara en un tono blanco, y tornando de color blanco los ojos de ella y de todas sus amigas… Al poco tiempo un pequeño destello rodeo al corazón de cristal, del cual solo escucharon pedazos de cristal romperse. Cuando aquella luz dejo de estar presente, miraron en el suelo al lado del estante del Corazón de cristal a dos Alicornios, una rosa y una azul… esta ultima tratando de levantarse, pero cuando todos notaron vieron que ella tenia una gran herida en su pecho, de la cual salía sangre… terminando formando un charco a su alrededor. En cambio con Cadence… Tenía heridas leves en otras partes de su cuerpo, pero lo que mas se notaba era la falta de parte de su cuerno.

Celestia: ¡Cadence, Zafire!=Grito preocupada=

Ninguna se espero, pues rápidamente los guardias fueron a auxiliar a ambas alicornios, pero apenas estaban a punto de levantar a Zafire esta rápidamente dijo.

Zafire: Ly…=Dijo adolorida=

Luna: De eso luego… Primero tenemos que llevarte con un buen medico.=Dijo tratando de levantarla=

Zafire: ¡NO! Ly…=Quito las pesuñas de Luna=T-Tengo que ir con el…

Celestia: Zafire… En tu condición no podrás…=La interrumpió=

Zafire: D-Donde esta…=Dijo cubriéndose su herida con una de sus patas delanteras=

Lejos de recibir respuesta, Zafire solo alzo la mirada al palacio del imperio, no tuvo duda alguna… al ver aquel brillo que tenia el palacio, supo que Ly se encontraba en el palacio… Celestia y Luna miraron que el cuerno de Zafire comenzó a brillar al tiempo que una de ellas dijo.

Celestia: Zafire no podrás pasar… lo han intentado ya.

Zafire: N-no quiero que Ly caiga de nuevo Celestia…=Dijo con una voz triste= Entiéndeme por favor… lo hizo una vez con el Doppel… No quiero que lo haga otra vez…

Celestia: Entiendo… Pero… Deja que te echemos una pata.=Dijo con una sonrisa amistosa=

Dentro del palacio, Chrysalis había caído de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso del palacio, al poco tiempo ella comenzó a arrastrase, pues sus patas traseras ya no le respondían, trato de moverse lo mas rápido que pudo, pero le era imposible, pues cada vez que se movía ella misma se lastimaba, provocando que ella comenzara a quejarse de sus heridas. Al poco tiempo solo escucho los pasos del bípedo. Ella rápidamente volteo su cabeza y vio a aquel ser bajar por las escaleras, a un ritmo lento.

Ella ya no aguantaba mas lo único que quería era salir des mismo palacio, incluso lamentaba haber tomado la decisión de tomar el lugar de Zafire.

Lyandri: Una última palabra… ¿Simulador?=Dijo apunto de chasquear los dedos=

Como ella pudo trato de hablar pero sentía aquel nudo en la garganta, la cual impedía que ella pudiera hablar, pero esta vez estaba dispuesta a decir lo que ella pensaba.

Chrysalis: Si no hubieras inutilizado mi magia… Te habría puesto en tu lugar maldito bípedo.=Dijo con rabia.=

Lyandri: No lo creo… De no haber hecho el Lan-Proteccion, habría usado otro hechizo para que cada vez que tu hicieras magia… Te hicieras daño tu sola…

Chrysalis: S-Solo te estás divirtiendo conmigo=Dijo indignada a la vez enojada=

Lyandri: Ironico que lo digas…=Coloco sus dedos para chasquearlos= Pero si… solo me divierto haciéndote esto… Pero tu tienes la mayor de la culpa… Nunca debiste meterte conmigo… y con Zafire. Ese fue mas que nada tu gran error, señorita Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: De no haberme metido… Muchos de mis Súbditos se habrían muerto de hambre… ¿Tú crees que hacemos esto porque nos guste? ¡Pos no!=Exclamo= Y si, es posible que haya cometido el error de meterme entre tu maldita y degenerada relación con esa Alicorn… ¡AHHH!=Grito adolorida al sentir una fuerte descarga=

Lyandri: Mas respeto. Esa alicornio es la chica que amo. =Dijo colocando sus dedos en la misma posición=

Chrysalis: Ah…=Jadeo= El que nosotros…. Nos alimentemos del sentimiento de Amor… No fue algo que nosotros decidiéramos… Asi es como subsiste nuestra especie.=Dijo entre jadeos pesados=

Lyandri: Y esa será la razón, por la cual se extinguirán…

¿?: ¡NO LYANDRI!=Se escucho una voz femenina a lo lejos=

Ly levanto la mirada topándose con aquella Alicornio azul, la cual caminaba con dificultad pues cojeaba además que con una de sus patas trataba de tapar una herida en su pecho. Aquella alicornio termino poniéndose en medio de Lyandri y la Simuladora la cual miraba con sorpresa, a la supuesta alicornio que ella había matado… en un principio se le erizo la piel, pero termino aliviada al saber que ella no la había matado… Pero por parte de Lyandri ya no podía confiar mucho, pues sabia que había otra simuladora… Pero esta se encontraba en otro piso… Mil ideas pasaron por su cabeza que hicieron que desconfiara de esta Alicornio.

Zafire: L-Ly… Soy yo…=Dijo un tanto dolida por la herida= Ah… No tienes porque… Mhhh…=Gimió de dolor= Seguir con esto…

Lyandri solo miro con desconfianza a la Alicornio temiendo que esta solo la engañara. Dudaba en atacar o solo ir con ella… Para el era como echar una moneda al aire…

Lyandri: ¿cómo creerte?=Dijo algo confundido=

(Nota del autor: favor de colocar la canción 'My heart will go on' (Titanic Celine Dion) en saxo alto Marcel Burar y Luis Santibañez, esto para entender mas afondo y entrar por completo en el ambiente en el cual se encuentran los personajes… Reproducirla hasta encontrar este signo si no alcanzan volver a reproducir la canción gracias)" "

Lyandri: ¿cómo creerte?=Dijo algo confundido=

Zafire: Ly…=Sus patas comenzaron a perder fuerza por lo cual solo cayo en un charco hecho de su propia sangre, mientras todo su pelaje se llenaba de dicho liquido… salpicando también su rostro el cual aun seguía viendo al bípedo= R-Recuerdas cuando… Ah...=Sintió una punzada en su pecho=T-Te pedí que fuéramos de vacaciones al mar… T-Tu dijiste que si... y para cuando habíamos llegado…=Rio un poco dolida= te negabas a des vestirte para entrar al agua, pidiéndome que… Solo yo estuviera ahí. P-pero… cuando viste que unos Sementales se me acercaron, rápidamente te desvestiste y te pusiste a mi lado, ¿sabes porque fue?=Dijo levantando su mirada= P-por miedo a perderme…=Cerro los ojos por un momento reflexionando algo que había pasado hace unos meses= Ahora lo entiendo=Abrió los ojos= era algo que yo no sabía cuando me lo dijiste el día de los corazones cálidos…Me dijiste que ¿A que le tenias miedo?...Yo fui la que no se dio cuenta… P-por favor, mi amor… Tu sabes que nunca en la vida… Podría mentirte…=Dijo entre lagrimas=

Ly se tentó el corazón corriendo tan rápido como pudo para ayudar a su amada, la cual estaba en el suelo desangrándose con aquella herida la cual tenia en su pecho… Ly se arrodillo tomando en sus manos el cuerpo de Zafire, con una mano tomando la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras que con la otra rodeando, para tomarla por la espalda.

Lyandri: Zafi… P-perdón… Discúlpame.=Dijo triste tomando el maltrecho cuerpo en brazos=

Zafire: Ly…=Acaricio el rostro del bípedo= Ha veces pienso que… El mismo destino no quiere que estemos juntos…=Dijo con una risa un poco triste=

Lyandri: D-Deja que te cure querida…

Ly llevo una de sus manos hasta el pecho de la Alicornio, justo en donde esta tenia la herida, la cual no dejaba de sangrar, al poco tiempo una luz verde brillante envolvió la mano del bípedo, pero apenas iba a poner su mano en el pecho de la alicornio esta solo aparto la mano del bípedo.

Lyandri: Zafi…=Dijo un tanto asustado=

Zafire: Ly… =Dijo con poca fuerza= De que sirve… Ya mi cuerpo no podrá reaccionar igual que antes… incluso.=Dijo entre lagrimas= Y-ya no siento mis patas traseras y mis alas…

Lyandri: Vamos Zafi… Solo deja que te cure. Veras que todo volverá a como era antes.=Dijo tocando su pecho sacándole un gemido de dolor a la alicornio=

Zafire: Mi vida… Déjalo… =Quito la mano del bípedo con su pesuña= M-me duele… S-Se que no quieres que nos separemos… Y-y… Mucho menos de esta manera=Dijo entre lagrimas= P-pero entiende… Mi cuerpo ya no será el mismo de siempre… lo sabes… y te consta…

Lyandri: Cariño… Por favor… =Dijo mientras comenzaba a derramar lagrimas= No quiero que me dejes…

Zafire: Lo se… P-pero que mas podemos ah…ah…=Tocio un poco de sangre=

Lyandri: No seas terca Zafire=Dijo triste= Quizás tu cuerpo sufrió mucho daño mágico pero…

Zafire:=Negó con la cabeza= Perdí tanto tiempo en mi trabajo por tratar de cuidar del imperio… Que olvide cuidar lo mas preciado que siempre tuve…=Dijo tratando de dar una sonrisa al bípedo= Al único que no se fijo por mi aspecto… El único que no se fijo en la corona… El único que a pesar de ser de diferente especie…=Tomo en sus cascos la cabeza de Lyandri=El único en toda la existencia que me amo con todo su corazón…

Zafire acerco a sus labios el rostro del bípedo, la Alicornio le dio un beso en los labios al bipedio quien correspondió mas tarde que nunca… pero Ly sentía que este beso comenzó a perder fuerza, esto de parte de la alicornio quien trataba con todo lo que ella podía, pasar mas tiempo con aquel beso… Pero… al final el agarre de la alicornio se perdió… sus cascos solo calleron demostrando que no había nada de fuerza que los mantuviera… Cuando Ly sintió que la Alicornio no siguió el solo la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.

Ly… con la negación encima suyo, metió su mano en el pecho de Zafire mientras un color blanco la emvolvia… Tras unos instantes… Ly tenia una pequeña esfera de color dorado en sus manos, solo para guardarla en su bolsillo.

Ly tomo el maltrecho cuerpo sin vida en brazos mientras se puso de pie, comenzó a caminar hasta una puerta grande, mientras acariciaba el cuerpo sin vida de la Alicornio… ignoro por completo a la simuladora que estaba en el suelo, solo un ultimo chasquido de dedos basto para que aquella magia que evitaba que entraran al palacio, desapareciera… No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las princesas, portadoras, Guardias y el grupo que atendía el palacio entrara por la puerta. Todos siguieron un rastro de sangre el cual los condijo a una puerta… Pero al querer abrirla… Los guardias de cristal al igual que el resto de los ponis de cristal que trabajaban en el palacio… Sintieron rápidamente una tristeza muy grande, pues, por lo regular ellos sentían la presencia de su reina pero ahora… no…

Al poco tiempo las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a Lyandri cubierto de sangre con el cuerpo de Zafire en brazos… todos los ponis de cristal se pusieron tristes al ver el maltrecho cuerpo ensangrentado de la reina… todos permanecían en silencio total. Los guardias se quitaron los cascos mientras algunos guardias de cristal solo bajaban y tiraban las armas…

Guardia de Cristal: R-Reina Zafire...

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: ?Porque estoy llorando? "SNIFF" Maldita mi mente... y pensar que esto no me va a dejar dormir T_T


	8. Chapter 8

Los arreglos fúnebres se hicieron obedeciendo los estándares Imperiales… Este funeral se haría en plena noche dos días después de la muerte de su gobernante Zafire, todo el imperio de cristal estaba de Luto, muchos vestían ropas y vestidos negros, algunas de las yeguas entre ellas Rarity llevaban velos oscuros, se haría un pequeño recorrido desde el palacio hasta el centro del imperio de cristal, en el cual llevarían una el cuerpo de Zafire.

Era una noche triste, y las estrellas hablaban por si solas al igual que la luna misma, en lo alto del cielo se podía distinguir una muy alejada luna llena y unas estrellas con poco brillo, habían algunas nubes pero no tapaban todo el cielo, en el imperio había poca iluminación, solo la calle en la cual pasarían con el cuerpo de su gobernante seria la una calle iluminada. Ningún poni de cristal brillaba como siempre, sino que sus colores se volvieron opacos y oscuros, las miradas de todos ellos eran tristes, inclusive en algunos de los potrillos.

Al llegar al centro del imperio, los guardias dejaron que cada cristalino se acercara al cuerpo sin vida de la Alicornio a dar sus condolencias, lo mismo para las portadoras y las princesas… Con excepción de Cadence quien estaba en ese momento con Lyandri, dentro del palacio en una de las habitaciones. Cadence se encontraba recostada en la cama mientras que Lyandri coloco su mano en la frente de la Alicornio.

Lyandri: Es posible que sientas una pequeña punzada Cadence…=Dijo un tanto indiferente= ¿Lista?

Cadence: Adelante…=Dijo nerviosa=

Ly solo suspiro al tiempo que su mano comenzó a brillar en un tono purpura, al poco tiempo aquel cuerno el cual estaba roto, comenzó a crecer lentamente hasta tomar su tamaño normal, cuando Lyandri separo la mano de la frente de Cadence ella se sento sobre la cama mirando con tristeza a Lyandri.

Cadence: Gracias Ly…=Dijo tocando su nuevo cuerno, pero al mirar la tristeza del bípedo se sentó a un lado de el y dijo= Lo lamento, quizás si hubiera puesto un poco mas de esfuerzo… Zafire…

Lyandri: No es culpa tuya Cadencia…=Acaricio la cabeza de la Alicornio= Hiciste lo que estuvo a tu alcance… Yo fui el tonto que no se dio cuenta antes. Si tan solo la hubiera esperado para irnos juntos a Canterlot…=Dijo triste, casi al punto de derramar lagrimas=

Cadence: No Ly…=Lo abrazo= Nadie podría predecir lo que planeaban los Simuladores…

Lyandri: Adonde se llevaron a esa.=Dijo con cierto recelo=

Cadence: Mi tia la tiene encerrada en los calabozos junto a sus Simuladores… Ella será quien les de la sentencia dado que muchos jueces quieren hacerlo.

Lyandri:=Suspiro= Iré a prepararme para bajar…=Dijo poniéndose de pie=

Cadence: te esperare abajo.=Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta= No te culpes Ly… Lo último que Zafire quisiera es verte triste.=Dijo saliendo por la puerta=

Al momento que la Alicornio rosa salió, Ly solo se sentó en la cama con ambas manos sobre su rostro… con algo de molestia se quito los lentes colocándolos sobre una mesa de noche al lado de la cama, por simple gozo para el chasqueo los dedos, solo para aparecer frente a el una pequeña ilusión de aquella Alicornio azul, la cual acaricio el rostro de Lyandri, mientras este solo derramaba un par de lagrimas. Tratando de sentir la suave caricia de aquella falsa Alicornio, quien con una mirada tierna hizo que Lyandri solo tomara en brazos la misma Ilusión.

Lyandri: Zafi…=Acaricio el rostro de la ilusión que creo=

Poco o nada disfruto esto cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, de un movimiento rápido desapareció la ilusión que había hecho, al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Twilight junto a una fénix que tenía en ese momento las plumas Azules, junto a una mirada caída.

Twilight: Lyandri… ¿se puede?

Lyandri: Ya entraron…

Twilight se puso frente a Lyandri mientras que la Fenix se puso sobre las piernas del bípedo tratando de llamar su atención.

Lyandri: ¿Estas triste verdad?=Dijo acariciando la cabeza de la fénix= Tus plumas lo demuestran.

Lyrina: =Asintió= Lo lamento Ly.

Lyandri:=Suspiro= Gracias querida…=Dijo mientras abrazaba a la fénix= ¿Ya tienes todo listo?

Lyrina: Si… Todos te están esperando abajo.

Twilight: La princesa Luna me dijo que dentro de poco será la lluvia de estrellas… Por eso vine a…=La interrumpió=

Lyandri: Gracias Twi… En un momento bajo.

Twilight: Esta bien… Lyandri… Si te hace sentir mejor… No olvides que un amor no muere…

Lyrina: Renace querido.=Completo la fénix=

Lyandri: Ya lo había oído antes Twi… Y la verdad creo fielmente en esa antigua poesía.=Tomo sus lentes de la mesa colocándoselos= Sera mejor que de una vez baje…

Lyrina: Tranquilízate Ly… Tu sabes que no estás solo, nunca sentiste la soledad.

Dijo esto Ly se puso de pie, haciendo que la fénix volara hasta el hombro de su propietario mientras ella acariciaba su rostro con su pico.

Lyrina: Se que no te conforto mucho pero… se como lo voy a hacer.

Twilight se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al bípedo frente a ella. Abajo en el imperio la princesa Celestia y Luna se encontraban al lado del cuerpo de Zafire mirando detenidamente, pues llevaba un vestido color topas que cubría todo su cuerpo, sus alas estaban extendidas y llevaba una corona en su cabeza, la cual era de oro junto a tres jemas, rubi, esmeralda y Zafiro. Cuando Luna miro a su hermana ella dijo.

Luna: ¿Que dijo Lyandri acerca de tu proposición hermana?

Celestia: No accedió…=Dijo deprimida=

Luna: Esperaba que…=Dijo extrañada pero no termino la frace=

Celestia: Deja te cuento.

Un día Antes (Flash Back)  
Celestia se encontraba caminando junto a Lyandri por los pasillos del imperio de Cristal, mientras una tenía luz nocturna atravesaba los vitrales del palacio.

Celestia: Lyandri… Encontré este hechizo que tal vez te interese.=Dijo entregándole un pergamino con su magia=

Lyandri: =Extendio el pergamino= De Starwirl… Hacía mucho que no oía de el. Al menos no desde que me convertí en piedra.

Celestia: Este hechizo sirve para viajar en el tiempo… Si tu quieres puedes evitar lo que…=La interrumpió=

Lyandri: No Celestia…=Le entrego el pergamino=

Celestia: ¿No quieres evitar esto?=Dijo confundida tomando el pergamino con su magia=

Lyandri: Hacerlo seria solo sentenciar no solo mi vida si no la de muchos mas… Una de las muchas normas de nosotros es no viajar en el tiempo. ¿Supongo que sabras porque?

Celestia: Si… Se pueden cambiar muchas cosas con solo eso.

Lyandri: No precisamente… Existen Guardianes del Tiempo, Muchos de ellos "Dioses" lo que ellos hacen es eliminar a todos aquellos que viajan en el tiempo sin permiso de ellos… Se llaman Timers (Se dice Taimers). Es un riesgo viajar y mas cuando alguien de gran poder mágico como usted o yo viaja. Ellos son como los sabuesos, lo huelen.

Celestia: Entonces…

Lyandri: Gracias por preocuparse Celestia… Si pensé en viajar en el tiempo pero… incluso aun que quisiera me seria imposible, por lo que le acabo de decir.

Celestia: Comprendo… Si llegases a ocupar algo… No dudes en pedírmelo.

Lyandri: Gracias Celestia, pero… Me temo que ya no voy a ocupar nada…=Dijo indiferente mientras se retiraba=

Fin del Fash Back.

Luna: Ya veo… Me abría gustado al menos… que pudiera disfrutar su boda hermana…

Celestia: Si… Lo se…

Al poco tiempo ambas princesas alzaron la mirada y vieron que de las puertas del palacio, salía Lyandri y Twilight ambos llevaban trajes negro, en caso de Twilight un vestido oscuro… Lyrina emprendió el vuelo y fue hasta con Luna quien dijo.

Luna: ¿Lyrina me explicaras ahora?

Lyrina: Si… Cuando coloque mis alas sobre Zafire… Lyandri ara lo suyo… Una vez todo hecho solo forma la constelación.

Luna: Voy ocupar ayuda…=Volteo a ver a Celestia= ¿Me ayudas hermana?

Celestia: Sabes que si…

Cuando Ly se acerco hasta donde tenían el cuerpo de Zafire, este solo acaricio el rostro de la Alicornio pasando sus manos entre su larga Crin, después de un momento Ly quito su mano, volteando a ver a Celestia.

Celestia: ¿Nada que le quieras decir?

Lyandri: Nada que ella no sepa ya.=Dijo un tanto triste=

Luna: Esta bien…Empe…

Antes de terminar su palabra, vieron que frente a Lyandri apareció Discord quien llevaba un traje negro y corbata roja, además que llevaba un racimo de flores de diferentes plantas hermosas.

Celestia: Discord.

Luna: Discord no te…

Discord: Tranquilos… Solo… Vengo a entregar mis condolencias…=Dijo acercándose a Lyandri= Toma…=Dijo entregándole el racimo de flores= Lamento si soy una molestia, soloqueria entregarte esto.

Lyandri: Descuida… solo déjalas cercas de ella.

Discord: Sin resentimientos de la otra vez?=Dijo extendiendo su pata de león=

Lyandri: Si…=Dijo estrechado su mano con la pata de león= Olvidado. Quédate aquí si gustas.

Luna Asintió al tiempo que Lyrina se coloco volando sobre el cuerpo de Zafire, la fénix dejo caer una pluma subre el vientre de la Alicornio azul, al tiempo que esta misma comenzó a meterse lentamente en el cuerpo de la Alicornio, tras unos momentos Lyandri toco la frente de Zafire permitiendo asi que su cuerpo comenzara a desaparecer lentamente, dejando ver en el lugar donde estaba su cuerpo un total de 100 estrellas pequeñas… las cuales se fueron alzando al cielo nocturno, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. Una pequeña brisa comenzó a impulsar a las estrellas hacia el cielo mismo. Tras unos momentos, estas estrellas comenzaron a moverse lentamente junto a otras más formando la figura de aquella Alicornio. La cual se mostraba feliz, con una mirada tierna y serena…

Pocos fueron los que sintieron una brisa cálida… Una brisa que aun que no lo pareciera podía llevar una grata sensación, pasando por cada uno de los presentes, la primera había sido Twilight y sus amigas, pero extrañamente, cuando aquella brisa paso junto a ellas escucharon aquella voz que tanto identificaba a Zafire.

¿?: Muchas gracias chicas… Lamento si te cause problemas Rarity… Me abría gustado poder usar tu vestido al menos una vez.

Al poco tiempo aquella brisa paso con las CMC quienes estaban igual de tristes que el resto, estaban justo al lado de las Portadoras, quienes miraban con cierta felicidad las estrellas.

¿?: Gracias pequeñas… Les agradezco que me hayan devuelto a mi amado, es algo que siempre les voy a agradecer…

Sweetiebell: Aun que fue un acciden… ¡AUH!=Volteo a ver a AppleBloom quien le dio un golpe=

Despues de un tiempo la brisa paso hacia con Celestia y Luna, quienes sintieron un agrado al sentir aquella brisa tibia pasar sobre sus cuerpos.

¿?: Cely… Luna… Las quiero… Cuiden mucho de mis ponis de cristal por favor…

Al poco tiempo esa brisa fue hasta tres yeguas de Cristal, quienes traían consigo atuendos frunebres, una de ellas era una yegua de avanzada edad, era la bibliotecaria del Imperio, ella era una yegua blanca, con "Crin" castaño, otra era la cocinera del palacio, una yegua amarilla de crin plateada, la ultima era una mucama, una yegua azul claro de crin verdoso.

¿?: Librariant…=Dijo a la bibliotecaria= Gracias por tus consejos, Me sirvieron de mucho…

Librariant: Zafire…=Dijo entre lagrimas= Soy vieja pero no tonta para el amor.

¿?: Coocking=Dijo a la cocinera= extrañare mucho tú comida querida…

Coocking: Usted siempre ah tenido buen gusto su alteza…=Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas=

¿?: Ice…=Dijo a la mucama= Mi amiga… Te extrañare mucho, fuiste la primera y la ultima para mi.

Ice: Zafi… Gracias… Aun que tus gustos sean extraño… Siempre fuiste alguien muy buena.

Casi al finalizar, la brisa pasó hasta con Shining Armor y Cadence.

¿?: Cadence, recuerda que como yeguas de nuestros chicos…=Dijo en un tono picaro= Tenemos que apretarle de vez en cuando la rienda… Pero cuidado, después de todo son quienes mas nos quieren. Shining, cuando ocupes algo, Nosotras siempre estamos para lo que nuestro chico ocupe. No te cierres porque si no podría pasar lo mismo con nosotras.

Ambos sonrieron ante esas palabras, sintiendo como aquella brisa se alejaba de ellos, solo para que al final la brisa tocara las ropas de Lyandri, sintiendo una caricia en su rostro, Ly llevo una mano a su mejilla sintiendo un pequeño casco que lo acariciaba, al poco tiempo frente a el apareció una Alicornio azul de alas grandes y cuerno largo, parada en dos patas tomándolo del cuello para abrazarlo, mientras le daba una sonrisa tierna y coqueta.

Zafire: Ly… MI vida…=Dijo en tono dulce= No estés triste por mi partida, yo nunca me separare de ti… Yo cuidare de ti siempre así como tu me cuidabas…=Dijo acariciando su hocico con el rostro del bípedo= Quizás nuestro destino no era estar juntos pero… Se que tarde o temprano… podremos estar juntos y esta vez… Nada ni nadie podrá separarnos.

Lyandri: Zafi…=Dijo entre lagrimas= S-si tan solo…

No acabo la frase cuando la Alicornio puso una pesuña en su boca… Zafire con una mirada tierna y compasiva le dijo.

Zafire: Mi tiempo es poco mi amor… Recuerda… Un amor no muere, renace al igual que un fénix.=Dijo con una sonrisa=

Lyandri: Te buscare Zafi… en este o en la infinidad de mundos pero te encontrare.

Zafire: Se que asi será…=tomo en sus cascos el rostro de Lyandri= Cuando nuestros deseos se acumulan navegando en la inmensidad del infinito…=Dijo con una sonrisa=

Lyandri: Se convertirán en una nueva luz de esperanza…=Completo abrazando con fuerza a la alicornio= Te voy a extrañar…

Zafire: y yo a ti… Pero esta vez tendrás que soltarme.=Dijo un poco triste=

Lyandri: ¿No podrías quedarte un poco más?=Dijo triste=

Zafire: Tendremos mucho tiempo para eso después… Pero…=Sonrió= No puedo negarte un beso de despedida querido.

Zafire acerco el rostro del bípedo hacia ella, plantándole un delicado y tierno beso en los labios a Lyandri, quien acaricio el cuerpo de la Alicornio, ni uno de los dos quería separarse del beso, pues sabían que era el ultimo… tras unos momentos la Alicornio se separo del beso mientras acariciaba el rostro de Lyandri, quien miro que el cuerpo de Zafire que estaba frente a él comenzó a desaparecer convirtiéndose en centenares de estrellas que se elevaban al cielo.

Lyandri: Zafi…=Dijo entre lagrimas sujetando los cascos delanteros de Zafire=

Zafire: No llores…=Dijo triste limpiando sus lagrimas con su casco= Se que no quieres hacerlo… y lo entiendo. Yo tampoco me quiero ir.

Lyandri: ¿Me olvidaras?

Zafire: Como olvidar al que quiso convertirse en mago… Para mostrarme lo mágico que es la vida.=Dijo abrazándolo= Adiós Lyandri…

Un último beso en la mejilla fue la última acción de Zafire cuando su cuerpo desapareció convirtiéndose en estrellas las cuales se fueron al cielo. Aquella constelación que era la de Zafire se disipo en diferentes direcciones, mostrando solo una gran lluvia de estrellas en el cielo, las cuales tenían diferente color.

Ly solo se tapo la cara con su mano mientras se quitaba los anteojos los cuales estaban algo empañados…

Spike: A mi no me dijo nada…=Dijo cruzado de brazos con un seño fruncido=

Al unos minutos después de que la lluvia de estrellas había terminado, todos los ponis fueron a sus respectivos hogares, en caso de las princesas, Portadoras, CMC y Spike fueron a dentro del palacio de cristal… Pero antes de hacerlo Todos miraron a Lyandri, quien de uno de sus bolsillos saco una esfera de color azul oscuro… Se acerco a Cadence y Shining Armor, quienes miraban con algo de tristeza a Lyandri.

Lyandri: Tomen…

Les entrego la esfera azul la cual comenzó a tomar la forma de un corazón de cristal, Cadence Sujeto aquel corazón de Cristal con su magia para evitar que este callera.

Shining: Gracias.

Lyandri: Le dije a Zafire, que traería un corazón de Cristal… si no hay tengo que hacer uno… Solo que cuídenlo que ya van tres veces que me rompen los corazones y no son fáciles de hacer.

Cadence: Lo haremos Ly… ¿Quieres acompañarnos a Cenar?

Lyandri: No… Tengo que acomodar unas cosas…=Dijo entrando al palacio con una mirada indiferente=

Todos entendían su conportamiento, después de todo… Lyandri era muy apegado a Zafire, perderla… Era prácticamente perder todo. Al llegar a la habitación que Lyandri y Zafire compartían, su mente comenzó a llenarse de recuerdos… La fénix ahora de color azul entro por la ventana posándose sobre la cama mirando a Lyandri.

Lyrina: ¿Quieres que te ayude a empacar?

Lyandri: Por favor…

Lyrina: Ly… Descansa… deja que yo me encargue ¿vale?

Ly se recostó sobre la cama mirando a la Fenix quien acaricio con su a la el rostro del bípedo.

Lyandri: Gracias por eso Lyrina.

Lyrina: La magia de un fénix es única no me habías dicho eso?

Al dia siguiente.  
Eran alrededor de las doce del medio dia, Lyandri y Lyrina se encontraban en la sala del trono, junto a todos, tanto Las portadoras como las princesas, CMC Y Shining Armor, Spike, inclusive se encontraba Discord, quien miraba algo confundido que Lyandri llevara con el una maleta.

Celestia: Entonces… ¿Te irás?

Cadence: Ly tu vieres siendo el gobernante del imperio de Cristal… Zafire…

Lyandri: Nunca he sido bueno con eso de gobernar… Ademas… Le dije a Zafire que yo nunca tomaria ese puesto, aun si nos llegáramos a cazar. No la quise por la corona… La quise porque la amaba. No por otra cosa… Ademas Como ustedes sabran… Si no esta ella no puedo estar aquí, no tengo motivo para hacerlo.

Luna: Entiendo… Respetamos tu decisión Lyandri… Si… Algún dia llegases a visitarnos, sabes que las puertas de Canterlot.

Cadence: y del Imperio estarán abiertas para ti.=Dijo amable=

Lyandri: Gracias… El trono quedara para ustedes dos… Cadence y Armor.

Shining: ¿Estas seguro?=Dijo algo confundido= Nos podríamos hacer cargo solo hasta que tu y…

Lyandri: No… Incluso si regresase yo… No sería el legítimo gobernante.

Cadence: Te Equivocas, los mismos ponis de cristal te agradecen incluso te miraban como una autoridad.

Lyandri: Como ya te mencione… No tengo experiencia en Gubernatura, por eso se los dejo a ustedes.

Discord: ¿Haras algo con las cosas de Zafire?=Dijo algo curioso=

Lyandri: No se que hacer con ellas…

Discord: Podrías dármelas?=Dijo con algo de felicidad pero todos lo miraron con cierta molestia= ¿Qué? Últimamente ocupo nuevos disfraces.

Lyandri: Haz lo que quieras Discord… En cierta forma le agradaste a Zafire.

Twilight: Entonces… ¿Es un adiós?

Lyandri: No lo vean como un adiós si no un hasta pronto.=Tomo su maleta= Hasta entonces… No ocupan nada de mí.

Celestia: Lyandri… Si te decidieras a regresar junto a Zafire. Sus lugares estarán libres aquí en el imperio.

Lyandri: ¿Seguirían insistiendo verdad?

Celestia: ¿Tu que crees?

Ly miro a todos quienes tenían una mirada de confianza, pero el solo dejo salir un suspiro largo al tiempo que chasqueo los dedos apareciendo un portal atrás de el.

Lyandri: Esta bien… De momento…=Aventó un pergamino= Toma Twi.

Twilight tomo el pergamino con su magia extendiéndolo.

Lyandri: Si quieres seguir Practicando mi magia, procura solo usar la influencia de la mente, no tu cuerno. Ese emite energía tanto positiva como negativa, lo cual provoca mucho que cuando tratas de usar mi magia te explote la cara. La siguiente ves utiliza un aniño anti magia… Si alguna vez ocupan de mi ayuda, no duden en mandarme una carta… Hechice el fuego de Spike para que me pueda mandar las cartas.

Twilight: Pero el pergamino esta en blanco.=Dijo mostrándoselo= solo tiene puntos.

Lyandri: Claro, es para que ahí hagas el circulo de aprendizaje, une los puntitos, asi enseñe a muchos.=Dijo entrando en el portal.=

Una vez que el portal desapareció, tanto Twilight como las princesas dirigieron la mirada a Discord quien en ese momento tenia un vestido largo de color blanco.

Discord: ¿! Apoco no me veo divina!?

Applejack: Quítate eso Discord… Ten un poco de orgullo.=Dijo tapándose con su sombrero=

Rarity: Si, ese vestido era para Zafire no para ti, ten un poco de respeto.

Celestia: Quitate eso discord.

Discord: ¡Ahí! Lo que pasa que están celosas=Dijo cruzándose de brazos= porque me veo ¡DIVINA!

Guardia: Princesa Celestia… El juicio empezara mañana, debe tomar el tren.

Luna: Bueno… Creo que es todo… Creo que es momento de regresar todos a casa.

Fluttershy: Si… Tengo que seguir con cuidando a los animales… Aun que creo que después de esto, no voy a poder seguir con el mismo animo.

Rarity: Concuerdo querida.

Sweetiebell: Em…=Dijo timida= Hermana… Recuerdas que tenías que entregar unos vestidos y trajes después de lo ocurrido con tigo.

Rarity: si pero son dentro de una semana querida.=Dijo con una sonrisa pero esa sonrisa de saparecio dejando ver una gran sorpresa a lo que ella misma dijo= ¡UNA SEMANA TENGO QUE TOMAR EL SIGUIENTE TREN!

Rainbow: Y asi es como regresa todo a la normalidad.

Pinki: Díganlo por ustedes… Lyandri estaba muy triste. Lo peor es que no vendrá aquí en un buen tiempo.

Celestia: Descuiden chicas, si todo sale bien el estará de regreso, solo denle tiempo. Hasta entonces sigan adelante…

En un mundo diferente…  
El clima era lluvioso por unas calles de la era colonial, había farolas de gas encendidas por las calles permitiendo a la gente caminar, Lyandri llevaba un paraguas mientras que a su fénix la llevaba dentro de su traje para mantenerla caliente, tras unos minutos de caminar llego a una casa grande, tenia una puerta de metal con un diseño medieval, tras unos momentos Ly toco la puerta tres veces, tras unos instantes, una persona de edad avanzada con barba blanca pero corta y un traje café miro a Lyandri.

¿?: ¿Lyandri?=Dijo extrañado=

Lyandri: Hola Kredox… Veo que los años te comenzaron a pesar.=Dijo algo divertido=

Kredox: Pasa Kisnara hacia mucho que no te miraba.=Dijo abriendo la puerta con suma felicidad=

Lyandri al entrar miro que la casa era amplia, en primer piso era toda una sala bien adornada, arriba se encontraba un Candelabro de un total de 12 velas las cuales estaban encendidas, muebles para un total de 15 personas, junto a dos mesas, sillones y sillas en muchos lugares, un estante de libros en una esquina y unas escaleras en espiral que llevaban al segundo piso.

Kredox: Vamos cintéate.=Dijo tomando asiento en un sillón= ¿Gustas algo de tomar?

Lyandri: Si..=Dijo sacando a la fénix de su traje=

Kredox: Lyrina que bueno verte.=Dijo acariciando la cabeza de la fénix=

Lyrina: Hola Kredox. ¿Donde esta Silver?

Kredox: Entiende Lyrina, Silver era un Agila, tu una fénix, su estándar de vida era mucho mas pequeña que la tuya.

Lyrina: Entiendo…

Kredox: Vamos no te sientas mal=Dijo animando a la fénix= Que fueron… Unos milenios por lo menos… Cuéntame como les fue.

Al poco tiempo una botella de Licor fue hasta las manos de Kredox y un total de 3 copas grandes, en las cuales sirvió aquel licor llenando por completo las copas, entregándole una a Lyandri otra a Lyrina la ultima se la quedo el.

Kredox: Me entere sobre lo de Zafire Lyandri… Lo lamento en serio.=Dijo dándole un sorbo a la copa=

Lyandri: Supongo que tus contactos no te fallan.

Kredox: No precisamente, pero fue noticia grande en todo ese mundo, y uno que otro me lo dijo… Tu motivo de tu visita me extraña… No vienes si no es para comer o pasar el dia.

Lyandri: Quiero que me ayudes en algo…

Kredox: Sabes que si Ly, tu solo dime y te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

Lyandri: Kredox… Has sido un buen maestro… Me enseñaste todo lo que sabias y no pudo pedirte mas pero… Esta vez tengo que hacerlo. Una vez me dijiste que puedes rastrear un alma… Quiero que rastrees una para mi.

Kredox: Bueno Ly… Es posible pero, ya no soy el joven que solía ser me temo que ya no tengo el mismo poder mágico que hace años. No puedo hacerlo yo.

Lyandri: Entiendo…=Dijo algo decepcionado=

Kredox: No mal entiendas…=Ly levanto la mirada= Dije que yo no puedo hacerlo.=Sonrió= No significa que tu no puedas. Una ultima clase al estudiante. Sera mi regalo de antes de que muera jajajaja=Dijo divertido tomando de golpe todo el licor en su copa= ¡Venga! Ahí mucho por hacer y mucho que tienes que aprender!=Dijo emocionado poniéndose de pie=

Lyandri: Siendo ese el caso…=De un trago se empino todo el licor de la copa= Se nos hace tarde.

Kredox: ¡Ahí canijo!=Tomo asiento en el sillón= Ni siquiera puedo con una copa jajajaja.=Dijo mientras reia= Algo me dice que la quieres volver a ver, verdad Lyandri?

Lyandri: Si…

Kredox: Entérate, la regla de la materia y la energía…

Lyandri: Solo se transforma,=Dijo con una sonrisa= Quizas Zafire no sea una Alicornio de nuevo, pero…

Kredox:=Coloco sus brazos sobre Lyandri= ¡La encontraras amigo mio! Venga tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo… No de hecho ahí que hacer tiempo al menos unos 18 años… tu sabes en lo que el alma encuentra un cuerpo y luego crezca un poco y bueno tu sabes.

Lyandri: Tu si que sabes como acabar con mis ilusiones.

Kredox: Animate te enseñare a rastrear su alma, o al menos que quieras hacer un cuerpo para ella y depositar ahí su alma. ¡Tengo miles de ideas!=Dijo con una sonrisa= para traerla de vuelta… LA NECROMANCIA FUNCIONARIA.

Lyandri: Supongo que si… Pero ya vez que hay problemas al tratar de conseguir un alma… Con eso de que los demonios escapan y, bueno… Terminariamos haciendo un caos.

Kredox: Supongo que tienes razón… Mejor esperemos a que su alma encuentre un cuerpo para ella…

Lyandri: Bueno… ¿Te molesta si me queda aquí Kredox?

Kredox: Para nada. Al contrario…

Lyandri: Gracias Pero… Que haces aquí esta sala es demasiado grande.

Kredox: Sigo dando clases a 102 estudiantes… ¿Dime no gustas participar como maestro?

Lyandri: No se Kredox… Despues de lo ocurrido.

Kredox: Venga Lyandri… No hay mejor satisfacción que haver guiado a chicos de toda una generación a un buen camino para el futuro de un mundo… En lo personal me gusta que me vean mis antiguos estudiantes y digan… "Por ese maestro soy ahora un diputado o Cientifico o presidente o gobernante o…

Lyandri: Un vago=Completo= Pero… Creo que al menos tendré que hacer tiempo para encontrarla.

Kredox: Bien dicho amigo.=Dijo tomando la botella= ¿otro trago?

Lyandri: Me ofendes al preguntar… Llénala.

Kredox: Pero… ¿Enserio vale tanto esa Alicornio para ti?

Lyandri: Como no te imaginas Kredox… ¿Pero que paso con tu familia?

Kredox: Mis hijos en el otro lado del mundo, haciendo nose que algo de dicha tecnología o algo parecido… en cuanto a mi esposa… Bueno, creo que los dos estamos de Luto también.

Lyandri: Disculpa.

Kredox: ¡Al contrario mi amigo! No hay cuerdas que nos aten, venga vamos por unas carnitas y nos ponemos comer para pasar el tiempo quiero que me cuentes que has estado haciendo.=Dijo mientras tomaba una chamarra=

Lyandri: Tu humor sigue siendo el mismo.

Kredox: El mejor profe Ly, fuga morro, sirve que traemos unas cosas mas para tu habitación.

Fin del cap.

Nota del Autor: "Para el que se dio cuenta" TU MUY BIEN me salvaste de una muy grande… si te estas riendo.

Nota dross: Que perturbador fue...

Nota normal: Dejen comentarios... Por favor y Grax.


	9. Chapter 9

Los años iban pasando, y Lyandri se mostraba muy impaciente… Ocasionalmente en esos años recibía una que otra carta de Twilight, de Pinki, Fluttershy y las princesas, las cuales escribían de manera preocupada esperando a que Lyandri fuera de visita a Equestria, pero lo curioso era que en su mundo habían pasado años y por lo que miraba en las cartas, ella redactaban que apenas se había ido hace unos días… Cusa que en cierta forma lo reconfortaba pues, sabia que cuando el volviera, solo abran pasado unos cuantos meses, o al menos según sus cálculos.

Ly se encontraba en la Casa de Kredox quien estaba junto a Lyandri frente a un total de 35 chicos y chicas, los cuales con sus libretas anotaban los datos que ambos magos les daban para sus hechizos. Algunos estaban sentados en sillones, mientras que otros sentados en el suelo, eran chicos de entre 11-17 años, quienes miraba con atención a sus maestros los cuales en sus manos tenían diferentes cosas, con Kredox tenía una llama de color purpura.

Todos eran humanos con excepción de uno que otro que eran una especie de dragón humanoide.

Kredox: Y es por eso chicos que las habilidades Necronomiconas suelen tener este tupo de color, pero tengan cuidado a la hora de querer llamar un alma, pues tendrán que abrir una puerta para que esta alma pueda estar con ustedes. Y muchas otras almas aprovecharan para escapar… ¿Entendido?

Kredox escucho un "Si" de parte de todos, quienes comenzaron a anotar las palabras que Kredox había dicho.

Kredox: Bien ahora lo que tiene Lyandri.=Señalo las manos de Lyandri quien tenia al parecer una pequeña Anima (Alma)=Es un Alma, como notaran, tiene un color blanco, muchas actitudes de las almas pueden ser reveladas gracias a su color… ¿Alguien me dice un ejemplo?

Chica:=Levanto la mano= El rojo por lo general representa la ira.

Chico: Pero también la lujuria=Dijo en tono burlón=

Chica: ¡Claro que no!=Dijo dándole un golpe con su libreta en la cabeza=

Chico: ¡Quien dice!=Dijo sobándose=

Lyandri: Ambos tienen razón.

Chico y chica: ¿Eh?

Kredox: Es cierto… Sin embargo la Lujuria se representa mas en un Anima de color Purpura o morado… Ambos tienen medio asierto.=Al decir esto ambos chicos solo se cruzaron de brazos enojados uno del otro= ¿Otro Ejemplo?

Adolecente (Chica dragon): Las almas blancas que tiene el profe Lyandri no siempre son lo que aparentan… A pesar de tener un alma blanca usan ese color para engañar a las personas. Siendo ellas aun mas malas que las personas de almas Negras. Inclusive… Algunas almas buenas muestran el color negro dado que es un color que muestra la infinidad de su bondad.

Kredox: Estas en lo correcto. Esta alma de hecho es un demonio=Dijo señalando la alma blanca que estaba en las manos de Lyandri= Hoy como tarea, me traerán para la siguiente semana, que característica representa cada color, pero también diciéndome a que alma pertenece cada una. Ese seria todo por hoy… Pueden retirarse.

Dicho esto los chicos y chicas comenzaron a guardar sus libretas en pequeñas mochilas, mientras que otros solo la cerraban y se la llevaban en las manos, con forme iban saliendo se fueron despidiendo de sus profesores con excepción de la dragona, la cual miro a Lyandri quien desapareció la alma que tenia en manos con un simple chasquido de dedos=

Dragona: Profe aquí tengo su trabajo de ayer…=Dijo entregándole una hoja= Al principio no entendía el método de convocación de las Almas pero lo entendí según me explico… En la hoja esta el resumen… Con su permiso.=Dijo retirándose=

Una vez que todos los estudiantes habían salido de la casa, Kredox sonrio ante lo que había pasado y dijo.

Kredox: Nada como regresar a los viejos tiempos o ¿no?=Dijo feliz=

Lyandri: Lo admito Kredox… Extrañaba dar clases.=Dijo con una sonrisa=

Kredox: Si hablando de eso… Me llego el rumor que, te negaste a enseñarle a una Unicornio… ¿Que paso?

Lyandri: Ya tenia maestro.

Kredox: ¿¡Y!?=Dijo exclamando= Por mi que tenga los maestros de la escuela, su tutora en casa y su maestro de magia y no tenga tiempo para amigos, al final la única beneficiada va ser ella.

Lyandri: Fue muy diferente.

Kredox: Si… De haber aceptado solo tenias que retar a Celestia a un duelo de Magia para decidir quién sería el Maestro de la Unicornio… Pero bueno tengo mas lastima por ella que por ti… Lo último que le hiciste a un maestro, fue dejarlo con terror nocturno.

Lyandri: Vamos las pesadillas no eran lo malo.

Kredox: Si, dejarlo incapacitado de las piernas tampoco.=Dijo divertido= Bueno ese era el último grupo del dia… Dime ¿ya revisaste si Zafire reencarno en Equestria?

Lyandri: No… No reencarno ahí…

Kredox: Bueno… Tienes parte de su alma sería bueno que comenzaras a buscarla.

Lyandri: Si… ¿Algún lugar que me recomendaras primero?

Kredox: Mhhh… Te recomendaría la Mezquita… Y Soraya. Son buenos lugares para empezar… Aun que también puedes ir a Fur, Despues de todo ahí abundan toda clase de criaturas semi humanas. Creo que serian los mundos que te recomendaría.

Lyandri: Muchas gracias Kredox por mermitirme parar unos años aquí.

Kredox: Cuando quieras. Pero ven mas seguido por estos lugares, y tráeme a la afortunada, Quiero conocerla en persona.

Lyandri:=Sonrio= Claro que si amigo…=Dijo dándole un abrazo=

Kredox: Suerte…=Dijo separándose= ¿Donde esta Lyrina?

Lyandri: Debe estar volando por ahí… Bueno, nos veremos.

Kredox: Cuidate, pero recuerda… Que haya reencarnado no significa que se acuerde de ti.=Explico=

Lyandri: Lo se… En cierta forma, me gustaría poder volverla a conquistar.=Dijo con una sonrisa=

Kredox: Que te vaya bien.

Ly salió de la casa encontrándose con que era de dia, había carrosas tiradas por caballos, calles empedradas mientras los cascos de los caballos hacían el típico ruido de su caminata, había personas caminando de un lado a otro, al poco tiempo Lyrina comenzó a volar frente a Lyandri.

Lyrina: ¿Listo?

Lyandri: Si… Es hora de irnos.

Lyrina: ¿Con que mundo vamos empezar?

Lyandri: Mezquita. Creo que lo recordaras.

Lyrina: Como no recordarlo… Me dejaste ahí dos meses hasta que te acordaste de mi.=Dijo con recelo=

Lyandri: Que gratos meses.=Dijo con alivio recordando=

Lyrina: ¡Tonto!=Dijo mientras le picaba la cara a Lyandri=

Lyandri: ¡Compórtate!=Dijo cubriéndose la cara= al menos vamos a regresar a nuestro viejo habito.

Lyrina:=Se puso sobre su hombro, pero le dio un último picotazo en el cachete= Por idiota.

Lyandri: Nunca vas a cambiar.=Dijo chasqueando los dedos=

En Equestria.  
Poni Ville… Era verano y eran días lluviosos, pero eso no impedía que los ponis siguieran con sus trabajos, algunos ponis caminaban junto a unos paraguas para entrar a las tiendas para hacer sus compras diarias. Sin embargo en una biblioteca se encontraba Twilight junto a Spike quien leía tranquilamente uno de sus muchas revistas de acción, conocidas como Comics. Twilight se encontraba frente aquella hoja de papel en la cual había un circulo con un triangulo y un cuadrado dentro de este, en medio de él había un numero romano el cual era el 15. Spike un poco alejado de Twilight estaba sentado en el suelo recargado contra la pared leyendo tranquilamente hasta que dijo.

Spike: Y entonces… ¡BOOOM! Eso paso… Dime que eso no te pasara de nuevo.=Dijo un tanto nervioso quitando su comic de su cara para ver a Twilight=

Twilight: No esta vez no…=Dijo colocándose el anillo anti magia en su cerno= Bueno… Según me explico Lyandri tengo que evitar usar mi cuerno. Trate anteriormente sin el anillo pero… Sin querer término usándolo… con esto al menos todo debe salir bien.

Spike: Esperare a fuera… Sinceramente tengo mucho miedo que me incendies con la biblioteca, y te lo dice un dragan… No juegues con fuego.=Dijo mientras se puso de pie=

Twilight: Hay Spike que desconfianza la tuya…

Sin mas el dragon un tanto nervioso solo se fue del lugar con la esperanza de que Twilight no incendiara la biblioteca, al poco tiempo de que Spike cerró la puerta de entrada, puso un letrero en el cual decía "Unicornio trabajando" así sin más Spike se sentó recargado contra el árbol, esperando que todo ahí adentro este todo bien. Tras unos minutos, Spike miro a dos guardias de Cristal, solo uno de ellos llevaba en su boca lo que parecía ser un paquete.

Guardia 1: Buscamos a…=Saco una libreta= Spike Sparkle.

Spike: Soy yo…=Dijo un poco extrañado= ¿Ocurre algo?

Guardia 2: ¿Pude firmar aquí?=Dijo señalando abajo en la libreta de su compañero= y iníciales aquí.

Sin mas Spike tomo una pluma, pues el estaba acostumbrado a cargar siempre con una, por lo general a cada momento que Twilight le pedía escribir algo.

Guardia: Esto es para usted=Dijo entregándole el paquete= Que pase un buen dia

Sin mas ambos guardias se retiraron del lugar dejando a Spike con el, quien lo tomo entre sus garras moviéndolo esperando escuchar algún sonido que no fuera lo de algo rompiéndose, tras unos momentos solo miro de quien era, pero solo tenia de donde venia y para quien era. Algo confundido entro a la biblioteca para decirle a Twilight de lo que había recibido pero al hacerlo…

Twilight: ¡Mira Spike pude hacer un árbol sin usar mi cuerno!=Dijo Emocionada mientras brincaba frente a un árbol el cual salía de la hoja de papel que estaba en el suelo=

Spike: Un árbol dentro de un árbol…=Dijo mirando el árbol el cual comenzó a crecer lentamente= Y ¿cómo aras que pare de Crecer?

Twilight: ¿Qué?=Dijo confundida dejando de saltar, mientras miraba a Spike= ¿Crecer?= Al voltear a ver el árbol noto que este comenzó a crecer= Ya se detendrá… En cualquier momento… ¿Por cierto que traes ahí?=Dijo señalando el paquete=

Spike: No se…=Se acerco a Twilight= Lo acabaron de traer unos guardias del imperio de Cristal.

Twilight: Abrelo.

Spike: ¿¡Naaa!? Dijo con sarcasmo marcando lo obvio=

Twilight: No seas asi, solo ábrelo.

Dicho esto, usando sus garras, abrió con facilidad el paquete el cual era una caja, al quitar la tapa se dio cuenta que era un traje militar rojizo, el cual llevaba una pequeña espada hasta el fondo junto a una nota.

Twilight: ¿Que dice?=Dijo mirando la nota que tenia Spike=

Spike:=Miro la nota= Esta era una sorpresa que tenia la Reina Zafire Para usted… Queria que usted fuese quien llevara los anillos… Dado que esto no se podría cumplir, nos vimos en la necesidad de entregarle esto, dado que seria un regalo de ella para usted.  
ATT: Cristal Ice.  
Posdata: A Zafire siempre le agradaron los dragones como usted…

Twilight: Bueno… No te habrá dicho nada pero… Le agradabas=Dijo con una sonrisa=

Spike: "Sniff" Seme salió una lagrima…=Dijo limpiándose=

Twilight: Bueno que esperas póntelo.=Dijo animada=

Spike: Claro pero… Porque ese árbol…

No acabo la frace cuando el árbol creció de golpe tupiendo y llenando de hojas verdes ramas y frutos de naranja, toda la biblioteca, la cual termino casi a punto de explotar por el árbol que estaba dentro, Spike y Twilight con dificultad lograron salir por una ventana, mientras miraban como los hojas del árbol salian por los orificios de la biblioteca.

Spike: "Se detendrá"=Dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Twilight= "En cualquier momento"=Dijo mirando con enojo a Twilight=

Twilight: Jejeje…=Dijo nerviosa mientras chocaba sus cascos con algo de culpa=

Spike: Creo que tendremos que hacer Jardinería…

Twilight: ¡ahí no deje ese libro adentro! ¡Nos iba decir que ocuparíamos y que hacer!=Exclamo asustada=

Spike: ¿Enserio?=Dijo mientras la miraba inclinando un poco su cabeza=

En otro lado Lyandri se encontraba caminando en lo que parecía ser una ciudad modernizada, llamando la atención de algunas personas por sus ropas las cuales no eran precisamente del la época, cosa que llamaba la atención de quienes pasaban al lado de el. Era de dia y todos ahí eran humanos, carros iban y venían de un lado a otro, obedeciendo las señales de transito, como semáforos o señales y policías. Su fénix había cambiado de apariencia para no llamar mas atención de la debida, era en ese momento un pequeño pichón el cual ocasionalmente se acercaba a Lyandri.

Lyrina: Me las vas a pagar Lyandri…

Lyandri: Te comenzaste a quejar, a demás te dije que algo que no llamara la atención.

Lyrina: De todas las aves existentes… ¿Tuvo que ser un Pichón?=Dijo con cierto enojo=

Lyandri: No te quejes que ahora mismo te convierto en humana.=Dijo apunto de chasquear los dedos=

Lyrina: ¡No te atreverías!=Dijo con enojo=

Lyandri: Al menos no aquí donde nos ven todos…

Lyrina: Mejor me vio… Me avisas cuando no la encuentres.=Dijo emprendiendo el vuelo=

Lyandri: Hump…=Sonrio de manera maliciosa=Aceptaría convertirse en cualquier cosa menos en ser humano…

Tras un momento de caminar Lyandri, saco de su bolsillo una esfera pequeña, la cual tenia un destello dorado… sin embargo, aquel brillo desapareció lo cual solo molesto a Lyandri, quien frunció el seño mientras miraba los edificios altos.

Lyandri: Tampoco está aquí… Ah…=Suspiro desganado= Esto llevara tiempo… Sera mejor que vaya a comer…

Dicho esto solo le llamo la atención un edificio grande el cual parecía tener una enorme letra "A" dejando eso de lado Lyandri entro el primer restaurante, el cual para desgracia de el… eran restaurantes en los cuales tiene uno que dejar reservación. Sin importarle mucho entro al restaurante, llamando la atención de una chica la cual estaba sentada en una silla frente a una mesa la cual tenía una libreta grande.

Chica: Em… ¿Hola? Buenas tardes.=Dijo un poco nerviosa por las ropas que el chico llevaba= En que puedo ayudarle.

Lyandri: ¿Tienes mesa libre?

Chica: S-si, claro… solo deme un momento.

Dicho esto la chica se puso de pie, entrando hasta lo que parecía ser una puerta la cual daba a la cocina, al poco tiempo salió la chica junto a un señor de ya avanzada edad el cual miro con extrañeza a Lyandri, después de un momento de discutir entre si, la chica fue hasta con Lyandri.

Chica: Si pase.

La chica lo guio hasta una mesa para uno, donde al poco tiempo recibió la carta la cual era el menor, sin más la chica solo se fue del lugar para esperar a que Lyandri tomara su decisión… Sin embargo, todo pudo haber seguido normal… Pero de la simple nada, rompiendo las ventanas del restaurante cayó en el suelo destruyendo las mesas y sillas una criatura verde muy musculosa la cual solo se sobo su cabeza al tiempo que se ponía de pie… Lyandri miro con atención aquella criatura la cual solo miro detenidamente a Lyandri.

¿?: Te comerás eso=Dijo con una voz ronca pero gruesa señalando una canastita de Totopos=

Lyandri: llévatelos=Dijo algo confundido por lo que paso=

Tras un momento usando su mano la criatura verde tomo la canasta comiéndose todos los totopos, solo para asi salir del restaurante. El cual ya era un simple pisapapeles para la sociedad. Con la curiosidad enzima suyo, Lyandri salió del restaurante solo para toparse con que aquella criatura verde y musculosa peleaba contra lo que parecía ser un gran robot el cual con una facilidad increíble, golpeaba a esta criatura verde solo para mandarla a volar.

Lyandri: ¿En qué mundo termine ahora?…=Dijo chasqueando los dedos=

Hecho esto las piernas que sostenían al robot explotaron, haciendo que este se desplomara en el suelo, dañando al robot de su cabeza deforme… Al poco tiempo aquella criatura verde salto sobre la cabeza del robot destrozándola, mientras que usando sus puños comenzó a pulverizar al robot con una facilidad increíble, haciendo que el aceite y otros líquidos comenzaran a fluir de este, entre ellos engranes y pedazos de metal.

Lyandri: Ah este le dieron mucha proteína…=Dijo con cierta risa burlona=

¿?: Oye Hulk al menos no hubieras dejado algo de diversión…

Al lado del fornido hombre bajo un traje de metal, de colores rojizos y dorados todo heco tecnológicamente.

Hulk: Tarde… El ayudar.=Señalo a Lyandri=

Con algo de curiosidad ambos voltearon a ver a Lyandri, pero lo que mas le causaba intriga eran las ropas que Lyandri llevaba en ese momento con el, después de todo no ves eso al menos que sea una convención de Cosplay, al momento el que llevaba la armadura Rojiza, se acerco a Lyandri mientras que en la parte superior de su cabeza se descubrió su rostro quitándose lo que parecía ser una máscara de metal.

¿?: Hola, Soy Tony. Supongo que ya conociste a Hulk…

Lyandri: El Morenazo si…

Tony: No es común que los civiles ayuden… ¿Dime cómo te llamas?

Lyandri: Kisnara Lyandri… ¿Suelen tener estos problemas siempre?=Dijo mirando al destrozado robot=

Tony: Ah… Un sistema de entrenamiento que había fabricado… Pero como viste se salió de control, tendre que reprogramar todo el sistema…=Miro el robot= O lo que quede de él claro… Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos el servicio de limpiesa no tardara en llegar. ¿Gusta acompañarnos? Me gustaría que me explicaras un poco como fue que le explotaste las piernas.

Lyandri: No es difícil… El aire tiene oxigeno… El fuego se alimenta de el… Lo demás fue cuestión de química.

Tony: Ya veo… Resulta que eres un mago como el Doctor Strange… Ven al menos te invito la comida ya que… Bueno te interrumpieron=Dijo divertido=

Lyandri: Ya que lo pones de ese modo. Te sigo.

Tony: ¡Hulk! Vámonos.

Lyandri solo miro como la armadura con el humano dentro despego con dirección con al edifico el cual tenia una enorme "A" en cuanto a Hulk basto que diera un gran salto para que callera sobre el techo de aquella estructura. Por su parte Lyandri solo chasqueo los dedos para terminar en el techo de la estructura. Donde se encontró con Hulk y otro humano el cual parecía tener un traje de colores Rojo, blancos y azul junto a una estrella en su pecho y un escudo con los mismos colores.

¿?: Veo que hicieron otro amigo…=Miro detenidamente a Lyandri= No pareces precisamente de los que pelea ¿verdad?

Lyandri: En cierta forma… Prefiero un poco mas… la magia.

¿?: Ya veo… Ven Tony de seguro te dijo que…

Antes de que terminara Hulk había golpeado el techo con uno de sus puños para crear un agujero solo para entrar en el y entrar en el edificio sin alguna otra dificultad.

Hulk: Esta abierta.=Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa=

¿?: Ya me di cuenta.

Tiempo después…

Lyandri se encontraba en una sala, sentado en un sillón alargado, la luz del lugar era tenue, de un color café, al lado de el se encontraba un mini bar, con cientos de bebidas de todo tipo, atrás de el había unas escaleras de cristal las cuales daba a una habitación, era un lugar amplio, donde solo se encontraba Hulk comiendo como de su costumbre, lo que era el Capitan América estaba sentado frente a Lyandri al igual que Tony y Ojo de Halcón. Mientras que Thor (Dios del Trueno) Comia junto a Huik.

Tony había pedido que explicara un poco el como había llegado a la ciudad, pero Ly sin muchos rodeos le explico que el no era precisamente de ese mundo que el venia en busca de la alma de Zafire, por parte de Hulk y Halcón, solo rieron al saber que era su esposa pero por parte de el Capitan y Tony entendían bien a Lyandri. Despues de todos ellos anteriormente tenían ese mismo sentimiento de encontrar a alguien.

Tony: Entonces… Estas viajando de mundo en mundo en busca de alguien que tenga características con la alma que tu buscas…

Thor: Ninguna alma es igual, o al menos eso me han dicho mis amigos.=Dijo tomando un gran trozo de carne=

Halcón: Disculpa pero… Me resulta un poco increíble que alguien trate de hacer lo que tu haces.

Capitan: Ah eso se le llama determinación Halcón… Cosa de lo que tu careces.

Hulk: HAHAHA Muy cierto.=Dijo tomando una galleta=

Halcón: Oye ¡a ti quien te dijo que te rieras!=Dijo poniéndose de pie=

Hulk: Yo mismo=Dijo poniéndose de pie haciendo ver una gran diferencia de estatura y fuerza entre ambos= Porque.

Halcón: Grrr… En lo que a mi concierne=Le quito la bolsa en la cual había galletas= ¡Esto es mio!

Tony: Te piensas ir de aquí supongo.

Lyandri: Si… Tengo que seguir buscando.

Tony: Al menos quedate a comer. Quizás y te agrade algo de nuestra compañía. Después de todo, la comida primero.

Hulk: Concuerdo.

Lyandri: De acuerdo… ¿Podrian abrir la ventana?

Halcón: ¿Para que?

Cuando Halcón volteo vio a un pichón golpear la ventana con su pico, Tony se puso de pie y abrió la ventana dejando que aquella pichon fuera directo hasta Lyandri quien la tomo en su mano.

Halcón: ¿Mascota?

Lyrina: ¡claro que no!

Capitan: Animal con carácter… Me agrada.=Dijo dejando salir una risa=

Tony: Ire a pedir la comida…=Dijo dirigiéndose a una puerta= Por favor no destruyan mas el edificio. Aun tengo que reparar el techo que Hulk rompió.

Una vez que Tony salió por una puerta corrediza, lo que fue Thor, Hulk y Halcón se les dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa a lo que Hulk miro a sus dos amigos y dijo.

Hulk: ¿Que quieren romper primero?

FIN DEL CAP.

Nota del Autor: Algún Universo que les guste que Lyandri visite les aclaro… Animes o juegos que no conozco. Los mas pedidos se pondrán en el siguiente capitulo. THNX Dejad sus comentarios y Likes y Toques y Twits y demás.


	10. Chapter 10

Era un dia tranquilo, Lyandri y Lyrina se encontraban cariosamente en un bosque en el cual se podían ver casas las cuales estaban hechas de madera, barro, hojas grandes y muy pocas partes de estas tenían lo que eran ladrillos y tejas, en este bosque se encontraba también un riachuelo en el cual se podían mirar peses de distintos colores y tamaños, a pesar de llevar las ropas de siempre, Lyandri esta vez pasaba desapercibido, inclusive Lyrina, aun que de vez en cuando recibía una que otra mirada de un extraño.

Al poco tiempo del salir del bosque se encontró con un camino el cual lo llevaba a un Desierto, pero curiosamente en este "Desierto" había poca vegetación, miro en el suelo un camino hecho de huellas de caballo y carretas, donde no tardo en escuchar a tras de él, un andar de una carreta… Al voltear se topo con un señor de edad adulta, era una carreta de la cual tiraban dos caballos, arriba se encontraba el "Jinete" el cual miro con algo de curiosidad a Lyandri.

Jinete: ¿Te diriges a la Ciudad?=Dijo parando la carreta a un lado de el= Si gustas puedo llevarte, tengo el mismo destino.

Lyandri: Le agradezco, sin embargo no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo por estos lares.

Jinete: Descuida, además sabes que por este desierto los monstruos de las arenas abundan demasiado y atacan a los que van solos, venga.=Lo invito a subir= además de este modo acortaras tiempo.

Sin muchas opciones en su cabeza Lyandri acepto, fue a la parte tracera de la carreta para subirse topándose con un chico de 17 años, de pelo castaño, lentes circulares, junto a una chaqueta, debajo de esta una playera/polera de color rojizo, unos pantalones cafes con un cinturón negro en el cual llevaba un total de 5 cajas en el, unas botas cafes y un libro el cual parecía leer detenidamente. Cuando Lyandri subió en la carreta junto a su fénix, este chico levanto la mirada sorprendido quien dijo.

Chico: ¿Ah? Hola no. Te escuche estaba muy…

Lyandri: Entretenido… Si lo note.=Dijo divertido al sentir que la carreta comenzó a moverse=

Chico: Ah…=Dijo un poco frustrado consigo mismo= Que modales los míos… Me llamo Shad, soy un Hylian.=Dijo con notable humor estirando su brazo para saludarlo=

Lyandri: Un gusto… Soy Lyandri.=Dijo aceptando el saludo del chico= Y ella es Lyrina.=Dijo señalando a su fénix la cual estaba en el "Suelo" de la carrosa mirando a Shad=

Shad: ¿Se dirigen a la ciudad?=Dijo curioso=

Lyandri: Bueno… Nos llamo la atención ir a ese lugar. Pero tu amigo… eh…

Shad: A cierto el que lleva la carreta se llama Moy… Ira a llevar un encargo y el me encontró y como yo ire a Kakariko le pedi que me dejara sercas, tu sabes los monstruos por aquí suelen ser un problema… Y mas últimamente.

Lyandri: ¿Porque ir a ese lugar?

Shad: Unos amigos y yo encontramos una entrada subterránea con extraños símbolos=Dijo mirando su libro= de los Ucayaya, y quiero investigar ese lugar mas afondo…=Dijo algo emocionado=

Lyandri: Ya veo… y Aque te refieres con "Ultimamente"

Shad: han estado apareciendo monstruos oscuros… De la mitología Crepúsculo… La verdad me siento con suerte digo, no ah aparecido ninguno desde que entramos en el desierto=Dijo con una risa nerviosa=

Moy: Oye Shad llegamos.=Dijo parando la carreta y asomando su cabeza a dentro= la entrada queda a unos cuantos metros, te estará esperando Leonardo en la entrada junto a Don Mechas.

Shad: Bueno es hora de irme.=Dijo poniéndose de pie= Tengo que averiguar lo mas que pueda. Un gusto conocerte Lyandri.=Dijo bajando de la carreta= Si te interesa puedes ir a la Tasca de Telma, te agradara solo dile que vienes de parte mia y te dejara pasar… Podrás pasar ahí el día si gustas.

Moy: Suerte… Bueno, solo quedamos tu y yo, descuida hace unos días que repararon el puenta que nos permite llegar a la ciudad, asi que en unos diez o quince minutos llegaremos.=Dijo tirando de las riendas de los caballos=

Lyandri: ¿no ah tenido problemas en los caminos?=Dijo sintiendo como la carreta comenzó a moverse=

Moy: Si… Por lo regular ahí mucho mas movimiento en la noche, y los viajes nocturnos están prohibidos hasta nuevo avizo…

Lyandri: Comprendo.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta llegar al destino, el cual era una ciudad pequeña… Pero grande a la vez, al poco tiempo la carreta paro dando como señal la llegada a la ciudad, Lyandri y Lyrina no tardaron en escuchar una música alegre, a pesar de estar en esta situación, la gente parece aun asi disfrutar de los gratos días, en cuanto Lyandri bajo miro a Moy quien estaba frente a el.

Moy: Bueno supongo que será todo…

Lyandri: Gracias por traerme.

Moy: Descuida, estamos para ayudar… Si me disculpas tengo que avisar de mi llegada…=Dijo mientras se retiraba=

El lugar era una calle por lo visto muy popular, pues la gente seguía iendo y viniendo, incluso los niños corrían por esta calle, marcando cierta alegría mas en la ciudad, Lyandri comenzó a caminar con dirección al centro, encontrándose con una fuente de 4 pisos, mietras que en sus alrededores había cientos de tiendas y lugares de entretenimiento que variaban desde, Ropa, comida, juegos de tiro al blanco, juegos de destreza o memoria.

Lyrina: Jugos de destreza… Si al menos tuvieras destreza en algo claro.=Dijo en tono burlon=

Lyandri: Claro no es que fuera como Halcón que dispara tres flechas y las coloca una sobre la otra…

Lyrina: Bueno a lo que venimos… ¿Se encuentra en este lugar o no?

Ly metió su mano a su bolsillo derecho y saco una pequeña esfera dorada, la cual tenía un brillo que tintineaba.

Lyandri: Démosle un poco mas de tiempo, ¿quieres hacer algo de momento?=Dijo volteando a ver a Lyrina=

Lyrina: vamos a la Tasca que dijo Shad…

Lyandri: Como gustes.

Dicho esto comenzaron a caminar pidiendo indicaciones a las personas, las cuales sin mucho problema le daban indicaciones, diciéndole que tenia que ir en un pequeño callejón en el cual estaba una puerta de madera y un pequeño letrero al lado que decía "Tasca de Telma" Lyandri sin mucho problema abrió la puerta mirando lo que parecía ser una tienda pero a la vez un pequeño restaurante, Ly camino mirando el lugar en el cual en las paredes estaban unas mesas y sillas, justo en medio del lugar había una cortina la cual daba a un despacho en donde se encontraba una señora de edad adulta, de cabello pelirrojo, recogido en cola de caballo, unas orejas punteagudas largas, un poco pasada de peso, pero no le daba una mala figura, puesto que llevaba un traje de color negro y escote, al igual que una falda alargada de color amarillo con adornos Hylurianos.

Lyandri: ¿Es usted Telma?

Telma: La misma que calza y viste querido… Aunque también depende de quién pregunte=Dijo divertida mirando al chico=

Lyandri: Soy Lyandri… Shad me dijo que podría estar aquí un momento…

Telma: Claro… El tiempo que gustes, no muchas veces recibo visitas, ocasionalmente solo por mis compañeros . pero bueno… ¿Gustas algo de comer?=Ofreció amable=

Lyandri: Para dos por favor

Telma: Que atrevido niño=Dijo divertida= Pero lo siento por ti no ando con jóvenes.

Lyandri: Em…=Dijo un poco incomodo= Hablaba para ella=Dijo señalando su fénix la cual solo estaba con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa=

Telma: ¡Lo se! Solo quería ver tu cara.=Dijo riendo= Ve toma ha ciento ahora te traigo algo.

Lyandri tomo asiento en una mesa frente al mostrador donde estaba Telma, quien había entrado en lo que parecía ser una cocina. Al poco tiempo la fénix bajo de su hombro mientras se tapaba un su ala para evitar que Ly la viera reírse.

Lyandri: No es gracioso.=Dijo algo sonrojado mientras miraba la fénix a punto de chillidos de risa=

Lyrina: ¡Jajaja! Dilo por ti Ly. Sinceramente tienes mucho cariño por las chicas de mayor edad que tu=Dijo aguantándose la risa=

Lyandri: ¿Si sabes que soy mayor que ella verdad?

Lyrina: Quizás en años pero en aspecto… Se nota más grande y madura=Dijo mientras se seguía cubriendo con su ala= Que no te de pena Ly, es buena señal que no pierdes el "Toque" hacia las mujeres.=Dijo entre risas=

Lyandri: Muy graciosita…

Lyrina: ¿A que si verdad?

Al poco tiempo Talma llego con dos platos una grande y uno pequeño, en el grande se podía ver un filete de res acompañado de verdura mientras que en el pato pequeño lo que parecía ser caldo.

Telma: Buen provecho a los dos.

Lyandri: Disculpe… ¿Que sabe con respecto a la aparición de los monstruos?

Telma: Hmmm….=Tomo asiento a un lado de Lyandri= Te podría decir, sin embargo nuestra información incluso es poca, solo sabemos que vienen del mismo reino de Crepúsculo… Incluso ahora al norte de aquí se reportan apariciones en el "Pico Nevado" De hecho no deben tardar en llegar a traerme un reporte de ahí.

Lyandri: Ya veo….

Dicho esto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de lo que parece tener edad de 20 años, una humana de cabello negro, con dos coletas vistiendo con una armadura la cual solo cubria sus brazos, piernas y teniendo una faja de metal en su abdomen y unas botas de metal, toda su armadura era de color plateado, en su cintura del lado izquierdo llevaba una espada corta, si mirada era seria pero un tanto amable a la vez.

Telma: Hasta que llegas Salma.=Dijo invitándola a sentarse= Ven acompáñanos.

Salma: Disculpa.=Dijo la chica= Tube problemas para llegar la lluvia mas que nada que se desato hace unos momentos y el lago de los Zora está siendo golpeado de nuevo por el frio del pico nevado. Además que unos lobos de hielo an tratado de atacar… Pero de momento pudimos retenerlos.=Dijo tomando asiento al lado de Telma= ¿Quién es el?

Telma: Lyandri, un amigo de Shad.

Salma: ¿Shad?=Dijo extrañada= Yo nunca lo eh visto con alguien que no sea nosotros.=Dijo mirando a Lyandri, pero al poco tiempo le llamo la atención la fénix la cual comía tranquilamente=

Lyandri: Lo conocí de camino a esta ciudad. Solo eso…

Tanto Salma como Telma, vieron que Lyandri saco de su bolsillo una esfera dorada la cual comenzó a perder su brillo, cosa que solo hizo que Lyandri dejara salir un suspiro de molestia.

Lyandri: Bueno…=Guardo su esfera= Creo que solo acabare esto y tendre que irme…=Dijo mientras comenzó a comer.=

Salma: ¿Con esta lluvia? Con suerte y encontraras una posada.

Talma: ¿Porque no te quedas aquí hoy?=Ofreció la señora con amabilidad=

Lyandri: No es por nada pero… Llevo un poco de prisa, además que me hurgue encontrar a alguien.

Telma: Siendo asi… No te detendré.

Tiempo después, Lyandri había salido de la Tasca, despidiéndose de las dos chicas que estaban adentro metiendo a su fénix entre su ropa para evitar que esta se mojase. Las calles estaban solas, se miraban personas corriendo para refugiarse en sus casas, inclusive se miraba una pequeña niebla por el frio que comenzó hacer ahí por la lluvia misma.

Lyrina: no me gusta que me lleves aquí…=Dijo mirando a otro lado=

Lyandri: Y a mi ni me gusta que te enfermes… Más que nada porque te comportas peor que ahora y te niegas a tomarte la medicina.

Las calles estaban deciertas, Lyandri con ayuda de su magia había creado un medio escudo arriba de el para que la lluvia solo callera a los lados… Sin embargo después de un momento cuando encontraron un lugar donde no había nadie Ly decidió ahí abrir el portal para irse… Pero escucho a lo lejos un aullido, además de el sonido de personas gritar de miedo cosa que alerto a Lyandri, sin mas Ly comenzó a correr hasta donde estaban aquellos gritos pero al girar en una esquina, quedo frente a lo que parecía ser un lobo de colores negros y blancos… un par de ojos azules cristalinos, en su pata izquierda delantera llevaba lo que parecía ser un grillete con su cadena cortada. Pero algo que destacaba de este era una pequeña figura humanoide de colores blancos, azules y negros sobre el lomo de esta criatura, esta pequeña criatura tenia un par de ojos rojizos junto a lo que parecía ser un deforme casco de metal gris, el cual cubría su cabello naranja el cual estaba atado en forma de cola de caballo.

Ly se posiciono en una pose defensiva colocando sus dedos apunto de chasquearlos, por parte del lobo, este gruño dado que no le agrado pa pose que esta había tomado, en cuanto a la humanoide esta miro con detenimiento a Lyandri cosa que extraño a la Fenix.

Lyrina: Ly espera.=Lo detuvo=

El lobo no dejaba de gruñir solo hasta que la humanoide que tenia en su lomo golpeo tres veces la cabeza del lobo cosa que hizo que dejara de gruñir y viera con dudas a la humanoide.

Humanoide: ¿No sabes que es de muy mala educación gruñirle a las personas?=Dijo una voz de mujer pero aniñada= Perro malo.

Al escuchar las palabras de la humanoide Lyandri se acerco a la criatura la cual miraba con curiosidad a Lyandri.

Lyrina: Es curioso… una magia obscura corroe al lobo.=Dijo mirando al lobo=

Humanoide: Supongo que no es difícil darse cuenta de eso… Después de todo siempre esta de malas cuando es un lobo. Pero… Ustedes poseen magia también.=Dijo mirando a la fénix la cual estaba en las ropas de Lyandri= Pero no son Hylanianos, si no humanos… y tu… Una fénix…

Lyandri: Tu apariencia me resulta familiar…=Se acerco al lobo y a la humanoide= Concuerdan con la descripción de Shad y Moy…

Ante esto el lobo solo abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, mirando a su jinete la cual solo se cruzo de brazos.

Humanoide: Son los amigos de Link… de este lobito… y si… no soy precisamente algo de por aquí… Soy del Crepúsculo. Pero… Termine aquí por otras razones en particular. Soy Midna.

Lyandri: Bueno… Por lo que puedo notar, no eres precisamente un lobo… reaccionaste igual que cualquiera, no es muy común en los animales reacciones humanas.

Midna: Acertaste. =Miro al lobo= Vez a este si se le prenden las neuronas.=Dijo con cierta burla=

Lyrina: Pero porque tiene esa apariencia.

Midna: Bueno… Ocurrieron ciertos problemas pero descuida dentro de poco regresara a la normalidad. ¿Verdad? No falta mucho.

Lyandri: Si gustan puedo ayudarles con eso.=Dijo apunto de chasquear sus dedos=

Midna: No hace falta… Ademas solo estamos buscando solo unas cosas y luego regresara a la normalidad… O al menos que el quiera seguir asi… Puede regresar a la normalidad cuando el quiera.

Lyandri: Ya veo… Siendo ese el caso=Se miro a la fénix= Nos tenemos que ir.

Midna: Oye… Antes de que te vayas, podrías hacernos un favor?

Lyandri: Adelante.

Midna: puedo notar que tienes mucha magia… ¿Crees que puedas aparecernos en kakariko?

Lyandri: No conozco la ciudad, pero… Creo poderlos aparecer en el lugar donde Shad bajo… ¿Listos?

El lobo asintió al ligual que la humanoide, al poco tiempo lo que era Lyandri y Lyrina desaparecieron a la vez que el lobo y midna.

Tras unos instantes el lobo y Midna habían aparecido lo que parecía ser la entrada de Kakariko, en donde se miraba una puerta derrumbada.

Midna: Vez y tu decias que no era de fiar JIJIJIJ=Rio para si misma=

Link: Muy graciosa… Por hacerte caso termine perdido en mas de dos ocasiones y déjame decirte que tus consejos para los acertijos no son para nada útiles.

Midna: Al menos el si tiene cerebro no como tú cabezón=Dijo dando pequeños golpes en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del lobo=

Link: Ah ¡quítate de enzima!=Dijo moviéndose bruscamente haciendo que Midna callera al suelo= Te vas sola.

Midna: Link…=Dijo algo adolorida= ¡LINK! ¡Ven aquí no me dejes aquí!

XxXxXXxXXxXxXXXXXXxXxXxxxXxxxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXXxxXXxXXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

Era de noche… Lyandri había aparecido frente a lo que parecía ser una Pizzería, Lyrina se coloco en el hombro de Lyandri mirando aquella Pizzeria en la cual parecía tener una banda policial marcando que nadie entrara, además que tenia lo que parecía ser un letrero el cual decía "Clausurado"

Lyrina: Ly… Vámonos, no me gusta este lugar…=Dijo un tanto asustada y nerviosa= No me gusta… Se siente algo malo ahí.

Lyandri: Lo se… Freddy`s Pizza… Extraño nombre de hecho.=Dijo mientras se acercaba la puerta la cual estaba derrumbada y oxidada=

Lyrina: ¡NO LY! No pienso entrar ahí.=Aclaro con enojo=

Lyandri: Lyrina, el lugar esta clausuro… Además. Si notas la ciudad queda a horas a pie.=Dijo mientras pasaba la línea de seguridad=

Lyrina: Y ¿porque no usas tu magia y aparecemos cercas?=Dijo algo nerviosa=

Lyandri: Porque recuerda que tenemos que hacer tiempo para que la parte de la alma de Zafire… Me demuestre que esta aquí o no. Además si me quiero ir no voy a poder porque todos me estarían viendo.=Dijo al tiempo chasqueo los dedos para iluminarse con una flama de color azul brillante, la cual cargaba en la palma de su mano=

Lyrina: Ly no quiero estar aquí…

Lyandri: ¿No te obligue a venir sabes?=Dijo mientras miraba el Lobby=

Lyrina: ¿Y para que me dejes en este mundo? No.

Lyandri: Entonces no te estés quejando y ya.

El lugar era oscuro, apenas la luz de la carretera alcanzaba a iluminar una nada de los pasillos de aquel restaurante, en el cual se podía identificar un olor fétido… Con ayuda de la flama pudo distinguir al llegar a lo que parecía ser un gran comedor, unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, inclusive miro hacia el frente suyo y observo a un grupo de personajes hechos de metal que parecían estar algo fuera de lugar, dos estaban arriba de un escenario mientras que otros 2 estaban en el suelo, pero… Extrañamente estos tenían sus miradas calabas en Lyandri, quien poca atención les puso.

Lyrina: Ly…=Dijo asustada= Ya no juegues. Salgamos.

Lyandri: Espera un poco… Se puede sentir la parecencia de alguien… Como de cuatro niños…

Casi al finalizar esta palabra, escucharon un estruendo, como cuando algo de petal choca contra el piso, pero este sonido retumbo por todo el restaurante haciendo eco en todos lados… Cuando Lyandri desvio la mirada hacia donde estaba aquel sonido, observo que uno de los personajes de metal habían caído al suelo. Cosa que lo extraño.

Lyandri: Ven…

Lyrina: Nooo…=Dijo casi en susurro sin despegar la vista de los trajes que estaba en el escenario=

Ly comenzó a bajar por unas escaleras hasta donde parecía ser un sótano, pero el olor fétido comenzó a hacerse mas presente, haciendo que Lyandri se extrañase, al llegar hasta abajo del sótano, miraron otro personaje de metal, pero este siendo lo que parecía ser un oso de color dorado, con algo de atención Lyandri observo que tenia manchas de sangre en partes de su cuerpo…

Lyrina: ¿Que haces ahora?

Lyandri: Investigar claro esta.=Dijo chasqueando los dedos= La palabra de una Alma tiene el mismo valor que la palabra de un ser vivo.

Al poco tiempo el cuerpo de lo que parecía ser un niño de edad de 9 años apareció frente a Lyandri y Lyrina, este chico llevaba unos jeans azules, una playera roja, y una cachucha de color rojo y blanco, este niño miro con tristeza a Lyandri, quien se extraño pues al notar el porque era la tristesa vio que en su pequeño cuello tenia lo que parecía ser un orificio en lo que habían encajado alguna especie de objeto pulso cortante.

Lyandri: Tranquilo…=Dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas para estar a la altura del niño= Todo paso…

Niño: N-no… E-el esta aquí lo se.=Dijo mirando de manera nerviosa a los lados=

Lyandri: ¿Crees poderme explicar que paso?

Niño: E-es… F-fue un guardia morado…

Lyandri: ¿De traje morado no?=El niño asintió= te hizo esto verdad?=afirmo con su cabeza= Ese hombre Morado… ¿que fe lo que le hizo a los otros?

Niño: L-lo mismo que a-mi… Nos metió aquí…=Dijo mirando a lo que paresia ser el traje del oso dorado=

Lyrina: L-Ly… y-ya ahí que irnos…=Dijo pues se escuchaban pasos bajando por las escaleras=

Lyandri: Espera…

Lyrina: P-pero…

Lyandri: SHHHH.=La chito= ¿Donde están ahorita los demás niños?

El niño sin mucha dificultad señalo atrás de Lyandri… Lyrina por su parte ya se encontraba dentro del traje de Lyandri escondiéndose con miedo avoltear hacia atrás, Inclusive los mismo pasos que se escuchaban hace unos momentos… Se habían dejado de escuchar, Lyandri con miedo, pero a la vez el mismo presentimiendo de que algo malo pasaría si lo hacia… Provocaba la curiosidad aun a costa del miedo… Lentamente fue volteando la cabeza. Pero al hacerlo no se encontró con nadie… Solo con un muñeco, el cual tenia una sonrisa muy amplia en su rostro.

Lyandri: Lyrina por favor… ya estas grande para tenerle miedo a este tipo de jugetes.=Dijo tratando de sacarse a la fénix=

Lyrina: ¡NO HASTA SALIR DE AQUÍ!=Dijo aferrando sus garras de sus patas en la vestimenta de Lyandri.=

Ly se puso de pie y con un chasquido de dedos dijo.

Lyandri: Espero y me disculpes… pero tenemos que irnos.

Niño: N-No te vayas ellos están ahí… No te dejaran salir.

Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo el chico antes de que desapareciera, con algo de risa dijo.

Lyandri: Vamos querida… Solo es un restaurante olvidado de la mano obrera.=Dijo mientras la trataba de sacar de nuevo=

Lyrina: No quiero.

Ly llevo su mano a su bolsillo sacando aquella esfera dorada la cual tenia su brillo apagado, cosa que solo hizo que Lyandri suspirara con algo de alivio, sabiendo que no estaría en un mundo como ese. Una vez hecho ese Lyandri se dispuso a abrir el portal, pero… Algo que le llamo la atención fueron pisadas metálicas las cuales bajaban por la escalera… con algo de curiosidad pero nervios, Ly volteo a ver de quien se trataba pero al hacerlo se topo con que aquel muñeco que se encontraba en el suelo estaba levitando justo frente a el, con aquella sonrisa la cual parecía macabra y no alegre como debía de ser, el muñeco señalo a Lyandri con sus dos manos mientras que aquellos cuatro personajes de los cuales estaban arriba se pusieron al lado del muñeco mirando con una mirad aperdida a Lyandri.

Ly quedo inmóvil ante los demacrados personajes de metal que tan solo trato de chasquear los dedos, pero esto fue evitado cuando sientio como algo lo tomo por la espalda. Mientras sun grito horrible, se hacia notar en todos los personajes, gritos que solo eran comparables con masacres y gritos de dolor y sufrimiento.

Lyrina Solo cerro sus ojos mientras abrazo con fueza a Lyandri, quien termino gritando de miedo al ver los dientes de aquellos personajes de metal al igual que sus ojos brillaban en una tonalidad roja y blanca. Solo hasta que puso chasquear los dedos para salir de ahí de aquel mundo de la Pizza…

XxXxXxXxX

En un lago…  
Lyandri saco su cabeza del agua al igual que la fénix la cual tenia en ese momento sus plumas blancas mientras esta temblaba mas de miedo que por el frio que sentía por el agua…

Lyandri: Ah…=Dijo jadeante= Ni los libros de magia de bromistas tenían esos escrimers tan feos.=Dijo con cierta sonrisa= O ¿que opinas Lyrina?

La fénix se encontraba inmutada abrazando a Lyandri con sus plumas blancas, mientras un temblor era notorio en esta, Ly la tomo en brazos para tratar de calmarla hasta que escucho.

Lyrina: E-E-El H-Horror mismo…

Fin del cap.

Nota del Autor: Nos queda un último mundo por averiguar, por favor sugiéranlo…


	11. Chapter 11

En Canterlot, la ciudad capital de Equestria, se encontraba en días de verano, muchos de los ponis, principalmente maestros de magia estaban en lo que parecía ser una sala de reuniones en la cual se encontraban las princesas Celestia y Luna, junto a todo un grupo de unicornios, desde sementales y yeguas, en medio de toda esta sala se encontraba Twilight explicando el uso de la magia de Lyandri, el cual explicaba que usaba diferentes círculos mágicos que todos, incluyendo a las princesas y profesores, conocían pues eran cosas que se aprendían a lo largo del estudio mágico…

Twilight: y es por eso que podemos enseñar este nuevo método de magia, tanto para terrestres y pegasos.=termino de explicar la unicornio junto a un pizarrón en el cual se notaban diferentes formulas, un dibujo de un cerebro, un circulo mágico, y un dibujo de lo que parecía ser un unicornio con un anillo anti magia= ¡Dudas!?=Dijo emocionada=

Luna: Twilight… Tu… Reporte explica bien pero…

Twilight: ¿Pero?=Dijo confundida=

Profesor: El pero señorita Sparkle… Es que usted ya sabia de magia… en simples palabras si intentáramos este método, dudo mucho que los ponis terrestres y los pegasos comprendan afondo el uso de la magia… Usted pudo lograrlo… Dado que ya tenia control y conocimiento de su propia magia…

Twilight: B-Bueno… Es comprensible que ellos al principio no entiendan nada porque no son como nosotros pero… Vale la pena el intento ¿no creen?

Celestia: Te asignare un grupo de 3 ponis Twilight… Les enseñaras como hacer el método de Lyandri… SI al menos uno de ellos logra hacer magia… Tomaremos su método mágico para toda Equestria.

Twilight: ¡Gracias princesa!

Luna: Pero la Señorita Lux estará acargo de tu avance.=Dijo señalando a una Unicornio blanca de crin azul, de semblante serio=

Twilight: Ahhhh….=Dijo desilusionada agachando sus orejas=

Celestia: Sera todo de momento… Por favor regresen a su labores maestros.

Dicho esto todos los profesores con la excepción de la yegua blanca, la cual esperaba a Twilight en la salida.

Luna: Si el método que te esta enseñando Lyandri funciona Twilight… Es posible que allas ayudado mucho a los ponis que no poseen un cuerno para hacer magia.

Celestia: Nos solo eso… si no que también los Minotauros y Grifos podras usarla también… De momento te dejaremos tus alumnos estarán mañana en la mañana… La señorita Lux te hará entrega de ellos.

Dicho esto ambas hermanas salieron del lugar, dejando a Lux y a Twilight solas.

Twilight: Y… ¿Te agrada la idea?=Dijo tratando de iniciar una conversación=

Lux: SI…=Dijo indiferente= Lo que no me agrada es la maestra de los alumnos…=Dijo mientras se retiraba=

Twilight: ¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Lux: Que no tienes la madures para enseñar… Con permiso…

Una vez que Lux salió del lugar…

Twilight: ¡No tienes la madures para enseñar!=Dijo tratando de copiar la voz de la unicornio blanca= Ya vera…

Spike: Si que madura… Arremedando a una poni… Sin duda eres madura…=Dijo mientras comia lo que parecía ser un helado= Toma… Te llego respuesta de Lyandri.=Dijo entregándole un pergamino=

Twilight: ¿Podrías leerlo?

Spike: Twilight=Comenzo a leer= No… Aun no eh encontrado rastro algono de Zafire… Gracias por preguntar, en cuanto a tu otra pregunta, me encuentro en lo que parece ser una edad medieval, un hundo de humanos… Al parecer llegue en mal momento pues se cree que habrá una cruzada. De momento espero que ella no se encuentre en este mundo. Por cierto con respecto al hechizo que te pedi que aprendieras. Recuerda que tienes que estar lo mas alejada del agua… Es todo=Finalizo=

Twilight: ¿Como crees que sea ese mundo?

Spike: No se, pero muy bélico de eso puedo dar fe…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Con Lyandri… se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una ciudad invadida por el desierto mismo, había calles pero ni siquiera estaban empedradas, estaban hechas aun de la misma tierra, las casas están estructuradas con lo que parecía ser mármol y piedra firme, había grandes atalayas en las cuales se podían divisar banderas del reino de Damasco. Las personas llevaban trajes los cuales eran túnicas largas que cubrían todo su cuerpo, en caso de las mujeres se cubrían el rostro y la cara al igual que su cabello. Había comerciantes en los cuales tenían tiendas maltratadas pero hechas de madera que apenas pareciera que resistiría una tormenta de arena.

Lyandri: ¿Contenta?

Lyrina: Mejor… Sabes que me gusta mucho esta apariencia.

Lyandri llevaba en su brazo a una gran águila real, la cual miraba a todos los presentes con suma atención, por su parte Lyandri miraba que algunas personas miraban con desconfianza a este, pareciera que le ponían atención pero a distancia.

Lyrina: Y ¿bien se encuentra aquí o no?

Lyandri: Aun no confirma nada…=Dijo mirando aquella esfera dorada la cual aun tintineaba con poco brillo=

Lyrina: Ire a estirar las alas. Nos vemos en el zoco.=Dijo emprendiendo el vuelo=

Ly miro su entorno con algo de preocupación pues se miraban guardias persas, los cuales en grupos de cinco patrullaban el lugar, pero al poco tiempo, se escucho una campana a lo lejos… Una campana la cual comenzó a advertir algo, que solo los guardias sabían que significaba, al poco tiempo estos guardias desenfundaron sus sables y como alma que lleva el diablo, salieron corriendo en dirección hacia donde se escuchaban las campanas. En un principio Lyandri no le presto atención alguna, de no ser por escuchar lo que parecía ser espadas chocando una contra otra… De un momento a otro un cuerpo callo de un techo de las casas a escasos metros, era lo que parecía ser un jefe templario, por las ya caracterizadas cruces rojas que lleva tanto en el casco y armadura.

Ly mas por la intención de ayudar al hombre, que por quien lo mato, se acerco a ver si aun tenia pulso, pero era inútil pues aquel templario estaba muerto, al poco tiempo volvió a escuchar el sonido de las espadas, al igual que los gritos de las personas corriendo del lugar, Lyandri siguió rápidamente aquel sonido con la intención de detenerlos, pero solo encontró a una figura la cual tenía ropas blancas, que cubrían por completo su cuerpo, este estaba persiguiendo a otra persona la cual llevaba tinica roja y negra al igual que un turbante negro y una espada en su costado.

Tras seguir a estos dos hombres hacia lo que parecía ser el interior de una casa, Lyandri se pego contra la pared para escuchar lo que parecía ser una conversación entre ellos dos… sus voces se escuchaban claramente a pesar de estar en la entreda, la primera tenia una voz firme pero seria, en cuanto a la otra… Pareciera que daba un esfuerzo por hablar.

¿?: El tomar personas y fundir la ignorancia quemando libros te parece una buena forma de hacer que la sociedad avance?

¿?: Las personas no deben saber mas de lo que se ocupa… de lo contrario solo temeran de lo que saben… Dime… Que pasa cuando colocas fuego frente a un niño?, muy fácil este sin miedo lo toca, pero al hacerlo se quema y sabe que no debe volver hacerlo porque sabra que se lastimara… Lo hacemos para que puedan obedecernos sin miedo alguno. En cambio ustedes… Infunden el miedo para hacer su voluntad.

¿?: No nos compares no somos iguales ati.

¿?: Quizas sus métodos sean diferentes… Pero, tu vas por el mismo camino al final de cuentas, no por mi mis hermanos pararan y tu asesino… estarás con nosotros.

¿?: Es cierto… Pero de momento no.

Solo se escucho un grito ahogado, Ly se hacia la idea de lo que uno de ellos había hecho, inclusive las palabras que escucho le daban una razón para alejarse de ese lugar inclusive recordó que Lyrina le dijo "No estamos para ayudar a estos mundos Lyandri" estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió una opresión en el cuello de reojo alcanzo a distinguir una vestimenta de color blanca, justo debajo de su cuello solo miro la hoja de una daga, la cual estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

¿?: Que tanto escuchaste...=Dijo el asesino=

Lyandri: Lo necesario, el privar del conocimiento a las personas es un crimen a un mayor que la muerte misma… Eso me consta, después de todo… asi es como cresemos tanto como nosotros mismos al igual que la sociedad misma.

¿?: Hump… Veo que no estas a favor de los templario.=Dijo apartando su hoja=

Ly se dio vuelta topándose con que la cara de aquella persona estaba encapuchada por lo cual no podía verlo.

¿?: ¿Que vienes a hacer aquí? Por tus ropas es obvio que no eres de aquí…

Lyandri: En efecto, vengo de paso es todo…

¿?: Siendo alguien que viene solo de paso, tienes la suerte de toparte con nosotros… Que vienes a hacer a qui?=Pregunto de nuevo=

Lyandri: Es un poco difícil de explicar.

¿?: Pues para mi será mas que fácil atravesarte tres veces el cuello.=Dijo sacando su hoja de su brazo izquierdo=

Lyandri: La pelea seria un tanto injusta asesino.

¿?: Era no importa… Responde lo que te dije.

Lyandri: Esta bien…

Sin muchas opciones Ly le explico a este asesino que venía buscando, exceptuando que era el alma de una Alicornio puesto que seria en este caso mas que absurdo decir algo como eso, en un principio este asesino parecía tener una cara de fastidio, incluso pensaba que Ly le intentaba ver la cara, pero al momento que explico y saco aquella esfera dorada la cual aun tintineaba, el asesino miro con un poco mas de entendimiento a Ly, quien termino diciendo casi al final que el usaba su magia para encontrar esa alma.

¿?: Para este punto… Debo confesarte que ya la magia se me hace mas normal… después de todo lo que eh estado haciendo estos últimos días…=Suspiro pesadamente=

Lyandri: Relación con la cruzada?=El asesino asintió=

¿?: Me temo que si… Pero inclusive las pistas que tengo a hora son confusas… todo indica que hay mas de nueve involucrados en la cruzada misma…=Dijo mientras se retiraba= Si fuera tu… evita estar por el norte dentro de una semana.

Lyandri: No… de hecho…=Miro la esfera la cual dejo de brillar= Me tengo que ir ahora=Dijo mientras daba un gran chiflido llamando a si a Lyrina quien tras unos segundos aterrizo en el brazo de Lyandri.= ¿Como te llamas?

¿?: ¿Para que quieres mi nombre?

Lyandri: Acaso es malo saberlo? Después de todo creo que seria la ultima vez que nos veamos.

¿?: Altaír… Y ¿el tuyo?

Lyandri: Muchos me llaman Ly… Pero soy Lyandri.

Altaír: Hump… Sera mejor que te vallas los guardias no tardaran en encontrar el cuerpo.

Dicho esto aquel asesino corrió hacia una pared y con ayuda de sus pies se impulso dando un brinco el cual lo ayudo a llegar al techo del primer edificio.

Lyrina: No te vendría mal hacer ejercicio=Dijo risueña=

Lyandri: Y no te vendría mal buscarte novio-=Dijo chasqueando los dedos haciendo que ambos desaparecieran=

XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ly y Lyrina terminaron cayendo en lo que parecía ser rio, cosa que en cierta forma molesto a la Fenix, quien al salir del agua ella misma se calentó con sus propias llamas para tratar de quitarse lo húmedo de enzima suyo, pero en cuanto Lyandri se acerco a la orilla junto a Lyrina esta dijo…

Lyrina: ¡No quítate! Aun no acabo de secarme=Dijo mientras se notaba un color oscuro en sus plumas, las cuales trataban de tomar algo de fuego, pero estas se apagaban al sentir la humedad en su cuerpo=

Lyandri: Huy perdón…=Dijo chasqueando los dedos=

Inmediatamente después de hacer esto el traje de Lyandri se había secado al igual que su cabello, cosa que la Fenix vio con agrado.

Lyrina: Ly…=Levanto su mirada para ver al bípedo el cual estaba sentado mirando a la fénix= ¿Me ayudas?

Lyandri: Ah claro que ¡no!

Lyrina: ¡Ly! No me gusta el agua.=Exclamo picoteando el brazo de Lyandri quien solo lo quito=

Lyandri: Estate quieta pues…

Dicho esto Lyandri tomo entre sus dos manos a la fénix la cual temblaba de frio, al poco tiempo una bola fe fuego rojizo envolvió a la fénix, haciendo que esta solo dejara salir un suspiro de alivio, cosa que le agrado a Lyandri, tras tenerla un minuto, Ly dejo de hacer el fuego colocándola en el suelo, Lyrina se mostraba mas alegre al igual que siempre.

Lyrina: Gracias Ly.=Dijo al tiempo que acariciaba su cabeza en el brazo de Lyandri=

Lyandri: Tengo que cuidar que no te ahogues.=Dijo divertido=

Fue en ese momento que Lyrina entendió el porque esa actitud de Lyandri. Con algo de enfado de su parte se puso en su hombro y dijo.

Lyrina: Ya lo tenias planeado ¿verdad?=Dijo con recelo=

Lyandri: Como crees, aun que siendo sincero te hacia falta un baño=Dijo tratando de aguantarse la risa=

Lyrina: ¡Tonto!=Dijo dándole un picotazo en su cuello=

Lyandri: ¡Oye!, no fuiste la única que se mojo.=Dijo poniéndose de pie= Además…=saco la esfera dorada= Ah…=Suspiro decepcionado= Tampoco esta aquí…=Dijo deprimido al mirar que la esfera no brillaba=

Lyrina: Oye, ¿podríamos dar un paseo? Ya revisamos varios mundos… Que dices Ly?=Dijo con una voz tierna= Como cuando solo éramos tu y yo…

Lyandri: ¿Aun te acuerdas?=Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar dentro del tupido bosque lleno de arboles, los cuales tenían hojas verdes=

Lyrina:=Se sonrojo= Si… Fue bonito ese dia que nos fuimos de paseo al bosque de Lidinois… =Dijo con melancolía mientras acariciaba su rostro con el de Lyandri= Es un recuerdo que nunca voy a olvidar Ly…

Mientras caminaban por un sendero rodeado por plantas de diferentes tipos y colores… aquel recuerdo paso por sus cabezas mientras miraban hacia arriba, viendo como los rayos del sol pasaban entre las hojas de los arboles grandes…

Flash Back.

Era una época muy atrás… Lyandri era un chico de muy joven, de una edad de 17 años… es estaba caminando por un bosque a la orilla del rio cargando como siempre en su hombro a una fénix dorada, la cual miraba maravillada aquel bosque, el cual mostraba un brillo mágico por todos lados, pues pareciera que había estrellas cayendo por doquier, cosa que dejaba sorprendida a la fénix.

Lyandri: ¿Te gusta?

Lyrina: ¡Claro que si! Pensaba que mentías cuando decías que este bosque tenía un brillo mágico.=Dijo mirando a Lyandri con mucha emoción=

Lyandri: Me alegra… Aquí venia de niño a practicar mi magia.=Dijo mirando el rio en el cual saltaban los pescados= a veces tenía que escabullirme de casa.=Dijo riendo= Mi madre nunca le agrado la idea de que me convirtiera en un mago.

Lyrina: Solo me has mencionado a tu madre… ¿Como es ella?

Lyandri: Es una profesora de Alquimia… Pero, ella quería que yo fuera un alquimista igual que ella… Pero cuando mi abuelo noto talento en mi para la magia, el me pidió que fuera con Kredox… pero cuando mi madre se dio cuenta de esto… Pues… =Dijo algo triste= No le agrado, me había dicho que si decidía hacer magia, no tenia permitido regresar a casa. Por lo cual, mi abuelo me ayudo a ir con Kredox y bueno como sabras… Me encontré contigo en mi viaje hacia la academia.=Dijo tomándola en brazos=

Lyrina: Ya veo… y ¿que paso con tu madre?

Lyandri: No se… De hecho nunca volví a recibir siquiera una carta de ella.=Suspiro deprimido= Creo que fue todo con ella.= Dijo mirando el bosque con suma melancolía.=

Lyrina: Animate Ly…=Dijo llamando la atención del chico= fue la mejor decisión que has tomado, te lo digo porque, nosotros cuando aprendemos a volar, nos desligamos de nuestros padres. Hiciste bien. Ella no tiene porque estar enojada contigo… Fue tu decisión y si tu estas feliz con esa decisión, no tiene que preocuparte lo que los demás piensen.=Dijo alegrando el corazón del chico quien abrazo a la fénix con cariño=

Lyandri: =Sonrio= Me alegro de haberte encontrado Lyrina…=Dijo tomando asiento en el césped con la fénix en brazos, sobre su pecho=

Lyrina: Creo que tuve suerte… Al encontrarme con alguien como tu…=Dijo mientras un sonrojo la invadia=

Al decir estas palabras el plumaje de la fénix cambio a un color rojo carmesí… cosa que extraño a Lyandri pero no le vio nada de malo de hecho le agrado el color que la fénix había tomado.

Lyrina: ¡ah Mis plumas!=Dijo con algo de pena y vergüenza al notar el cambio, pues ella mas que nadie sabia el porque de su color=

Lyandri: ¿Que tiene? Te queda bien el rojo.

Lyrina: E-Es que…=Dijo nerviosa= N-no es un color que…B-Bueno que yo frecuente.-=Dijo desviando la mirada para no toparse con la de Lyandri=

Lyandri: ¿A que te refieres?

Lejos de contestarle la Fenix solo volteo a ver a Lyandri, mientras su color de plumas pasaba a un tono rosa, cosa que puso a la fénix a un mas nerviosa, sin impedir que el color de sus plumas cambiara, ella ya se encontraba en un punto donde ya no podía ver a la cara a Lyandri, pero… Por mas que ella lo hiciera seguía mirando a Lyandri de una dulce y tierna… A pesar del cambio rosa de sus plumas, Lyrina trataba en balde de pensar en otra cosa para hacer que su color de plumas cambiara pero, eso solo prolongo más el color.

Lyrina: Ly... =Dijo volteando a verlo=

Lyandri: ¿Si?=Dijo extrañado al ver a su fénix de un color rosa, pero en cierta manera su color no pareció molestarle de hecho le parecía un color mas hermoso hacia la fénix=

Lyrina: T-Te enojarías si yo… Em… ¿T-te pidiera algo?

Lyandri: Si es por lo de tu color, descuida, no me molesta… Incluso me agradaría saber como es que tu puedes cambiar de color a voluntad propia.

Lyrina: No es eso… Es…=Ella trato de hablar pero un nudo no se lo permitía=Te… te…

La fénix no encontraba forma de decírselo, por mas que ella tratase sus palabras perdían fuerza al querer decírselo, cuando Lyandri acaricio la cabeza de la Fenix esta levanto su mirada, ella sabia que de antemano Lyandri nunca se enojaría con ella y menos por lo que ella le pidiera. Pero… Sin previo aviso Lyrina salto hasta el rostro de Lyandri plantándole un tímido beso en los labios del bípedo, quien sorprendido no pudo si quiera contestar el beso de la fénix… Tras unos instantes el color de las plumas de la fénix se tornó rojas carmesí, mientras ella seguía con el beso… Le era extraño a Lyandri sentir el pico de la fénix en su boca, al poco tiempo Lyrina se separo de manera tímida y nerviosa, con miedo a toparse con los ojos de Lyandri… Pero mas tarde que temprano tuvo que voltear a verlo, topándose con que Lyandri aun no dejaba su sorpresa, Ly miro a Lyrina con algo de confucion hasta que Lyrina dijo

Lyrina: L-Ly… D-disculpa… Es solo que…

Antes de que pudiera contestar, sintió una caricia en su cabeza, la cual pasaba desde su cabeza hasta el lomo de la fénix… ella alzo la mirada topándose con una sonrisa de Lyandri, cosa que alegro a la fénix haciendo que ella volviera a su color dorado mientras ella tomo con sus alas el cuello de Lyandri para abrazarlo tan fuerte como pudo.

Lyandri: Querida… Sabes que esto no podrá ser…=Dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo=

Lyrina: ¿Porque no?=Dijo separándose del abrazo para mirar a Lyandri= ¿T-Tu no me quieres?=Dijo algo dolida=

Lyandri: Todo lo contrario… Te quiero, pero… sinceramente veo muy difícil que, un humano este con… Bueno…

Lyrina: ¿Lo dices por mi tamaño cierto?=Dijo mirando algo deprimida hacia el suelo=

Lyandri: Disculpa Lyrina… Pero no podría ser esto posible.

Lyrina: Entiendo…"Sniff" C-creo que tienes razón… un humano y una fénix… =Dijo deprimida=

Lyandri: Lyrina…=Dijo dándole un beso en la frente= No tienes porque estar asi… Te quiero… se que no es suficiente para ti pero… Se que podremos llevar una grata relación.=Dijo sonriéndole=

Lyrina: P-pero no seria lo mismo…

Lyandri: No… Sera un poco mejor.=Dijo abrazándola contra el= Quizás no como esperabas, pero si cambiara.

Lyrina: Entonces… ¿P-Pudiera pedirte otro beso?=Dijo sonrojada=

Lyandri: tampoco abuses de tu suerte.

Lyrina: ¿Entonces no?

Lyandri:=Suspiro= Bueno… De piquito=Dijo divertido cosa que hizo que la fénix se pusiera roja=

Fin del Fash Back.

Lyandri: Eras una pequeña fénix con problemas amorosos=Dijo riendo mientras caminaba=

Lyrina: ¡Ly!.

Lyandri: Algo que extraño es que cambies de color en base a tus sentimientos… ¿sabes? Rojo para el amor y fervor… Rosa para el cariño, dulzura y gratitud…

Lyrina: ¿Para que? Para que sepas cuando y como reaccionar ente mis sentimientos? Pos no. Me costo trabajo evitar que mis plumas cambien de color. Y no por ti permitiré que mis plumas vuelvan a estar cambiando de colores… ¡Parecería yo una arcoíris y no un fénix!=Exclamo con suma razón=

Lyandri: Es solo que extraño tus colores… No solo ese color dorado que te gusta.

Lyrina: Pos lastima, eso fue hace muchos años. Ya no tengo esos sentimientos de pequeña fénix como tu dices.=Dijo dirigiendo su atención a otro lado=

Lyandri: Eso lo noto…=Sonrio= Ya eres toda una señorita=Dijo divertido sacándole un sonrojo a la fénix=

Lyrina: ¡LY!

Lyandri: ¿Me dirás lo contrario?=Dijo de inmediato haciendo que el sonrojo de la fénix fuera mas notorio= Bueno mejor vámonos de este mund!ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Una mancha amarilla había embestido a Lyandri, solo se escuchaban gruñidos de este bulto amarillo, mientras rodaban en el piso, cuando Lyandri pudo divisar a su atacante, lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos azules y un rostro de un zorro amarillo, bajo su vista y vio que en sus brazos llevaba unos guantes largos con el símbolo del Ying-Yang, al igual que en las piernas de esta zorra humanoide. Ly chasqueo rápidamente los dedos lanzando varios metros a esta criatura la cual solo choco contra un árbol, haciendo que Ly pudiera ponerse de pie.

Lyandri: Que modales los tuyos…=Dijo mirando a la criatura humanoide= Pero si asi quieres jugar…=Dijo tronándose los huesos de los dedos= Me divertiré contigo.

Justo en su dedo índice y medio de Lyandri cargo lo que parecía ser electricidad, junto ambos dedos y apunto a la criatura la cual de un salto hacia los arboles se perdió de la vista de Lyandri, al poco tiempo la criatura cayo enzima de Lyandri poniéndolo en el suelo boca abajo mientras la humanoide ponía sus patas enzima de las manos de Lyandri, y colocando sus garras en el cuello de Ly.

¿?: Nunca pensé que los humanos pudieran hacer eso…

¿?: ¡Renamon!=Se escucho una voz de una adolecente=

Dicho esto la humanoide levanto la mirada hacia una chica la cual llevaba unos jeans azules , una playera con un corazón roto, un cinturón en el cual parecía llevar una caja y una especie de aparato tecnológico, esta chica tenia el cabello pelirrojo recogido en cola de caballo… Cuando la chica miro a Lyandri en el suelo esta se extraño puesto que no esperaba que hubiera otro humano en ese lugar.

Chica: Renamon alejate, es un humano también.

Renamon: ¿Porque no me dijiste que también tenían poderes algunos humanos?=Dijo minetras alzo la mirada hacia la chica= Rika.

Rika: Que quieres decir?

Dicho esto Lyandri volvió a chasquear los dedos apartando a la Renamon de su espalda, mientras un coque eléctrico golpeo a la Renamon dejándola en el suelo de rodillas.

Lyandri: ¡ARG! Zorra desgraciada…=Dijo mientras se ponía de pie sobándose sus manos=

Rika: ¡Renamon!=Dijo asustada al ver a su Digimon en el suelo=

Lyandri. A ver si le pones una correa a esa cosa.=Dijo casi de mala gana mientras miraba a la niña=

Rika: ¡Tu quinete crees para hacerle algo asi!

Lyandri: Mas respeto a sus mayores niña. Yo no tengo la culpa que esa cosa llegara y me atacara, se lo tiene mas que merecido. Y que de gracias, porque de no ser por ti la tendría hecha abono.

La niña solo gruño enojada mirando a su renamon la cual se miraba que aquel golpe eléctrico la había dejado inconsciente en el suelo. Al poco tiempo Lyrina se coloco en los hombros de Lyandri mirando a Renamon, quien no parecía que fuera a despertar.

Lyrina: Que suerte tienes con encontrarte con gente curiosa… ¿Ya podemos irnos?

Por parte de Rika, no le era sorpresa escuchar a la fénix hablar, pero lo que si le causo sorpresa fue que cuando vio que Lyandri chasqueo los dedos, una especie de portal apareció al lado de el.

Rika: C-Como... Eres uno de los que cuidan el Digimundo?

Lyandri: No… Soy alguien que esta visitando mundos. Y descuida si tienes suerte, tu zorra despertara en una hora… O dos mas o menos, según la resistencia que tenga.=Dijo mientras entraba al portal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lyrina: Bueno pudo ser peor… En casos normales esa zorrita si te hubiera ganado.

Lyandri: Aja…=Dijo mirando su entorno=

Al ver el lugar, descubrieron que estaban en un escenario apocalíptico, en el cual solo había edificios destruidos, al gunas partes tenían llamas, personas muertas por donde quiera que ellos miraran, una patrulla al lado de ellos la cual tenia la luz de su sirena encendida la cual alumbraba de colores rojo y azul… Un poco mas al frente se encontraba un tráiler, el cual en su remolque se podía divisar un escudo de una compañía, parecía ser un hexágono de color rojo y blanco, en el cual decía "Umbrella Corporation" en letras doradas.

Lyrina: No creo que se encuentre en este mundo.

Lyandri: Quien sa…

No acabo la frase al escuchar como ruidos viscosos se escuchaban por doquier, al igual a lo que parecían ser lamentos… Ly desvio su mirada a uno de los cadáveres que se encontraban en el suelo y este comenzó a levantarse de manera torpe, mientras su quijada la cual estaba caída dejaba salir sonidos muy grotescos.

Lyrina: ¿N-nos vamos?

Lyandri: SIP Definitivamente no esta en este mundo.=Dijo mirando al muerto viviente frente a el chasqueando los dedos desapareciendo del lugar=

¿?: Rápido por aquí vi una luz… ¡Rapido trae a Sherry! El helicóptero no esta lejos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX

Ly y Lyrina termino apareciendo en un callejón de una ciudad, la fénix solo suspiro aliviada al no estar en ese mundo de muertos. En cuanto a Lyandri solo dejo salir un gemido de tristesa.

Lyrina: Anímate Ly… Al menos caímos en un buen lugar, vamos a buscar un lugar donde dormir ¿te parece?=Dijo tratando de levantar la mirada de Lyandri con su ala=

Lyandri: SI… Solo, ¿vamos a comer algo te parece?

La fénix asintió con la esperanza de que en ese mundo no tuviera que esconder su apariencia, al salir del callejón se toparon con un escenario moderno, parecido a la edad de los 70's, pero algo curioso era que todos ahí eran Furrys, que quiero decir con esto? Que eran personas Antropomórficas de apariencia humana y animal combinada, pero se podía mirar a uno que otro humano caminar como si nada entre todas las especies que variaban desde, Toros, Tigres, Osos, Personas que eran prácticamente mitad ave, pero conservando sus brazos y sus alas en sus espaldas, como águilas, pavorreal, o inclusive se podía distinguir lo que parecían ser seres acuáticos como tiburones, o otros… En simples palabras había un sinfín de personas que tenían apariencia semi humana combinada con animales. Pero eso no impedía que todos llevaran ropa de la época. Ly en cierta forma no vio necesario cambiar su apariencia pues había humanos, en cuanto a Lyrina tampoco vio la necesidad, por lo cual comenzaron a caminar entre las calles sin si quiera llamar la atención… Si hubo uno que otro que miraba el atuendo de Lyandri, pero lejos de eso, todo estaba bien.

Lyrina: Te parece si vamos ahí?=Señalo al otro lado de la banqueta en la cual estaban un pequeño restaurante=

Lyandri: Bien vamos.

Cruzando la calle de la cual apenas pasaban vehículos, Lyandri entro al restaurante, al hacerlo una campanilla la cual colgaba en el techo anuncio su llegada, el lugar era prácticamente sensillo, a su derecha se encontraba una hilera de sillones dobles los cuales en medio se encontraban mesas, todas estas estaban pegadas a las ventanas, no había gente, de hecho solo estaba el y una chica la cual parecía ser una perra de raza "Pastor Aleman" con un mandil y falda larga estaba del otro lado del mostrador frente a las mesas.

Chica: Hola, en que puedo servirle?=Dijo un tanto feliz, pero Lyandri noto que atrás de ella se notaba que la cola de la chica se movia cosa que hizo que se riera= ¿Ocurre algo?=Dijo extrañada=

Lyandri: No nada…=Dijo aguantándose la risa= La molesto con una hamburgesa, pero a la Harry Potter.

Chica. ¿Ah?=Dijo confundida=

Lyandri: Sin papas, Y un refresco de manzana.

Chica: Enseguida, tome asiento en un momento se lo traigo.

Sin mas la chica se dio media vuelta haciendo que Ly siguiera viéndola mientras veía que su cola aun se seguía moviendo, cosa que aun le causaba gracia… Al poco tiempo Ly tomo asiento hasta un sillón el cuarto, cercas de la puerta de entrada.

Lyrina: ¿De que te ries? No encuentro la gracia en nada.=Dijo mirando a Lyandri=

Lyandri: Me resulta gracioso que a pesar de ser Semi humanos no abandonen los gustos de los animales.

Lyrina: Eso es racista.

Lyandri: Ser racista es odiar alguna raza en particular, a esto querida se le llama humor del negro.=Dijo mientras miraba por la ventana=

Lyrina: Nunca voy a entenderte… Dime… ¿Ella se encuentra aquí?

Lyandri: Deja ve…

No acabo la frace cuando escucho que la campana de la puerta de entrada se escucho, pero no fue lo único… si no también la risa de lo que parecían cer tres chicas, la primera de ellas era una águila de ojos marrones con una blusa la cual hacia resaltar su pecho pero en la parte de atrás de esta tenia dos huecos para sus alas de Aguila y una falda alargada, la segunda era un tiburón, una chica que en cierta forma aun que no lo pareciera daba mas ternura que miedo, unos ojos verdes, una playera de manga larga de color naranja y unos jeans cafez, la tercera y ultima, fue la que le llamo la atención a Lyandri… Era como ver prácticamente la viva imagen de Zafire frente a el…

Era una chica de la misma edad que ellas, era prácticamente una Alicornio humanizada, su pelaje era azul cielo, unos ojos azul zafiro, su cabello era de un tono azul marino y azul eléctrico el cual era largo, llegando casi hasta su cintura, tenia un cuerno largo, como el de una alicornio… Una blusa de manga larga la cual hacia relucir mucho su pecho, y al igual que su amiga dos huecos en su espalda para un par alar muy grandes las cuales tenia recogidas para poder entrar en el restaurante, para finalizar llevaba una falda larga de color rojo, en cuanto a zapatos ella no llevaba pues tenia cascos en lugar de pies.

Tiburón: No vuelvo a salir con el.=Dijo con algo de fastidio pero con lago de risa=

Aguila: Vamos Lia, solo tubo un tropiezo, dale una oportunidad.

Las tres chicas terminaron pasando frente a Lyandri, hasta ponerse en la ultima mesa al fondo mientras seguían platicando… Al poco tiempo la chica encargada le trajo a Lyandri su comida.

Chica: Aquí tienes, buen probecho.=Dijo alegre mientras se dirigía hacia las demás chicas para preguntarle su orden.=

Lyandri:=Miro la esfera dorada, y noto que esta comenzó a brillar fuertemente haciendo que Ly sonriera agradecido por esto= La encontré…

Lyrina: Si pero… Recuerda que no podrás darle ese pedazo de alma hasta que ella misma acepte, y sobretodo crea que alguna vez fue quien te amo o que alguna vez fue la Reina del Imperio de Cristal.

Lyandri: Lo se… Siéndote sincero… Estoy nervioso, nunca pensé que tendría que volver a reconquistarla.=Dijo mientras guardaba aquella esfera en su bolsillo=

Lyrina: ¿Te estas retractando?

Lyandri: No… De hecho me siento un tanto incomodo sabes… Cuando conoci a Zafire por primera vez, ella y yo teníamos como diferencia doscientos años… ahora claramente es una diferencia aun mayor.

Lyrina:=Sonrio= Ya sabes lo que dicen, para el amor… No hay edad querido.=Miro al grupo de chicas= Encerio crees poder hacer que te ame?

Lyandri: Lo intentare… No puedo obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere. De no poder hacerlo… Me temo que tendre que olvidarla.=Dijo mirando al grupo de chicas= Hare todo mi esfuerzo.=Sonrio=

Lyrina: Asi me agrada… Te comerás eso?=Señalo la hamburgeza=

Lyandri: Te doy un pedazo.=Dijo arrancando un pedazo= Creo que esto… será aun mas difícil que cuando la conoci en el imperio.

Lyrina: SI dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas… Asi tengan mil tropiezos, ambas lograran estar unidas.

Lyandri: Creo que aun sigo siendo el mismo niño tímido de la academia de magia con las chicas=Dijo con una risa burlona para si mismo=

Fin del cap.

Nota del Autor_¿Te agradaría participar? Pon los datos de tu Furry, y su nombre y aparecerás ya sea como bloker o help´s pero tu participación seguro te encantara… Les pido por favor sus comentarios, no se guarden nada… Sus comentarios y Review me ayudan a continuar… Sin mas que escribirles nos veremos luego.


	12. Chapter 12

Aun era el primer dia que Lyandri había llegado a ese mundo de Furrys y Humanos, de hecho se encontraba aun en aquel restaurante junto a su fénix, la cual mirada disimuladamente aquel grupo de chicas que platicaban sin pena alguna de que escucharan su conversación. (Cave de mencionarles que son un Águila una tiburón y una Alicornio) pareciera que hablaban de problemas escolares según como escuchaba Lyandri quien les daba la espalda pues el solo miraba lo que era la entrada… Pero a pesar de estar de espaldas y no verlas, se hacia la idea de lo que hacían mientras ellas platicaban.

Lia(La tiburón): ¿otra oportunidad dices? Ha metido la pata dos veces… Anyi=Dijo con algo de indignación=

Anyi(La águila): Pero Lia, debes entender, no todos los chicos son perfectos… Además sabes que le gusta comportarse como un inmaduro… Y sabes porque… O tú qué opinas ¿Zafi?

Ly solo mostro sorpresa para si mismo y la fénix, pues le sorprendió que a pesar de haber reencarnado, ella mantuviera su nombre pasado. La fénix noto esto y dijo.

Lyrina: Bueno…=Sonrió= Al menos no te sentirás forzado a decirle de otra manera.

Zafi: L-La verdad no me gusta meterme en estas pláticas chicas…

Anyi: y ¿porque no?, se que estarías de acuerdo en que ¡Lia! No rompiera con Arthur. En un buen chico Lia.

Lia: Lo se pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar esto… Ya hablamos pero, solo parece que vamos a tener que tomarnos un tiempo.

Zafi: Creo que seria bueno…=Las dos la miraron= No lo tomes a mal, pero… eso daría tiempo que la relación entre tu y el se pueda ver mas forjada… C-Claro si el para entonces no…

Lia: Por eso le pedi tiempo… Si realmente me quiere, veremos si es capaz de resistir.

Anyi: Se me hace un poco rudo de tu parte…

Lia: Dilo por ti no andas con nadie.

Anyi: Eso no me molesta, solo… N-No encuentro al indicado es todo.

Zafi: No veo nada de malo en que esperes al indicado.=Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga=

Lia: Tu estas igual Zafi…

Zafi: Deja de estar tan a la ofensiva. Ademas, recuerda que estamos a mediados de curso…=Suspiro= mejor acabemos para ir a terminar el trabajo de mañana.

Paso mas o menos media hora y las chicas fueron hasta con la chica que despachaba el lugar, pagándole, pero cuando las tres chicas se iban a ir, pasaron junto a Lyandri quien levanto la mirada instintivamente las tres chicas hicieron lo mismo viendo las ropas de Lyandri, claramente las chicas trataron de aguantarse la risa por lo cual solo se fueron del lugar dejando que Ly viera como se marchaban del lugar.

Lyrina: Al menos les agradas.=Dijo casi riendo= En cierta forma. Creo que es tiempo que cambies tu… estilo, solo de momento.

Lyandri: Es lo mejor porque, parece que…

Afuera del restaurante las chicas reian mientras caminaban por la banqueta.

Lia: Perecía sacado de una convención de historietas.=Dijo entre risas=

Anyi: Ah Jajajaja, Como se le ocurre pasear con esas ropas=Dijo riendo=

Zafi: Solo le faltaba decir abracadabra=Dijo riendo=

Lia: Simplemente un chico Nerd… No entiendo cómo es que hay chicos que les agrada mucho ese mundo ficticio.

Zafi: Deja de eso, como es posible que tengan tan alta fascinación como para disfrazarse como ellos.=Dijo entre risas=

Afuera del restaurante, Lyandri comenzó a caminar por la misma banqueta que las chicas.

Lyandri: Hazme un favor… Investiga cuantas escuelas hay aquí… si puedes dime en cual estudia ¿vale?

Lyrina: Bien… Pero no habrá problema? Digo… Soy una fénix y no e vis..

No pudo terminar la frase cuando Lyandri le señalo a un chico el cual era mitad dragon y mitad humano, cargando con el lo que parecía ser una jaula llena de lo que parecían cachorros con tres cabezas.

Lyandri: Creo que tu pasas mas desapercibida que los Cerberos.

Lyrina: De acuerdo… ¿en dónde te encuentro?

Lyandri: En la sima de aquel edificio.=Señalo a lo lejos= Una hora después de oscurecer ¿te parece?

Lyrina: Esta bien.=Dijo abriendo sus alas para salir asi volando.

Por su parte Lyandri, chasqueo los dedos permitiendo que sus ropas cambiaran, ropas completamente blancas, un pantalón de mezclilla blanco al igual que zapatos y una playera de manga corta blanca.

Lyandri: Bueno… Para ser una época de colores llamativos creo que este está bien.=Comenzó a caminar=

El pasar de las horas dejo ver una noche en la cual solo se podía apreciar la Luna, la cual era la única en el cielo puesto que las Luces de la ciudad impedían ver las estrellas mismas… Habian un total de 5 edificios de gran tamaño en el cual solo tres de ellos eran departamentales, y los otros dos eran de empresas, el resto de los edificios de menos tamaño venían siendo tiendas, restaurantes, incluso supermercados, en las zonas donde se encontraban las escuelas había parques y zonas tranquilas, como plazas y zócalos, no muy lejos de ahí se miraba un lugar en el cual hacia costa hacia el mar, un gran muelle en el cual había juegos y lugares de entretenimiento. Al lado de este muelle se encontraban puertos de los barcos…

A pesar de ser de noche la luna daba un brillo a lugares como el muelle, la playa y los puertos… Al igual que las plazas y parques. Lyandri se encontraba en la sima del edificio mas grande mirando la ciudad con suma calma mirando como la fénix se acercaba, a el con un aleteo algo forzoso mas que nada por la altura del lugar. Al poco tiempo Lyandri extendió sus brazos para tener en sus manos a la fénix, la cual solo se dejo caer siendo atrapada por el ya mencionado.

Lyandri: ¿Como te fue?=Dijo mientras acariciaba el pecho de la fénix=

Lyrina: Ah…=Suspiro= es una ciudad intermedia debo decirte primero… hay un total de 5 primarias… 3 secundarias y 3 preparatorias… Y solo una universidad de momento… Escuche que harán otra.

Lyandri: Ya veo…

Lyrina: ¿Y tu Averiguaste donde vive al menos?

Lyandri: Quiero que sea ella quien me lo diga en su momento… Por ahora, enfoquémonos en lo principal, donde estudia, que estudia y quienes eran sus amigas.

Lyrina:=Sonrio= Algo me dice que regresaras a ser estudiante.

Lyandri: En cierta forma… Me hare pasar por uno…

Lyrina: Aja, será como regresar a la academia de magia.=Dijo riendo= ¿Verdad?

Lyandri: Algo asi.

Lyrina: Por cierto ¿donde dormiremos?

Lyandri: Ya me encargue de eso… hice un pequeño trato con el gerente del hotel.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.  
Era un dia normal para los estudiantes de la universidad, todos llevaban ropa normal puesto que no era obligatorio en este punto el uniforme, cada quien iba como uno quisiera, sin embargo tenias que ir presentable. Lyandri al llegar a las puertas de la Universidad, solo dejo salir un largo suspiro pues prácticamente era como entrar a una escuela nuevamente. Con algo de ayuda de Lyrina quien volaba libremente por los cielos, indicaba a Lyandri por dónde ir, colocándose arriba de un techo de los edificios de la universidad.

Adonde quiera que Lyandri viera, solo se encontraba con mas Furrys, de diferente especie, muy rara la vez que se topaba con un humano, al poco tiempo se escucho el sonido de la campana por toda la Universidad, dando asi los inicios a clases, todas las "Personas" comenzaron a entrar en diferentes edificios en los guales los esperaban sus prospectivos profesores, Ly aprovecho esto para buscar a Zafire salón por salón, pasando por los pasillos mirando atreves de las ventanas de los salones, esperando encontrarse con Zafire… Salón tras salón fue revisando, edificio por edificio de la Universidad, hasta que después de una hora de búsqueda, la encontró… En el salón de medicina, por su parte Lyandri solo se limito a sonreír viendo atreves de la ventana.

Dentro del salón había un total de 35 alumnos y alumnas, en el cual la monótona voz del profesor era la única que se escuchaba. El profesor el cual era un rinoceronte, miro por la ventana y paro de explicar al notar que un "Estudiante" miraba por la ventana, este profesor con un ademan de su mano le hizo entender a Lyandri que se fuera… Sin embargo Lyandri hizo lo mismo que el profesor, pero al mover su mano hizo que el pizarrón atrás del profesor se cayera al suelo espantando al profesor y haciendo reír a los estudiantes quienes solo rieron por esto.

Lyandri:=Abrió la puerta del salón= Hace falta aferrar los pizarrones no cree?=Dijo con una risa burlona, pues el había sido la causa de que se callera el pizarrón=

Dicho esto Lyandri solo se retiro del salón, pero solo tres de los estudiantes reconocían el rostro de este chico. Las cuales estaban en la tercera fila.

Lia(La tiburón): ¿No era el chico que vimos en el restaurante disfrazado?…=Dijo extrañada=

Zafi: Lo es…

Anyi: ¿Que ara aquí? ¿Sera estudiante de nuevo ingreso O de intercambio?=Dijo con algo de curiosidad=

Lia: Es probable.

Al poco tiempo el profesor retomo la clase, haciendo que todos volvieran a poner atención, sin embargo apenas comenzó a anotar en el pizarrón dieron el timbre del fin de la hora, por lo cual el profesor solo suspiro algo frustrado, mientras comenzó a recoger sus cosas y viendo como los estudiantes se iban retirando del salón, para ir a la cooperativa. Tras bajar hasta el patio central de la universidad el cual era adornado por arbustos y unos cuantos arboles las chicas vieron la Cooperativa a lo lejos y no tardaron en hacer fila sin embargo al poco tiempo un chico de apariencia de Zorro, de pelaje naranja y blanco en lo que era su pecho y estomago, unas marcas negras que empezaban desde los lagrimales del ojo hasta su hocico, de orejas negras y un collar de pelo en el cuello mediano de color blanco, ojos claros de color verde… Lleva puesta una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero, junto a unos yeans de color azul. Mientras que en su espalda cargaba su muchila.

Zorro: Hola chicas.

Lia: Hola Zayed=Se refirió al zorro= ¿como te fue en el examen que tuvieron hoy?=Dijo curiosa=

Zayed: espero que bien.

Zafi: ¿Esperas o te fue bien?=Dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras le daba una mirada seria=

Zayed: Como te dije espero y bien… La verdad=Dijo risueño= No pude estudiar mucho que digamos=Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano atrás de su cabeza=

Anyi: Era de esperar, te quedaste toda la noche con los demás chicos allá en la fiesta.

Zayed: Lo valió… Péro porque ustedes se fueron temprano?=Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cooperativa para pedir=

Lia: Te dijimos que teníamos trabajo que hacer.

Zayed: Ahhh, y ¿nomas por eso?

Zafi: Claro, a ti nunca te preocupa nada.=Dijo mientras hacia su pedido en la cooperativa=

Zayed: ¡Error señorita!=Dijo señalándola con un burrito= Me preocupo el examen, pero como ya paso ahora no me preocupa nada.

Anyi: Que se hará contigo.

Zayed: Por cierto… Escuche que habrá una convención de… Ah cierto a ustedes no les gusta eso.=Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas del lugar=

Al poco tiempo las chicas tomaron asiento al lado de el mientras comenzaban a comer.

Zafi: ¿Que no nos gusta que?

Zayed: Bueno, las buenas historias.=Dijo sacando de su mochila un tomo de lo que parecía ser un comic=

Anyi: Ahí vamos de nuevo…

Zayed: vamos chicas, ni siquiera le dan la oportunidad, posiblemente les agrade algún héroe… o super villano… Incluso les podría gustar la trama que estos tienen, les aseguro que es mil veces mejor que esa cosa que estedes leen.

Zafi: Se llaman novelas en primer lugar.

Lia: Y en segundo, me reuso a leer y desperdiciar mi tiempo en algo que es para niños mayores de 8 años.=Dijo mientras comía=

¿?: Novelas son aquellas que no tratan de seres mitológicos ¿saben?

Las chicas levantaron la mirada y vieron a un Lobo humanoide de pelaje negro, con manchas blancas triviales en partes de su cuerpo y ojos de color azul eléctrico, llevaba puesta lo que parecía ser una playera de color azul obscuro y unos jeans negros. Aquel lobo se sento a un lado del Zorro mientras ponía su charola de comida en la mesa.

Zafi: Si lo dices porque ellas=Señalo a sus dos amigas= leen Sunlight, concuerdo… Ofenden mucho a los lobitos como tu Reinfon.=Dijo dándole una mirada coqueta=

Reinfon: Ehhh=Se sonrojo= N-No lo decía por eso.=Volteo a otro lado=

Anyi: De que sirve que discutamos con ustedes. Si tanto a uno como a otro les gustan esos estúpidos Comics…=Dijo con indiferencia mientras le daba un trago a un refresco=

Reinfon y Zayed: ¡No son estúpidos!

Lia: Hablando de estúpidos… Encontramos a otro amante de los comics valla la redundancia…

Reinfon: ¿Ah? Valla y de quien se trata?=Dijo con curiosidad=

Zafi: Un chico humano, lo vimos ayer en el restaurante llevaba puesto un traje… Parecía el de un mago.=Dijo mientras le daba una mordida a un Sándwich=

Lia: Si y creo que hoy se inscribirá en la universidad. Lo vimos pasar por el pasillo de medicina.

Tanto el lobo como el Zorro se miraron un tanto emocionados.

Lia: De hecho es el=Señalo a lo lejos=

Tanto el Zorro como el Lobo voltearon pero no vieron a ningún humano, al poco tiempo solo escucharon una carcajada de las tres chicas quienes se reían de lo acontecido.

Anyi: ¡Tan desesperados están por conocerlo!

Zayed: ¡Agh! Ni siquiera comer a gusto se puede.

Paso el tiempo y volvió a sonar la campana, para este punto todos volvieron a retomar las clases, sin embargo conforme todos iban dejando la cooperativa, las chicas y los otros dos chicos se dieron cuenta de que solo uno no se había puesto de pie, era Lyandri quien llevaba playera de manga corta de botones de color blanca, pantalón de mezclilla blanca y sus ya característicos lentes. Lia estuvo a punto de decirles que era el pero, antes de que les dijera, se dio cuenta de que ambos ya se habían alejado del lugar… La tienda de la Cooperativa fue cerrada, dejando a Lyandri comiendo al lado de una fénix la cual miraba como el grupo de las tres chicas se iban.

Lyrina: Tiene buenos amigos…

Lyandri: Lo note…

Lyrina:=Sonrió de manera maliciosa= Aun que se nota que le agradan mucho los lobos=Dijo con una risilla casi inaudible=

Lyandri:=Suspiro= Bueno…=Chasqueo los dedos= Creo que es hora de ir tomando cartas en el asunto… Si no quieres mojarte te recomiendo que vayas a casa.

Lyrina: No tienes que decírmelo dos veces…=Dijo mientras comenzó a emprender el vuelo= Suerte Ly.

Hecho esto el cielo el cual estaba despejado, fue cubriéndose por nubes muy espesas y negras, al tiempo que grandes rayos y centellas se escuchaban a cada minuto sin descanso… Al finalizar las clases, todos los estudiantes, fueron corriendo para evitar que la lluvia fuera mucho mas fuerte, sin embargo tomo por sorpresa a todos cuando grandes gotas de agua comenzaron a caer de aquellas nubes oscuras. Los autobuses rápidamente se llenaron, y aquellos que tenían carro o alguien que les ayudara a llegar a casa, se llenaron también… Prácticamente muchos tuvieron que tomar carrera para llegar a sus casas, muchos podían haber volado pero hacerlo con esto sería imposible pues había vientos que golpeaban fuertemente a cualquiera que intentara salir volando.

Lia: No se de que se quejan es solo agua?=Dijo mientras caminaba con tranquilidad=

Anyi: Lo dice la chica acuática…=Dijo cruzada de brazos=

Lia: ¡Las veo mañana!=Dijo en un tono burlón mientras se alejaba=

Anyi: Ah…=Suspiro= Que nos queda…

Zafi: Solo esperar a que el cambie para bien…

Ambas estaban en la parada de autobuses el cual tenía un techo grande al igual que había una banca alargada como para un total de 8 personas. Cada una de ellas tenia una mochila en la cual llevaban sus útiles escolares.

Anyi: ¿Ahí viene el autobús, quieres venir?=Dijo poniéndose de pie=

Zafi: Anyi… Si lo tomo tendré que hacer un rodeo y lo sabes… son dos horas más de camino que tendría que hacer y una hora mas para llegar a mi casa… Tu ve, te veré mañana.

Anyi: ¿Estas segura?=Zafi asintió= De acuerdo.

El autobús se paro a escasos metros de la parada y Anyi como alma que lleva el diablo entro rápido al autobús, en el instante que subió las puertas se cerraron, mientras el camión comenzó su recorrido… Zafi solo miraba las calles las cuales comenzaron a llenarse poco a poco de agua, subiendo gradualmente el nivel del agua.

¿?: Hola.

Zafi levanto la mirada y vio aquel chico que vio en el pasillo.

Zafi: H-Hola.

Lyandri: ¿Se puede?=Señalo la banca=

Zafi: Ah, claro adelante.=Se hizo a un lado=

Ly tomo lugar a un lado de Zafi, quien solo seguía viendo la lluvia, viendo prácticamente la nada del lugar. A Ly le parecía un tanto extraño, pues hablar con él quien que prácticamente debería conocerlo al derecho y al rever… pero este ya no era el caso, Zafi era otra, no era aquella Alicornio que Lyandri conoció en Equestria.

Lyandri: Creo que ya tuvimos el gusto.=Dijo para llamar la atención de la Alicornio= Al menos solo de vista.

Zafi: Si, eras el chico vestido con ese traje extraño.

Lyandri: (Antes decías que te gustaba)=Pensó para si mismo= Bueno… como sabrás no soy precisamente de estos lares.

Zafi: Si, lo notamos al ver esa vestimenta que traías… Y ¿porque dices Lares?=Dijo con curiosidad mientras volteaba a ver a Lyandri=

Lyandri: Porque es el termino correcto… y algo que se me pego de mi antiguo profesor.=Dijo algo melancólico=

Zafi: Ya veo… Tú… ¿estudiaras aquí? Nunca te eh visto por esta ciudad.

Lyandri: Soy recién llegado. Pero si… estudiare aquí.

Zafi: ¿Alguna carrera en especial?

Lyandri:=Dijo algo risueño= La carrera de chef… suelo gastar mucho en comida.

Zafi: Me parece bien, creo que incluso podría pedirte que me hicieras algo.=Dijo divertida=

Lyandri: Sabes que si. Tu solo pídemelo.

Zafi: =Sonrio= Te advierto que mis gustos no son para nada baratos.

Lyandri: Ya lo sé…=Dijo en susurro=

Zafi: ¿Cómo?=Dijo extrañada=

Lyandri: N-Nada en especial…

Al poco tiempo escucharon como el autobús comenzó a cercarse.

Zafi: Oye… Nunca nos presentamos… ¿Cómo te llamas?=Dijo mientras se ponía de pie=

Lyandri: ¿Te molestaría adivinar?

Zafi: Nunca fui buena en las adivinanzas.

Lyandri: Inténtalo. ¿Que dices?

Miles de nombres cruzaron por la cabeza de Zafi, quien quedo pensante un momento, tratando de adivinar o tratar de llegar a un nombre acertado… Lyandri por su parte, hizo un chasquido de dedos, haciendo que los ojos de zafi tomaran un color dorado por unos segundos. Zafi levanto su mirada la cual mostraba algo de intriga, al tiempo que ella dijo.

Zafi: ¿Lyandri?=Dijo algo confundida mientras se encogía de hombros=

Lyandri:=Sonrio= Exacto… Kisnara Zarepthir Nerupter Lyandri.

Zafi: Que extraño nombre. No había escuchado algo parecido…=Miro que el autobús se estaciono= M-Me tengo que ir.

Lyandri: ¿Pudiera invitarte a salir?

Zafi: ¿¡Que!? ¡Este, yo!=Dijo sorprendida= T-tenia planes=Dijo nerviosa= mas que nada mañana será un dia de eventos deportivos aquí en la universidad y… y… Bueno. No creo poder…=Dijo nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos= L-Luego vienen las semanas de exámenes y…

Lyandri: Esta bien.=Dijo tratando de calmar sus nervios= Ya será en otra ocasión.

Zafi solo se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba como Lyandri se retiraba de ahí, sin muchas opciones en su cabeza solo subió al autobús, el cual partió del lugar en lo que parecía una interminable lluvia.

Media hora después…  
Lyandri se encontraba en una Habitación, en la cual había una sala con varios muebles, dos sofás grandes y uno chico para una persona, en medio de estos tres una mesa de cristal junto a un florero el cual contenía flores de plástico, había una cocina justo al lado de la sala y una puerta la cual llevaba a una habitación, en la cual había una cama grande y unas puertas corredizas de crista en frente de la cama, estas puertas llevaba al balcón, pero al lado había otra puerta la cual conducía al baño.

Lyrina se encontraba recostada en la cama mirando la puerta de entrada hacia la habitación, al poco tiempo ella miro que la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a Lyandri quien solo se recostó en la cama dejando al lado de la cama una bolsa en la cual tenia comida.

Lyrina: ¿Cómo te fue?

Lyandri: Resulta que aquí es deportiva y muy al pendiente de sus estudios…=Dijo mientras dejaba salir un suspiro largo y tedioso=

Lyrina: Entonces quita la lluvia, ya no sirve de nada que la mantengas aquí.

Lyandri: Supongo que tienes razón.=Chasqueo los dedos=

Lyrina: Sabias que ella no seria la misma que tu conociste en Equestria Ly.

Lyandri: Aun mantiene parte de su ser… Es solo…=Dijo con algo de dificultad= Ayudarla a que recuerde.

Lyrina: La extrañas ¿verdad?=Lyandri Asintió=Ly sabes que no es conveniente que hagas eso… De lo contrario ella se dará cuenta que le estas infundiendo recuerdos que no le pertenecen. Al menos desde su punto de vista.=Dijo colocándose al lado de el=

Lyandri: Esque… Quiero tenerla de vuelta…=Al poco tiempo frente a el apareció una ilusión hecha por su propia magia, era una Alicornio azul que el reconocía= Tenerla a mi lado… Poder abrazarla…=Suspiro cansado= Pero seamos realistas=Dicho esto Ly paso su mano por la Ilusión que hizo, para asi deshacerla= Esto me llevara mucho tiempo… y mi miedo de que no me acepte ahora… hace que todos los días piense en que debo dejar esto…

Lyrina: No digas eso Ly… Zafire aun espera que tu la encuentres… Si y ella es la viva imagen pero tienes que ir poco a poco. Recuerda un escalón a la vez. Tampoco cuando la viste por primera vez en Equestria todo avanzo rápido. Fuiste despacio, ganándote su confianza… Cariño, afecto. Es lo mismo aquí Ly. Y cuando ella esté Lista sabrá si decide ser quien realmente fue en su vida pasada.

Lyandri:=Acaricio la cabeza de la fénix= A veces me pregunto cuándo te volviste tan sabia…

Lyrina:=Sonrio= Vamos Ly, aun tenemos mucho tiempo, comamos.

A la mañana siguiente, fue como Zafi dijo el evento deportivo de la Universidad, en el cual los equipos de la misma universidad competirían entre si para saber quien representaría oficialmente a la Universidad, Equipos desde futbol, porristas, voleibol, beisbol, natación y atletismo. Solo fueron los estudiantes que participaban en Equipos deportivos, todos y cada uno de ellos llevaban traje de ejercicio y en caso de los nadadores trajes de baño… quienes la mayoría eran mujeres al igual que el equipo de voleibol, los campos deportivos estaban siendo usados mientras que todos los profesores quienes llevaban libretas para anotar los avances de los alumnos, iban subiendo o restando puntos a diferentes equipos conforme miraban alguna falta.

Ly se encontraba sobre unas bancas las cuales tenían sombra gracias al techo de metal que se encontraba, en todo lo ancho de las bancas las cuales iban hacia arriba. Justo abajo se encontraba una maestra instructora, la cual tenia una libreta en la cual anotaba a las chicas. Al poco tiempo se acercaron dos grupos de porristas conformadas por un total de 25 mujeres, todas de la misma edad. Todas llevaban el mismo uniforme el cual era una falda roja y una playera azul de el cual tenía el logo de la escuela el cual era una espada con dos alas blancas rodeando a esta espada, en sus manos todas y cada una llevaba Pompones de colores rojos y azules.

La instructora era una leona de cabello corto la cual llevaba un traje parecido a las chicas, solo que con un silbato en su cuello.

Instructora (Leona): Bien chicas, son los dos últimos grupos del dia. Empecemos para irnos rápido a casa ¿vale?=Dijo animando a las… Bueno animadoras= (Que irónico)

Al poco tiempo el primer el primer grupo empezó con sus rutinas, desde saltos, piruetas, una coreografía práctica para la ocasión, inclusive hicieron pequeñas pirámides "Humanas" solo para deshacerlas dando saltos en piruetas. Todo esto mientras hacían rimas empeñadas en animar a su equipo… Tras unos diez minutos de rutina, la Instructora soplo su silbato dando como terminado su tiempo.

Instructora: Bien chicas, pueden ir a las duchas. Veamos…=Miro su libreta= Equipo Dos por favor comiencen.

Dicho esto la Instructora soplo nuevamente su silbato para dar inicio así a la rutina del grupo dos, quienes al igual que el anterior su rutina era de lo mismo con la excepción de las rimas motivacionales y que las chicas quienes tenían alas, hicieron una coreografía aérea, dando como resultado mejor desempeño de este equipo, Ly pudo identificar a Zafi, quien volaba junto a sus compañeras, Ly miraba que Zafi disfrutaba mucho el volar junto a sus compañeras, tras casi terminar, Zafi y todas las que volaban como águilas, halcones y una que otra Paloma, aterrizaron de manera rápida cosa que fue en ese momento peligroso para Zafi, quien aterrizo atrás de unas chicas que estaban haciendo una pirámide, Ly dado en la posición en la cual se encontraba pudo mirar este pequeño error departe la le Alicornio-humana, quien comenzó a caer atrás bloqueándose de la vista de la Instructora para que no le diera puntos menos. Sin embargo antes de que Zafi tocara el suelo algo evito que ella callera, algo asi como si alguien la hubiera atrapado por la espalda.

Por su parte Ly, tenia su mano derecha como si estuviera tomando en su mano una pequeña criatura, al poco tiempo Zafi siguió con la coreografía extrañándose por lo que había acabado de pasar, trato de averiguar como fue que la atraparon siendo que era la única, sus compañeras estaban unos cuantos metros alejadas de ella, cosa que no podía entender muy bien. Al poco tiempo alzo la mirada hacia las bancas y noto que hasta arriba en las ultimas bancas se encontraba Lyandri, quien le mando un saludo con su mano derecha.

El sonido del silbato de la instructora dio por terminada la sesión de las chicas quienes se acercaron a la Instructora.

Instructora: Bien chicas, pueden retirarse, mañana pondré los resultados de quienes conformaran el equipo de porristas que representaran a la universidad.=Dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar=

Dicho esto las chicas comenzaron a retirarse del lugar, cada una tomando direcciones diferentes, Ly para entonces había comenzado a bajar de las bancas, para ir con Zafi, pero se detuvo al ver que estaba con sus amigas… Ly no era de las personas que se acercaban a un grupo asi como asi… Por lo cual solo espero a lo lejos entre toda la gente.

Lia: ¡Bien hecho Zafi!=Dijo dándole un abrazo= Les quedo genial.

Zafi: Supongo. ¿Hace cuanto que están aquí?

Anyi: Solo miramos el final, hace un momento que acabamos nuestras participaciones.

Lia: Si yo apenas Sali del grupo de natación.=Dijo con una sonrisa= Lo que si se esque quedare seleccionada.

Anyi: Claro…=Dijo rodando los ojos= Porque no deberías estar, después de todo eres una acuática.

Lia: Oye, recordemos que no te quedas corta, aun usas tus alas para el voleibol.=Dijo cruzada de brazos=

Para entonces ambas solo se miraban con enojo una de la otra.

Zafi: T-Tranquilas chicas, ¿porque no mejor vamos a ducharnos y ya de ahí nos vamos a comer algo?

Lia: Bueno ya que lo pones asi. Pero…=Señalo a lo lejos= Se quedo viendo tu coreografía ¿no?

Zafi:=Volteo a ver a Lyandri quien estaba platicando con lo que parecía ser un lobo de color gris=Si se quedo viendo las dos ultimas rutinas.

Anyi: ¿No sete hace extraño?=Dijo acercándose a Zafi=

Zafi: ¿Qué?

Anyi: Solo hace unos días lo vimos… y de la nada donde estas tu esta el.

Zafi: Supongo que si… Ayer cuando salimos pues de clases…=Dijo algo tímida= M-Me invito a salir.

Lia: E-El extraño de traje de maguito?=Zafi Asintió=

Anyi: ¿¡Y le dijiste que si!?=Dijo emocionada al punto que sus alas comenzaron a agitarse=

Zafi: ¡NO!=Exclamo inmediatamente después de que ella dijo eso=

Anyi: ¡Y porque noooo!

Zafi: Apenas y lo conocí.

Lia: Zafi, de eso se trata la invitación para conocerse mas afondo.=Dijo llevándose una mano a su cara= Aun que entiendo, es decisión suya si quieres estar con ese humano o no.

Anyi: Vamos Zafi, una oportunidad… Si alguien viniera y me pidiera salir yo lo haría.

¿?: ¿Enserio?

Las tres chicas voltearon aver de quien era la voz y vieron a un zorro de pelaje gris, con partes blancas con lo que es la punta de sus orejas y la cola, de ojos color rojo sangre, llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser un traje de deporte de beisbol, junto a su bate.

Anyi: Pensándolo bien…=Miro al zorro= Sera de otro que no seas tú Ángel.=Dijo alejándose un poco=

Angel: yo que me había emocionado… Y emocionado entre comillas=Dijo de manera seria=

Zafi: ¿Que tu partido no terminaría en media hora mas Angel?=Dijo curiosa=

Angel: Si pero… Ocurrí algo gracioso… Estaba con Axel y Zayed jugando cuando…

Flash back.

Se encontraba Angel en la posición de bateo atrás de el se encontraba el Cácher y el Ampáyer, el Cacher era Zayed y el ampáyer era un Lobo de pelaje gris, con blanco en parte de su cuerpo como punta de las orejas, su cola y parte de su collar de pelo en el pecho. Al poco tiempo el pícher lanzo la pelota con gran velocidad, y el bateador golpeo la pelota que en este caso fue Angel, lanzando la pelota lejos, gracias a su velocidad pudo llegar a la tercera base, pero como la adrenalina estaba a tope en ese momento se lanzo por la ultima base que era para hacer una carrera, sin embargo cuando estaba apunto de llegar se barrio en la arena levantando una cortina de humo, al poco tiempo el que era el Cacher (Zayed) toco con la pelota a Angel quien se levanto al escuchar al ampáyer.

Ampayer(Axel): !fuera!

Angel: ¡C-Como que fuera amigo! Eso fue Save.=Dijo encarando al ampáyer=

Axel: ¡Dije que estas fuera!

Angel: ¡Dije que fue Save!

Axel: ¡Dije que estas fuera!

Angel: ¡Save!

Axel: ¡Out!

Angel: ¡Save!

Axel: ¡Out!

Angel: ¡Save!

Axel: ¡Out!

Angel: ¡OUT!

Axel: ¡Save!

Angel: ¡OUT!

Axel: ¡Save!

Angel: ¡OUT!

Axel: ¡Save!... ¡Dije que estas Save! ¡Si no estás contento vete a las regaderas!=Dijo señalando a fuera del juego=

Angel: Bien como digas fue Save…

Fin del Fash back.

Angel: Y bueno ganamos…

Zafi: Que despistado Axel=Dijo riendo por lo bajo=

Angel: Por cierto escuche que estaban regañando a Zafi… ¿Que ocurre?

Anyi: Que a la niña la invitaron a salir, pero lo rechazo.=Dijo cruzada de manos mientras miraba a Zafi con algo de decepción=

Angel: Bien por ella, después de todo es quien decide. Si rechazarlo o…

Zafi: No lo rechace.

Angel: también pudiste darle una oportunidad… Bueno tengo que irme…=Dijo mientras se retiraba=

Anyi: ¿Y bien? Le darás una oportunidad o no?

Zafi: E-esque… N-No se que hacer…=Dijo algo nerviosa= No estado en una relación.=Dijo mientras jugaba torpemente con sus dedos=

Lia: ¿¡Que no has que!? A tu edad ya debiste… No se… 8 como mínimo=Zafi negó con la cabeza=

Anyi: Vamos… ¿Donde esta?=Miro a lo lejos= Mira ahí está, yo iré le diré que tu le hablaste y ya dejaremos que todo funcione. Y nosotras nos iremos.=Dijo con simpleza=

Zafi: ¡M-me dejaran sola!=Dijo alterada=

Lia: Zafi no es nada del otro mundo… Ademas, no parece tan mal chico… Si quizás tenga esa estúpida fascinación por los estúpidos Comics. Pero nadie es perfecto. Incluso quizás te agrade.

Zafi: P-Pero…

Anyi: Yo voy tu evita que se escape volando.

Dicho esta Lia la tomo de la espalda mientras Zafi pataleaba para liberarse, mientras que le gritaba a Anyi que no le dijera nada o que no le pidiera que se acercara.

Anyi: Oye… Mi amiga te esta buscando.=Dijo toando su hombro para llamar su atención=

Lyandri: Ya veo… Donde esta?

Anyi: Ven sígueme.

Conforme ambos caminaban solo vieron que Lia tenia sujeta a Zafire de sus piernas pues ella había tratado de usar sus alas pasa salir volando, pero al peso Lia (La tiburón) le fue difícil si quiera alzarse medio metro. Cuando Zafi noto que Lyandri se encontraba frente a ella, su rostro se lleno de vergüenza al ver que debajo de ella se encontraba Lia sujetándola, Por su parte Lyandri solo rio un momento por la graciosa escena.

Lyandri: Buena rutina…

Lia: ¿Verdad que si? Bueno nos veremos mañana Zafi.=Dijo mientras se retiraba junto a Anyi=

Por su parte Zafi trataba en balde de darle señales a sus amigas, para que se quedaran pero ellas solo la ignoraron por completo dejándola frente aquel humano quien la miraba con curiosidad.

Lyandri: Tienes unas amigas muy curiosas. ¿Cómo se llaman?

Zafi: Eh… Lia y Anyi.=Dijo algo timida=

Lyandri: Supongo que Anyi fue la que me mando a decirme que tu me hablabas… Dime ¿que ocurre?

Zafi: B-Bueno…=Trato de calmarse= Con respecto a lo de ayer…

Lyandri:=Sonrio= ¿Quieres venir a comer algo? Descuida yo te invito.

Zafi solo asintió mientras un sonrojo la invadía, por lo cual no levanto mucho su mirada.

Lyandri: ¿Por cierto no te lastimaste?=Dijo algo preocupado=

Zafi: ¿Aque te refieres?=Dijo confundida=

Lyandri: Bueno… Como vi que te caíste al tratar de aterrizar pensé que…

Zafi: No, no me paso nada.

Zafi ya se hacia la idea, pero le parecía un tanto absurdo que un humano hiciera magia, por su parte Zafi entendía el porque, ella podía hacer magia a voluntad usando su cuerno pero, para un humano le era imposible plantarse esa idea, por lo cual solo supuso que fue cualquier otra persona.

Al salir de la Universidad, Zafi solo miro como sus amigas desde lejos le mandaban animos, mientras que Lyandri y Zafi se alejaban de la entrada de la universidad.

Lyandri: Por cierto… Nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

Zafi: ¿Ah? Cierto… Soy Zafire pero mis amigos me dicen Zafi de cariño.

Lyandri:=Sonrio= Ya veo… Te parece si me platicas un poco de ellos solo en lo que llegamos.

Zafi: Claro. Veras…

FIN DEL CAP.

 _ **Nota del autor: THX A los que me prestaron sus furris que por cierto que poco originales todas sus especificaciones fueron casi iguales… "Dos lobos y dos zorros" y cualquier cosita ellos se parecen revisen la INF. Pero igual gracias…**_

 _ **Lamentablemente estare fuera todo el mes de Diciembre por fechas familiares y trabajo… Por lo cual será muy pero muy raro que este mes yo actualice el fic, les aviso con anticipación para que no se asusten si no actualizo el Fic en todo este mes. entiendan son días que quiero descansar y refrescar mis ideas.**_

 _ **Nota dos: Planeo regresar a partir del 6 de Enero si bien me va. Pero si puedo o me hago espacio les dejare ocasionalmente un capitulo, igual de larguito... Este mes será de para todos, recuerden es cuestión de regalar, yo les regalo mis Fic´s para su entretenimiento... Incluso ahorita ahí un graciosito diciendo si me valen treinta kilos de vergoniza, pero no tienen ni siquiera un cuarto a la mano XD.**_

 _ **Nos vemos y que pasen una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Era de día en Equestria, Twilight se encontraba en la academia de magia junto a la profesora Lux, quien al lado de ella estaban un potro unicornio, una potra Pegaso y otra potra terrestre, estaban justo en la salida de la academia de magia. Lux levanto su mirada para ver a Twilight quien tenia una apariencia nerviosa.

Lux: El=Señalo al unicornio= Es Luster, es el estudiante numero uno de la academia de magia… y ellas son Sun y Moon, son hermanas… serán tus estudiantes para enseñarles la magia que propusiste en la junta.

Twilight: E-Esperaba que fueron un poco mas… Bueno grandes de edad…

Lux: Como menciono la directora Celestia… Tienes que enseñarles a los potros a usar magia sin la necesidad de su cuerno… Si al menos uno de ellos puede, tu teoría y la magia de ese tal Lyandri, se aplicara. Hasta entonces… estos son tus nuevos discípulos.=Dijo mientras se retiraba=

Twilight: E-Espera, se supone que debes ayudarme.

Lux: No, solo tengo que inspeccionarte y asegurarme de que todo salga bien. Además, tu eres la maestra señorita Sparkle.=Dijo mientras se iba=

Al momento que Lux se fue dejo a los potros frente a Twilight quienes esperaban a que ella dijera algo pero, solo miraba a los potrillos con algo de nervios pues nunca fue buena participe de tener estudiantes… Si ella sabe dar clases pero a ponis que ella conoce, no a quienes acaba de conocer.

Twilight:=Respiro hondo y dijo= Bueno chicos les parece si van y empacan sus cosas? Iré a infórmame un poco antes de irnos a Poniville.

Luster: Si maestra.=Dijo sonriente=

Sun: Tenemos que irnos de Canterlot?=Dijo algo triste=

Twilight: Solo será por unas semanas, luego volverán chicas.

Moon: Bien… Vamos hermana.

En cuanto se fueron los tres potros, Twilight rápidamente trato de buscar una hoja y una pluma, y por mas que buscaba a Spike no lo encontraba, por lo cual fue al palacio de Canterlot, donde ahí en los pasillos se encontró a Spike junto a Celestia quien leía una carta junto al dragón.

Spike: Twilight, buenas noticias=Dijo emocionado=

Twilight: Noticias de que?

Spike: Lyandri encontró a Zafire=Dijo tomando la carta que tenia Celestia y entregándosela a Twilight= Lee.

Twilight tomo el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

Celestia: Eso dice… Sin embargo ella no recuerda absolutamente nada.

Spike: ¿Porque no?=Volteo a verla=

Celestia: Porque es una reencarnación, ella no recuerda nada de lo que paso en su vida anterior… O al menos eso fue lo que me Explico Starwirl… Pero supongo que Lyandri tiene planeado regresarle su memoria y regresar con ella.

Twilight: Princesa…=Levanto su mirada para verla= ¿Que hizo con Chrysalis? Aun no hemos escuchado nada de eso.

Celestia: Un juez amigo migo, impartió la sentencia a pena de muerte… Sin embargo, se hará cuando los Simuladores tengan otra reina. Que será dentro de dos años mas… Hasta entonces permanecerá encarcelada sin el uso de su magia.

Spike: Me pregunto si Lyandri y Starwirl se conocieron. Tu sabes Lyandri estaba mucho antes de que las naciones ponis se unieran.

Celestia: El nunca me conto nada cuando era una potra… Pero puede que… solo preguntándole a Lyandri.=Miro a Twilight= Y ¿dime te agradaron tus estudiantes Twilight=

Twilight: Si, al menos Luster es un poco entusiasta.

Celestia: Lo es, es muy alegre además que lleva el primer lugar en la academia de magia… Es muy apegado a sus amigos por lo que eh visto. Pero eso no le impide que valla contigo a poniville… En cambio Sun y Moon, son hermanas muy unidas, casi instintivamente ambas tendrán el mismo estado de ánimo.

Twilight: Eso lo note… ¿Pero porque presiento que es otra prueba que usted me esta imponiendo princesa?

Celestia: =Sonrio= Es justo que impartas lo que aprendiste de mi Twilight. No puedes reservarte todo para ti, después de todo. Ellos son el futuro de Equestria.

Twilight: Es cierto… Spike, mándale una carta a Lyandri ocupo su ayuda.

Spike: Claro.=Saco un lápiz y un pergamino= Tu dime y yo apunto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

En otro mundo Lyandri se encontraba con Zafi, en lo que parecía ser la hora del receso, ambos estaban sentados en unas bancas frente a una fuente de agua mientras los alumnos de la universidad iban y venían de un lado a otro, algunos, los cuales tenían alas volaban y arribaban cerca de la zona. Era toda una hora de receso asi que tenían aun tiempo de sobra.

Zafi: ¿Entonces dices que puedes enseñarme a usar mi magia?=Dijo algo sorprendida pero extrañada a la vez= Pero hasta donde ce, los humanos no pueden usar magia.

Lyandri: Bueno para todo hay una primera vez. ¿Qué dices Zafi?

Zafi: Me parece bien, ¿saliendo de clases en tu casa?

Lyandri: claro. Sabes que no hay problema alguno.

Zafi: ¿Porque me hablas con tanta confianza?=Dijo un tanto risueña= parece que me conocieras desde mucho antes.

Lyandri: ¿Que no hay confianza de tu parte?=Levanto una ceja=

Zafi: B-Bueno no es eso…=Dijo algo nerviosa= Es solo que, parece que te acostumbras rápido.

Lyandri: Si el problema es eso puedo…=Lo interrumpió=

Zafi: No, para nada. Era solo un pequeño chiste.

Lyandri: Pues no le encontré la gracia Zafi.

Zafi: ¿No te gusta reírte?=Dijo algo triste=

Lyandri: Claro que si, es solo que… No encontré el chiste.

Zafi: Eres aburrido.=Dijo cruzándose de brazos=

Lyandri ¿Asi?=Chasqueo los dedos=

Hecho esto el agua de la fuente comenzó a ser mucho mas abundante al grado de salpicar a todos los que estaban alrededor de ella, incluso a los que estaban sentados a la orilla de la fuente, rápidamente todos se alejaron para ver que era lo que le pasaba a la fuente, pues parecía un volcán en erupción. Cuando Ly volteo a ver a Zafire solo vio que ella se aguantaba la risa por ver como sus compañeros se mojaban.

Lyandri: ¿Muy aburrido no?

Zafi: De acuerdo no mucho jajajaja.=Dijo entre risas=

Tras otro chasquido de dedos, el agua de la fuente se calmo dejando de salir aquellos chorros que salpicaban y justo a tiempo pues algunos profesores habían llegado a ver que pasaba.

Lyandri: Después de salir, quieres acompañarme a comer algo Zafi?

Zafi: Bueno… Lia y Anyi, habíamos quedado en ir al festival de la costa… Si gustas acompañarnos sería divertido.

Lyandri: Bien. Entonces las espero en la salida.

Sin mas Ly se puso de pie junto a Zafi quien le dio un pequeño abrazo a Lyandri antes de retirarse del lugar, sin embargo Ly solo miro como ella se iba del lugar, viendo como se alejaba de él… al poco tiempo un pergamino con un liston rojo apareció frente a él.

Lyandri: Que oportuno…=Tomo el pergamino= Que no esté mirando nadie…=Lo extendió= Por los cuernos de los deminos… Para que quieres que valla a Equestria si te deje explicaciones…=Suspiro harto= Bueno… no creo tardarme. De momento.=Chasqueo los dedos y desapareció del lugar=

Mientras tanto con Lyrina, la Fenix volaba tranquila por la zona de la universidad viendo todo el lugar hasta que se topo con un fénix de color rojizo, el cual estaba parado en el asta de la bandera de la universidad, cuando este fénix volteo vio que Lyrina se paro en el techo de uno de los salones, curioso el fénix rojizo se acerco a Lyrina, quien al ver al fénix se quedo viendo un poco curiosa al fénix.

Lyrina: ¿Y tú eres?=Dijo algo extrañada por la presencia del otro fénix=

Fenix: Valla tú también puedes hablar.=Dijo un poco mas emocionado=

Lyrina: ¿Es de sorprender?

Fenix: Para nada… es solo que, eres la primera que veo, con la capacidad de hablar claro.

Lyrina: Pues muy bien… Si me disculpas=Dijo abriendo sus alas para irse volando=

Fenix No tienes que ser tan alejada.=Dijo mientras la seguía= Vamos solo hablemos un momento.

Lyrina: No estoy interesada niño.

Fenix: ¿Espera niño yo?=Dijo poniéndose frente a la fénix para cortarle el paso= ¿Sabes cuantas veces eh reencarnado?

Lyrina: Si no son mas de medio millón sigues siendo un niño para mi.

Fenix: Em… bueno… Son un poco menos pero…

Lyrina: Entonces con tu permiso tengo que regresar.

Fenix: y adonde exactamente.

Lyrina: Mi compañero.=Dijo volando a un lado de el=

Fenix: ¿Espera ya estas comprometida?=Dijo mientras la seguía=

Lyrina: No, es solo un gran amigo mio.

Fenix: ¿Pudiera saber de quién se trata?

Lyrina: ¿Porque te importa tanto? Búscate cualquier otra avecita.

Fenix: El problema es que no encontraría a alguien como tú.

Lyrina: Me halagas pero como te dije no estoy interesada.

Dicho esto Lyrina alcanzo a divisar a Lyandri en la salida de la universidad, pero cuando estuvo a punto de ir hasta con el, de nuevo el fénix se interpuso entre ella y dijo.

Fenix: Hay algo que te haga cambiar de opinión?=Dijo mientras la miraba=

Lyrina: No.=Dijo secamente=

Fenix: Venga tia, no tienes que ser tan cortante…

Lyrina: ¿Quieres estar conmigo chaval? Hagamos una cosa… No muy lejos de aquí ahí un muelle supongo que lo conoces.

Fenix: Claro.

Lyrina: si tú llegas primero que yo… te daré una oportunidad… si no te largas de mi vista.

Fenix: Me parece bien… ¿Cuentas tu?

Lyrina: Adelante, te doy la ventaja.

Dicho esto el fénix comenzó a volar en dirección a la playa, no quedaba lejos y mucho menos para alguien que vuela, tras un par de minutos diviso a lo lejos el muelle pero, su vista le permitió ver a una fénix dorada parada sobre uno de los establecimientos cercanos, esperando al fénix rojizo quien solo estaba sorprendido que aquella fénix hubiera llegado primero que el… con algo de timidez y nervios el fénix aterrizo al lado de Lyrina y dijo.

Fenix: Em… A dos de tres?

Lyrina: Nos vemos.=Dijo emprendiendo el vuelo=

Aquel fénix solo pudo mirar como Lyrina se iba del lugar, dejando al fénix rojizo cabizbajo y algo deprimido…

En la salida de la Universidad…

Lyrina aterrizo en el hombro de Lyandri quien se alegro de ver a la fénix.

Lyandri: Creí que te extraviaste.=Dijo acariciando el pecho de la fénix=

Lyrina: Un fénix, me quería seducir…=Dijo un tanto indiferente mirando como los estudiantes salian de la universidad=

Lyandri: =Sonrió= Típico de ti querida… Te deje en la casa algo de Zargon para que comas tranquila.

Lyrina: ¿Vas a tardar?

Lyandri: Si, saldremos a una celebración en la costa.

Lyrina: ¿y yo me quedo en casa no?=Dijo algo enojada=

Lyandri: Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras… solo te mencione que tu comida esta en casa.

Lyrina: Ah=Suspiro= Lo se… es solo que… paso sola toda la tarde y solo cuando estas en la noche, apenas platicamos.

Lyandri: Tranquila… Esta vez solo será una celebración, pero llegare a la misma hora. Tenlo por seguro.

Lyrina: Bien…=Dijo no muy convencida= Te esperare.

Sin mas Lyrina se fue de ahí, Ly por su parte espero a que Zafi saliera, pero al hacerlo salió acompañada de sus amigas y dos lobos los cuales miraron con algo de curiosidad a Lyandri.

Zafi: Chicos el es Lyandri.=Dijo poniéndose al lado de el= Le pedi que nos acompañada a la celebración de la costa. ¿Esta bien?

Axel: Si… No veo problema…=Dijo un tanto indiferente=

Reinfon: caro por mi que nos acompañe.=Dijo poniéndose al lado de el, poniendo su brazo alrededor de el y le dijo= Si le haces algo a Zafirita, te arranco los ojos…=Dijo en susurro=

Lyandri: Y yo te convierto en cachorro o perro… ¿Cual quieres?=Dijo también en susurro=

Reinfon: Valla al fin alguien que no se asusta de una amenaza.=Dijo golpeándolo levemente en la espalda= Este tío me agrada.=Dijo sonriendo=

Lia: Bueno, vámonos se hace tarde…

No tardaron en llegar a la costa de la playa, en donde un grupo de músicos los cuales tocaban cercas del mar tocaban lo que parecía ser karaoke, el micrófono estaba libre, a los alrededores había diferentes personas la cuales algunas iban caminando junto a sus amigos, otras junto a sus respectivas parejas. Cuando el grupo había llegado las chicas pudieron divisar en el escenario a dos Zorros los cuales ellas conocían mas que bien.

Anyi: Mira Zafi,=Señalo al escenario= Es Angel y Zayed.

Lia: Creo que por eso faltaron hoy a clases… Niños irresponsables.

Zafi: hay un poco de gente no?=Dijo mirando el lugar en el cual apenas había personas escuchando la música y caminando cercas del mar=

Axel: Espera para en la noche… apenas esta atardeciendo.

Reinfon: SI, para en la noche habrá muchas más personas.

El resto de esa tarde la pasaron caminando y escuchando a Angel y a Zayed tocar… conforme pasaba el tiempo las personas comenzaron a llegar y asi entro la noche, una noche en la cual no había luna sino solo estrellas, y las luces de la ciudad y de las escasas luces que alumbraban el escenario… La música paso de ser calmada a ser un poco mas activa, acordes rápidos y sin pausas, simplemente música que a todos les termino agradando. Fueron horas de entretenimiento y de chicas cantando en el Karaoke, muy pero muy pocos chicos fueron los que subieron a cantar, el miedo de hacer el ridículo los intimidaba en cierta forma.

Lia: Porque no subes Zafi?=Dijo mientras comía lo que parecía ser un helado=

Anyi: ¡SI! Tienes una hermosa voz, Angel y Zayed te pueden ayudar con la canción que te gusta.=Dijo animándola=

Zafi: N-No…=Dijo un tanto nerviosa= no me gusta que me miren muchos…=Dijo tímida=

Reinfon: Vamos. Solo una. ¿Que dices?

Zafi: Y si no les gusta?=Volteo a verlo=

Axel: idiotas ellos que no saben nada.

La mirada de Zafi paso a ver a Lyandri quien solo sonrió dándole a entender que ella sabría si quería hacerlo o no… Por su parte Zafi permaneció un momento pensante solo hasta que miro a los chicos y les dijo.

Zafi: Esta bien… P-Pero no se burlen de mi.

Axel: tu tranquila y yo nervioso por ellos

Zafi comenzó a dirigirse hasta el escenario, donde mas de uno la miraba con curiosidad, al subir unos pequeños escalones, Zafi se mostraba nerviosa, se acerco hasta con Zayed y Angel, quienes miraron algo sorprendidos que ella estuviera ahí, el publico y los demás vieron que Zafi le susurro algo a Zayed y Angel quienes asintieron inmediatamente y le señalaron ambos el micrófono. Con los nervios enzima suya, Zafi tomo el micrófono y espero a que la canción comenzara, tras unos instantes la voz de Zafi dejo escuchar una voz tranquila, encantadora, pero a la vez madura.

Una canción que todos podríamos reconocer con solo escuchar los primeros 5 segundos de la canción… Una canción llamada (Tengo la Fe) conforme Zafi seguía cantando aquella hermosa canción, los expectantes permanecías callados pero a la vez cantando junto con ella quien parecía entregar todos sus sentimientos en aquella hermosa canción.

Por su parte Lyandri, estaba mas que feliz de escucharla cantar… pues anteriormente Zafire, le había dedicado esa canción apenas un año de haber comenzado la relación en Equestria. Ly sabia que a pesar de que esta Zafire sea diferente, tenia mucho en común con la anterior. Y eso incluía los mismos gustos que ella tenia… inclusive no podía hacerse a la idea de que esta Zafire no era la que ella conocía… pero, por mas que la conocía, simplemente era como ver el reflejo de ella en un espejo, para el era como estar de nuevo con ella, aun que no fuera la que el conoció antes.

Lyandri: Y pensar que eres tan igual y a la vez diferente.=Dijo mientras miraba aquella esfera dorada la cual brilla ahora en un tono rojizo= Lo se… Tantos sentimientos en una sola canción… siempre te ha gustado expresarte de esa manera Querida.

Apenas acabo la canción, Zafi bajo de ahí con una sonrisa en su rostro directo hacia sus amigos quienes la esperaban felices…no tardo mucho tiempo antes de escuchar los aplausos de las personas que habían escuchado el canto de Zafi, quien solo se sonrojo y se cubría entre sus amigas.

Axel: Vamos zafi, al menos disfruta tu resultado.=Dijo riendo mientras la tomaba del brazo para sacarla de entre Anyi y Lia=

Zafi: Meep…=Dijo un tanto tímida al mirar a todas las personas frente a ella=

Anyi: No entiendo porque te da tanto miedo…=Se puso al lado de ella=

Zafi: N-No me gusta llamar mucho la atención=Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices=

Reinfon: Se nota=Dijo divertido=

Lyandri: Pero sin duda una hermosa canción.

Anyi:=Volteo a ver a Lyandri= SIP, Y pensar que esa canción es la que mas le gusta a Zafi. Verdad?

Zafi: B-Bueno… me gusta cantarla pero no es mi favorita.

Pasaron una ultima hora platicando, hasta que las personas comenzaron a irse de la playa, pues ya eran altas horas de la noche, todos se fueron en grupos de dos, entre ellos Lyandri y Zafi, quien permaneció callada en el transcurso del camino, no es que le pareciera incomodo hablar, pero la cuestión era que… No tenia un tema en particular del cual hablar. Fue por eso que solo permaneció callada por un momento.

Lyandri: Se que dijiste que sin regalos en nuestra relación Zafi pero…=Ella volteo a ver a Lyandri= Quisiera que… Aceptaras esto.

Ella miro que Lyandri le entrego un collar de plata, en el cual había una pequeña esfera dorada, junto a dos alas plateadas las cuales rodeaban esta esfera. Esta esfera apenas tenia un brillo tenue, apenas visible, algo que no molestaba pero si le daba un toque hermoso.

Zafi: L-Ly… N-No se que decirte…

Ly le entrego el collar, cuando Zafi lo tuvo en sus manos, lo miro detenidamente… En cierta forma había algo que le llamaba la atención a Zafire, pero apenas la tuvo unos segundos en sus manos, ella dijo.

Zafi: ¿Porque me la das?=Dijo un tanto confusa=

Lyandri: Supuse que… te agradaban estas cosas.=Dijo sonriéndole=

Zafi: gracias Ly.=dijo dándole un abrazo=

Apenas Ly la tubo en brazos, sentía que tenia de nuevo a aquella alicornio con ella… esto reconforto mucho a Lyandri, quien al separarse de Zafi le dijo.

Lyandri: Te veo mañana en el parque?

Zafi: A las diez de la mañana.=Dijo sonriendo= No llegues tarde.

Lyandri: sabes que no.

Ly solo miro que zafi se retiro del lugar, a unos cuantos metros entro en una casa en la cual, una figura alargada la esperaba, solo miro que Zafi entro y la puerta se cerro… Sin muchas ganas de caminar… Ly casqueo los dedos para desaparecer del lugar y reaparecer en la habitación del hotel, en donde al entrar a su habitación, se topo con una nota al lado de la mesa de noche en la cual decía. "llegas tarde" Ly dejo la nota donde mismo y miro a la fénix recostada en la cama, dormida mientras respiraba tranquilamente, ocasionalmente se miraba que ella movía su pata.

Lyandri: Soñando otra vez?=Acaricio el cuerpo de la Fénix= Que hare contigo…

Apenas dijo esto miro que los ojos de la fénix se comenzaron a abrir.

Lyrina: Alimentarme… Mimarme… Consentirme=Dijo sonriendo= Y quererme… Como te fue=Dijo cansada=

Lyandri: Mejor=Dijo sentándose sobre la cama mientras acariciaba a la fénix= Si alcanzaste con la comida que te deje?

Lyrina: Si… Aunque… Pudiste haber llegado un poco antes.

Lyandri: Lo se… pero…

Lyrina: Tranquilo Ly… Despues de todo, solo la quieres tener devuelta al lado tuyo. Duerme, no quiero tener que estarte despertando y enzima no quieras despertar.=Dijo mientras se hacia un ovillo entre las abanas=

Lyandri: Si mamá…=Dijo divertido mientras se recostaba en la cama=

Lyrina: Tonto…

XXxxxXXxXxXxXxXXXXxxxxXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Los dias entre la relación entre Zafire y Lyandri fueron pasando, fue alrededor de una semana después que Zafire se decidió a tener y afirmar la relación, intencionalmente Lyandri hacia lo que Lyrina le prohibió, meterle recuerdos a Zafi, y esto en barias ocasiones, ya ser por quererla devuelta o por el simple gozo que tenia al estar con ella… Zafi nunca se dio cuenta de los pocos recuerdos que le fue poniendo Lyandri, de hecho eran solo recuerdos de la forma en que ella antes llamaba a Lyandri, o recuerdos de cómo era que a él le gustaba que actuara Zafi hacia él, Prácticamente no metió recuerdos que Zafi pudiera notar con facilidad, si no cosas que Lyandri sabía que concordaban con ella.

En cuanto a los amigos de Zafi, al notar la relación, veían que eran tal para cual, para ellos era como ver una rosa junto a sus espinas, simplemente congenian.

Zayed: Quien lo diría…=Dijo el zorro en la salida de la Universidad viendo como Lyandri y Zafire se iban juntos= Bueno solo quedan dos solteronas=Dijo en burla refiriéndose a la águila y la Tiburón quienes estaban al lado de el=

Lia: No tengo prisa alguna=Dijo con simpleza=

Axel: ¿Enserio?=Dijo el lobo gris con una mirada maliciosa mientras se acercaba a la tiburón= Escuche por ahí que terminaste con el capitán de Baloncesto.

Lia: Escuchas bien pero no quiero estar con nadie de momento=Dijo apartándolo un poco con su mano=

Anyi: Vez, es por eso que siempre estarás sola, siempre apartas a los de mas de ti…=Dijo encogiéndose de hombros= Literal.

¿?: ¡Oigan!

Los cuatro voltearon a ver y miraron a otro lobo de pelaje oscuro, junto a su vestimanta la cual consistía en un pantalón de ejercicio y una playera negra.

Lia: ¿Que ocurre Reinfon?=Dijo curiosa=

Reinfon: ¿Donde esta Zafi?=pregunto mirando hacia los lados buscándola=Olvido su libreta de Medicina en el salón.

Anyi: Ya se fue con su noviecito=Dijo en tono burlón=

Reinfon: ¿Se la puedes entregar?=Le entrego la libreta a la águila= eres quien mas la ve.

Anyi: Y porque no se la das tu?

Reinfon: Haremos entrenamiento para el juego de mañana y creo que acabare tarde.

Axel: Tu muy bien.

Reinfon: Por cierto=Se acerco al otro lobo= El otro dia te mire con alguien mas…=Dijo entre risas= Dinos de quien se trata?

Axel: Aun no lo se.=Dijo encogiéndose de hombros= No quiso si quiera darme su nombre. Pienso que la ire a ver hoy.

Lia: ¡Idiota!=Lo golpeo en el hombro= Y Enzima teme estabas insinuando=Dijo gruyendo al punto de mostrarle sus colmillos=

Axel: Venga, solo lo hice para subirte los ánimos.=Dijo sobándose en el hombro=

Lia: Ánimos me sobran, lo que no me sobra es paciencia para chicos como ustedes.=Dijo mientras se iba del lugar=

Reinfon: ¡VEZ!=Golpeo al otro lobo atrás de la cabeza= Ya la hiciste enojar.

Axel: No lo note Cherlok…=Dijo con sarcasmo mientras miraba como se iba=

Anyi: Ire a llevarle la libreta a Zafi, Tu=Señalo a Axel= Ve y discúlpate con Lia.

Axel: Porque a mi…=Dijo mientras seguía la pista de Lia=

Los tres tomaron diversas rutas, con la Excepción de Anyi quien usando sus alas fue en busca de Zafi, no le fue difícil encontrarla, ya que por lo general sabia mas o menos a donde iban Lyandri y Zafire al Salir de la universidad, al poco tiempo aterrizo cercas de un parque en el cual se miraban personas paseando y caminando de un lado a otro, no muy lejos diviso a la pareja, era de esperar sabiendo que las águilas tienen una excelente visión, pero… Algo que la detuvo de golpe fue al ver a Lyandri… Ante ella se miraba una aura Dorada rodeando la mano de Lyandri, cosa que extraño a la águila, ella solo miro como el llevaba esa mano hasta la frente de Zafi, quien al instante solo dejo salir una sonrisa amigable, al tiempo que ella abrazo a Ly contra ella.

Anyi: P-Pero los humanos no pueden usar magia…=Pensó para si misma=

Era claro lo que había pasado frente a los ojos de Anyi y ella no podía equivocarse y menos tratándose de su vista, ella no sabia si enojarse o quedarse viendo, además no sabia que había hecho Lyandri, no podía solo ir y encararlo… Pero se hizo su propia idea. Con un paso algo firme fue directo hasta la pareja la cual estaba sentada en un banco del parque, al llegar tanto Lyandri como Zafi levantaron su mirada y vieron a Anyi quien en sus manos tenia la libreta de Zafire.

Zafi: Hola Anyi=Dijo feliz=

Anyi: Zafi se te olvido esto.=Dijo entregándole la libreta=

Zafi: Muchas gracias Anyi.=La tomo= Oye, iremos a comer algo, ¿quieres acompañarnos? Bueno… Si no te importa=Dijo mirando a Lyandri=

Lyandri: Para nada, que venga… La comida sabe mejor acompañada=Dijo divertido=

Anyi: B-Bueno es que solo quería hablar contigo un momento Zafi.

Zafi: Lo haces luego.=Dijo poniéndose de pie= Vamos, acompáñanos.=Dijo estirándola de una de sus manos=

Anyi: Esta bien. Pero ¿adónde iremos?

Lyandri: A mi casa.

Anyi: ¿Queda lejos?

Zafi: Para nada, se hospeda en el hotel del centro.

Sin mas comenzaron a caminar a paso calmado hasta el centro, a Anyi le incomodaba un poco, mas que nada porque hacia un trió in-necesario, pasaron alrededor de quince minutos caminando hasta el hotel cental, donde al entrar, tomaron el elevador, y fueron hasta el ultimo piso del hotel… Al abrirse las puertas el ascensor, vieron un pasillo largo con puertas a los lados, Ly se adelanto para abrir la puerta que era de su habitación, dejando asi pasar tanto a la Aguila y Alicornio.

Anyi: E-Esto debe costarte una fortuna.=Dijo mirando el cuarto el cual estaba con todo luju de detalle=

Lyandri: Siempre eh sido algo quisquilloso en estas clases de cosas=Dijo mientras cerró la puerta=

Anyi: Y yo que pensaba que los gustos de Zafi eran costosos…

Zafi: ¡Oye!

Lyandri: Tomen asiento, en un momento les traigo la comida… No creo que le falte mucho.=Entro a la cocina=

Tanto Anyi como Zafi, fueron hasta los sillones de la sala tomando asiento en el mismo, Anyi solo trato de confirmas que Lyandri no viniera.

Anyi: ¿Zafi que fue lo que te hizo?=Dijo preocupada tocando la frente de Zafi=

Zafi: ¿Hacerme que? ¿Quién?=Dijo confundida quitando la mano de su amiga de su frente=

Anyi: Lyandri, mire que te hacia algo con… Bueno… Magia.

Zafi: ¿Te diste cuenta?=Dijo emocionada y sorprendida= Si lo se usa magia. Me conto poco después de que comenzamos a salir.

Anyi: Si lo sabias ¿p-porque no nos dijiste?=Dijo un tanto enojada=

Zafi: La verdad no lo vi tan necesario, además casi nunca la usa al menos que realmente la ocupe.

Anyi: ¿Entonces que fue lo que te hizo?

¿?: Jaqueca…

A Anyi se le erizaron las plumas al escuchar aquella voz, al voltear miro a Lyandri quien llevaba dos platos hondos, junto a cucharas en sus manos, dejándolas en la mesita de cristal que estaba frente a los sillones.

Lyandri: Poco después de que salimos me dijo que le dolía demasiado la cabeza…=Dijo acariciando la cabeza de Zafire= Fue solo un poco de magia medicinal que aprendí.=Dijo sonriéndole a Zafire=

Zafi: Si… Incluso me esta dando unas clases de magia. No muchos aquí son seres mágicos como yo Anyi…

Lyandri: ¿Que fue lo que pensaste que andaba haciendo?=Dijo un tanto extrañado=

Anyi: N-nada… creo que solo me llego una fuerte confusión es todo. Perdon.=Dijo algo apenada=

Lyandri: Descuida… Solo ire por mi plato y comemos ¿vale?.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Entrada la noche ese mismo dia, Anyi ya se había ido y solo estaban Zafi y Lyandri, quienes estaban en el sillón alargado de la sala mirando lo que parecía ser una esfera roja sobre la mesa de cristal, la cual Zafire trataba de mantener a flote sin que callera en la mesa, el cuerno de Zafire brillaba en un tono dorado.

Lyandri: Ya déjalo… Fue un buen avance.

Zafi: Pero… Aun no puedo si quiera aparecer cosas y mucho menos cambiarlas de forma…=Dijo algo triste=

Lyandri. La magia es difícil, No se aprende de un dia para otro.=Dijo abrazándola=

Zafi: Lo se...=Miro un reloj que estaba en la pared= Me tengo que ir Ly.

Lyandri: ¿Porque tan temprano hoy?

Zafi: Ly eh estado todo el dia fuera… Mis padres se van a preocupar.

Lyandri: tienes razón… Pero… No es muy necesario que te vallas ahora.=Dijo acercándola a el=

Zafi: Ly… ¿P-Porque siempre quieres que me quede mas tiempo contigo?

Lyandri: No disfrutas de mi compañía?

Zafi: No es eso… es solo que… B-Bueno… Últimamente hemos estado pasando mas tiempo juntos y… también desde que me enseñas a usar mi magia… Eh tenido sueños muy extraños.

Lyandri: ¿Que clase de sueños?

Zafi: Desde que me diste esto...

Zafi metió su mano dentro de su blusa sacando un collar el cual, era una cadena de plata con una esfera dorada la cual brillaba levemente, alrededor de ella tenia dos alas de plata que rodeaban a la esfera. Zafi lo tomo en su mano y lo contemplo detenidamente=

Zafi: Son sueños muy… Extraños y en todos ellos tu estas ahí, siempre… Me veo a mi misma pero… siendo solo un caballo, pero conservando mis alas y mi cuerno. Llevaba un vestido rojo y una bufanda roja…Parecía que era nuestro aniversario de noviazgo…=Dijo con melancolía mientras miraba detenidamente la esfera= Tu… Estabas muy feliz, al igual que yo pero… Entre sueños solo logro pensar que tu… Quieres algo mas de mi.=Levanto su mirada=Se de ante mano que tu no quieres nada malo, eso me queda claro. Pero quiero saber, que es lo que te gusta de mi… Que es lo que tanto te mantiene sercas de mi… Lo que quiero saber es… ¿Porque me amas?

Lyandri: Zafi…=Acaricio su mejilla= Tu respuesta vendrá a ti cuando no ocupes hacer la pregunta. En cuanto a tus sueños… Es normal viniendo de nosotros los seres que poseemos magia, los sueños suelen ser un poco mas… Placenteros o una enorme pesadilla según la persona.

Zafi: P-Pero, no entiendo… Como es que yo supe tu nombre el primer dia… Como se que clase de cosas te gustaban sin que yo supiera la respuesta… Es como si… Yo… Te conociera desde mucho antes…=Dijo mirándolo=

Lyandri:=Sonrio= ¿Hagamos algo bien? Un juego… simple.

Zafi: Pero como un juego va a…=No acabo la frase cuando Lyandri puso su un dedo en los labios de Zafi=

Lyandri: Cuando nuestros deseos se acumulan navegando en la inmensidad del infinito…Se convertirán en una nueva Luz de esperanza. Fue un poema muy viejo querida… Te pido que por favor trates de investigarlo. Se que encontraras mas de una respuesta.=Se puso de pie= Ven te acompañare hasta tu casa.

Zafi: Ly… Hay días en los que no te entiendo para nada.

Lyandri: Lo aras y creeme que cuando lo hagas.=Sonrio= Te habrá gustado no entenderme.

El dia siguiente Zafi se enfoco en aquel poema que Ly le había dicho, por lo cual fue a la biblioteca en donde se encontró con una chica humana de leo café, de figura delgada y cabella largo… Llevaba una blusa negra y una falda negra, ella parecía estar sellando unos libros que tenia a un lado suyo, la chica levanto la mirada hacia la alicornio y dijo.

Chica: Hola Zafi, ¿Qué pasa?=Dijo amable=

Zafi: Lore… Me podrías ayudar a buscar un poema?

Lore: Claro. Sabes mas o menos como va?

Zafi: Lo tengo anotado aquí…=Dijo entregándole una libreta=

Lore: Veamos=La tomo y abrió la libreta= "Cuando nuestros deseos se acumulan navegando en la inmensidad del infinito… Se convertirán en una nueva luz de esperanza" me pareció haberlo escuchado antes, cuando unos niños vinieron a buscar poemas para su tarea.=Dijo mientras se puso de pie= Dame un momento Zafi.

Zafi miro que Lore se perdió en la inmensidad de estantes que había en la biblioteca, tras unos minutos Lore traia dos libros con ella uno el cual era de poemas, pero parecía un poco viejo, mientras que otro era un poco mas moderno de hecho estaba compuesto de diferente material que el primero.

Lore: En este=Mostro el libro mas viejo= Tiene poemas cortos de personas anónimas… Tu sabes, personas que hicieron buenos poemas, pero estos son de hace mas de trescientos años. Y este=Mostro el otro libro= Nos ayudara a revelar el significado de las palabras conformadas por le poema.

Zafi: Gracias…

Lore: Quieres que te ayude?

Zafi: ¿Tienes tiempo?

Lore: SI, Ven vamos a una buena mesa.

Ambas tomaron asiento en la primera mesa que tenían en frente suyo, Zafi tomo el libro de poemas mientras que Lore se concentro en buscar el significado mas cercano al poema… Los poemas en el libro estaban ordenados alfabéticamente, según como comenzaban, el poema que le había dado Lyandri comenzaba con "C" por lo cual paso rápidamente hasta la pagina en la cual daba inicio, pero… algo que en cierta forma se esperaba era que, aquel poema encabezaba el primer lugar de la letra C, pero… abajo al final donde concluía el poema miro la firma del autor. La cual solo la dejo con cierta sorpresa y miedo a la vez, pues al final en letra cursiva estaba el nombre de Lyandri.

Zafi: C-Cuantos años dices que tiene este libro?=Dijo un poco nerviosa pero tímida=

Lore: trescientos años mas o menos, pero es solo una copia del original.

Zafi: No se ha modificado al menos un poco?

Lore: Claro que no Zafi, todo lo que esta ahí es la replica del original, nada se cambio. Pero si pensabas buscar algo relacionado al autor, te repito que eran personas anónimas que escribían poemas en aquel entonces.=Sellevo a la mano a su cabeza= Pero este poema parece que el escritor en ese entonces tenia un conocimiento del futuro…

Zafi: ¿Porque?

Lore: Veras en la frase "deseos " se refiere a anhelos , sueños, querer y amor o… amar… En la frase "Navegando en la inmensidad del infinito" se refiere al espacio por muy obvio que parezca, y que este se la pase viajando por todo el universo… Incluso tiene otra referencia que dice viajar en universos, como si realmente no hubiera un limite de universos… Y al final en la frase "Se convertirán en una Luz de esperanza" Es el final, el haber encontrado al fin a quien amaba… Simplemente un poema un poco extraño para en esa época… Quien te dijo ese poema?

Zafi: M-Mi novio…=Dijo un tanto tímida=

Lore: Bueno… Creo que con esto no hace falta decir que es lo que quiere de ti Zafi.=Dijo sonriéndole= La verdad te topaste con alguien muy culto. Digo para que sepa de este Poema.

Zafi: Si… Que sepa… Siendo el quien lo hizo…=Dijo en susurro=

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Happy posadas y navidad… Como les dije si tenia tiempo les daría uno que otro cap en el mes… De momento me encuentro haciendo compras navideñas XD, Ya tengo mis regalos de mi mara mi T_T Nadie me regala nada asi que me compro mis propios regalos… QUE LA PASEN BIEN Y RECUERDEN COMENTEN GUYS.


	14. Chapter 14

Twilight se encontraba afuera de la biblioteca de Poni Ville junto a los tres potrillos, Moon, Sun y Luster, quienes miraban atentos a la unicornio purpura quien con ayuda de Spike mostraba que era "sencillo" usar magia sin la necesidad de un cuerno, mostrando que podía levitar cosas sin usarlo, o incluso convertir algunas piedras que estaban en el suelo en diferentes objetos, como si fuera algo normal… Por parte de Luster no había problema, el había logrado imitar a Twilight, en simples palabras ya no ocupaba su cuerno para usar magia… pero por parte de las hermanas…

Twilight: Lyandri no me explico como ayudarlos a ustedes… Esque es mas simple con nosotros los unicornios porque tenemos un poco mas de conocimiento de la magia…=Miro con detenimiento a las potras las cuales solo miraban como Luster hacia magia= ¿Tu como crees que lo deban hacer?=Miro a Spike=

Spike: ¿Tengo cara de libro de magia?=Dijo cruzado de brazos mientras miraba a Twilight con el seño fruncido=

Twilight: Mándale otra carta a Lyandri, ocupo que venga y me explique como ayudarlos a ellos… Y…=Miro a Lux la unicornio blanca de melena dorada la cual miraba desde una banca a los estudiantes y maestra=

Spike: Crees que quiera?=Dijo algo dudoso= Recuerda que te dijo que esta con Zafire.

Twilight: Solo será un momento. Rapido… Porque si Lux le da el reporte antes de tiempo a Celestia no podremos mejorar en nada.

Spike Bien…

En otro lugar en lo que parece ser un parque, se encontraba Lyandri quien miraba pasar a las personas de un lado a otro mientras permanecía sentado en una banca alargada de color blanco, al lado de el se encontraba Lyrina quien miraba detenidamente a las palomas las cuales picoteaban el suelo, en donde se miraba algunas semillas que Lyandri había aventado… Tras unos minutos Ly levanto un poco la mirada y vio que a lo lejos estaba Zafire, al principio Ly se alegro de verla pero conforme ella se acercaba, Ly miraba un poco timidez en Zafire, cuando ella estuvo al lado de el, tan solo se sentó al lado de el, ella sintió un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar, pero a eso se le añadía un poco de miedo a la reacción que podría tener Lyandri cuando ella dijera lo que había descubierto…

Lejos de lo que Zafire esperaba, Lyandri le dijo.

Lyandri:=Volteo a verla, pero ella no dijo nada= La verdad no podre entender tu posición… Pero si lo que quieres es que me valla así lo hare.

Zafi: No=negó con la cabeza un par de veces= S-Solo quiero saber… ¿porque a mí? Entendí todo en esas palabras, pero no entiendo tus razones Lyandri no entiendo… en porque me diste esto=Dijo mostrándole el collar= No entiendo el porqué esos sueños… pero lo único que si se es que tu sabes el porqué.

Lyandri: Nunca te preguntaste, ¿Porque te pareces tanto a esa yegua de tus sueños?

Zafi: No… Solo me dejaba llevar por el mismo sueño, Ly… No le des mas vueltas al asunto por favor, explícame te lo pido, me canse que siempre trates de evitar esa conversación…=Lo miro con algo de seriedad= Una vez me dijiste que tendría la respuesta cuando no ocupada hacerte la pregunta… Pues esta vez no te preguntare. Te exijo que me digas que relación tengo contigo con esta cosa y los sueños.=Dijo sujetando el collar=

Lyrina: Sera mejor que vallamos a un lugar mas privado Ly.

Lyandri: Concuerdo…=Dijo chasqueando los dedos=

Hecho esto tanto Zafire, Lyrina y Lyandri aparecieron en la habitación del hotel, por parte de Zafi estaba un tanto acostumbrada pues ya había pasado por esto antes… pero ahora que tenia a Lyandri frente a ella.

Lyandri: Toma asiento Zafi…

Estaban en la sala de estar de la habitación, Zafi se sentó en el sofá alargado, Ly tomo asiento al lado de ella por parte de la fénix solo permaneció en la mesita del centro.

Lyandri: Bueno…=Suspiro pesadamente= la razón principal por la cual has tenido esos sueños son porque ese collar.

Zafi: ¿De esto?=Dijo mientras tomaba en sus manos aquel collar de plata con aquella esfera la cual irradiaba un color dorado= ¿Que tiene de especial?

Lyandri:=Suspiro= Veras, la razon es que esa pequeña esfera… esta entrelazada con tu Alma, de hecho es parte de tu alma.

Zafi solo permaneció callada tratando de entender lo que había dicho Lyandri, mientras seguía mirando aquella esfera, la cual comenzó a iluminarse con un poco mas de fuerza.

Lyandri: Tu… ¿Crees en la reencarnación?=Llamo la atencion de la semi humana, quien solo alzo la mirada=

Zafi: ¿Aque te refieres con eso?=Dijo algo curiosa y con dudas=

Lyandri: La vida después de la muerte.

Ella quedo en silencio unos minutos conservando su respuesta, hasta que ella dijo.

Zafi: Si…

Lyandri: Bueno… lo que ves en esa esfera es el alma de tu vida pasada.

Dicho esto Lyandri tomo el collar en sus manos y lo coloco en la mesita del centro, en donde en un chasquido de dedos permitió revelar una pequeña línea apenas visible que unía tanto al collar como a la chica semi humana. Una pequeña línea de color verdoso.

Lyandri: Prácticamente=separo el collar de la esfera= Esto.=Le entrego la esfera a Zafi= Viene siendo suyo… Aquella yegua que mirabas eras tu… hace aproximadamente 24 años… claro en mi caso fueron solo escasos meses, los años no transcurren igual en diferentes universos y mundos.

Zafi: ¿Qué?...

Lyandri: Veo que hace falta entrar un poco mas a fondo… pero te explicare…

Zafi: No si entiendo, lo que se me hace extraño… esque, tu… viajaste entre universos y mundos… s-solo por encontrar a alguien con parentesco a mi alma?

Lyandri: No es un parentesco Zafi, son la misma alma.=Sonrio un momento= Eres la viva imagen de ella, ambas se comportan de la misma manera, se ríen igual… tienes la misma voz, me atrevo a decir que incluso piensas igual que ella.

Zafi: No, esto es…=Nego varias veces con la cabeza= Una obsesión que tienes Lyandri, Yo no puedo ser ella. No puedo, no seré y nunca me pareceré a ella.=Se puso de pie= S-Solo estuviste conmigo para reemplazar ese espacio que esa yegua llenaba al estar al lado tuyo.=Dijo con cierto recelo= ¿Tu solo estuviste conmigo para eso?=Dijo algo triste= ¿Reemplazar a esa yegua?

Lyandri: Querida…=Se puso de pie=

Zafi: Si o No, Lyandri.=Dijo en tono firme mientras tomaba en sus manos aquella esfera dorada=

Lyandri:=Suspiro= Lo único que quería era que… pudiéramos volver a empezar… Si… En cierta forma quería solo, tenerla devuelta. Le prometí que la encontraría y asi fue…=La tomo de las manos=

Zafi: ¿Y luego qué?=Quito las manos de Lyandri= cuando se suponía que me dirías de esto?=Dijo señalándole la esfera=

Lyandri: Bueno… No lo iba hacer…

Zafi: Entonces ¿que ibas a hacer?

Lyandri: tenerla de vuelta…=Se sentó en el sillón= darle al Alma un cuerpo, solo tome una pequeña parte de la alma de mi amada… solo para buscarla.

Zafi: Y simplemente dejar que ella tomara mi lugar ¿no?=Dijo con cierto enojo=

Lyandri: ¡Claro que no!=Alzo la mirada con indignación haciendo que Zafi retrocediera un par de pasos= Es mucho mas complicado… El Alma solo regresaría a su lugar y te devolvería los recuerdos que algunas vez fueron tuyos… Cuando nos conocimos… Salíamos… Reíamos… Cuando… Te propuse matrimonio… Cuando solo importábamos tu y yo Zafi…=Se llevo una mano a la cara= Se que miras esto como una simple locura… y no te culpo, cualquiera estaría en tu mismo estado… Pero la verdad es que, yo… Quería volver reconquistarte como la primera vez… Volver a conocerte, salir contigo y hacer de esto algo maravilloso… Quería…

Zafi: Mostrarme lo mágico que sería la vida contigo…=Dijo casi en susurro=

Lyandri: Exacto…

Zafi quedo pensante mientras miraba la esfera por unos segundos.

Zafi: P-Pudiera… ¿Verla?

Lyandri: Eso a mí no debes de preguntármelo.=Le señalo la esfera=

Apenas dicho esto Zafi dirigió su mirada a la esfera la cual por escasos segundos encegueció la vista de la chica quien tras unos segundos, se quito de la molestia de la luz, pero… al abrir los ojos se topo con que al lado de Lyandri se encontraba una yegua Alicornio de pelaje azul, de crines azules eléctrico y marino, ojos color azul zafiro… alas grandes y un cuerno alargado, pero… Curiosamente el crin de esta Alicornio estaba ondeando… cusa que dejo cautivado a Lyandri quien abrazaba a la yegua contra el mientras unas lagrimas recorrían su rostro… La yegua dirigió su mirada a la chica semi humana quien solo quedo en Shock al ver aquella Alicornio quien, la miraba con curiosidad.

Zafire: Ly… Cuanto tiempo mi amor…=Dijo acurrucándose en el abrazo del humano=

Lyandri: Muy poco a comparación de lo ocurrido en el Imperio…=Dijo acariciando el rostro de la yegua=

Zafire:=Volteo a ver a la semi humana= Hola Zafi…=Dijo amable= Soy Hearth… De hecho ya tuvimos el justo antes querida.

Zafi: ¿P-Porque te pareces ami?

Zafire: No querida… Tú te pareces ami…=Sonrio= en muchos aspectos. Eres un poco mas alta de lo que esperaba.

Zafi: L-LY…

Zafire le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Lyandri mientras La yegua se puso de pie y fue hasta donde estaba la semi humana, quien solo miraba con algo de nervios a la Alicornio… cuando esta Alicornio estuvo frente a ella dijo.

Zafire: Zafi querida… Ly nunca tubo malas intenciones con nosotras.

Zafi: ¿N-Nosotras?=Dijo dudosa=

Zafire: ¿Lo olvidas querida?

Dicho esto la yegua comenzó a tomar la misma forma que la Semi humana quien a diferencia de la Alicornio no tenia un crin ondeante.

Zafire: Somos lo mismo… Te habría hablado de las intenciones de Lyandri pero… Quería mirar que hacia por ganar tu corazón…

Zafi: ¿P-Porque pasa esto?=Dijo timida= Yo no se que es lo que ustedes quieran…

Zafire: Querida tranquilízate… Ly y yo seriamos incapaces de hacerte algo malo… Ten por seguro eso.

Zafi: E-Entonces p-porque estoy yo involucrada?

Zafire: Nuestras almas están ligadas… vinculadas por asi decirlo… No voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres… y mucho menos Lyandri… Tanto el como yo… solo queremos estar juntos…=Dijo melancólica mientras lo volteaba a ver= Y no seria posible si mi alma no esta completa…=Miro a la semi humana=

Zafi: T-Tu quieres que…

Zafire: No estas obligada a nada. Es una decisión tuya… Si no quieres hacelo… Ly entenderá y se ira y nos dejara.

Zafi: ¿D-Dices que a ti también?=Se miro a si misma en este caso a la otra ella=

Lyandri: No puedo mantener con vida una parte de alguna alma… ella tendría que estar con el resto paraqué pueda hacerlo… lo último que quiero es volverla a perder…=Dijo con tristeza=

Zafi: Hearth… Yo… ¿Como creerles? Como saber que realmente tu y yo estamos entre lazadas, como comprobar todo esto?

Zafire: Dime… ¿No disfrutaste estos meses con Lyandri? Porque como yo lo vi… quedaste maravillada… El lo hizo porque nos quiere… porque al unirnos solo regresaríamos a lo que dejamos empezado… Por eso te pregunto Zafi… ¿Dejarías que volviera a estar con Lyandri?

Zafi: Y, ¿que será de mi?=Dijo con algo de miedo=

Fin del cap.

¿Que les gustaría que respondiera?


	15. Chapter 15

Zafi: Y… ¿Que será de mi?=Dijo tímida la semi-humana=

Lyandri: Lejos de lo que tu esperas, solo volverás estar con tu respectiva alma, los recuerdos de tu vida pasada volverán. Prácticamente seguirás siendo tu.

Zafire: Se que te asusta esto… pero como ya te mencionamos, es una decisión que solo tu tomaras. Nosotros no te obligaremos, después de todo, es tu vida querida.=Dijo en tono amable=

Zafi quedaba indecisa, por mas que lo pensaba, se tentaba en ayudarlos, pero… también le asustaba porque no sabia que fuera a pasar una vez que ella aceptara… era obvio lo que le pasaba, el simple miedo a lo desconocido era lo que le impedía decidir.

Zafire: Ly…=Miro al humano= Dale tiempo para que decida… simplemente no puede decidir en un momento para otro, entiéndela.

Lyandri: Lo se… Es solo…

Zafi: No…=Voltearon a verla= Ly… M-Me prometes que enserio no ocurrirá nada malo?

Lyandri: =Asintio con la cabeza= Seria incapaz de lastimarlas.

Zafi:=Trago saliva= B-Bien…=Miro a la Alicornio= Solo evita que no se pase de la raya.

Zafire: =Sonrio= Comprendo querida. Y gracias… Enserio gracias.

La alicornio que estaba al lado de Lyandri, termino convirtiéndose en aquella pequeña esfera de color dorado, la cual se posiciono en la mano izquierda de Ly, la semi humana solo miraba con algo de nervios a Lyandri.

Lyandri: Respira hondo.

Haciendo caso de lo que dijo el humano, Ly inserto la esfera en el pecho de la semi humana, quien solo cerro los ojos… sin embargo esta solo cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Horas después…

Tras varias horas, la chica comenzó a abrir sus ojos, pudo notar que era de noche pues todo el lugar estaba oscuro y entraba muy poca luz de las ventanas, cuando puso atención a su entorno se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada sobre una cama grande, a un lado de ella se encontraba un sillón para una persona, en el cual se encontraba Lyandri dormido, con la fénix entre sus piernas quien solo reposaba igual que el… Ella estiro su mano para alcanzar la mano de Lyandri, quien tras sentir esa caricia volteo hacia la cama topándose con que aquella chica estaba despierta.

Ly sonrio al verla, al poco tiempo Ly tomo a la fénix para dejarla aun descansar sobre el sillón, mientras que el se dirigía hacia con la semi humana… ella tan solo miraba con una sonrisa a Lyandri.

Lyandri:=Acaricio la cabeza de la chica= ¿Estas mejor?=Ella asintió con la cabeza=

Zafi: Mucho mejor ahora que te veo mi amor…=Dijo una voz mucho mas madura=

Lyandri: Zafire…=Dijo abrazándola=

Zafire: Ly…=Lo abrazo con fuerza=

Ly tansolo acariciaba la crin de la yegua, mientras que ella frotaba su hocico con el rostro de Lyandri como muestra de cariño, al poco tiempo Zafire le dijo.

Zafire: Ly… =Sonrio= Aun me debes una propuesta…

Lyandri: SI mal no me acuerdo… Tu=Beso la mejilla de Zafire= Me habías dicho que si.

Zafire: ¿Encerio?=Dijo divertida con inocencia= Crei que te había rechazado.

Lyandri: Entonces… No hay quinto malo… Zafi… Quieres volver a Equestria y cazarte conmigo?

Zafire: Regreso tanto por poderme cazar contigo… Como estar en mi mundo natal.=Dijo tierna le daba un beso en los labios= Pero…

Lyandri: ¿Pero?=Dijo extrañado=

Zafire: Crees poderme convertir en una yegua?

Lyandri: Mhh… Podria ser después? Me agrada como te vez asi.=Dijo picaro=

Zafire:=Se sonrojo= TONTO, Tu solo pensando en eso verdad?

Landri: ¿Tu no?=Dijo recostándose en la cama al lado de ella=

Zafire: HEY=Dijo golpeándolo a modo de juego= Mas respeto que tu y yo no tenemos los mismos años Kisnara.

Lyandri: Anteriormente te ganaba con docientos años…

Zafire: Ahora son mas… Siempre has sido el viejo de la relación=Dijo con una risa burlona=

Lyandri: SI…

Zafire: Sabes que no me gusta que me des la razón y no discutas Lyandri.=Dijo con algo de enojo=

Lyandri: Querida… Nunca podre ganarte en una discusión, eso me a quedado claro a lo largo de los años que he estado contigo mi amor…=Dijo dándole un beso en los labios=

Zafire: Ah… Nunca te gusta discutir... Aun que se que le puedo sacar provecho a eso.

Lyandri: Hm… Te molesta si…

Zafire: NO Y menos ahorita. Le prometi a Zafi que solo hasta que te cases.

Lyandri: Entonces No?=Dijo algo triste=

Zafire:=Nego con la cabeza= No… Aun que no lo paresca… Quiero que también sea tu regalo de bodas mi amor…=Sonrio pícaramente=

Lyandri: Creo que nos extrañan en Equestria… Quieres regresar mi vida?

Zafire: Claro… Pero… Ya que estamos aquí… vamos a comprarte ropa desente.

Lyandri: Que tiene de malo la mia?

Zafire: Nada pero estoy harta de verte siempre con lo mismo. Además quiero que te veas presentable asi como yo siempre lo estoy contigo.

Lyandri: Bien… Pero con una condición.

Zafire: a mi no me pongas condiciones Kisnara.=Dijo indignada=

Lyandri: Esta te va a gustar.

Zafire: Aja…=Dijo no muy convencida=

Lyandri: Solo si yo escojo el lugar de nuestra luna de miel.

Zafire: =Sonrio= Me parece mas que bien.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

En Equestria las cosas iban de mal a peor para Twilight, el tiempo se agotaba, y al parecer el único que ha podido usar la nueva magia que ella había propuesto, es Luster, en cuanto a Sun y Moon, no parecía haber progreso alguno y lo peor era que todos los días Lux, aquella unicornio que Celestia y Luna habían asignado a vigilar el progreso de Twilight, no parecía estar a favor de ella.

Lux: Bueno…=Dijo levantándose de una silla= Entregare el reporte de la semana a Celestia… Tomare el siguiente tren a Canterlot…=Dijo indiferente mientras salía de la biblioteca= No se sienta mal Señorita Sparkle, Al menos sabemos que los unicornios pueden hacer magia sin la necesidad de su cuerno… Aun que hubiera sido mejor que los demás pudieran hacer lo mismo.=Dijo mirando a las dos potras en el suelo, quienes miraban como Luster hacia levitar diversos objetos sin la necesidad de su cuerno.=

Twilight: Ah… supongo que si…

Lux: Le mandare una carta con la respuesta de las princesas… Con su permiso.=Se retiro=

Twilight:=Miro a los potrillos= Si gustan vallan a jugar a fuera, las clases terminaron por hoy.

Por parte de Sun y Moon les pareció bien por lo cual invitaron a Luster a salir… al estar sola en la biblioteca Twilight tan solo golpeo la mesa de al lado con enojo al saber que no era posible enseñarle magia a las otras dos especies de equinas, cosa que la frustraba realmente.

¿?: Ya sabes lo que dicen Twi, uno de tres no esta nada mal.

La aludida giro su cabeza y vio a Spike quien bajaba por las escaleras junto a una gran esmeralda.

Twilight: Si que no esta mal pero… me abría gustado que hubieran podido los demás…

Spike: Aja…=Dijo lamiendo la esmeralda= No se tu pero, yo tengo una esmeralda que deje añejando por un año completo en el fogón y quiero prepararla como se debe=Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina= No se porque te preocupas tanto… todo salió bien para u… BRUUUU.

Grande fue su eructo del dragon pues termino callendo de estomago al suelo mientras que una llama verde permitió ver un pergamino con un listón azul y un sello de dos alas blancas, pero a Spike no le preocupaba el pergamino si no la esmeralda que tenia, la cual estaba a varios metros de el.

Spike: Ohm, se rallo=Dijo con enojo mientras la tomaba=

Twilight: ¿De quien es?

Spike: No se…Pero espero sea importante como para hacerme tirar mi esmeralda=Dijo mientras tomaba el pergamino= Veamos…=Coloco la esmeralda en una mesa y extendió el pergamino= Twilight, te escribo con grata felicidad para decirte que hoy en la noche, Zafire y yo, regresamos a Equestria… espero y no haya sido grande nuestra ausencia, pues no estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo alla pasado aquí, puesto que el tiempo no transcurre igual en diversos mundos y dimensiones… estaremos en el imperio de cristal a las 10:25 de la noche… Atentamente: Lyandri…=Miro su esmeralda= Bueno… Si fue importante=Dijo con una risa divertida=

Twilight: La pudo encontrar…=Dijo con una sonrisa= Le avisare a las chicas. Mandale una carta a las princesas y avisales de esto Spike.

Spike: Pero quiero comer…=Dijo disgustado=

Twilight: que Pinki te prepare tu esmeralda en el castillo de cristal.=Dijo mientras salía de la biblioteca=

Spike: Le hecha mucha azúcar…=Dijo con un gruñido= y no sabe a lo que quiero…=Miro la esmeralda= ¡AHHH!=De un rapìdo bocado se trago la esmeralda mientras se limpiaba los labios con su lengua= YUMi… ¡BRUU!

fin DEL CAP.

Perdon si no fue largo pero... la cruda aun no se me quita XD. Aun estoy aturdido de las fiestas pasadas... y con eso de que hoy regresan muchos amigos de . Pues se imaginaran las que uno se pone.


	16. Chapter 16

Era un día brillante en el imperio de Cristal, la noticia sobre la llegada de Lyandri había emocionado tanto a los príncipes como a varios ponis, pero como se le había ocurrido a Twi, aviso tanto a las princesas en Canterlot como a Shining Armor como a Cadence en el imperio, en cuanto a las amigas de Twilight… Pinki fue quien mas alegre estuvo por saber que llegaría esa misma noche.

Pinki: ¿¡Ya llegamos!?=Miro a Twilight=

Twilight: No.

Pinki: ¿Ahora?

Twilight: Pinki si no llegamos hace un segundo mucho menos ahora…

Pinki: Ah… ¿Y ahora?

Twilight: Grrr…

Pinki: ¿No te dijo donde estaría?

Twilight: No…

Fluttershy: Por cierto… ¿como es que Lyandri habrá encontrado a Zafire?

Todas ellas se encontraban en un tren camino al imperio, el cual viajaba a un ritmo tranquilo, era un dia nublado y apenas los rayos del sol podían pasar atravez de las gruesas nubes. Las manes estaban sentadas una frente a la otra, poniendo atención a las palabras de Twilight.

Twilight: Lyandri me mantuvo al tanto… Lo primero que note es que… el tiempo entre las diferentes dimensiones o… Mundos no es el mismo que recorremos aquí. Me dijo que la había encontrado pero… era un poco diferente a una Poni.=Dijo un poco dudosa=

Rarity: ¿Diferente? En que?

Twilight: bueno solo me dijo que tenia apariencia casi humana… casi como el pero con Rasgos de poni.

Rainbow: No me lo imagino… tendría que verlo podría darme una idea muy diferente.

Twilight: De ahí en mas, pocas cartas me mandaba sobre su encuentro con ella y de como actuaba… ya después me mando la principal en la cual decía que vendría con ella.

Applejack: Pero a todo esto que paso con Chrysalis?

Twilight: La princesa Celestia no me quiso hablar de eso… pero… creo que pueden hacerse la idea, La princesa Luna no estaba muy feliz con lo que ella hizo.

Fluttershy: Y… Creen que Zafire y Lyandri, sigan con la idea de cazarse?

Pinki: Es probable, muy problable… de hecho cien porciento pro…

Rainbow:=Le tapo la boca a pinki= Ya entendimos.

Twilight: Bueno, solo hay que esperarlo, dijo que vendría en la noche asi que aun nos queda tiempo.

Apenas tocaron el silbato del tren anunciando la llegada a la estación, todos los ponis que habían abordado el tren bajaron dejando a si pasar a quienes saldrían del imperio, para asi ir a su nuevo destino, cuando pudieron ver que el humo del tren se disipaba, Twilight y sus amigas vieron a Shining Armor quien esperaba a apenas unos cuantos metros de la salida de la estación.

Twilight: Hola hermano.=Dijo feliz=

Shining: Hola Twili, como les fue?

Rainbow: Pudo ser mas rápido…=Dijo mientras miraba el tren irse.=

Shining: Recibimos tu carta Twi,=Sonrio= Apenas unos guardias de cristal escucharon muchos otros propagaron esto.

En efecto, si uno ponía la atención necesaria al imperio notaria rápidamente que todo era un poco mas alegre, inclusive la magia del mismo corazón de cristal era muy notoria y mas cuando alzabas la mirada y notabas una gran aurora que salía desde la punta del imperio y se expandía hacia los puntos cardinales.

Rarity: eso explica el humor de los ponis de cristal.

Shining: Si, De hecho no creía que Lyandri tardara poco en encontrar a Zafire…

Twilight: Me explico que el tiempo no transcurre igual en diferentes dimensiones y mundos, que cada uno esta regido por diferentes normas de tiempo… O algo parecido.=Le explico con aires de sabiduría=

Rainbow: Le pusiste demasiada atención ¿no es asi?

Twilight: em…=Se apeno un poco= Mas o menos… Solo mencione lo que el dijo.

Rarity: Y adetalle.

Shining: Bueno mejor las acompaño al castillo, Cadence esta ansiosa de verte Twilight.

Sin mas todas las ponis siguieron al unicornio por toda la calle principal hasta llegar al castillo, en donde en una sala grande vieron un extraño brillo justo en medio de la habitación y flotando.

Pinki: No dijiste que vendría en la noche?=Volteo a ver a Twilight=

Twilight: Si eso dije…=Dijo extrañada al mirar el extraño brillo=

¿?: Ahhh mis oídos escucharon que el niño regresa al imperio?

Al poco tiempo de aquel brillo apareció el característico personaje Discord quien en sus manos tenia comida.

Applejack: Escuchas bien…

Rainbow: Y para que estas aquí no recuerdo que Twilight te invitara.

Discord: ¿Ah? Ósea que ocupo de una invitación para recibir a un amigo.

Rarity: yo no recuerdo que Lyandri haya aceptado ser tu amigo… El que te haya permitido estar en el funeral de Zafire es una cosa completamente diferente Discord.

Discord: Igual manera no me pienso ir… después de todo solo acompaño a su majestad.=Dijo señalando con su cola a Celestia y a Luna quienes apenas habían entrado en la misma sala=

Todos voltearon a ver a las dos alicornios quienes entraban a la habitación, inmediatamente Twilight fue a saludar a su mentora quien al igual que la unicornio estuvo feliz de verla de nuevo.

Luna: Recibimos su carta, espero y no haber llegado tarde.

Twilight: Para nada.

Pinki: De hecho aun no llega… si no dentro de cuatro horas, cinco minutos y trein… veinte cinco segundos.

Muchos solo rodaron los ojos después de todo nadie mas que Pinki estaba mas apegada con Lyandri.

Celestia: El reporte sobre la magia que harías Twilight ya me fue entregado.

Twilight: ¿Ah si?=Dijo un poco deprimida=

Celestia: Me temo que solo los unicornios y unicornios podrán hacer esta magia… pero solo en caso de que lleguen a perder su cuerno.

Luna: Fue buena idea Twilight, pero no todos pueden hacer magia.

Guardia: Señor Armor.=Llego con una sonrisa= Lyandri y la Reyna Zafire se encuentran en la entrada sur del castillo.

Discord: No que llegaría en la noche?=Miro de reojo a Twilight=

Twilight:=Se encogió de hombros= Eh… ¿El tiempo?

Rainbow: Mejor nos vamos antes de que me vengas de nuevo con la plática del tiempo de no sé qué…=Dijo mientras comenzaba a seguir al guardia que había llegado=

Tras seguir todos al guardia por los pasillos, pasaron por una puerta en la cual había un pasillo largo el cual daba a una puerta grande, pero justo en la entrada de aquella puerta se encontraba Cadence parada en dos patas abrazando a una chica semi humana, la cual tenia cuerno y alas, tenia su rostro de aspecto poni, pero curiosamente el "crin" de ella ondeaba igual que los de Celestia y Luna, justo al lado de esta chica se encontraba Lyandri quien con una sonrisa miraba tanto a Cadence como a la chica.

Cadence:=volteo a ver a todos= Que bueno que llegan. Recién acabaron de llegar Zafi y Lyandri.

Horas mas tarde ese misma noche en un gran comedor…

Celestia: Esa forma que tienes Zafire… de que se supone que es… eres como un humano pero, manteniendo parte de tu esencia poni.

Zafire: bueno… No tengo yo la respuesta.=Miro a Lyandri quien estaba sentado a un lado de ella=

Lyandri: Dejen les explico, el lugar de donde ella llego es de donde hay seres antropomorfos, un lugar donde hay criaturas que tienen forma semi humana pero con cierta apariencia humana. Como ven ahora a Zafi.=Explico señalando a la Alicornio humana=

Discord: Sabes ahora que te veo bien.=fue volando alrededor de Zafire= No te vez para nada mal en esa apariencia.

Zafire: Eso me ha dicho Ly… pero… prefiero mas mi cuerpo de poni.=Miro a Lyandri= ¿Cariño podrías?

Lyandri: ¿Tengo que?=Dijo abrazándola= En lo personal me gusta mucho verte asi.=Dijo con una sonrisa picara= Como no pensé antes en convertirte en una Furri.=Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla=

Cadence: Pero dinos ¿como te sientes en ese cuerpo?=Dijo curiosa mientras la miraba=

Zafire: Te soy cencera Cadence… Mucho mas joven=Dijo con una sonrisa= simplemente mejor.

Shining: ¿De cuantos años exactamente?

Casi inmediatamente después de decir esto todas las chicas lo miraron con mal ojo, mas que nada eso para una chica decirle eso es como un insulto (Es eso o mal interpreto yo a las chicas de la vida real)

Zafire:=Sonrio= 24 años para ser precisos.

Luna: Oye Lyandri… ¿Por cuantos años le ganas a Zafire?=Dijo con curiosidad=

Lyandri: Bueno=Se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza= Anteriormente cuando la conocí=Evadió la pregunta= le ganaba con tan solo por 200 años… claro que ahora, la diferencia es exageradamente exagerada.

Zafire: Siempre has sido el viejo de la relación=Dijo en tono burlón mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Lyandri=

La mandíbula de todos callo casi hasta el suelo al escuchar tales palabras. Tan solo Discord aplaudio tres veces y luego dijo.

Discord: Al menos sabemos=Chasqueo los dedos para subirle la mandíbula a todos= que ni siquiera la muerte los separara=Dijo con cierta risa irónica=

Rarity: Solo tengo una pregunta… ¿Siguen con la idea de seguir con la boda?=Dijo con curiosidad y felicidad=

Tanto Lyandri como Zafire intercambiaron miradas al tiempo que ambos sonrieron, Zafi solo rodeo con sus brazos a Lyandri y dijo.

Zafire: Si… Nunca dejo que Ly deje a la mitad su trabajo.=Dijo en todo juguetón= no me agrada eso.

Lyandri: Quisiéramos preguntarles… ¿Nos ayudarían con los arreglos una vez mas?=Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa=

Pinki: Por mi no hay problema alguno, solo digan cuando y la fiesta comenzara.=Dijo sacando su cañón de su espalda y colocándolo arriba de la mesa=

Rarity: Por mi no habría ningún inconveniente hacerte otro vestido.

Zafire: ¿Porque hacerme otro?=Dijo extrañada= No tenia ya uno que me habias hecho.

Lyandri: Ehhh…=Se separo del abrazo con Zafire solo para quitarse los lentes de manera nerviosa=

Pinki: Fue muy amable de su parte regalarle toda tu ropa a Discord para sus disfraces.

Casi después de decir esas palabras Zafire se mostro sorprendida mientras un pequeño y no muy notorio tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo se hacia presente.

Zafire: ¿Qué el que?=Dijo entre dientes=

Cadence: M-Mejor los dejamos un momento para que…

Celestia: Si acabaron de llegar y de seguro solo quiere un momento tranquiloz.=Se puso de pie y salio calmada junto a su hermana de la cocina seguida por las portadoras, Cadence y Shining Armor= Tu también Discord…

Discord: Ah pero ya tenia las palomitas listas…=Dijo des motivado mientras seguía a Celestia=

Cuando Zafire escucho la puerta del comedor cerrarse y al notar que estaba sola junto a Lyandri.

Zafire: Grrr… O te vuelves visible o te juro que no respondo de donde te pueda llegar a golpear.=Dijo con cierto enojo al notar que Lyandri no estaba por ningún lado= ¡Sabias muy bien que parte de los vestidos de seda que tenia eran importados desde el reino grifo!=No recibió respuesta= Ademas tenia los conjuntos de la princesa Black, del reino de Zabras que ella misma me regalo de cumpleaños.=Dijo dando un fuerte pisotón con su pie derecho casi a modo de capricho Pero no recibió respuesta al igual que antes= Lyandri estoy siendo muy pasiente contigo… muéstrate.

Lyandri: Bueno…=Se volvió visible frente a ella= En cierta forma estamos a mano, ¿recuerdas la Lanza "Pole Haxe" que me regalo Kizan y que tú le regalaste a la familia de uno de tus sargentos por pensar que era parte de tu inventario de armas?

Zafire: ¡Ya te había pedido perdón por eso Kisnara!=Dijo enojada=

Lyandri: Eso sin mencionar la Leyend Sword… y la Sanginaria… y la Lanzalibur y…

Zafire: ¡BIEN!=dijo harta= Total… ya vere como recuperar de nuevo mi…=Sonrio= Oye querido…=Dijo en tono seductor mientras se ponía frente a el=

Lyandri: No.=Dijo secamente= No me seduzcas.

Zafire: Ly… ¿Podrías venir conmigo de compras?=Dijo mientras lo abrazaba=

Lyandri: Por tercera vez no…

Zafire: Recuerda, tenemos que buscarte un traje decente… asi mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro… ¿Que dices Mi amor?=Dijo en tono seductor=

Lyandri: Pero tu terminaras tardándote mas que yo… yo iría por mi traje tu irías por todo un closet completo.

Zafire:=Le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente= A ver si así se te quita la manía de estar regalando MIS cosas a cualquier tonto.

¿?: ¡HEY!=Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta=

Lyandri: Bueno… Creo que en cierta forma tienes razón.

Zafire: Asi me gusta mas…

Lyandri: Zafi crees que podríamos…=Dijo acercándose a ella para darle un beso=

Zafire: Nop.=Dijo poniéndole un dedo en los labios= Recuerda querido solo en la luna de miel.=Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa= Aun te queda mucho tiempo por aguantar.

Lyandri: Zafire…

Zafire: Lo siento mi vida, pero Tienes que comenzar a tener un poco de paciencia cuando se trata de eso y tú sabes bien porque. Oportunista.=Dijo mientras se dirigía de la puerta, solo que moviendo sus caderas solo para molestar a Lyandri= Te veré en el cuarto Mi amor.

Lyandri: Que cruel eres…

Zafire: ¿Verdad que si? Aprovechare este cuerpo de Semi humana solo para molestarte, asi como tu lo hacías con migo.=Dijo abriendo la puerta=No tardes.=Salio=

Lyandri: y asi mis alumnos… es como no deben hacer enojar a su mujer…=Sonrio= Pero es la única divercion que uno tiene ya después de comprometidos.

Fin del capitulo.

Nota del autor: Lamento la demora pero, ya mero fechas de cuaresma tendre mucho mas tiempo para escribir n.n, o eso espero, sinceramente el trabajo me tiene muy atareado y no puedo desaprovechar eso. Después de todo uno lo que ocupa en la vida es dinero… si no me vastaria con solo respirar XD.


	17. Chapter 17

Era de dia en Equestria, la Noticia sobre la boda entre la Reyna Zafire y Lyandri fue noticia internacional, inclusive desde que se dio a conocer el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, muchos de los nobles y empresarios ansiaban estar presente en aquella boda, sin embargo quien estaría a cargo de las limitadas, invitaciones serian nada mas y nada menos que…

Lyandri: Como les mencione...=Levito a un lado de el un gran paquete= Zafire invitara a unos cuantos conocidos…=Suspiro= Ademas de sus padres… y me pidió que les entregara esto.

Dicho esto levito aquel paquete hasta donde estaban las seis portadoras de la armonía quienes miraron el paquete con un poco de curiosidad.

Twilight: Eh… ¿No son demasiadas?

Kizan: Invitaría el=Señalo a Lyandri= a amigos pero recordamos que es el sin amigos=Dijo divertido el semental oscuro=

Pinki: No hay problema invitaremos a buenos ponis Lyandri.

Lyandri: Lo se… que sean alguien de su agrado. Celestia me aconsejo invitar a algunos Aristócratas y Empresarios pero Zafire y yo…=Dijo un poco mas calmado= queremos que la boda sea mas acogida a amigos y familiares.

Pinki: ¡Ya entiendo! No te preocupes Ly, yo puedo encargarme de las invitaciones.=Dijo tomando el paquete= puedo invitar a la familia Apple, a la mia, la de Rarity, Twilight…=Fue interrumpida=

Lyandri: Como ya te dije Pinki… Todas ustedes pueden invitan a quienes quiera, tienen boletos limitados al igual que mis amigos… pero… creo que el tiempo para nosotros habla por si solo.=Dijo un tanto melancólico=

Kizan: Mas de lo debido Lyandri…=Suspiro= Bueno, ire a encontrarme con los demás… Nos veremos en unas semanas para la boda Lyandri.=Dijo mientras se retiraba=

Lyandri: Claro y gracias Kizan.

Kizan: Si, mas te vale tener listo tus votos matrimoniales.=Dijo divertido= Por cierto te secuestrare para tu despedida de soltero.=Dijo al tiempo que desapareció en un simple Pufff=

Rarity: Bueno… Por mi parte ire a PoniVille a reacer el vestido para Zafire me pidió unos cambios pero como la boda será en unas semanas… creo que tendre tiempo para ver el modo de acomodar bien el vestido al modo que me lo pidió.

Rainbow: En cuanto al Clima… Creo que lo tengo arreglado, solo que eso te costara 5 boletos.=Dijo un tanto maliciosa=

Lyandri: Tu sabrás lo que hagas con tu parte Rainbow, pero te pido que sean amigos y familiares.

Rainbow: Claro.

Dicho esto ultimo las portadores se despidieron y salieron el Palacio de cristal, dejando a Lyandri en aquel pasillo mirando con preocupación a los lados… antes de que siquiera pudiera dar su primer paso para irse escucho una voz conocida.

¿?: te ves muy tenso Querido…

Cuando desvio Lyandri la mirada se encontró con una Yegua Alicornio de colores azules quien se le acercaba con una sonrisa en su rostro el cual radiaba felicidad.

Lyandri: Estoy un tanto pensante…

Zafire: Relájate Ly. Ya nada va a impedir nuestra boda en Canterlot.=Le sonrio= Por cierto… No piensas invitar a alguien de tu familia?

Lyandri: Ese es precisamente en lo que pienso…=Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar=

Zafire: Ly…=Comenzó a seguirlo= Sabes que puedes hablarme de lo que te preocupa.

Lyandri: te explico en un lugar un poco mas… privado.

No es por desconfianza a los guardias o a las mucamas o servidumbre si no que era un tema un poco… sensible para Lyandri. Una vez que llegaron a su habitación Lyandri se sentó en un sillón alargado dejando salir un largo suspiro el cual marcaba desanimo, Zafire se sento a un lado de el esperando a que Ly le contara, pero pasaba el tiempo y Zafire se preocupaba porque Lyandri no le contaba nada.

Zafire: Amor… que ocurre.=Dijo preocupada poniendo su pesuña derecha sobre el pecho del bípedo=

Lyandri: Zafi… =Dijo con melancolía= Dime, ¿tú crees que a mi edad, mis padres o algún familiar que nunca estudio la magia… estará vivo?

Zafire: Ly yo… pensaba que…

Lyandri: Ellos eran iguales a mí? ¿Que estudiarían la magia?=Ella asintió= No… Pocas veces te hablaba de mi mundo creo que recordaras un poco de lo que te conté.

Zafire: Si, según me explicaste son como de nuestra Era, me dijiste que la monarquía reinaba en aquellos tiempos.

Lyandri: En efecto… Mi padre era un Maestro de Armas… Un caballero de la armada real de los Cruzados devotos tanto a dios como a la protección humana, mi Madre por otro lado era una alquimista, a ella una de las cosas que no quería era que me convirtiese en mago… creo que por el hecho de jugar con mayor simpleza con los elementos=Dijo con una risa que marcaba un vago recuerdo= A ella siempre le importo saber mas sin tocar los limites donde se ocupase la magia… ahí fue donde entro mi abuelo… Era el padre de mi padre, me encontró un dia cuando hacia simples trucos de magia básica.

Ly alzo la mirada y dijo

Lyandri: Mi abuelo no era de las personas que hablaban mucho, pero cuando lo hacía valla que tenían mucho significado sus palabras, el no era un mago renombrado si no un mago de apenas nivel intermedio… el me alentaba a escondidas a aprender la magia, siempre tratando de que mi madre no se diera cuenta pero… tarde que temprano lo termino haciendo.=Dijo un tanto deprimido= Los Alquimistas y los magos nunca tuvieron una buena relación y era porque los alquimistas querían mostrarle a las personas que se puede manejar los elementos sin la necesidad de magia… y esto era para los humanos que no podían…

Zafire: Fue donde me dijiste que te pidió que dejaras la magia verdad?

Lyandri: Asi es… ella me enseñaba Alquimia, pero también magia, y pensaba en combinar ambas quizás asi poder crear un nuevo método para evitar el des equilibrio que marcaba la Alquimia… Como cuando te hace falta un elemento. Pero mi madre era estricta y no la culpo, en cierta forma buscaba enseñarme lo esencial. Desde su punto de vista claro esta… desde ese entonces Mi abuelo me presento a Kredox quien, fue mi maestro y de ahí… tuve que irme de mi casa, por no decir que ella me corrió.

Zafire: Ly No hablabas mucho de tu padre… que fue de el?

Lyandri: El me apoyaba en que yo estudiase la magia, el muy pocas veces me visitaba en la academia… pero desde que parti por lo ocurrido el dia del ataque… No volvi a saber tanto de mi padre como de mi madre… De ahí en mas… Bueno.=coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de la alicornio= Todo lo demás lo conoces Zafire, te conocí, me aceptaste… y me amaste. Quizás es por eso que me resigno a ir a un lugar donde se que ya no tengo familia.=Dijo un poco decaído=

Zafire: Kisnara…=Lo abrazo= Muchos años han pasado pero… Eso no quiere decir que el tiempo aquí y en el tuyo sean iguales.

Lyandri: Tome eso en cuenta, pero desde lo que me han contado Misuo, Acetis y Nemtis… Mi mundo ya no es el mismo, todo ha cambiado, el tiempo ha pasado… y ya no puedo volver si solo es para ver viejas heridas.=Dijo con desdén=

Zafire: Ah cariño…=Lo miro= Lo siento… Pero al menos aun te queda algo de tu mundo…=Le sonrio= Los amigos que hiciste ahí, Kredox es uno de ellos y… Espero lo invites porque solo me has contado de el. Nunca me lo presentaste.

Lyandri: Claro…

Zafire: Ven Ly vamos a comer.=Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla= Hoy Cooking preparo algo especial para ti mi vida.=Dijo animándolo a ponerse de pie=

Lyandri: Te parece si te alcanzo en un momento?

Zafire estuvo a punto de seguir insistiendo pero entendió el estado de Lyandri por lo cual solo le asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que le dijo.

Zafire: No tardes Mi amor… No quiero comer sin ti. ¿Está bien?=Le dijo en tono tierno=

Lyandri tan solo asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba como Zafire se dirigía a la puerta cerrándola atrás de ella, una vez que estuvo Lyandri solo, miraba la habitación con algo de indiferencia mientras sus manos temblaban un poco, con algo de paciencia se puso de pie al tiempo que se arrodillaba poniendo su mano izquierda en el suelo de cristal, al tiempo que solo dejo salir un respiro largo y pesado, dejando ver asi un gran circulo el cual comenzó a llenarse de líneas de color Rojo carmesí, formando números romanos y letras que parecían en un idioma Ruso. Al poco tiempo Lyandri se puso de pie, mirando como dos figuras humanoides tomaban forma, una era la de un hombre y la otra de una mujer, el hombre llevaba armadura plateada junto a Una gran Cruz en su mecho la cual parecía marcar a un cruzado mientras que la figura de la mujer, comenzó a notar que tenia el pelo largo de color rubio, ojos verdes y llevaba lo que parecía ser una bata de laboratorio y una falda un tanto larga.

Lyandri: Ya la conocen.=Dijo con una voz un tanto temblorosa=

Hombre: Sigo sin entender tus gustos.=Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara= esto solo me recuerda de la vez que Kizan quiso salir con una dragona.

La mujer no dijo nada tan solo permanecía con una mirada un tanto indiferente hacia Lyandri, quien al notar esto dijo.

Lyandri: Tu mirada lo dice todo madre… No hace falta que te lo guardes, al menos dime lo que opinas.

Mujer:=Desvió la mirada= Es justo como nos la describiste es todo…

Hombre: Illu…=Puso su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer= No te recuerda a alguien en particular?

Illu: No ando de humor Pound…

Pound: Nunca estas de humor ese es tu problema querida…=Miro a Lyandri= Entiendo y querias que Ly fuera un alquimista como tu pero recuerda, cada uno hace y crea su puente como uno quiera.

Illu:=Miro a Lyadri= Eso lo se…=Puso su mano en la mejilla de Lyandri= Siempre estuve celosa de que tu pudieses usar magia y yo no… me molestaba que tu pudieras hacer muchas mas cosas por ese hecho… Que lastima que tubo que pasar mucho tiempo para darme cuenta querido…=Dijo triste= Lo siento Ly.

Lyandri: Madre…=la abrazo=

Pound:=Miro el suelo= Por mi parte.=Sonrio= Que el señor Dios padre todo poderoso, los guie por el camino de la luz, la fe y la esperanza. Zafire y tu tienen mi bendición y asunción. No será una humana… O al menos no del todo.

Illu: De que hablas?=Miro al Pound=

Pound: Su aura muestra mitad humana y poni… Tuviste algo que ver Lyandri?

Lyandri: Algo asi.=Sonrio de manera nerviosa=

Illu: Ly… Solo espero me perdones por todo lo que paso antes… Al menos hubiera ido de visita una que otra vez a la academia…

Lyandri: Descuida Madre… Lo bueno es que pude verlos una ultima vez gracias a Kredox… ya no voy a poder volver a hacer este hechizo dado que sus almas estarán marcadas. Y una vez hecho eso… creo que…

Illu: Descuida, me agrado verte de nuevo querido.

Pound: Una pregunta…=Llamo la atención de Lyandri= Como planes ponerle a tu hijo o hija?

Lyandri: Creo que te sorprenderá.

Pound:=Sonrio= Comienzo a hacerme a la idea… Adios Lyandri.=Desapareció=

Illu: Cuídate Hijo…=Le dio un beso en la frente= y también cuídala a ella es una muy buena poni…=Desapareció=

En ese preciso momento aquel circulo que estaba en el suelo desapareció al igual que sus símbolos pero solo escucho algo proveniente de la puerta.

Lyandri: Aun no se te quita esa costumbre verdad Zafi?

Cuando Lyandri volteo a ver a la puerta noto que esta, estaba abierta mientras que aquella alicornio azul, se encontraba en el suelo mirando de manera nerviosa a Lyandri, quien solo se acerco a ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Zafire: Al menos le caigo bien a tu padre.=Dijo nerviosa mientras trataba de evitar la mirada de Lyandri= Eso al menos me pone mas tranquila… Bien… Lo siento… es solo que no confiaba mucho después de lo que habías hecho cuando Riza te visito…

Lyandri: Celosa…

Zafire: ¡NO!=Dijo indignada= Además…=Comenzó a jugar con sus pesuñas delanteras= T-Tenia un poco de curiosidad por conocer a tus padres.

Lyandri:=Suspiro= Para que hago el esfuerzo, contigo no me puedo enojar.=Dijo un tanto divertido=

Zafire: =Sonrió levemente= Porque sabes que si te pones Rojo, yo soy la única que te deja Morado.=Dijo en tono burlón y divertido=

Lyandri: Claro, lo que digas.

Zafire: Ya te he dicho que…=La interrumpió=

Lyandri: Que no soy divertido si te doy la razón sin discutir… Pero te vuelvo a repetir, el pelear con una mujer es igual a que me pelee con una pared… simplemente no le voy a ganar… Además, nosotros los hombres pelean para defenderse, ustedes mujeres lo hacen para entretenerse.=Explico antes de que el recibiera una regañía de la Alicornio=

Zafire: No hacia falta que me dijeras ese monologo… Solo quiero que me sigas el juego de vez en cuando Ly.=Dijo en tono tierno mientras se paraba en dos patas apoyando sus patas delanteras en el pecho del bípedo= ¿Es mucho pedirte?

Lyandri: Siempre ganas todas las discusiones ¿que chiste tiene?

Zafire: Mostrarte que en eso te puedo ganar.=Sonrió inocente=

Lyandri: Que divertida=Dijo con sarcasmo=

Zafire: ¿Verdad que si?... Ya podemos ir a comer?=Dijo en tono tierno=

Lyandri: Sabes…=La rodeo con sus brazos= Estoy pensando en que nos traigan la comida al cuarto.=Dijo en tono picaro=

Zafire: Que fue lo que te dije Kisnara?=Dijo arqueando su ceja izquierda=

Lyandri: Vamos Zafi…=Le dijo un poco frustrado= ¿Enserio quieres esperarte hasta después de la boda?

La alicornio tan solo miro con algo de compasión a Lyandri al tiempo que ella se acerco a darle un suave beso en los labios, tanto uno como otro disfruto aquel beso, pero en el momento que Lyandri comenzó a bajar una de sus manos la Alicornio lo detuve de inmediato con uno de sus cascos extrañando al bípedo quien miraba con algo de confusión a la alicornio.

Zafire: ¿Si te dijera que si me quiero esperar hasta después de la boda?

Ly solo desvio la mirada un poco decepcionado pero Zafire con ayuda de su magia, movió un poco la cabeza de Lyandri para que volteara a verla.

Zafire: No me gusta verte asi cariño… No puedes esperar hasta después de la boda?=Pregunto un poco dudosa pero no recibió respuesta= Creo que si me aproveche un poco=Pensó para sus adentros=

Lyandri: Mejor, vamos a comer…=Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la Alicornio= Aun tengo que enviarle la invitación a Kredox.=Dijo separándose del abrazo y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación=

Zafire: Ly… ¿Estas enojado?=Dijo un poco timida=

Lyandri: No, solo quiero ir a comer para hacer lo que te dije.

Zafire: P-Pero lo dices como si estuvieras enojado…=Dijo tímida tratando de darle una voz tierna=

Lyandri no dijo nada, con un ademan de su mano le dio a entender a Zafire que lo acompañara, cosa que la Alicornio hizo sin mucho problema, pero conforme caminaban barios pensamientos pasaban por la mente de la Alicornio Azul, mas que nada lo que llegase a pasar si Lyandri un dia se decide a regresarle esa pequeña restricción que ella le ha dado a Lyandri, pero se preocupaba un poco dado que hay ocaciones en las que uno ocupa de otro y eso era por…

Zafire: L-Ly…=llamo la atención del bípedo= Recuerdas cuando te dije sobre…=Se sonrojo= Bueno… de cuándo es que yo…

El bípedo tan solo permaneció un tanto extrañado por las palabras de la yegua, pero al poco tiempo Zafire detuvo con uno de sus cascos a Lyandri pidiéndole que se detuviera y la mirara.

Zafire: Ah…=Alzo la mirada= Ly… Yo… Mhhh…. E-Esto…=Se sonrojo=

Lyandri: No te entiendo Zafire hablas muy cortada=Dijo confundido=

La alicornio respiro profundo, mientras daba un gran trago, para poder sacar aquella palabra de su boca, pero al hacerlo solo logro ponerse mas roja al tiempo que Lyandri solo se hacia a la idea de lo que ella estaba a punto de decir.

Zafire: E-Estoy en época de Celo.=Dijo muy sonrojada al tiempo que solo miraba a Lyandri como si buscara algo de el=

Fin del cap.

Nota del Autor: Prometi no hacer mas fic´s con Lemon... Se siente muy bien poder romper esa promesa... n.n por algo me dicen n1troll


	18. Chapter 18

Era tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo a lo lejos mientras que en los pasillos del imperio se encontraba una Alicornio de color azul cielo abrazando a un humano el cual parecía un tanto confundido puesto que, la Alicornio estaba en un momento un tanto peculiar…

Lyandri: ¿Estas en qué?=Dijo extrañado=

Zafire: C-celo…=Dijo algo tímida junto a un gran sonrojo=

Lyandri: Es en serio o es otra de tus…=Lo interrumpió=

Zafire: ¡No es broma!=Exclamo casi antes de que Ly terminara=

Lyandri: No me grites, sabes que no me agrada eso de ti.=Le pidió de manera gentil=

La alicornio tan solo desvió la mirada, mientras el bípedo con una de sus manos movió lentamente la cabeza de la alicornio para la volteara a verlo.

Lyandri: Estabas en Celo antes de llegar a Equestria verdad? Era por eso que no querías que lo hiciéramos…=Ella asintió= ¿Por qué?

Zafire: L-Ly… Tu sabes como te pones cuando sabes de esto…=Dijo algo nerviosa= recordemos que aún no estoy acostumbrada del todo con este cuerpo. ¡Además siempre te has aprovechado de cada oportunidad que tienes!=Dijo un tanto enojada=

Lyandri: Si realmente no quieres solo dilo querida… Nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres.

Zafire: Como si no te conociera, Si no es por mi, tu tratas de convencerme hasta el cansancio.

Lyandri: Zafi…=Le dio un beso en la mejilla= ¿Que quieres realmente? Esto no es normal de ti y lo sabes. Para este punto la verdad ya no te entiendo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Zafire uso su magia para transportar a Ly y a ella misma a su habitación, donde ella había recostado a Lyandri boca arriba en la cama mientras que ella se encontraba arriba de el mientras su larga crin acariciaba el rostro del bípedo, Lyandri por su parte acaricio el rostro de la Alicornio con su mano derecha, poco a poco Ly la tomo de la mejilla solo para acercarla hacia el lentamente, Zafire hizo lo que el bípedo quería, le planto un beso en los labios al humano mientras la yegua acariciaba el rostro del bípedo con sus cascos muy lentamente, solo para poder mantenerlo mas tiempo en ese beso que ambos no querían romper.

Tras unos momentos unidos en ese beso cálido y dulce, ambos terminaron cediendo, mientras los dos se miraban detenidamente esperando una reacción del otro pero no llegaba… Zafire estaba apunto de decirle algo pero apenas abrió un poco su boca Ly le dio un pequeño beso, solo para que ella no dijera nada cosa que lejos de molestarla solo la sorprendió. Con ayuda de sus cascos delanteros la yegua separo a Lyandri con poca fuerza, solo para mirarlo detenidamente y decirle con una voz tierna que casi tenía un tono de súplica a la vez.

Zafire: Ly… ¿N-Nunca pensaste en ser padre?=Dijo un tanto tímida al final de la palabra=

Lyandri: ¿Quieres ser madre? ¿Eso dices?=Dijo feliz mientras le sonreía=

Zafire:=Asintió= Si… pero también quiero saber si tu realmente quieres tener un hijo…

Lyandri: Tu sabes…=Puso su mano en el lomo de la yegua= Que viniendo de ti, hasta una simple rosa será lo mas importante que tengo de ti.

Zafire:=Sonrió= ¿Entonces?... ¿Puedo seguir mi amor?=Dijo en un tono seductor mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla=

Lyandri: Solo que… sería bueno que esta vez sea yo quien me adapte para ti esta vez.

Zafire: ¿A que te refieres?=Dijo extrañada=

Lejos de contestarle, Zafire miro que Lyandri comenzó a tomar la forma de un poni terrestre de crin y cola amarilla, ojos verdosos, pero conservando sus lentes… sus ropas prácticamente había desaparecido, por otra parte Zafire estaba un tanto sorprendida por la acción de Ly, quien le dio un beso en la frente a la Alicornio solo para decirle.

Lyandri: Si lo haremos… hay que hacerlo bien mi vida…=Dijo con una sonrisa=

Zafire: No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lo intentamos de este modo=Dijo con una risa infantil= cuando los dos éramos ponis…=Le sonrió= Creo que tendré un poco de ventaja esta vez sobre ti.

Lyandri: Considéralo un regalo, mi vida.

Zafire: Que considerado… Pero gracias, después de todo… A caballo regalado.=Lo abrazo=

Lyandri: No se le ve el diente.

Zafire: precisamente… No puedo creeré que realmente terminaras por…=La interrumpió=

Lyandri: Yo nunca…=Antes de que siguiera hablando, la yegua solo puso su pesuña delantera sobre la boca de Ly y le dijo=

Zafire: Es de muy mala educación interrumpir a una dama mi vida… Recuerda que después de todo… la Reyna aquí soy yo.=Dijo con una sonrisa pícara=

Lyandri: ¿Y el oportunista soy yo?=Dijo arqueando una ceja=

Zafire: Jijiji, Ly… Espero y nunca cambies.

Lyandri: por mi reinita lo que sea.=La abrazo=

Zafire: ¿Enserio?=Dijo en tono seductor= Mhhh… Creo que podemos… ¡Ah=Abrazo con fuerza a Lyandri mientras se estremecía un poco= Oye!=Volteo a ver a sia atrás y miro que su cola estaba enredada en uno de los cascos del semental=

Lyandri: Me agrada tu reacción querida…=Le sonrió inocente=

Zafire: Tonto…

Lyandri: Si… Lo soy.

Zafire: Ah… para que me esfuerzo igual no discutirás pero… si se trata de otras cosas…=Le sonrio=

Lyandri: Ahhh…=Gimió un poco= Tramposa…

Zafire: Aprendi del mejor después de todo, tu tienes mi cola… es justo no lo crees?=Dijo en un tono un tanto malicioso= Me agrada mas tu forma poni… estas un poco mas… Dotado querido.=Dijo en tono burlón=

Lyandri: ¿Asi nos llevamos pues?

Zafire: ¿Discutirás?=Dijo en tono retador mientras comenzaba a masajear el miembro del semental=

Lyandri: Perdería al final…

Zafire: Al igual que la ronda.=Dijo en tono jugeton= Te juro que esta noche no la olvidaras nunca mi amor…

Lyandri: Eso espero.

Zafire:=Sonrio=Tengo el presentimiento de que no duraras.=Le dio un beso en los labios=

Lyandri: Puede ser…

Zafire: Por hoy querido… ¿quiero que solo lo disfrutes está bien?=El semental asintió=

Lyandri: No seas muy brusca con migo.

Zafire: Como si no me conocieras…=rio un momento=

XYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZYXZYXZYXZXYZXYZXYZ

Al dia siguiente…

Era temprano por la mañana, alrededor de las 7, Zafire se encontraba despierta peinando su larga crin con ayuda de un cepillo y guiada por el reflejo del espejo el cual yacía frente a ella. Parecia un tanto distraída mirando su reflejo, viendo como con su magia ella peinaba su larga crin, lo único que la regreso en si fue sentir algo detrás de ella, cuando miro el espejo miro que Lyandri, quien había obtenido de nuevo su forma humana, abrazaba de manera muy cariñosa a la Alicornio, quien giro un poco su cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla del bípedo… Pero apenas se acerco, Ly se acomodo para que en vez de que fuera un beso en la mejilla, fuera un beso en la boca, cosa que sorprendió a la Alicornio quien lejos de molestarle se mostró un poco mas feliz por el gesto.

Zafire: Buenos días a ti también querido.=Le dijo feliz=

Lyandri: Esperaba que siguieras dormida… Después de todo dijiste que hoy lo tomarías para nosotros dos.

Zafire: Lo se… Es solo que quería hacer algo antes, y pensaba que tu siguieras dormido para que cuando terminara fuéramos a donde me dijiste…

Lyandri: Hagamos una cosa… Haz lo que pensabas hacer… y nos veremos aquí mismo en la habitación a las diez te parece?

Zafire: ¿No me quieres acompañar? Solo firmare unos papeles y Cadence me hara el favor de mandarlos con el consejo de mercadeo internacional.

Lyandri: Solo firmas y ya verdad?=Dijo un tanto dudoso=

Zafire: Si, de ahí en adelante…=Lo abrazo= Solo seremos tu… yo… Y nuestra esperada boda.=Le sonrió=

Lyandri: Siendo asi… Se nos hace tarde querida.

Dicho esto la Alicornio sonrio y paso a hacer lo que dijo en compañía del humano, quien se mantuvo al lado de ella, no fue la gran cosa, pues al llegar al despacho de Zafire, inmediatamente miro aquella carpeta con el documento que ella menciono, una rápida leída en voz alta de su parte y escuchar lo que decía la Alicornio Lyandri solo le sugirió un par de cosas, que no eran de gran importancia… al poco tiempo Cadence había entrado en aquel despacho y Zafire le entrego aquella carpeta.

Zafire: Te encargo esto Cadence.

Cadence: Pierde Cuidado Zafi, Shining y yo iremos a la junta, una vez terminada te diremos en que acuerdo terminamos.

Zafire: Gracias.

Cadence: Por cierto… Aun no me has dicho a donde irían.=Dijo curiosa mirando a Lyandri=

Lyandri: Bueno hace tiempo Zafire me pidió que la llevara a un lugar especial… y bueno tras lo ocurrido con la desaparición del imperio… Yo convertido en piedra… Lo ocurrido con Chrisalys y demás… Creo que hoy podre cumplirle su gusto.

Cadence: Siendo asi…=Sonrio= Que les valla bien a los dos.

Zafire: Vendremos en la noche.

Lyandri: O tarde… O mañana… Depende de como este el lugar.

Antes de que Zafire y Cadence preguntara a que se referia con eso Lyandri había chasqueado los dedos para desaparecer tanto a Zafire como a el mismo… Tras unos segundos mas, Zafire había caído en pasto crecido, una gran extensión de árboles de diferente tipo y vegetación rodeaban el lugar, al ponerse de pie miro a su alrededor y noto que Lyandri se encontraba al lado de ella mirándola de tenidamente.

Zafire: ¿El bosque Everfree? Me trajiste aquí?

Lyandri: No querida… Estas en Lidinois… Te preguntabas antes donde fue que aprendí a usar magia… Bueno gran parte la aprendí aquí, no tenia un maestro cuando joven, sino un libro y bueno… te haras a la idea.

Mientras mas miraba Zafire, notaba que este bosque tenia un toque "Magico" en el ambiente, se podían ver pequeñísimas estrellas flotar en el lugar como luciérnagas, pero algo que maravillo a Zafire fue ver que al poco tiempo aquellas pequeñas luces formaron el cuerpo de Zafire, era como ver una Alicornio pero hecha de aquellas lucecillas.

Zafire: Que son estas cosas?=Señalo a las luces las cuales hicieron el mismo gesto que ella=

Lyandri: Son Lins, pequeños guardianes Naturales… pero se les consideran espíritus del bosque, una de las magias que un mago tiene que aprender es la magia natural. Dado que esa magia es completamente necesaria ya que todo lo que hay y existe siempre tendrá algún componente elemental… Ademas…=Le sonrio= Le da un toque muy… hermoso al bosque.=Dijo mientras la tomaba de las patas delanteras para ayudarla a ponerla en dos patas=

Zafire: Que lugar tan curioso… Pero… ¿Seguro que podemos estar aquí? No habrá nadie mas?=Dijo un tanto inquieta=

Lyandri: A pesar de los años querida… Este bosque, no lo han encontrado ya que…=Sonrio= Esta muy escondido, digamos que lo encontré un dia que exploraba.

Zafire: Me tienes mas que sorprendida ¿sabes?... Después de lo de ayer… esperaba que no pudieras seguir pero veo que aun quieres mas.=Dijo de manera picara=

Lyandri: Zafi…

Zafire: ¿Si?

Ly nunca le cotesto tan solo se dejo caer hacia atrás, cayendo en aquel pasto con la Alicornio enzima suyo, Zafire tomo en sus cascos la cabeza del bípedo y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente, mirando con ternura al humano quien no pudo estar mas encantado por la mirada que le daba la yegua.

Lyandri: No me imagino mi vida si no te hubiera conocido.

Zafire: Creo que podemos llamarle suerte a que encontraras este mundo cuando llegaste=Le sonrio= Pero creo que ni yo misma me hubiera perdonado rechazar tu invitación…

Lyandri: Solo por curiosear… ¿Nunca tuviste una hermana?

Zafire: No, soy hija única… Porque lo pre…=Razono un poco= Eres un.

Lyandri: Sabes que no lo haría.

Zafire: ¿Y yo nací ayer no?

Lyandri: Bueno si hablamos en términos de…

Zafire: No me cambies la conversación Kisnara.

Lyandri: Solo pregunte si tenias hermanos.

Zafire: ¡Hermanas!=Lo corrigió=

Lyandri: Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.

Zafire: No me convences…

Lyandri: Entonces creo que tendre que ponerle un poco mas de empeño.

Zafire: No creo que me convenzas.=Desvió la mirada=

Lyandri: Lo intentare.=Acaricio el rostro de la Alicornio= Después de todo que seria yo sin ti mi vida…

Zafire:=Se sonrojo= No digas esas cosas que me las voy a creer.

Lyandri: Esa es la idea.=Le dio un beso en la mejilla=

Zafire: Tonto… Tramposo… Inmaduro…

Lyandri: ¿Pero?

Zafire: Eres mi tontito…=Dijo feliz mientras lo abrazaba=

Lyandri: Dijiste que tendríamos todo el dia para nosotros verdad?

Zafire:=Asintio= Sip solos tu y…=Recapasito= Ah no, No empieces con eso.

Lyandri: Tarde.=Sonrio= Muy tarde.

Zafire: ¡No!, no quiero que… ¿Y mi magia?

Para cuando Zafire puso un poco de atención a su cuerpo noto que no tenia Cuerno y Alas, cosa que la molesto un poco mirando con el seño fruncido al bípedo.

Zafire: NO ES JUSTO LY Y LO SABES.

Lyandri: Te escaparías si no lo hacia. Ademas… me debes la revancha de ayer en la noche.

Zafire: Pero regrésame mi cuerno y alas.

Lyandri: No te morirás por eso, créeme ya lo intente con Luna y Celestia antes...

Zafire: Te odio…

Lyandri: También te quiero mi vida.

XYZXYZXZYXZYXZYXZYXZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYXZZXYXZYXZYZXYXZYXZY

Los días habían pasado y los arreglos en Canterlot comenzaban a notarse, lejos de lo que muchos creían de ser una boda normal de un poni con otro… Grande fue la sorpresa de muchos al ver a la yegua Alicornio y al humano caminar hasta la entrada del palacio donde los aguardaban todos los que estarían presentes el dia de la boda, pues eran los ensayos que se hacían, faltaban cuatro días y tal parecía que todo marchaba bien, desde los amigos de Lyandri como Amigas de Zafire y de sección de invitados de todas las portadoras, en cuanto a la sugerencia que le dio Celestia a Zafire y Lyandri…

Lyandri: ¿Accediste a traer Empresarios Zafire?=Dijo entre dientes con una sonrisa un tanto forzada para no parecer tan hostil hacia los ponis, grifos y cebras de buen vestir=

Zafire: Si… En cierta forma ocupo ayudar un poco en la economía del imperio, espero y no te importe.

Lyandri: ¿Pero creí que solo seria de conocidos?

Zafire: Descuida Ly… solo son unos cuantos además… Recordemos al final tu también tendrás que ver también por el imperio mi vida.

Lyandri: Si… Digo No…

Zafire: Shh, al final de cuentas es para bien.=Le sonrio=

Lyandri: Ya que…

Zafire: ¿Me puedes decir quién es Kredox?=Dijo tratando de mirar sobre todos los ponis pero no veía a ningún otro humano, solo a Lyandri=

Era una sala grande donde recién se había acabado el último ensayo de la ceremonia, inclusive algunos ponis comenzaban a irse dado que lo único que faltaba era esperar al dia de la boda… al final solo se encontraban unos cuantos ponis de cristal quienes eran Lybrariant, Cristal Ice, y Cooking, otros ponis que se quedaron eran las portadoras y las princesas… pero al esperar a que los "Desconocidos" salieran Lyandri noto que algunos de sus amigos se habían ido dado que solo estaban ahí en Equestria, pero no tenían precisamente un lugar donde establecerse o dormir…

Tras ver que solo había un poni de una edad un poco adulta con barba corta y un traje café.

Lyandri: Ahí lo tienes=Le señalo al poni=

Zafire un tanto emocionada fue hasta el poni y este solo la saludo amablemente.

Poni: Buenas tardes Zafire, espero y no le moleste mi forma de poni pero, me han avisado que aun no están del todo acostumbrados a ver humanos por aquí… al menos de momento solo a Lyandri.

Zafire: Eso no se lo discuto, pero, como que le han Avisado? =Dijo extrañada=

Lyandri: Bueno… Digamos que el en cierto punto llego a estar aquí y tubo uno que otro estudiante de su magia.=Explico= Bueno Zafire… El ex kredox… Kredox ya conoces a Zafire.

Kredox: Claro la reina del imperio de cristal. Mis mas sinceras felicitaciones por su futura boda Zafire.=Dijo amable=

Zafire: Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario ser tan formales Kredox.

Kredox: Lo se, es solo que la costumbre, mas que nada porque he estado en contacto con muchos monarcas y bueno… entenderá el porque.

Zafire: Claro… Pero descuide puede llamarme por mi nombre además… Viniendo del maestro de Ly… No hay problema.

Kredox: Bueno…

¿?: Eh… T-Tubo otros alumnos aquí en Equestria?

El trio volteo a ver hacia su izquierda y vieron a Twilight quien parecía tener un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, pues miraba detenidamente al poni terrestre.

Kredox: Claro señorita Sparkle, sin embargo recién acabe de jubilarme.=Dijo con una risotada= De nuevo.

Twilight: E-enserio?=Dijo desanimada=

Kredox: Si, afortunadamente de momento lo único que quiero ya es solo sentarme y descansar.

Lyandri: Que eso no lo haces siempre?=Dijo divertido=

Kredox: No te mordiste la lengua?=Dijo en tono burlón=

Pinki: ¿Aque se refiere con eso?

Antes de que se dieran cuenta tanto el resto de las portadoras como las princesas y Armor se encontraban escuchando la conversación, en cierto modo aguantándose la risa.

Kredox: Este Ly era el mas flojo de la clase por eso lo digo, yo podría estar anotando algo en el pizarrón y el meciéndose en su silla con los pies arriba de la mesa.

Twilight: Pensé que el era… bueno alguien de buenas calificaciones.

Kredox: Es algo que nunca entenderé… Ponia poca atención… no entregaba trabajos… pero los exámenes los pasaba con excelencia.

Rainbow: "Coff" Tramposo "Coff"

Lyandri: Si te atrampan es trampa de ahí la palabra.=Dijo divertido=

Kredox: Muy cierto… Por otro lado solo queda preparar el resto de la boda, por mi parte iré a preparar unas cosas… Con su permiso.

Sin mucha dificultad Kredox se abrió paso entre todos saliendo por la puerta principal, tras salir Shining Armor con un jeste de su casco llamo a Lyandri quien solo siguió al unicornio fuera del salón, pues ya todos comenzaban a tomar sus respectivos caminos… Ya en los pasillos Shining miro disimuladamente hacia atrás serciorandose de que no hubiera nadie que los siguiera a ambos.

Lyandri: ¿Ocurre algo?

Shining: Bueno… Ya que los dos tuvimos el mismo problema con Crizalys… No lo tomes a mal, para empezar… Zafire no te ha llegado a preguntar de… bueno…=Se mostró un poco incómodo= Si tu y ella han…

En ese momento Ly entendio a lo que se refería.

Lyandri: Diablos… No lo tome en cuenta. Pero no creo que si quiera tenga sospecha de eso… Bueno tomando en cuenta su "Muerte" y bueno… con esto de la boda no creo que ella llegue a preguntarlo.=Dijo un poco mas aliviado=

Shining: Estas seguro?

Lyandri: Bueno dime que fue lo que hizo Cadence contigo cuando supo que tuviste relaciones con esa insecto.

Shining: No es lo que me hizo… si no que prácticamente me obligo a indirectas a decirle lo que yo hice… Actuaba muy… coqueta al principio pero luego comenzó a "Atacar"… aun que lo mio fue un poco mas "Justificado" Por asi decirlo.

Lyandri: Por asi decirlo… La verdad no creo que ella pregunte de eso… Es un tanto… Despistada en cuando a lo que hago.

Shining: Con sobre avisos no hay engaños… Suerte entonces.

El resto del dia transcurrió de manera normal en el palacio, todo tranquilo hasta ya entrada la noche… eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche, Lyandri estaba apunto de pasar a la habitación que Celestia le asigno a Zafire y a el, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar pequeñas risas que provenían del otro lado de la puerta.

¿?: Pero ya hablando en serio…=Escucho una voz femenina= No crees que el…

¿?: No creo para nada… Me conoce bastante bien como para no darse cuenta si no fue yo.=Reconoció la voz de Zafire=

Lyandri: El diablo…=Dijo nervioso= La que me espera…

Justo en ese momento recordó las palabras de Shining Armor barias veces, resonando en su cabeza haciendo un eco imparable… Ly estaba indeciso si de abrir o no la puerta… pero al final de cuentas el terminaría entrando… por lo cual no quizo hacer esperar lo que le esperaba, por lo cual abrió la puerta topándose con que, Cadence se encontraba sentada en medio de la habitación, junto a Zafire y Twilight quienes parecían hablar entre las tres… Ly recibió las miradas de las tres yeguas las cuales no fueron para nada amigables o al menos en un principio al notar que era el.

Lyandri: Eh… ¿Hola?

Twilight: Hola Ly, justa mente hablábamos de ti…

Zafire: Esperaba que llegaras un poco mas tarde querido

Lyandri: Si interrumpo me puedo retirar.=Decia un tanto aliviado dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero apenas toco la perilla para poder salir=

Zafire: No es necesario ellas ya se iban.

Cadence: Si, después de todo a partir de mañana Zafi se viene con nosotras.=Sonrio=

Antes de que Ly dijera algo miro que tanto Twilight como Cadence salieron de la habitación despidiéndose de ambos, cosa que extraño un poco a Lyandri… Una vez que Zafire y Ly estuvieron solo, Lyandri se mostraba un poco timido y nervioso con respecto a lo que Shining le menciono…y por lo que había escuchado antes de entrar a la habitación, Zafire al notar que Lyandri estaba un tanto nervioso se acercó a él y le dijo.

Zafire: ¿Ocurre algo querido?=Dijo preocupada= Sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte…=Le dijo de manera tierna=

Lyandri: No… No es nada, solo una tontería en mi cabeza=Dijo un tanto aliviado=

Zafire: Bueno siendo de ese modo...=Dijo en tono seductor= Ire a tomar un baño… No gustas acompañarme amor?

Lyandri: En un momento estoy contigo…

Zafire: Bien…=Se dirigio a la puerta del baño= No tardes querido…

Cuando Zafire cerró la puerta, Ly se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza, pensando y tratando de averiguar una forma de que ella no sepa de lo que Shining le advirtió… pero era justo como dijo que Cadence había comenzado a "Obligarlo" a decir lo que el hizo. Ly no muy convencido y sabiendo que Zafire no era de las "Personas" que desconfían tan fácil solo dejaría que las cosas tomaran su rumbo, aun que en cierta forma aquella pequeña culpa que recorría en su cabeza no lo dejaba en paz… El pasar del tiempo hizo que Lyandri solo tomara un poco mas enserio aquella advertencia.

Una hora después…

Para cuando menos se dio cuenta, Zafire estaba al lado de Lyandri abrazándolo con una mirada de preocupación cosa que extraño a Lyandri…Poco después Zafire se sentó al lado de el, esperando a quel el dijese algo o que al menos le contara algo pero…

Zafire: Ly… No puedo ayudarte si no me cuentas que te pasa.

Tras respirar un par de veces Ly termino por reprimir aquel recuerdo y pensamientos, de lo ocurrido con aquella inpostora… sin embargo Zafire no estaba del todo despreocupada.

Zafire: ¿Te duele algo?

Lyandri: Solo mi orgullo…=Miro a Zafire= Dejando eso de lado… Estoy feliz porque pronto voy a cazarme contigo.=Sonrio=

Zafire:=Se sonrojo= No tanto como yo querido…

"Sabias que... Kredox pertenece al Arco de fic llamado "Regreso a Equestria", en el mundo de Ragnarok? fue quien derroto a un grupo de competidores en el torneo PVP donde se daria 10,000,000 Zenis. tras ese torneo y la pelea de Morroc se dedico a Viajar por mundos diferentes, fue donde conocio a Lyandri"

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Lamento la tardanza, PERO YA TENGO COMPU, Bueno tuve que pagar una nueva memoria y tarjeta de video… Grafica… Mas Ram… y bueno… un gasto increíble pero valio la pena :3 ya puedo entrar a inter sin trabarme tanto XD.


	19. Epilogo

Era el dia esperado… un Julio por la mañana, si quizás las cosas no salieron bien, Zafire y Lyandri estaban completamente empeñados en poderse cazar, ayer en la noche fue el último ensayo de la boda, y los nervios en la Dama principal de ese día eran demasiado notorios, no se le podía culpa era cosa que le pasaría a cualquiera… y mas en un dia importante como ese.

Zafire: Ah Dios… No puedo creer que hoy sea el dia.=Dijo jadeando=

En una habitación solo se encontraban Zafire, Cadence y Rarity quienes le ayudaban en incansables ocasiones a que no dejara de respirar.

Cadence: Tranquila Zafi, veras que todo saldrá de maravilla.=Le sonrió=

Rarity: Exacto querida, deja que te ayude con el vestido… Pero… con el cambio que me diste no se exactamente como va…=Dijo un tanto dudosa=

Zafire: Descuida te diré como.

Rarity: Y Lyandri sabe de este cambio?

Zafire: Esa es una sorpresa para él.=Sonrió=

Cadence: Bueno, ire a ayudar a las demás con el lugar de la ceremonia y recuerda Zafi…=Le sonrio divertida= Que no te vea el novio con el vestido. Es de mala suerte=Dijo mientras salía de la habitación=

Zafire tan solo rio un momento por la pequeña broma de la Alicornio rosa, mientras que Rarity acercaba una gran caja en la cual se encontraba el vestido que usaría Zafire.

Rarity: Bueno, comencemos a prepararte querida.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del castillo, Lyandri se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a un gran balcón, al lado de el se encontraba Kredox un terrestre de pelaje Café y crin blanca, y Kizan quien era un unicornio Negro de armadura negra y dorada. Los tres se encontraban sentados en diferentes sillas mientras que en medio de ellos había una mesa en la cual había tres copas de vino tinto.

Kizan: Bueno… Tardaste pero al final de cuentas te terminaste cazando. Ya veremos si es cierto que hay felicidad después del matrimonio=Dijo divertido=

Kredox: Lo dices porque nunca pudiste cazarte con esa dragona.

Kizan: Tuche… Pero no soy yo el protagonista de esta historia, si no tu mi amigo, Quien lo diría…=Tomo la copa= Salud por la futura pareja.

Lyandri: Eso se hará en la fiesta de la boda no ahora.

Kizan: ¿Y? Bien puedo hacerlo dos veces=Dijo divertido=

Kredox: Bueno…=Se levantó de la silla= Sera mejor que te prepares, la ceremonia empezara en unas horas.

Kizan: Cierto y yo tengo que irme con tus demás padrinos

Dicho esto tanto Kredox como Kizan salieron del lugar, dejando solo a Lyandri quien solo tomo su reloj de bolsillo y miro la hora detenidamente, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo…

Lyandri: Ya debería estar aquí…Ah Lyrina ¿dónde estás?…=Volteo a ver a lo lejos del balcón=

¿?: Sabes no con pedirlo obtendrás las cosas ya lo he intentado.

Al voltear, Lyandri miro a un humano mas o menos de su estatura, al lado de el se encontraba una yegua amarilla , con crin roja y amarilla pero esta tenia dos cuernos de demino.

Lyandri: Pensé que no te había llegado la invitación. Me alegro a verme equivocado. Y dime quien es ella Fire?

Fire: Bueno es…=Dijo nervioso= Es curioso porque ella viene aquí por…

Lyandri: Niñera asi de sencillo.

Fire: Si…=Dijo bajando la mirada=

Lyandri: Y como se llama?

Fire: Ella es Paradise, me acompañara solo hasta el final de la ceremonia, es solo que tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

Paradise: Un gusto Lyandri, Fire me conto un poco sobre ti, aunque…=Se acercó al humano= Enserio te quieres cazar? En lo personal prefiero la unión libre…=Dijo en un tono seductor=

Fire: Lo siento, le agradan bastante los humanos.

Lyandri: Lo note.=Chasqueo los dedos para alejar a la poni de el y ponerla al lado del otro humano=

Fire: Te dije que el no seria de ese tipo.

Paradise: Ahhh…=Dijo des animada=

Fire: ¿Habrá problemas si me quedo en mi forma de humano?

Lyandri: Me temo que esta vez si… Los ponis no están muy acostumbrados a otro tipo de presencias, los pone un poco… Nerviosos.

Fire: Puedo entender eso… Bueno estaremos en primera fila nos vemos luego.=Se fue al lado de la poni= Otra cosa… Discord estará en la ceremonia?

Lyandri: Creo que si… ¿Porque la pregunta?

Fire: Por nada en particular, suerte.

Paradise: Oye=Se dirigio al otro humano= Si cambias de opinión quizás pueda…

Fire: Vámonos.=La tomo de la cola y comenzó a jalarla=

ParadisE: ¡P-PERO!... ¡Solo le digo si el cambia de!

Antes de que acabara de hablar Fire y la poni habían salido de la habitación, Ly solo suspiro con un poco de pesadez mientras miraba hacia el balcón esperando que alguien entrase volando pero… nunca ocurrió.

Horas después…

A pocos minutos de la Ceremonia, Lyandri se encontraba en la gran sala donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, mirando como cada uno de los invitados comenzaba a tomar asiento, no le costo trabajo identificar a sus amigos los cuales un total de 3 de ellos serian parte de la Ceremonia, entre ellos Kizán quien era su Padrino, en la primera fila de las grandes bancas miro que las menes llevaban atuendos para la ocasión, vestidos que iban casi del mismo color de su pelaje, al igual que Celestia y Luna, solo que a diferencia de ellas llevaban vestidos mucho mas largos. Las ponis que serían las damas de honor de Zafire comenzaron a tomar sus lugares.

Lyandri llevaba un traje negro de corbata Roja, pantalones negro y zapatos.

Poco tiempo después un semental de color Rojo carmesí de ojos Verdosos con un atuendo un poco curioso, blanco con bordes dorados y en un costado suyo llevaba un libro grueso, al acomodarse en el centro del lugar dijo.

¿?: Esperaba que le dijeras a Celestia o a Luna que hicieran la esto.

Lyandri: Tienes un poco mas de experiencia en esto Shi-En, Si mal no recuerdo ¿eras un erudito no?

Shi-En: Si, pero siendo sincero, la tradición aquí en Equestria es que una de las princesa hicieran la ceremonia.

Lyandri: Lo entiendo de sobra… Pero… la verdad quería cazarme con las creencias que tenemos.

Shi-En: Bueno… Pero…=Señalo a la puerta= Noto que aun no le caes bien a tu suegro… Pero ¿porque ese esta llorando?=Señalo en primera fila=

Ambos notaron que Shining Armor lloraba a mares mientras que Cadence tan solo trataba de calmarlo en balde al igual que su hermana Twilight.

Cadence: El suele llorar en las bodas… Usual mente después de la boda.=Dijo un tanto apenada=

Tanto Lyandri como Shi-En dejaron salir una leve carcajada al ver esto.

Al desviar la mirada hacia la puerta noto dos Alicornios, de gran tamaño, los cuales se sentaron en segunda fila, la yegua de pelaje Azul solo le sonrio a Lyandri mientras le mandaba un saludo, por otro lado el macho tan solo miro el lugar, como si buscara a su hija. Pero la respuesta tanto del padre como del Novio fue respondida al poco tiempo que tanto las primeras campanadas sonaron y una música tradicional y sinfónica comenzó a escucharse por todo ese gran salón que tenía adornos de varios colores al igual que las flores.

La gran puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a dos yeguas las cuales eran unicornios, llevaban cestas las cuales con ayuda de su magia comenzaron de dejar caer lentamente pétalos de rosas… Pero algo de deleito tanto a los invitados como al mismo novio fue ver a la Novia.

Shi-En: Dios me libre=Dijo en susurro= Que no sería ella una poni?

Lyandri: En parte lo es…

Al ver a Zafire, Ly se dio cuenta que ella había tomado la forma semi Humana, llevando consigo un vestido blanco, ajustado el cual dejaba ver una figura muy hermosa y delgada, su pelo estaba suelto llegándole casi hasta la cintura, pero también algo que noto Lyandri era un escote el cual hacia resaltar mucho el pecho de Zafire cosa que al estar al lado de Lyandri ella noto que estaba mas que sorprendido por la gran entrada que ella había hecho.

Zafire:=Sonrio= Te entraran moscas querido.=Dijo en susurro mientras que, Con una de sus manos le cerro la boca mientras que con la otra, lo tomo de la mano=

Lyandri: P-Pensé que…=Se sonrojo=

Zafire: ¿Te gusta?=El humano asintió= Sabia que te gustaría querido…=Miro al Semental= ¿Podemos?

Shi-En: Perdón.

Sin necesidad de un cuerno el hizo levitar aquel gran libro el cual se abrió de par en par mientras que el comenzó a buscar una pagina en especial y con una voz alta para que todos escuchasen comenzó a recitar primero unas palabras en un idioma que Solo Lyandri y sus amigos entendían a la perfección.

Luna: Eh… Hermana=Dijo un poco extrañada= Sabes al menos lo que ellos están diciendo?

Celestia: No.=Dijo con simpleza=

Luna: Esperaba que al menos pelearas tu lugar para ser quien llevara a cabo la ceremonia.

Celestia: No tengo porque… Ademas son las tradiciones que tiene Lyandri y sus amigos. No tengo porque impedirles eso.

Luna: Tienes razón.

Shi-En: Y con la bendición del señor dios Padre todo poderoso creador del cielo y de la tierra… Damos comienzo a este sagrado matrimonio.

Aun que claro en la mente de la mayoría de los amigos de Lyandri pensaban "Claro si hubiera un dios Zofilico".

Shi-En: Antes comenzar, Ahí alguien presente aparte del Novio.=Lo miro con diversión= que tenga algún motivo por el cual no pueda llevarse a cabo este matrimonio.

Tanto Lyandri y Zafire voltearon a ver a dos Alicornios en particular, en especial a un macho el cual estaba mas que tentado a levantar su pesuña pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe en un costado por parte de su mujer quien solo sonreía amable hacia todo el público.

Shi-En: Dicho esto… Muchos de nosotros=Hablo con voz alta para que todos escuchasen= Estamos aquí para ver a dos personas en especial unirse para siempre… Ellos al igual que todos tuvieron que sobre pasar la Adversidad para poder dar este gran paso, el cual no seria posible si ambos no estuvieran enamorados…=Le dio vuelta a la hoja del libro=

Celestia: Creo que va para largo…=Penso pasa si misma= Luna, la boda de Cadence no duro tanto…

Luna: A mi me parece entretenida…

Shi-En: Las pruebas han superado y es notorio que ni las barreras que pone la vida y la muerte podrán separarlos a ambos… y que esa fuerza de querer estar unidos no se pierda con el tiempo.=Dijo con un suspiro= Es por eso que hoy… Con Dios… Amigos… y familiares como testigos les pregunto a ustedes dos…=Volteo a ver a Zafire=

La aludida tan solo se puso un tanto nerviosa mientras apretaba un poco la mano de Lyandri quien tan solo volteo a mirar a Zafire=

Shi-En: Señorita Zafire Hearth… Aceptas como esposo a Kisnara Lyandri y cuidarlo y amarlo… Tanto como el la salud como en la enfermedad, en las buenas y las malas hasta que la…=Se aclaró la garganta= Creo que mejor omitimos muerte ¿verdad?.=Dijo divertido pero ambos asintieron con una sonrisa divertida= Bueno… En las buenas y las malas?

Zafire:=Volteo a ver a Lyandri= Acepto.

Shi-En: Kisnara Zarepthir Nerumther Lyandri…

Tanto las princesas como algunos en el publico solo quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar el nombre complreto del humano quien solo se hacia a la idea de lo que ocurría atrás de el.

Shi-En: Aceptas a Zafire Hearth… Para cuidarla, amarla y respetarla tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad hasta que decida terminar contigo?=Miro extrañado el libro= Perdona la zona de divorcio….=Cambio de pagina=Hasta que la muerte los separe?

Lyandri: Acepto.

Shi-En: Kizan… Los añillos por favor.

Dicho esto el semental Negron con armadura, se acerco levitando una gran caja blanca en la cual había dos anillos ambos de oro, pero solo uno de ellos llevaba un pequeño zafiro como una decoración en este. Lyandri tomo el que tenia el zafiro y se lo coloco en el dedo anular a Zafire, en cuento a Zafire tomo el segundo y al igual que el lo coloco en el dedo anular.

Shi-En: Asi pues para cerrar esta sagrada ceremonia… Puedes besar a la novia.=Cerro el libro=

Tanto Zafire como Lyandri se miraron detenidamente, pero en los ojos de Zafire no se hicieron esperar aquellas lagrimas de felicidad que tanto había aguantado desde que comenzó la ceremonia, Ly la tomo en brazos mientras que Zafire abrazaba con fuerza al humano mientras le plantaba un suave beso en los labios… Los aplausos de parte del público que ex pectaba no se hicieron esperar desde celebración hasta gritos y chiflidos para buena de los recién cazados.

Entre las aclamaciones Lyandri y Zafire terminaron separándose de su beso, Ly llevo una de sus manos a limpiar las pocas lagrimas que tenia Zafire quien tan solo sintió la caricia del humano, al tiempo que dijo.

Zafire: Después de mucho… Pude hacerte solo mio.=Sonrió feliz= Mi amor…=Lo abrazo= Prométeme que nunca me dejaras Ly…=Lo miro de manera tierna=

Lyandri: Si no lo hice antes… Mucho menos de hoy en adelante querida…=Le dio un beso en la mejilla=

Zafire: Ly… Te Amo con todo mi corazón…

Lyandri: Yo también mi vida…

Lyandri al desviar la mirada por unos segundos mientras caminaba al lado de Zafire hasta la salida, miro que aquella Fenix dorada se encontraba en el lomo de kizan , quien esperaba a que la pareja saliera por la gran puerta.

Zafire: Dime… ¿Donde será nuestra fiesta?=Dijo con una voz serena=

Lyandri: Te va a encantar el lugar.

La verdad ella sabia muy bien donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, era justo en los jardines del palacio de Canterlot. Las amigas de Lyandri se encargaron de las decoraciones del lugar junto a Fluttershy y Pinki quienes adornaron el lugar con listones de colores azules y negros, apenas pasaron por la puerta que llevaba hacia el jardín, una ligera lluvia de petalos de rosas les callo enzima a Zafire y Lyandri. A Zafire le encantaban esta clase de cosas, en especial las flores y la naturaleza misma, era algo que a ella le fascinaba y Lyandri lo sabía de antemano. Había un total de 10 mesas alargadas en forma de Rectángulos, para albergar a un total de 20 "Personas". Sin embargo apenas llegar a aquel jardín una orquesta compuesta por violines, flautas, piano y arpa, comenzó a tocar a un ritmo muy calmado en una canción que tanto Lyandri y Zafire conocían a la perfección.

Zafire: Aun me debes un baile decente.=Lo tomo de las manos= ¿Que dices querido? ¿Un baile antes de comer?

Lyandri: Bueno… Solo…

Antes de que Lyandri hiciera algo, Zafire puso su mano en el rostro del bípedo y le dijo.

Zafire: Quiero bailar sin trucos Ly…=Sonrio= Solo déjate llevar… Como en el dia en que nos conocimos mi amor…=Dijo con una voz tierna=

Lyandri: Como decirte que no…=Dijo cautivado=

En un principio parecía extraño ya que normalmente todos veía aun un pony y un humano pero… Al ver la forma en que esta pareja comenzaba a bailar al Ritmo son de la canción, algunas de las parejas que estaban presentes comenzaron a unírseles a esta curiosa pareja, la cual en ese momento ignoraba todo a su alrededor.

Shining:=Volteo a ver a Cadence= ¿Quieres bailar?=Dijo extendiendo su pesuña delantera=

Cadence: =Sonrio= Jhm… Te estabas tardando=Dijo divertida= Sabes que si querido.

Un poco alejados dela pequeña y inprovisada pista de baile, Celestia y Luna habían tomado asiento junto a las manes en una misma mesa, la cual al poco tiempo comenzó a llenarse de conocidos de Lyandri y de los dos familiares de Zafire.

Hearth: Vamos Cross…=Miro al alicornio rojo= Es un baile.=Le dijo en tono tierno=

Cross: N-No me gustan los lugares concurridos…=Dijo un tanto nervioso=

Hearth:=Sonrio= Siendo asi…=Lo ayudo a ponerse de pie= Deja que te ayude con eso mi vida…

A las manes les causaba un poco de gracia ver a estos dos alicornios bailar pero no gracia por la forma de bailar si no por como el macho tenia un poco de nervios al público, y era un tanto comprensible, después de todo… Algunos tenemos pánico Escénico…

Twilight: Ah…=Suspiro conmovida= Esta clase de cosas siempre me gustaron…

Luna: Abecés quisiera regresar en el tiempo hermana…

Celestia: Starwirl le agradaban este tipo de cosas…

Un dragon con Smoking estaba un tanto nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, un gran respiro hizo que se armara de valor pero apenas acercarse a la mesa escucho una voz de una chica… Spike al desviar la mirada hacia aquella voz noto que era una Poni terrestre blanca de crin Roja, quien llevaba un vestido del mismo color que su crin.

Mizuo: ¿Quieres bailar?=Lo invito de buena gana=

Spike: P-Pues yo…=Dijo nervioso, mirando hacia la mesa y luego hacia la poni= Si.

Mizuo: ¡Grandioso!

Sin mucha delicadeza que se diga, la poni tomo al dragon y lo llevo a la pista de baile, por parte de las portadoras, solo dejaron salir unas risas divertidas por lo que habían acabado de ver, aun que en cierta forma, una poni no andaba muy comoda que digamos.

Twilight:=Sonrio= Desde la boda de mi hermano, no había visto bailar a Spike.=Volteo a ver a Rarity= ¿Ocurre algo? Estas mas roja que de costumbre.

Rarity: ¡No! No pasa nada, un simple sonrojo de alguien que me miro=Dijo un tanto nerviosa= Es todo.

Pinki: Uff si no te conociera pensaría yo que estas sumamente Celosa, pero tu no eres celosa… ¿O si?=Dijo un tanto dudosa mientras inclinaba su cabeza de lado=

Rarity: Para nada, ¿de quien debería estar Celosa?

En la improvisada pista de baile, la música seguía, y el sol comenzaba a ponerse lentamente en el horizonte, haciendo que aquella tarde se pinte de colores naranjas, rojos y purpuras. Lyandri y Zafire seguían con aquel baile que no querían que terminara para nada, Ly tenia sus manos en las caderas de la semi humana mientras esta mantenía sus manos en el cuello del humano quien en mas de una ocasión hacían un pequeño movimiento torpe ya que no sabia bailar del todo.

Zafire: Jhm jhm…=Rio un momento= Debo admitirlo, mejoraste bastante querido… Pero aun me debes los vestidos que le diste a Discord.

Lyandri: ¿No me vas a dejar olvidarlo verdad?=Arqueo una ceja=

Zafire: ¿Tu que crees?... Quizás pueda olvidarlo… No lo se…=Dijo con una mirada divertida=

Lyandri: Bien… Dimelo.

Zafire:=Sonrio= quizás no te guste Ly…

Lyandri: Eso depende dimelo.

Zafire: Bueno… Pero no le digas que yo te lo había dicho por favor…

Zafire se le acerco al oído de Lyandri y le comenzó a susurrar, en un principio Lyandri desvio la mirada hacia la Fenix por un momento quien en ese momento miraba como bailaban tanto Zafire y el, con una mirada un tanto decaída, parecía deprimida.

Zafire: No me gusta verla asi Ly… Lyrina es muy buena, hazlo por ella.

Lyandri: Júrame que no te pondrás celosa…

Zafire: Ly…=Le dio un beso en los labios= Ya eres mío.=Sonrió divertida= Ademas… Sabes que no soy celosa.

Lyandri: Siendo asi… ¿No quieres acompañarme a comer?

Zafire: Lo hago porque no quiero que te acabes todo.=dijo en tono burlón=

Al acercarse a la mesa, los músicos cambiaron de tono en la melodía, a una un poco mas animada después de mirar que la pareja principal de había retirado de la pequeña pista, también las parejas comenzaron a tomar asiento en lo que parecían ser sus respectivos asientos, Cadence Y shining, a la misma mesa que estaban los recién casados al igual que Muzuo y Spike. Al llegar, un grupo de ponis meseros les entregaron charolas a todas las mesas con diferentes platillos, tanto para gusto de los amigos de Lyandri como para los ponis, quienes miraban con una gran sonrisa la comida que habían preparado.

Acetis Y Cristal Cooking: ¿Apoco no me da bien esto de la cocina?=Dijo orgullosa de si=

Kizan: Espero y esto…=Tomo un gran plato de espagueti= No este envenenado… Tu sabes conociéndote capas y si…=Dijo en modo de broma con un tono de voz tan serio que parecía que lo decía enserio=

Antes de que pudiese si quiera decir otra palabra La poni blanca de crin Amarilla solo estampo la cabeza del semental negro contra el plato.

Acetis: ¿Me compruebas si esta venenoso?=Dijo un tanto enojada mientras presionaba su casco contra la cabeza del semental=

Una vez que Kizan pudo quitar su cabeza del espagueti miro a la yegua y dijo, mientras se quitaba parte de la salsa.

Kizan: Bueno… Al menos es seguro comer=Dijo divertido=

Las horas iban pasando, y la noche termino por llegar, un gran manto de estrellas adornaba la grata y hermosa noche la cual era acompañada por una luna creciente… algunos de los invitados comenzaron a irse, entre ellos los padres de Zafire, quienes se despidieron alegremente de ella, a pesar de su interesante cambio, a sus padres eso no les parecía importar en lo mas mínimo, sin embargo… antes de dar por terminada aquella gran noche… los músicos tocaron una ultima pieza, solo que esta vez no bailaría Zafire… Dicen que no hay mejor baile, que un baile entre grandes amigos y Lyandri comprendió eso al voltear a ver a su fénix quien se acomodo a un lado de el.

Lyrina: L-Ly…=Alzo la mirada= ¿G-Gustas bailar conmigo?=Dijo un tanto tímida=

Por parte de Zafire no había problema, inclusive ella lo alentó a que lo hiciera pero algo que no entendia bien Lyandri era ¿como haría ella para bailar?... pues esa pequeña pregunta tubo para su sorpresa una gran y enorme sorpresa… Zafire anteriormente, antes de la boda… le comenzó a enseñar un pequeño hechizo que a ella le encantaría y fue muy aceptado por esta fénix, quien con un pequeña sonrisa le dijo a Lyandri.

Lyrina: Es un pequeño regalo que quiero darte Ly…

La fénix con una seña de su ala ínsito a Lyandri que se pusiera de pie y la siguiera, con una extraña mirada Ly siguió a la fénix dorada hasta la pista de baile, donde al poco tiempo la fénix se dejo caer en los brazos de Lyandri, haciendo que el tono de las plumas de la fénix tornaran un color rojo carmesí.

Lyrina: Sabes que… yo nunca en la vida podría pagarte todo lo que me has dado Lyandri… Es por eso que desde hace tiempo me prometí a mí misma en ayudarte en todo lo que yo pudiera… Me cuidaste cuando necesite ayuda… Me alimentabas… si yo me enfermaba me curabas… y me dista algo algo que siempre te agradeceré… Tu gran amistad Ly…=Dijo con notoria felicidad= Hoy te veo con Zafire y solo puedo desearles a ti y a ella lo mejor para sus vidas. Y que si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte Ly… Siempre… Siempre estaré para ayudarte. Solo que hoy quiero pedirte un favor…

Lyandri: Lo que quieras.=Acaricio a la fénix=

Lyrina: Baila conmigo Ly…=Dijo con una voz tierna=

Antes de que Ly dijera algo, una pequeña luz dorada impidió que Lyandri viera a Lyrina, pues al cabo de unos segundos tras mirar detenidamente a quien tenía frente suyo, noto que Lyrina había timado una forma semi humana, su cuerpo se había alargado hasta estar casi de la misma altura de Lyandri, sus pies seguían siendo unas patas, pero… Lyrina había tomad un cuerpo de mujer, un cuerpo delineado y delgado, lo que eran sus manos eran sus alas, sin embargo ella no solo estaba asi, si no que llevaba un vestido del mismo color de sus plumas, un vestido dorado… pero lo que mas cautivo a Lyandri fue ver un par de ojos rojos carmesí en la fénix, quien se miraba un tanto sonrojada y apenada por la forma que ella había adquirido.

Lyrina: Zafire me enseño este truco…=Sonrio levemente= S-Solo quería tener un baile contigo Ly… Desde la ultima vez que… Bueno… tu sabes…

Lyandri: Querida…=La abrazo= Ya te lo dije… que aunque estuviera Zafire… ati nunca te vería menos… Pero aun asi… Te quiero, eres mi amiga… y yo no mandaría al demonio todos esos años que estuviste siempre para mi.

Lyrina: Entonces…=Lo tomo del cuello con sus alas= ¿Puedo hacer esto?=Dijo en tono tierno=

Lyrina no lo pensó dos veces y le planto un suave beso en los labios a Lyandri, para sorpresa de todos muchos quedaron con la boca abierta, con a excepción de Zafire quien solo sonrio feliz al ver eso, pues sabia que Lyrina le tenia demasiado afecto a Lyandri, y privarle de algo como eso le era algo muy malo…

Aquel beso que había Recibido Lyandri no lo había sentido desde hace años en lo ocurrido en aquel bosque, el sentir el pico de la fénix le era un tanto extraño, pero no le era desagradable. Cuando Lyrina se separo del beso miro a Lyandri con una sonrisa y le dijo.

Lyrina: Tu sabes que te quiero Ly… Solo lamento no haberme esforzado un poco más…=Dijo triste= pero, la verdad estoy mas feliz por ti.

Lyandri: Te lo dije una vez… y te lo dire de nuevo…=Alzo la mirada de la fénix con su mano= A pesar de esto…te querré.

Lyrina: Lo se… después de todo, ocupo a alguien que me mime.=Sonrio divertida=

El fin de la fiesta fue anunciada por Celestia y Luna, quienes fueron parte del grupo final en irse… ya los únicos en la fiesta solo eran Las princesas. Las manes y Armor… los amigos de Lyandri se fueron despidiendo conforme la fiesta se alargaba, Lyrina termino por regresar a su forma original, lo último que evito que se acabara la fiesta fue…

Pinki: ¡Ah vamos solo una mas!=Insisto mientras tomaba a un músico el cual estaba cansado= ¡No puede terminar!

Twilight: Me temo que fue todo Pinki, ya es tarde y además…=Miro a la pareja= Aun les queda un ultimo viaje ¿verdad?

Zafire: asi es…=Miro a Lyandri= Espero y haigas pensado bien donde pasar nuestra luna de miel.=Dijo abrazándolo del brazo=

Lyandri: Estoy seguro que te gustara.=Dijo chasqueando los dedos=

Al poco tiempo un pequeño portal apareció atrás de ellos… antes de entrar Zafire aun tenia el ramo de flores, ella tan solo lo lanzo tan alto como pudo al aire, pero antes de que Rarity tuviera la idea de tomarlo, este ramo solo se convirtió en confeti, extrañadas las seis portadoras, miraron al causante el cual solo tenia un plato con un pastel en el.

Discord: ¿No vieron a donde se rigiria ese ramo? Hacia ami y aun no estoy con ganas de estar encadenado a alguien…=Dijo mientras seguía comiendo= además quien me asegura que me casare con alguien de mi agrado?

Zafire con una sonrisa solo siguió adentro del portal a Lyandri, quien al desaparecer ella y el, el portal termino por cerrarce dejando atrás todo…

Luna: Sabes… Bien dicen que el amor no encuentra diferencias discord… Solo siento lastima por la pobre yegua que tenga algo porti.=Dijo divertida mientras se iba del lugar.

Discord: Que cruel eres…

xXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Lo único esperado para ambos era verse en una cama y asi lo es… Zafire lo único que quería en esa noche era tener al único hombre que siempre la quiso… Pese a eso Zafire tomo en sus cascos el rostro de Lyandri y dijo…

Zafire: Ly… Dime una sola cosa… y quiero que me sean sincero amor…=Ly asintió= Tu… Te gusto hacerlo con Crizalis?

Lyandri: Zafi… No cres que…

Zafire: Solo dime si o no Ly… No le des vueltas al asunto…

Lyandri: B-Bueno…

Zafire solo dejo salir una leve sonrisa cosa que extraño al humano, la Alicornio solo se recostó en el pecho del humano y dijo.

Zafire: Se que no sabias que era yo Ly... Solo te pido que nunca… Nunca me seas infiel querido… Es lo único que te pido…

Lyandri: Zafi…=Acaricio el rostro de la yegua= Solo te necesito ati para sobre llevar mi vida.

Zafire: Eso espero… Dime… Quieres que sea potro o potra?=Sonrio pícaramente=

Lyandri: Ami nunca me importo el genero… Pero lo que ahora me importa… Es hacerte mia una vez mas.

Zafire: Intentalo, porque esta noche… No vas a descansar hasta que yo este completamente satisfecha querido.=Dijo en tono seductor=

Lyandri: No pude pedir mejor Yegua…

Zafire: Y yo mejor semental=Lo abrazo= Ven querido… La noche es joven.

THE END

Nota del autor: Se les agradace a los lectores por tomarse su tiempo de leer este fic…

Aparicion especial de Fire, un personaje de ThePomaflow, este fanfictioner hizo un crossover de su fic y el mio… si les interesa pueden ir a visitar a este autor…

Los personajes de MLP nunca me pertenecieron y nunca recibi ningún bien monetario por hacer esto… Se hizo solo para mantener entretenido al Lector y lectora.


End file.
